Legend of the Poke Hero
by Parent12D
Summary: Based off of the Pokemon Kanto series with similiarities from Paper Mario 64, the main character gets placed into the Pokemon World as Ash and goes on a perilious journey throughout the Kanto region, gaining new allies (Pokemon) and encountering running gags along the way, as well as fighting on a quest to save the world. Rated T for some safety elements.
1. My Personal Introduction

OK Fellow readers... this is a new tale/story I'm developing... with my own Introduction... For my own personal introduction, I'm gonna explain a few things...

1.) This Pokemon fanfiction is suppose to be a twisted version of the Kanto region series, and this story draws some inspiration from the fanfiction "The Legend of the Dream Keeper" the adventure spoofing Paper Mario..

2.) This story does follow a storyline from the first Paper Mario game somewhat, but in the Pokemon world, specifically the Kanto Region.

3.) I'm not gonna do a Pokemon version of the Paper Mario 64 Intro 'spoofing the fight against Bowser' but there will be other spoofs from that game.

With that being said, please enjoy this story and make sure you get some laughs and hoots from this tale... Another thing, several twists that break the laws of physic in the Pokemon universe include; having all your Pokemon out with you (though this might have been used already) and also to have more than 6 Pokemon with you at a time.. a total of 8 will assist the main character. Also, there will be a point where a translator causes the Pokemon to speak English. Other than that, this humorous story will be based off of Paper Mario 1 in a way, using elements from the Kanto region of Pokemon. Next chapter, the tale will start.

Read and enjoy readers.


	2. In the Pokeworld (Kanto Region)

Here we go readers. Heres the true start to this story. Enjoy and be humored.

_ Sometime, during the unnamed War, my parents and I have been forced to evacuate our home. We shortly took our trip and made a new home in Boston. Unfortunately, it didn't go so well, for there were fights there, and lots of bloody accidents. But __**IT **__happened, once I went to some store, and was approached by someone who offered some cheap teleporter. I of course, fell for it, and then got zapped by the teleporter, and was sent somewhere unknown. I was blacked out, and haven't woken up for at least 5 days or so... And so, my story begins, for I am known... as the hero Andrew._

**? (SOME UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

The character Andrew was lying on a single bed, knocked out cold, when suddenly... he heard someone's voice...

Voice: Andrew... uh, I mean... Ash... can you hear me.. My name shant be revealed yet... Not until you wake up. Once you wake up, I need you to head to the outskirts of some place called Pewter City, beyond Viridian Forest... There, I need to tell you a horrifying tale. I'll see you there...

The voice then disappeared, as he then finally woke up... he was in a bedroom... With many different Pokemon stuff.

Andrew: Uh... where... where AM I!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Yes readers, anything that's done in "_" is the main character's thoughts.

Suddenly, a single mother came upstairs...

Mother: Oh Ash, honey... are you alright?

Me: Ash..? what...?

"_Oh my... am I... in the Pokemon world...?"_

Andrew: Uh... what's going on...?

Mother: Oh... you were knocked out conscious when you fell out from that tree that's near our backyard again...

Andrew: Oh... where am I exactly...?

Mother: Oh... you forgotten... your at home, in Pallet Town...

"_It's true... I'm... I'm in the Pokemon world... Kanto region...?_"

Andrew: Uh... mind if I take a look outside...

Mother: Sure...

He then went outside and couldn't believe my eyes... he really was in the Kanto Region of Pokemon (more specifically Pallet Town)... he then noticed that a bunch of assistance in lab coats looking at him...

Assistance: OH MY GOODNESS! ASH IS AWAKE! ASH IS AWAKE!

All of the assistants approached Andrew, asking him a variety of questions..

Andrew: Okay, okay... take it easy...

Suddenly, what appeared to be a Pikachu and a Charmander approached him... all too happy that he woke up...

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

Charmander: Charmander! Char!

Andrew: Oh... right... Pokemon can't speak English... good thing I have a translator to translate what they are saying to English..

He then broke out a translator and hit a button, then caused all Pokemon to speak plain English...

Andrew: So... How did you guys find me...?

They then spoke English...

Pikachu: Oh... our owner Professor Oak found you and saved you and stuff...

Me: Right... can I find the way to Pewter City..?

Charmander: Oh... it's beyond here, pass Viridian City, and even farther beyond Viridian Forest... whatever your doing... goodluck...

Andrew: Thanks...

Suddenly, he heard a sinister laughter... From the sky came what appeared to be a dark version of Magnemite, but a human voice was heard...

Dark Voice: Ah... Andrew, you've survived that Teleporting method...? Well... I'll make sure you never leave this world... TAKE THIS!

Suddenly, what appeared to be a building block showed up...

Dark Voice: You'll never make it out of here now... your doomed now hero...

The dark Magnemite then took off...

Charmander: WOAH! THAT WAS CRAZY!

Assisstant: YEAH! Now how are we gonna go back from Viridian City to Pallet Town now...

Andrew: Hmmm...

Assistant #2: OH, I KNOW! Professor Oak has a hammer you can use... he also has a Pokedex you should keep too...

Andrew: Uh... right... why the hammer...?

Assistant: This is a spoof of Paper Mario...

Yeah... thanks for breaking the fourth wall... doofus..

Pikachu: I think he's at his home..

Andrew: Right...

He then went to Professor Oak's home and the veranda, but then he realize that the veranda was GONE!

Andrew: Of course... here I go...

He then fell down, getting scratch marks all across his back from the tree branches...

Andrew: Yowch... that hurt...

* * *

When Andrew made it to the ground, he then saw Professor Oak... nearby so he went and approached him...

Oak: Oh... my aching back... uh... who's that... That you, Ash? That earthquake shake things up for you too?

Andrew: Well maybe next time, you should keep that hammer off of you..

Oak: and you fell through the veranda too...?

Andrew: Don't mention it...

Andrew still felt some bruises all over him..

Oak: Well... I would like to say we head back to the others, but this block's in the way... How are we gonna get by...?

Andrew: Don't you have a hammer with you or something?

Oak: Ah... of course... it's with my Pokedex... and it fell right to the area over there..

Andrew: Wait a second... how on Earth could a simple hammer and Pokedex fall over there to that area if everything else is right over here...?

Oak: DON'T ASK QUESTIONS THAT YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE ANSWER TO!

Andrew: Right... whatever...

And so Andrew and Oak went to a nearby area with a couple of bushes...

Oak: See those bushes... wild Pokemon live in them... you need your own Pokemon for your protection... But one of them contains the hammer and the Pokedex...

He then approached a bush when suddenly... Oak approached him with a '!' Icon above his head...

Oak: Whenever you see a '!' Icon, press it to look through a certain area...

Andrew: So...?

Oak: Push ME!

Andrew: But..

Oak: I SAID PUSH ME, YOU FOOL!

Andrew: Ugh...

He then pushed him, and looked through the bushes...

Oak: Crud... nothing... let's look somewhere else...

Andrew: Wait... I found them and..

Oak then grabs them from Andrew and tosses them in another bush...

Oak: Let's keep looking...

Andrew: This is gonna be a long day...

They then continued looking...

**YES READERS... THIS IS THE FIRST PART... I KNOW, I KNOW... THIS ISN'T EXACTLY HOW OAK IS IN THE ORIGINAL GAME BUT AN IDEA STRUCK ME AND I DECIDED TO STICK WITH IT... TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS...**


	3. Meowth and Strange Way to Get PKMN

Behold... it's the next part of the prologue... Enjoy...

Andrew: FINALLY! It took 4 STINKING HOURS just to find the hammer and Pokedex!

Oak: What are you talking about..?

Andrew: The hammer and Pokedex we spent 4 HOURS FINDING!

Oak: Why did you do that when I had a spare one on me?

Andrew: WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT 4 HOURS AGO!?

Oak: Mention what?

Andrew: You know what...? Forget it... let's go home...

Oak: WAIT! HIT TREES AND USE THE '?' BUTTON TO ACTIVATE THEM!

Andrew: WHAT!? What do you think this is... Paper Mario...?

Oak: Just do it, you little rascal..

Andrew then sighed as he then went to a nearby tree...

Oak: STOP! PRESS ME WITH THE '?' ABOVE ME TO HIT THE TREE!

Andrew: No way...

He hit the tree, nothing came out...

Oak: PRESS ME!

Andrew: OKAY! But just how will this...

Suddenly, after that, a charcoal came out of the tree...

Andrew: HOW!?

Oak: That belongs to Charmander... give it back to him before he turns you into mincemeat fried up ashes...

Andrew: Right... whatever... let's go now...

Oak: YAY! NOW I CAN GO AND CLAIM ALL THE CREDIT AND HEROISM THAT YOU DID!

Andrew then sighed as Oak ran ahead. Suddenly, some scratching sounds were heard as someone shouted 'YOWCH!'

Oak then rolled over behind Andrew, with Cat Scratch marks all over his face... incredibly hurt...

Andrew: WHOEVER DID THAT, THANK YOU!

Suddenly, what is said to be a Meowth approached Andrew.

Meowth: HEY! Who are you guys!? This is Meowth's Special Private Themepark!

Andrew: What themepark?

Meowth: That one!

Meowth points to a theme park that has a sign that says Meowth's theme park on it..

Andrew: How on earth did I miss that...

Meowth: THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE EXCEPT ME! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!

Then a battle started.. as Oak then somehow got back up and was right next to Andrew..

Oak: Ash... this is your first Pokemon Battle. Keep pitting the energy of your Pokemon until either yours or your opponents faint.

Andrew: I don't have a Pokemon... you old coot...

Oak: Whatever... use that hammer... to defeat Meowth, the leader of some neighborhood gang and is the neighborhood bully...

Andrew: How could there be a gang here if the place is home to mostly humans with a couple of domestic Pokemon...

Oak: Stay on your toes, don't take any lip, and I'll stand here while you get mauled...

Andrew: Right... nice help...

Meowth: I shall murder you...

Meowth tries to maul Andrew but Andrew just holds his hand out and prevents him from approaching him... How sad...

Andrew: -sigh- let's finish this..

Andrew slams his hammer on Meowth's head, knocking him out on the spot...

Oak: GREAT JOB! You earned prize money and now your Pokemon has grown a bit.

Andrew: I don't have a Pokemon... what are you, on drugs or something...

Oak: ...maybe... always battle other trainers to make your Pokemon stronger..

Andrew: For the 50th time, I...

Oak: ALWAYS BATTLE OTHER TRAINERS TO MAKE YOUR POKEMON STRONGER!

Andrew: ALRIGHT!

Meowth then apparently got back up...

Meowth: NUTS! I was winning too! I'll be back, Ash!

Andrew: How did you get back up... I knocked you out...

By then Meowth already ran off..

Andrew: Well... that was..

Meowth then came back for a second...

Meowth: I MEAN it.. I'll be back!

He then ran off again...

Andrew: Can we go now!

Oak: YES! TIME TO GAIN ALL THE CREDIT!

Andrew then hit the block as Oak then took off... he then went back to Andrew a moment later...

Oak: I need you to take out some Wild Pokemon for me...

Andrew: -sigh-

Andrew then followed Oak...

Oak: Watch it Ash... Wild Pokemon alert... beware... they'll attack you once you encounter them in the grass...

Andrew: So basically... I have to go do a full out duel against some wild Pokemon..?

Oak: Mhmm...

Andrew: And you won't stop bothering me until I do it...

Oak: You know me well sonny...

Andrew then sighed as he followed Oak

* * *

30 Minutes Later, they made it back to Pallet Town...

Oak: Finally... what took you so long...?

Andrew: Oh... it only took SO long because you wouldn't stop badgering me until I entered a full out battle duel against some stinking Pidgeys and Ratatas! Plus, you wasted 15 minutes of our time just trying to wake up the stinking Spearow..

Oak: Excuses excuses... now watch as I take all the credit for what you did!

Oak then made it with Andrew sighing and trailing behind... suddenly, the Pikachu and Charmander from earlier approached Oak..

Pikachu: Oh, there you are Oak... We look back at your house, and wow. Both you and the veranda were just plain GONE.

Charamander: I was so so worried Professor!

Oak: Bow down to me.. I am the Almighty Game Boy Color, you shall respect me!

Andrew approached Pikachu as Oak started making shooting noises and running around Charmander...

Andrew: Uh... is he always like this... and should we be worried?

Pikachu: Nah... he's only like this on Tuesdays.

Andrew: But today's Monday..

Pikachu: Oh... then yes we should be worried...

Suddenly... what appears to be Gary Oak's mom came out...

Gary's Mom: Hey Professor Oak... time to take your pills...

Oak: WAFFLES!

Oak then ran away with Gary's Mom chasing him carry a bottle of pill with her.

Pikachu: Hey.. that charcoal you have... That's Charmanders! Can you give it back to him/her (whatever gender it is)...

Andrew: Sure...

Andrew gives Charmander the charcoal...

Charmander: OH MY PRECIOUS CHARCOAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH ASH!

Andrew: No problem...

Charmander: Oh... take this as a thanks..

Charmander then gives Ash a Super Potion and then..

Oak: YOU GOT THE SUPER POTION!

Andrew: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!

Oak then takes off as Andrew then faces Pikachu and Charmander..

Pikachu: So I heard you plan on being a PKMN Trainer, right? I been training myself to prepare for adventures some day. I got lessons from the assistants and Prof. Oak..

Andrew: Word of advice; don't take advice from Professor Oak...

Pikachu: I've practice using Thundershock on dummy signs... It's gotten really powerful...

Andrew: Woah... sounds shocking...

Charmander: Yeah... he also performed it towards some Pidgeys the other day. They said it really REALLY hurt..

Pikachu: Oh be quite Charmander, your embarrassing me... of course, this IS true...

Oak: Arf arf...

Oak drops a badge at Andrew's feet...

Andrew: What's this...

Pikachu: It's... a _badge_...

Andrew: Okay... whats a Badge suppose to do for me..

Oak: No no NO! Not Badge... _badge..._.

Andrew: Okay... so what can... a _badge _do for me exactly..

Oak: It increases the defense power of your pokemon... It also allows them to use Flash outside of fights...

Andrew: OK... How can a Badge... sorry.. _badge _suppose to do that when it looks nothing more than a boy scout badge. Hey... it is a boy scout badge.

Oak: No it's not...

Andrew: It's says "The Poke Troops Scout Team"

Oak: That could mean anything...

Andrew: It even shows a picture of a camp fire in the woods..

Oak: Just try on the badge...

Andrew: But I..

Oak then lost his patient as he then staple gunned the badge right to Andrew's chest, where is heart is located..

Andrew: GOOD FREAKING GOD MAN! YOU DAMAGED MY HEART!

Oak: Ah, you'll get over it... wonder what's on TV...

Oak then walked off...

* * *

One Emergency 911 Call surgery later... Andrew was back on his feet and well...

Andrew: Thanks a lot Professor Oak...

Oak: No problem... by the way Ash, your on a quest to become a Yu-Gi-Oh duel master, right?

Andrew: It's Pokemon Trainer Master...

Pikachu: Oh yeah! Ash, I'll be rooting for you!

Oak: Hush now Pikachu... Ash, take that hammer with you... along with the Pokedex...

Andrew: I already have it, and if you think I'm gonna give it back to you, think again...

Oak: It should help you. To make a complete guide on all the Pokemon in the world.. That was my dream. But I'm... A SUPERHERO!

Oak then climbs up to the top of the roof..

Oak: To infinity... AND BEYOND!

Oak then jumps off and starts to soar..

Andrew, Pikachu, Charmander: You can't fly Professor Oak...

Oak then fell down to the floor, face first...

Oak: HI THERE MR. GROUND!

Andrew: Did he already take his medication...

Pikachu: About 2 doses at least...

Andrew: Give him more... at least 5 doses more...

Pikachu: ...anyway... what were we talking about...?

Andrew: Me becoming a Pokemon Master...

Pikachu: Right... Adventure...your so lucky... Becoming a Pokemon Trainer is so cool... I wish I could go on an adventure one day...

Charmander: Me too...

Oak: Oh! Oh! Me got an idea!

Andrew: Yes Oak!

Andrew then decided to humor Oak...

Oak: Pikachu... we're disowning you... go and get a life, you lazy bum!

Professor Oak then made Charmander go back into its Pokeball, put it in his lab and locked the door behind him... Andrew and Pikachu then jawdropped after that was said...

Andrew: Did...did he just say...

Pikachu: He did... -sigh- great... Now I have no owner. No home, and I've been abandoned...

Pikachu then looked sad as Andrew then thought of something...

Andrew: Well Pikachu... I guess your coming with me then...

Pikachu: Sweet... this will surely make up for all of this...

Andrew then smashed the block, said bye to his so-called mom, as he then left Pallet Town, followed by Pikachu...

**HOW WAS THAT! YEAH! I DECIDED TO MAKE PROFESSOR OAK TWISTEDLY INSANE! AND FEATURED A WEIRD WAY FOR ANDREW TO OBTAIN PIKACHU AS A POKEMON! I MIGHT TRANSFORM PROFESSOR OAK INTO A RUNNING GAG THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE STORY! UNTIL NEXT TIME, TA TA, AND GOODNIGHT!**


	4. Colored Parases and King Parasect

Behold... here's the next part to the Prologue...

Andrew and Pikachu made their way to Pewter City while passing through Viridian City, and approached the entrance of Viridian Forest, battling several Pidgeys and Rattatas along the way (and tossing those that fainted at Oak since he was following them), along with some parcel Andrew got from a store.

Andrew: Huff... how many Rattatas was that?

Andrew just smack a Rattata with his hammer.

Pikachu: At least our 18th one today...

Pikachu then Thundershocked a Pidgey.

Andrew: Come on... the forest is right here...

Pikachu: Right.

They then entered the Forest.

**VIRIDIAN FOREST**

The two then followed the path, fighting off many Beedrills and other dangerous insect Pokemon. They continued the path until they heard a voice.

?: HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! SUSPICIOUS GUY! DON'T MOVE!

Suddenly,what appeared to be a Blue and Red Paras showed up...

Red Paras: AH! So your Ash aren't you... too bad your not getting by here... for our king is preventing you guys from passing... by us; the notorious Paras Bros, with Red, that's me, and this here is my li'l bro, Blue...

Andrew: WOAH! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT A BLUE PARAS WOULD EXIST! And aren't the traditional "Bros." colored Red and Green...?

Blue Paras: I told you Green Paras would be better for the job...

Red Paras: He's on vacation, and you know it.

Blue: Uh... were we gonna fight him...

Red: Uh... Oh yeah... let's get him bro..

Blue: Aw yeah... let's rock!

They then approached Andrew and Pikachu... Andrew takes out the Pokedex.

Pokedex: Take out the Blue Paras first. The Blue Paras is weaker than the Red One.

Andrew: Okay. Pikachu, mind doing a Thundershock on the Blue Paras?

Pikachu: You said it.

Pikachu does a Thundershock on the Blue Paras, doing a lot of damage.

Andrew: Now watch this.

Andrew then take out a Fire Flower (how did that get into the Pokemon world) and shot fireballs at the Paras Bros. Red made it okay, but Blue couldn't take so he then fainted.

Red: BR-BR-BR-BROTHER!

Andrew: OH MY GOSH! YOUR TEARS ARE EVEN RED! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

Red: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

Red then charged for Andrew but he dodged.

Andrew does a Hammer smack and was followed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. A few minutes later, Red Paras was defeated...

Andrew: We did it!

Pikachu: Way to go Ash!

The Paras Bros then got back up...

Red: WAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'LL... I'LL LET YOU GO FOR NOW!

They then both cried like little babies as they ran back to their king. Andrew and Pikachu decided to follow...

Andrew: They are probably crying to their king as we speak...

Pikachu: Mhmm...

They then approached a really tall fortress...

Pikachu: Hey Ash, see that building over there? I'm pretty there use to be a bridge here... I wonder what happened to it...?

Andrew: I never knew there was a bridge in Viridian Forest... How is that even possible...?

Pikachu: Eh...

Suddenly, the ground started shaking for a couple of minutes.. After that, the Paras Bros were on top, and then came a giant Parasect wearing a king's crown on top.

Giant Parasect: So... Ash.. it is true... you made it this far. I respect you for that! However, this is as far as you'll ever go! For I; the great and powerful King Parasect, shall make sure that you proceed no further!

Red Paras: HA! Hear that Ash... no further whatsoever... you scared?...

Just to be a smart butt, I then took a step forward.

Pikachu: WOAH! That King Parasect is... REALLY HUGE!

Andrew: Ah, we can take 'em. You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall...

Pikachu: Right! I'm sure he's no match for us Ash... let's get him!

King Parasect: Ready to feel my wrath? You better be..!

They then jumped down in front of Andrew.

Red Paras: Beat him, King Parasect!

Blue Paras: We've got your back!

King Parasect: Leave him to me!

Pokedex: Ash! You might wanna take out the Paras Bros first. Especially since they're still pretty weak from the beating they had back there.

Andrew: Right... hmmm...

Andrew then saw a 'X' mark on a tree, and then an idea formed...

Andrew: Oh no... what shall I do...? I'll be finished if they took 3 steps to the right.

They then took threes steps that direction.

Andrew: No, my right.

King Parasect and Paras Bros: Oh right.

They then took three steps to Andrew's right.

Andrew: Now... Oh no... I'm doomed... I'll be finished if they hit that X spot on that tree over there...

Andrew then points to that X spot.

King Parasect: Ah ha!

He then hits the X spot.

King Parasect: Do you realize how stupid you were just now?

Andrew: Not as stupid as you are.

King Parasect: What do you...

He was cut short when a bunch of Pokefruits fell from the tree and hit the 3 Mushroom Pokemon. The Paras Bros were Unconscious, but the King Parasect only took damage. Pikachu then intersected with a Thundershock, causing the King to fall over.

Andrew: Now's our chance!

Andrew then jumps on the King, and then slams his hammer on him, and then Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at the King. King Parasect then fainted.

Andrew: Yeah! We did it!

Andrew and Pikachu then high fived. King Parasect then got back up... all upset...

King Parasect: -starts to whimper- -whimpers- YOU GAVE ME A BOO-BOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He then grabs his men and ran back inside the fort.

Pikachu: Well... that was easy..

Andrew: Now... how are we gonna get by...?

Andrew then sees a button on the side of the fort...

Andrew: Hey... look here... it says "Don't press button, under any circumstances whatever!" Sweet...

Andrew then presses the button..

Pikachu: Good work Ash!

Suddenly, King Parasect was on top of his fort.

King Parasect: Uh... Ash... good fighting and all... I must warn you, if you find a button on the side of the fort, don't press it whatsoever.. it's dangerous... understand?..

Andrew: Oh... I just pressed it... bad luck there, ol' bean..

King Parasect: ...YOU WHAT!? YOU ALREADY PRESSED IT!

The ground started shaking as the King Parasect went back into the fort. The fort then started crumbling..

Voice: 3... 2... 1... LIFTOFF!

The top part of the fort then lifted into the sky, turning into a bridge, as the base of the fort then turned to ashes, as the Paras Bros disappeared while the King Parasect was sent flying to parts unknown. Andrew and Pikachu were excited.

Pikachu: SWEET! THERE'S THE BRIDGE! NOW WE CAN GET ACROSS! ALRIGHT!

Andrew: Sweet! Now we're getting somewhere on this journey and...

Voice: HEY!

The two then looked behind them and saw Professor Oak following them...

Andrew: Oh, god... Can you stop following us...

Oak: But I must take all the credit for the things that you do!

Oak was halfway across the bridge while Andrew and Pikachu were already on the other side...

Andrew: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Andrew then lifts the bridge, causing Oak to fall down and landed at the bottom of the pit..

Oak: I'M OKAY!

Pikachu: Right...

Andrew: Let's go before he starts following us again...

They then dashed along and made it out of the forest...

* * *

Andrew: Finally, we're in Pewter City...

Pikachu: Yeah... it took a while...

Andrew: Now let's see where I need to go now...

Andrew then scans the area and finds a sign... he then reads it.

Andrew: It says "Pass what was once the Pewter City Gym, but turned into a tourist attraction for meteor admirers, is the legendary Meteor Summit!" Well... let's go Pikachu...

Pikachu: Right behind you Ash...

They then headed to Meteor Summit, where Meteors were shooting, and heading towards Mt. Moon... When they reached the top, they saw what was a hologram of a spiritual being with a mustache... Andrew approached him first...

Andrew: Were you the one who summoned me here...?

Spiritual Being: Yes I was... We've been waiting for you, Ash...

6 others Spiritual Beings then appeared..

Spiritual Being: We are the 7 Spiritual Beings... Our job is to make peace between the real world and the Pokemon world. Now what I'm about to tell you is really important, so listen carefully...

Andrew: Okay... I'm listening...

Spiritual Being #1: The other day, our beautiful heaven was invade by the Master of Doom and his minions, they came to take away our precious teleporter and a magic maker...

Spiritual Being with a Bowtie on her head: The magic maker and teleporter were made to keep peace between the two worlds.. For as long as I can remember, the Master of Doom kept demanding stuff like; "I wanna become ruler of the Real World and Pokemon World" or "I wanna make Pokemon as my minions!" Of course, we Spiritual beings ignore such evil demands, and as a result, his demands were never accomplished.

Spiritual Being wearing cool glasses, cool eyebrows, and a cool mustache: That fiend... once he found out we were ignoring his demands, he decided to help himself and invade our precious heaven... he started causing such terrible trouble, making Pokemon his minions, and teleporting unsuspected people into this world...

Spiritual Being wearing a sailor hat that looked mischievous: It is our duty as the Spiritual Beings to keep that magic maker and teleporter from falling into the wrong hands... We gotta go retrieve those items as soon as possible... in order to do this though, we need your help..

Spiritual Being wearing a ribbon around her body: Sadly, right now Ash... you are not in the perfect condition to fight the Master of Doom now... He's got the Magic Maker to create anything that'll give him a huge advantage against all of those who dare to defy him. We are your only hope to helping you..

Spiritual Being wearing a Bowtie on his chest and was holding a book of some sort: Once we 7 Spiritual Beings reunited, we can give the ultimate power that'll help you best the Master of Doom.. With our help Ash... you will prevail...

Spiritual Being with a plain simple mustache: Ash... we are... (starts to fade, but then comes back)... Alas... we have nearly used all our energy we had left to communicate to you... It might seem like were here with you in person now, we are just holograms communicating from far away. Each of us are being held captive by a Pokemon subject that Master of Doom chose and brainwashed into being his loyal subjects. Each subject is in a different place in the world, and we all need to be freed as soon as possible. Ash... first of all, you must rescue all of us...

Spiritual Being #1: In order to take back the Magic Maker and Teleporter from the Master of Doom and bring peace back to the real world and the Pokemon world, we need your help..

They started to fade, but then come back...

Spiritual Being #1: Please Ash... you are our only hope... and... we will...

The holograms then fade away for good...

Pikachu: Ash... looks like things are much more worse than I thought... What do you suppose we do now...?

Andrew: We go back to Pewter city, and figure out the location of the first Spiritual Being...

Pikachu: Right... let's go..

They then headed back to Pewter City...

_"Man... I hope that once we take back that Magic Maker and Teleporter and bring peace back to these two worlds after the spiritual beings are saved, I can hopefully get back to my world and back home safe and sound... I can do this..."_

They then headed off for answers leading to their first adventure...

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW! PROFESSOR OAK SHALL MAKE MORE APPEARANCES IN THE LATER CHAPTERS AS WELL! STICK AROUND FOR MORE CRAZY FUN FILLED EXCITEMENT NEXT CHAPTER! TIL THEN, TA TA!**


	5. Running Shoes, Abra, and Wartortle Goths

Alright... it's the last part to the Prologue... then its the start of Chapter 1.

Andrew: Gosh... we finally out of there... Those Meteors always seem painful.

Pikachu: Yeah... it wasn't so bad... let's roll...

Voice: ASH!

A voice was heard in the distance... it was one of the assistance back from Pallet Town...

Assistance: I've found you... your mom wanted me to give these to you... they are the running shoes..

Andrew: Cool..

Andrew then took the running shoes and then put them on..

Assistant: Now... to use those shoes, all you need to do is...

He was cut short when they heard the sounds of running footsteps...

Andrew: Oh god, please no...

It was unfortunately what Andrew feared most would happen; Professor Oak came running towards them.

Oak: HOLD IT! YOU MUST PRACTICE HOW TO USE THE RUNNING SHOES FIRST BEFORE USING THEM!

Andrew then sighed and tried them out to practice. He wanted to try them anyway. He then got ready to run, but before he took off, Oak then smack Andrew, with the B Button floating above him.

Andrew: OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Oak: You didn't hold down the B Button before you run, otherwise, it'll fail.

Andrew: I didn't even get to run, you old fart!

Oak: That's because you didn't hold down the B Button you in grateful child.

It took both Pikachu and the Assistant to hold him back.

Oak: Let's try that again...

Andrew then was running, but then Oak then hit him with a 'Jawstick' above him...

Andrew: Ugh... what did I do this time...?

Oak: You forgot to hold the Jawstick to the right while running.

Andrew: Grrrr... HOLD THIS!

Andrew lost his patience and took out his hammer and hit Oak into the sky, far far away from here...

Andrew: That'll keep him away for a while...

Assistance: Anyway... you will be able to travel faster now with those shoes...

Pikachu: Nice travel Ash...

Voice: HERE YOU ARE!

Coming out of the ground, was an Ekans... He looked darker than a regular Ekans...

Assistant: Gulp... you... were following me...?

Ekans: That right... I knew if I followed you, I'd find Ash... My master would be thrilled if I disposed of him. He'll be amazed. I'll be praised. He'll give me a raise. HERE I COME!

Andrew: Pokedex! Info!

Pokedex: That's an Ekans; the Snake Pokemon. They have some venomous powers. Don't underestimate their powers!

Andrew then ran and smack him with a hammer, and then was followed by Pikachu's Thundershock.

Ekans: Why you little... Take this!

Ekans then let out a Poison Sting, but they dodged it.

Andrew: Time to finished this.

Andrew then used another Hammer smack, and Pikachu finished it with a Thunderbolt. The Ekans was then completely knocked out.

Assistant: There we go... Now Ash, I'm going back to Pallet Town now... I wish you the best of luck..

Andrew: Alright... thanks for the shoes...

Assistant: Oh yeah... before I forget, your mom wishes you the best of luck too... so there... Now, I'm going back to Pallet Town... Goodluck Ash and Pikachu.

Andrew and Pikachu: Thanks!

The assistant then left as Andrew and Pikachu waved farewell...

Pikachu: Now Ash... let's get down to business...

Andrew: Right.

They then went back to Pewter City...

* * *

When they made it back to Pewter City, a citizen approached Andrew..

Citizen: Hey Ash... the psychic Abra was looking for you... He lives in that house over there...

Andrew: An... Abra... the Psychic Pokemon... this I got to see... Come Pikachu...

Pikachu: Right..

They headed to Abra house and knocked, only to get this response...

"Abra is OUT!"

They knocked again..

"Why do you keep knocking... I'm telling you he's OUT!"

The door swung open, knocking Andrew out as an Abra came out of his house...

Abra: Hmm... why is someone sleeping in front of my house... wait a minute... this body looks really FAMILIAR to me...

Andrew then got back up and faced Abra..

Abra: Oh... it is... And-er-Ash... I've been waiting for you...

Andrew: Uh... di-did you almost call me 'Andrew'...?

Abra: Uh... no... anyway... come into my house... I've got info..

Abra went back into his house, followed by Andrew and Pikachu...

Abra: Where to begin... I'm Abra, a Psychic Pokemon aka a Fortune Teller, and stuff... I summoned you here to tell you something important... But first, I must tell you a quick tale okay? It's starts long ago... I live in the mountains... This stranger... He was buff... He wanted to... and then... we were like... come on... and then we... so... so... after... that... ... ... ... ... .. ...

Several Hours Later...

Abra: Ash! Were you listening to me!

Andrew: Uh... somewhat...

Abra: Oh... Okay then... anyway... I won't always be in this house, but I'll be watching your progress through this Crystal Ball... Right now, your main GOAL is to take back the Magic maker and teleporter from the Master of Doom and bring peace back to this world and the real world... but, according to a side note, your quest first leads you to the once gym in Cerulean City. Head to the east of here to reach that place...

Andrew then decided to ask him one last question...

Andrew: How on Earth do you even know who I am...?

Abra: You'll find out soon enough... now go...

Andrew: Right..

Andrew and Pikachu then headed east, only to run into four dark looking people blocking the way...

Andrew: Is it Goth Season already...?

They approached them...

Red Goth: You don't wanna go down here.

Andrew: I know, but we have to-

Black Goth: Going to Cerulean City is a bad idea.

Andrew: Wait! How on Earth did you know that-

Yellow Goth: Definitely! Definitely don't go!

Andrew: Are you gonna let me finish one sen-

Green Goth: And most of all, don't get help from Abra!

Andrew, not gonna speak, stomped straight to Abra, with Pikachu and told him about the goths...

Abra: Guh...? It's already goth season? That's crazy!

Pikachu: What about those 4 hippie dudes blocking the way last week?

Abra: Quite you! Goth Season shouldn't start until April!

Abra left the house along with Andrew and Pikachu...

Abra: HEY YOU! YEAH YOU GOTHS!

Red Goth: We're not goths...

Black Goth: We're just cute little kids hanging out...

Abra didn't believe them...

Abra: YOU STUPID GOTHS! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HERE UNTIL APRIL! **GET OUTTA MY TOWN PATHETIC GOTHS!**

Abra then launched a Psychic energy ball attack at the goths, forcing them turn into, four different colored Wartortles...

Abra: Just as I thought... your the Wartortle Bros.

Red Wartortle: Shucks... we've been exposed... Black, Yellow, Green, we retreat... for now...

They then fled...

Abra: Ash... you must beat them at their fortress, where the Cerulean Gym originally was... Also, to get to Wartortle Bros Fortress, you'll need the help from a Squirtle... In Mt. Moon, you'll find something relating to this... I must return home now..

Andrew: Okay..

Andrew went ahead, but Abra stopped Pikachu for a second..

Abra: Oh... I forgot to tell Ash this... tell him... beware of a female Voltorb, who will cause nothing but grief to Ash later on...

Pikachu: What do you...

Andrew: PIKACHU! COME ON!

Pikachu then nodded as he ran to Andrew, following him as Abra teleported back into his house... Both Andrew and Pikachu know that their adventure has just begun...

**HOW WAS THAT! MORE FUNNY HUMOR IS ON ITS WAY! JUST STAY TUNED AND DON'T GET TOO OVEREXCITED! TA TA FOR NOW!**


	6. Zubats, Squirtle, and Plot Twist

Here we go... it's Chapter 1 of this crazy twisted tale. Laugh and enjoy...

Andrew and Pikachu were fighting off several Pidgeys and Rattatas, while on their way to Mt. Moon.

Andrew: That's 38 for me.

Andrew just smacked a Rattata. Pikachu then thundershocked a Pidgey.

Pikachu: I've got 39.

Andrew then smacked another Rattata with his hammer...

Andrew: 39. Well... that's it for all of them.. and it looks like we're tied..

Pikachu: Oh well...

They then finally made it to Mt. Moon.

Andrew: Finally... let's get through Mt. Moon and get to Cerulean City and the Wartortle Bros Fortress... and get that Squirtle we need to get too...

Andrew went to the entrance, as Pikachu followed, but Pikachu then remembered something...

Pikachu: ASH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Andrew: What's up...?

Pikachu: Ash... Abra... Abra told us to be-

He was cut short when they heard a scream. A miner came screaming out in panic...

Andrew: What's going on...?

Miner: Huff... huff... the Zubats... the Zubats are back... and they are causing trouble for all of us... we gotta do something...

Andrew: Of course... the Zubats... One of the most annoying Pokemon in the series, especially since they are common in caves... Come Pikachu... Let's kick some Zubat butt...

Pikachu: Right behind you...

The two then enter the entrance to Mt. Moon...

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the Zubats were put to a stop, and the place became calm... for the most part...

Andrew: Whew... Zubats really do put up a fight...

Pikachu: Yeah... hey... what's up with that tent over there...

Pikachu points to a random tent that was shaking and making a lot of noise.

Andrew: How did a tent get in here?...

Pikachu: Doesn't matter... let's check it out...

They went to the tent, and knocked on the door (don't ask me how they did it, but they did)

Voice: I'm kinda busy right now.

The tent door opened up, and coming from the tent was what appeared to be a Squirtle without his shell... The Squirtle was excited to see Andrew.

Shell-less Squirtle: WOAH! Wait... can it be...? Are you... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town...?

Andrew: Yes...

Squirtle: Your timing is impeccible... I'm having some trouble...

Andrew: What's wrong?

Squirtle: This stupid Zubat came and stole my favorite shell from me, and its ticking me off...

Andrew: Uh... why do you have a tent in here...

Squirtle: To trap the Zubat. I can't go anywhere without my shell.. Way too embarrassing. The problem is, the Zubat is way too fast for me to catch alone..

Andrew: Let me guess... you want us to help you out..?

Squirtle: You would? Sweet! You go and catch that Zubat, while I stand out here and keep guard if it comes out this way..

Andrew: Right... come on Pikachu...

Pikachu: Right...

They entered the tent, and saw the Zubat with Squirtle's Shell..

Zubat: Ahhhhhhheeeeoooooo..

Andrew: Huh? What did he saw...

That's the original cry that Zubat does in the game...

Andrew: Oh... hey... there's his shell..

Pikachu: That means, he's the Squirtle that Abra told us we need to recruit as a team member... Come on...

The Zubat escaped from the back door of the tent...

Andrew: This tent has a back door? Why didn't Squirtle guard this door so it wouldn't escape...

Pikachu: Hmmm... I think there's a dead end up ahead... maybe we can corner it.. Come on Ash..

Andrew: Right... let's go..

They chased the Zubat, avoided other Zubats, and reached a dead end with a couple of Rocks...

Zubat: Ahhhhhheeeeooooooo... You can't catch me...

Andrew: How can you talk...? Better yet... what makes you say that?

Zubat: I'm gonna hide in these rocks, and you need to guess which one I'm hiding behind.

Andrew: Right...

The Zubat hid behind some rocks. 1st round was easy, and the 2nd round was neutral. The 3rd round, Andrew couldn't tell which one Zubat was hiding behind...

Andrew: You... zoned out on the 3rd one right Pikachu..

Pikachu: Uh huh...

Suddenly, they heard some faint screaming, coming right towards them..

Andrew: INCOMING!

Andrew and Pikachu then dove out of the way as Professor Oak came crashing in, and landed right on the Zubat that had Squirtle's shell... Oak was dizzy while Zubat lost grip of the shell...

Andrew: Oh... what luck...

Zubat: Pain...

Once Oak got back up, he saw Squirtle's shell..

Oak: OH BOY! It's an Apple, if I eat it, I'll grow big..

Andrew: What! NO!

Andrew tackled Oak as they then rolled around, taking the shell from one another, play fighting...

Pikachu: Uh... I guess... I guess I'll be going now..

Pikachu then ran off but was stopped by the Squirtle..

Squirtle: There you are... I've had it up to here with these Zubats.. If I don't get my shell back, I'll lose my reputation..

Pikachu then looked at Andrew and Oak still fighting...

Squirtle: I don't care if I don't have a shell, I'll still beat up these Zubats.. I'm gonna show them what's what!

Pikachu: Uh... dude... we already got the shell back... sorta...

Pikachu motioned Squirtle to Andrew and Oak... who were still fighting..

Oak: HEY! Back off, you evil egg person! We wants the precious!

Oak smacks Andrew and took the shell... Andrew let go as Oak ran off, laughing like a maniac... He was then stopped by Squirtle..

Squirtle: Excuse me sir. May I have my shell back?

Oak: Why of course young man.

Oak then hands him the shell..

Andrew: ARE YOU SERIOUS! ALL I HAD TO DO WAS ASK FOR THE SHELL BACK!

Oak: No! You had to ask for it _politely!_

Andrew: Your lucky there are witnesses around here you old coot..

By then, Squirtle had his shell back on.

Squirtle: Thanks guys... I owe you big time...

Pikachu: Glad to here your happy.

Oak: Your quite welcome, young man.

Andrew lost his temper and got out his hammer and stomped towards Oak, only to be stopped by Pikachu and Squirtle.

Pikachu: Not today dude. Not Today.

Squirtle: How could you want to hurt such an innocent old man?

Andrew: Innocent!? HE'S FREAKING INSANE FOR PETE SAKE!

Oak: You are one very confused boy, Jeremah.

If it weren't for Pikachu and Squirtle, Andrew would've totally sent Oak out to Kingdom Come.

Squirtle: Say... I have an idea... do you guys happen to know Professor Elk?

Andrew: Never heard of him.

Oak: Know him? I use to go fishing with him until he decided I was a nu science and then decided to send me away to my home to roll into my blanket and hug myself.

Andrew: That figures...

Pikachu: Anyway... he's a Pokemon Expert who is highly ranked in Pokeology. He's also known as a Pokemon Explorer.

Squirtle: Right... well, I lived next door to him.

Andrew: Wow... that's cool.. continue...

Squirtle: Anyway... I've been admiring him since I was in my Poke Egg.

"Oh boy, Pokemon do hatch from Poke Egg. My friend owes me 5 bucks later on."

Squirtle: Nothing would make me more excited, traveling the world and actually solving mysteries like he does.

Andrew resisted the urge to mention Scooby-Doo.

Squirtle: So... do you think... if I could... PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU ASH! I'LL BE GOOD, PROMISE! LEMME GO!

Pikachu: What do you think Ash.

Andrew: Of course. The more the merrier.

Squirtle: Really!? YEAH! I'm on my way! I swear, I Squirtle will follow you, even to the ends of the Earth!

Oak: Can I come too?

Andrew: Heck NO! As far as I care, you can go rot in some sack.

Oak: I did that last week.

The three heroes backed up slowly...

Andrew: Uh... let's go... maybe we'll lose him while running...

Before they ran, they then heard that familiar "Ahhhhhhheeeeeeooooooooo" cry everyone knows..

Andrew: Oh crud... don't tell me..

Three Zubats then appeared...

Andrew: Of course..

Zubats: You destroyed our brother... we shall destroy you!

Oak: You destroyed their brother... How could YOU, you soul-less jerks?!

Andrew: YOU FREAKING IDIOT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO-

Andrew was cut short when the Zubats flew towards them. They managed to dodge them in time.

Andrew: Pokedex... Info..

Pokedex: These are Zubats.. They are known for being incredibly annoying, but most importantly, beware of their Leech Life ability, which will suck out your very life... But if they aren't fumed, they should be a piece of cake.

Andrew: Right... let's do this..

It was then that Professor Oak went up and decided to jeer at the Zubats..

Oak: Hey you, ugly bats! You are just some posers! You couldn't hurt a fly! Yo Mama's so fat, that when she's sitting around the house... she's sitting _around_ the house.

Wow... That was terrible. Word of advice, Professor Oak is a very horrible rapper, just saying.

Anyway, the Zubats took that offensively as they became bright red, and doubled up their speed, power and viciousness.

Andrew: YOUR NOT HELPING!

Andrew smacked a Zubat with his hammer.

Squirtle: What are we suppose to do..?

Squirtle shot a Water Gun at another Zubat. Pikachu then noticed up on the ceiling was an unescapable cobweb, and then an idea was formed.

Pikachu: (dramatic voice) Ladies and Gentlemen, have you always wanted to see a Squirtle juggling rocks? Well here he is!

Pikachu pointed to Squirtle as he then went on top of a rock. Pikachu tossed three rocks to Squirtle. Squirtle actually knew how to juggle so he then started juggling. The Zubats were bored..

Zubat: Yawn... Boring... let's just kill them already...

Pikachu: WAIT! Always wanted to see him juggling a Professor Oak..

Andrew then hit Professor Oak to Squirtle as he then started juggling Oak too...

Oak: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pikachu then gave Andrew the signal as he then hit the 3 Zubats towards Squirtle, and were being juggled too. A few minutes later, Squirtle then threw the 3 Zubats towards the cobweb in the ceiling... unable to escape and then dropped Oak to the ground.

Andrew: Whew... we did it..

Pikachu: Good job Squirtle.

Squirtle: Thank you.

Oak: HOORAY! I GOT RID OF THE ZUBATS!

Andrew: Do you wanna be next in the cobweb, you old fart?

Andrew gripped his hammer and gritted his teeth as Squirtle came between them.

Squirtle: LOOK! The important thing is we beat the Zubats so let's get going...

Andrew noticed Oak was chasing a random Butterfree... so he was too distracted to follow them.

Andrew: Let's go before he follows us again..

The three then snuck away from Oak as they continued through Mt. Moon...

Squirtle: So... where to now Ash...

Andrew: To Wartortle Bros Fort-... WOAH!

Andrew's sentence was cut short as another mysterious being appeared... The being was shadow at first but then turned into a human being. He was identified as a tall man with Black hair, pale skin, pointy teeth, evil looking eyes, and wore a black cape with red rims over his body. The man then faced Andrew...

Evil Man: _Ah... I have found you... legendary Poke Hero..._

Andrew: Wha-wha-what...? Who are you..? What's a Poke Hero anyway?

Evil Man: _Ah... so you haven't found out your true self in this world yet... I guess introductions are necessary.. I am Dr. V, the person who shall murder and kill you now..._

Andrew then stuttered as he got out his hammer, preparing to fight... Dr. V then charged at him, with his hand as a sharp, deadly claw, as Andrew dodged his attack while Pikachu and Squirtle jumped out of the way... Andrew then went to smack him with his hammer but it went right through him...

Andrew: What the...?

He didn't finish his sentence as Dr. V snuck up from behind, grabbed Andrew and started choking him...

Dr. V: _This is a very pointless fight... but no matter... I shall still kill you regardless..._

Dr. V was about to kill Andrew, but then Professor Oak approached them...

Oak: Hey Guys! What's up!?

While Dr. V was distracted by Oak, Andrew managed to break free from his grip, hit his hammer and swung it behind Oak as Oak then charged towards Dr. V. They then started play fighting, while Andrew went over to Pikachu and Squirtle.

Andrew: Let's go... while they are both distracted...

The three heroes ran off while Dr. V and Professor Oak were fighting.

Squirtle: Do you think that old man will be okay?

Andrew: Really... I don't care... It'll be a win-win situation for us. If Dr. V disposes of Oak, I'm free of him, and if Oak defeats Dr. V, we won't be seeing _him_ for a while.

Pikachu: Right... let's go..

The three heroes then dashed through Mt. Moon and headed for Cerulean City and the Wartortle Bros Fortress, for their first major fight...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! DR. V IS GONNA BECOME A SIDE ANTAGONIST! OF COURSE, PROFESSOR OAK WILL STILL REMAIN A RUNNING GAG FOR THIS STORY! ANYWAY TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**


	7. Wartortle Bros Fort and Female Voltorb

Well here's part 2 of Chapter 1. Enjoy readers.

A while after, the three heroes made it out of Mt. Moon.

Andrew: Whew... I think we lost them...

Squirtle: What the heck was that guy?

Pikachu: Better yet... where did he come from, because I've never seen someone like him before...?

Andrew: Well whoever he was, we lost him, so we should be good...

Andrew then saw a distant switch that was unreachable...

Andrew: Uh... Squirtle, can you take care of that switch for us...?

Squirtle: Alright, here it goes...

Squirtle then launched a powerful Water Gun towards the switch, activating it and making a bridge go down for our heroes.. The heroes then crossed it and eventually made it to Cerulean City

* * *

Once in Cerulean City, the 3 heroes noticed how houses were locked up and barricaded...

Andrew: Hmmm... wonder what's up with these citizens...

Pikachu: Beats me...

Squirtle: Hey! Isn't that suppose to be the Cerulean Gym!?

We see the once Gym now fortress to the Wartortle Bros...

Andrew: It was the Gym, but was then turned into a Fortress for the Wartortle Bros...

Pikachu: Let's go Ash.

They went to the entrance when the Black Wartortle came out and saw them...

Black Wartortle: WOAH! What the... Ash, what are you... OH, were in for a world of hurt! Ash is here already... I gotta tell the leader... RED WARTORTLE!

He ran back in and closed the door as Andrew and pals entered the fortress...

Andrew: If he was smart, he'd lock the door before entering...

Pikachu: Hey... look at this... bodies of water and Squirtles sleeping, and a stair thingy of some sort...

Andrew: Chances are, we'll be seeing that stairway later on... let's go...

They then went through a couple of doorways... Then they saw Green Wartortle who looked shocked as he saw Andrew...

Green Wartortle: WOAH! Uh... Ash... you'll... you'll never... uh... make it through these traps and get to us! Yeah, that's it... hehehehe, looks like they'll be some fighting here too... how lucky for us... see you later...

He then ran off as several Pokemon Minions of the Wartortle Bros surrounded Andrew and his 2 allies...

Andrew: Uh... Pikachu... how many enemies are there...?

Pikachu: Let's see... there's 3 Squirtles, 4 Voltorbs, and Professor Oak...

Andrew, Pikachu, Squirtle: -gasp- PROFESSOR OAK!?

Oak: Really!? Where!?

Squirtle: How did you survive Dr. V?

Oak: I beat him up.

Andrew: We'll talk later... Pikachu, you go for the Squirtles, Squirtles, go for the Voltorbs, I'll take out whatever comes my way.

Oak: Oh! Oh! Can I fight too! Pwease!

Squirtle: Uh... you can go and... uh... Hum the battle theme song..

Oak: Sweet!

Andrew, Pikachu and Squirtle beat up the minions while Oak hummed the Paper Mario Enemy Battle theme, leaving Andrew to wonder... Despite this, they won.

Andrew: YEAH! We did it! And the best part, Oak didn't do anything to screw this up!

Oak: HEY! WHAT'S THIS! (reads sign) "Send en Rain-an-forts-mints." Sounds like fun!

Oak then presses a button, causing the sirens to go off...

Andrew: LET ME HIT HIM! JUST ONCE!

Andrew stomped angrily holding his hammer viciously towards Oak, but he was too late as several dozen Squirtles and Voltorbs came in...

Andrew: Uh... let's run...

Andrew, Pikachu and Squirtle ran away from the herd of Squirtles and Voltorbs, Professor Oak leading the Minions...

Oak: GET THEM!

Andrew: Your lucky we're being chased, otherwise I would hit you right into next Tuesday!

The three heroes then managed to escape the pack, ending up in a room...

Andrew: Whew... now that we lost them, we can...

Just then, the doorway went up and they couldn't reach them...

Andrew: HOW!?

Pikachu: No time to question the laws of Physics. We got enemies to defeat.

Andrew: Screw that... I'm outta here..

Andrew then jumped up and was taken out of the room by a Pidgeotto. Pikachu then did the same thing...

Squirtle: Wait guys! COME ON, I can't jump like you guys can! Hello...?

Andrew and Pikachu then left Squirtle behind...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Yellow Wartortle was setting a trap for Andrew...

Yellow Wartortle: There. That should do it...

Andrew then was behind him as the Yellow Wartortle was shocked at seeing him..

Yellow Wartortle: OH! Ash! Uh... Mind picking up this Great Ball... for me?

Andrew: Why?

Yellow: Uh... It'll lead you to your one true love...

Andrew: I'm not stupid... plus, that'll never happen...

Yellow: Please?

Andrew: -sigh-... okay..

Andrew picks up the Great Ball, but nothing happens...

Andrew: Didn't work...

Yellow: Let me fix it...

Yellow fixes it... He then places it back in position.

Yellow: Now try it.

Andrew then picks it up.

Nothing happens..

Yellow: That's odd..

He toys with it some more...

Andrew: Pikachu... come here and lend me a hand. Pick up this Great Ball for me will you...

Pikachu: Okay.

Pikachu picks up the Great Ball...

Still Nothing Happens.

Yellow: This is really strange... hmm...

He then toys with it for a couple of minutes... Suddenly, Squirtle approached Andrew and Pikachu.

Squirtle: Thanks a lot guys... you left me in there alone to take care of those enemies alone... really...

Yellow: THERE! IT'S ALL SET! TRY IT NOW!

Andrew: Okay...

Andrew picks up the Great Ball...

Squirtle: Why do I feel like this is a bad idea...?

Suddenly, on cue... a trapdoor appeared underneath our 3 heroes...

Andrew: Guys... I think this dude just Looney-Tuned us..

Squirtle: I hate these kind of gags.

The three heroes then fell through the door, screaming, as the Yellow Wartortle gave a thumbs up.

Yellow: Ha ha! Losers! Serves you right! You actually fell for it!

* * *

In a prison cell, we see a female Voltorb and a couple of male Voltorb.

Female Voltorb: Okay.. I have an idea... we make a pile, and we'll be able to break out of here..

Male Voltorb #1: Give it up. There's no way we'll break out like that...

Male Voltorb #2: Besides... maybe someone will come and rescue us..

Female Voltorb: Come on... you know I don't believe in the 'Having faith for someone to save you' kind of thing. Besides, it's not like some legendary hero would come falling from the sky right now...

It was then, that Andrew fell from the sky and landed in the prison cell... face first...

Andrew: Yowch...

Female Voltorb: Oh my goodness... Are you okay mister...?

Andrew: Ugh... I... I'm Okay... I just need to get back up...

Andrew tried getting up, but then Squirtle landed on Andrew's back... shell first...

Andrew: OUCH! There goes my back...

Female Voltorb:-gasp- Quick... get off of him...

Squirtle then realized he was on Andrew and got off him... Andrew then roll over onto his back...

Andrew: Now I just need to get up...

It was then that Pikachu fell down and landed on Andrew's stomach, and bounced off... Andrew and groaned as he held his stomach..

Andrew: OoooOOooOooOooo... well... at least nothing else can fall out of the sky now and...

It was then that Professor Oak fell from the sky and landed on Andrew's head, knocking him out cold...

Oak: HOORAY! I knocked him out! 10 POINTS!

Everyone then glared at him...

Oak: ...what?...

He then looked innocently around him...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO ACTUALLY SEE OUR HEROES FIGHT THE WARTORTLE BROS AND RESCUE THE FIRST SPIRITUAL BEING! NEXT TIME READERS!**


	8. Fight against the Wartortle Bros

Hey, part 3 of this 1st Chapter is about to begin... Read and Enjoy.

A few hours later, Andrew finally woke up with an explosion near his ear.

Andrew: AHHH! I'M AWAKE!

Female Voltorb: Good. It took an explosion to wake you up. You sleep like a rock.

Andrew: I've been told that numerous times. Who are you anyway...?

Female Voltorb: Oh... I'm a female Voltorb. Just call me Voltorb.

Pikachu: Uh... Ash...? A word...?

Andrew: Oh... Right...

Andrew then got up.

Voltorb: Ash? I never thought I would meet a famous guy in a place like this!

Oak: I never thought I would meet a shut up!

Voltorb: Excuse me?

Voltorb then turned angrily towards Professor Oak... Squirtle then got in between them...

Squirtle: Now now guys... there's no need to fight now...

Pikachu: Ash... We really shouldn't trust her...

Andrew: Why not Pikachu?

Pikachu: Because, Abra told me that-

Voltorb: **DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT!?**

Voltorb was then almost ready to explode near Oak...

Oak: No. I just said that you must displace a large vast amount of water when you're submerged.

Voltorb: **LET ME AT HIM!**

Voltorb got ready to explode near Professor Oak, unfortunately, Squirtle was able to hold her back.

Andrew: THANK YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTED TO HURT HIM!

Oak: You'd probably displace a lot of water too.

It took both Pikachu and Squirtle to hold Andrew back.

Squirtle: Uh... shouldn't we be thinking of a way to break out of here...?

Squirtle was hoping on distracting Andrew and Voltorb from hurting Oak.

Andrew: Let's destroy Oak as soon as we're out of here, okay?

Voltorb: You said it.

Pikachu: Now how do we get out of here anyway...?

Oak: -gasp- OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S 9 O'CLOCK! I'M GONNA MISS MY FAVORITE SHOW! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Oak then uses a door that had the words EXIT above it.

Andrew and Voltorb: How on Earth did I miss that.

Andrew then went to turn the handle... it was locked...

Andrew: What the...?

Oak: I can't let you use this exit. That's cheating!

Andrew: COME BACK HERE YOU OLD FART... OR ELSE I'LL... I'LL... I'LL...

Voltorb: I'LL BOMB YOU TO NEXT MONTH!

Andrew: Woah. Good one.

Voltorb: Thank you... I thought of it myself.

By the faint footsteps, Oak was already gone...

Andrew: Great... now what are we gonna do...?

Voltorb: I'll handle this Ash. Watch this.

Voltorb then over to the locked door as Andrew backed up. Voltorb then went and exploded, causing the door to be destroyed and revealed an escape route. Voltorb then regenerated and was back in one piece from the explosion.

Voltorb: There we go... now that that's all set... your after the Wartortle Bros too, right Ash?..

Andrew: Sure are...

Voltorb: Well follow me... I know this place front and back. Plus, I want revenge on the Wartortle Bros too.. Let's go...

Andrew: Alright. Come on guys.

Squirtle: Right behind you.

Pikachu: (thinking to self) _What is that Voltorb planning. Probably the death of Ash. I've got my eyes on her. You better watch your back, you Voltorb._

Pikachu still followed them, trailing behind.

* * *

After a while of solving puzzles within the fortress, the 4 heroes were on the outside bridge of the fortress.

Voltorb: See that door. That door leads to the Wartortle Brother's private Headquarters.

Pikachu: Are you sure?...

Voltorb: Yeah...

Squirtle: Well let's go.

Andrew: Right.

They then made their way there, but the Wartortle Bros came out from the door, with the Black, Yellow and Green ones near some cannons, and the Red Wartortle on top in front of the door, pointing towards our heroes...

Red Wartortle: Well well well... Andrew.. I am quite surprised that you made it this far.

Andrew: We sure did!

Black Wartortle: So did that female Voltorb.

Voltorb: ...and we're gonna kick your sorry rumps..

Red Wartortle: Pshht... Don't get too smug, pal. Trust me, we'll mop the floor once we're all through with you! We're as cool as they come.

Red Wartortle then gives a signal to his brothers.

Red: Ready brothers. FIRE THE CANNONS!

They then fired the super powered cannons. As they went back inside.

Andrew: Woah... they are pretty shifty for a group of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ripoffs.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb: Who are they?

Andrew: Nevermind. Just what kind of Pokemon are they? (pointing to cannons)

Pikachu: I don't think they are a species of Pokemon...

Squirtle: They seem to be regular cannons.

Voltorb: Yeah..

Andrew: We'll, my hammer can't damage them, so you guys take them out, alright.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb: Gotcha Ash!

They then went to the three cannons, Pikachu launching a powerful Thunderbolt on one of the cannons, Squirtle unleashing a forceful Water Gun at another cannon, and Voltorb exploding near the last cannon, totally trashing it out of the picture. The cannons were then turned to ashes.

Andrew: Great. Let's go.

Voltorb: Right. Time to get some revenge on the Wartortle Bros.

The 4 heroes then go through the door.

* * *

Once in the lair, the Black Wartortle looked shocked when he saw Andrew and pals.

Black: You guys ready!?

Andrew: We sure are!

Black: NOT YOU, YOU BONEHEAD!

Voltorb: Well be more specific next time.

The Black Wartortle glared at them when the Red Wartortle approached him.

Red: Hey... what are you doing man? Hurry up! Shake a leg!

They both go with the other two brothers and hid behind a curtain.

Black: Oh! My Shell! Get off!

Green: Wait... wait one moment!

Red: WOAH!

A shaking then occurred.

Red: Oh for the love of... what are you doing Yellow... That doesn't look cool at all...

Yellow: Oh... sorry dude. Uh... Okay... I'm ready...

Red: Alright! Ready guys... let's do this... remember to look cool, okay guys...

Wartortle Bros: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Coming from behind the curtains, was what appeared to be... some badly done robot, made entirely of cardboard, with a wheelie stool for feet, two wooden poles for hands, and a cardboard box with two square cutouts for eyes. The robot then approached the heroes...

Robot: Ha. Ha. Ha. I've been waiting for you Ash... I am your worse nightmare. Prepare to feel some pain...

The 4 heroes stood silent for a moment, and then they burst into laughter...

Andrew: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?

Pikachu: THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL ROBOT!

Squirtle: IT'S MADE ENTIRELY OF FAKE CARDBOARD AND STUFF!

Robot: What are you talking about? I am the real deal.

Voltorb then approached the badly done robot.

Voltorb: HA HA! IT EVEN HAS A SELF-DESTRUCT SWITCH ON THE FRONT! HA HA HA HA HA!

There was then some whispering...

Voice #1: Yellow... you put in a self-destruct switch?..

Voice #2: Well excuse me Red... we all can't be perfect all the time you know...

Voice #3: Quite. They are already onto us being a fake robot.

Voice #4: Uh... I just wanna say something since I didn't get to do a whispering role yet.

Andrew: Ha... Let's do this.

Andrew ran over and hit the switch with his hammer, causing the badly done robot to crumble as the Wartortle Bros went onto their feet and did a thumbs up signature...

Red: That's why we have a Plan B, foolish heroes...

They then formed a stack tower, Green on the bottom, Yellow on Green, Black on Yellow, and Red... well you know?

Red: The Wartortle Bros. Super Tower Spin Attack!

They then performed an attack launching themselves in their shells towards our heroes, but they dodged it.

Voltorb: Now its my turn!

Voltorb then did an explosion, causing the tower to tumble and the four Wartortles to lye helplessly on their backs...

Andrew: Neat... You guys take care of them... I've got some thinking to do.

Pikachu: You do that, while I got you covered.

Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at Green Wartortle.

While Andrew's three Pokemon started the fight, Andrew scanned the entire room. He then noticed a couple of chains, and then an idea formed in his head.

Andrew: I've got it. Guys, continue fighting, while I plan something with those chains over there.

Squirtle: Go for it Ash... we got this covered.

Andrew then did a spin jump towards the chains, and started climbing one and swung to another.

"I hope watching how they do this in the jungle on those TV shows really pays off now"

Andrew then went to the farthest chain to the right...

Yellow: Hey! Ash is planning something...

He was then pelted with an explosion by Voltorb.

Voltorb: You should be more worried about what's going on down here.

They continued fighting when Andrew made it to the far right chain.

Andrew: I hope this works...

Andrew then pulled down on the chain with full force, and then reached the ground, still gripping onto the chain which extended... Red then looked confused...

Red Wartortle: Uh... what was that suppose to do?

Andrew: Wait for it...

In a matter of seconds, Andrew let go of the chain, causing the platform to shake, and the farthest area on the right then opened up, with the Wartortle Bros standing in midair...

Yellow: This was your plan?... All your doing is trapping us and yourself...

Andrew: Exactly, an easy way to defeat the 1st Chapter boss..

Then on cue, the Wartortle Bros then fell through. Pikachu, Squirtle and Voltorb were safe, but Andrew was caught with the bros. The three Pokemon heard Andrew's scream along with the Wartortle Bros' and looked down towards the opened area.

Pikachu: Why Ash... why...

Squirtle: He... He was a great, innocent and determined soul..

They then heard Andrew's voice.

Andrew: Guys... I'm right here...

They were happy to see Andrew hung on and didn't fall...

Andrew started lifting himself up, and got help from his allies (except for Voltorb, who didn't have any arms).

Andrew: Well... that takes care of them...

Pikachu: Way to go, Ash!

Squirtle: Rock on bro.

Voltorb: We did it!

Suddenly, like magic, a card with the first Spiritual Being appeared...

Andrew: Ooooh... it is...

Pikachu: It's the prison that the first Spiritual Being is being held in...

Squirtle: Spiritual Being... wha...?

Voltorb: What are you talking about...?

Andrew: I'll explain after... first we should free this spirit from his prison...

Voltorb: Correction... first we should get out of this fortress...

Andrew: Right... let's go...

They then made their way back to the entrance of the fortress... as Andrew pocketed the card with the 1st Spiritual Being...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! NEXT TIME, WE'LL GET INTO MORE DETAILS WITH THE SPIRITUAL BEINGS' POWERS! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

**Note to readers: I'm just letting you all know, I use the whole script story format because it's easier for me than the regular story format. Plus, I don't have to strain myself with using a regular story format. I hope you all understand this.**

**THAT'S ALL! TUNE IN!**


	9. Two more stalkers, a tree and 'The Boot'

OK readers, let's resume this story and do the interlude post Chapter 1. Before we do though, we have a very important message for you all:

Oak: And so, Ash and his friends finally stormed the Wartortle Bros' lair, trounced them and rescued the first Spiritual Being. Still, 6 other Spiritual Beings are still being held captive, and Ash must save them all as quickly as possible. The fate of the Spiritual Beings, the Magic Maker and Teleporter, and of course, the REAL world and the Pokemon world...

Andrew: SHUT UP ALREADY, WILL YA!

Wow! Anyway, let's get back to the story...

* * *

Andrew and friends (including Professor Oak, whom Andrew is wondering how he caught up with them so quickly) were now outside the front entrance of the fortress. Andrew had just finished explaining the details of the adventure that he's on...

Squirtle: Wait... So let me get this straight... The Spiritual Beings need to be rescued...?

Voltorb: ...and we need to rescue them then retrieve the Magic Maker and Teleporter to restore peace to both this world and the Real world...?

Andrew: That's right an-wait... hold the phone...? What do you mean by 'we' huh? YOU already did what you needed to do Voltorb so we must be on our way... I'll be seeing ya.

Pikachu: You heard him. Your not included in our group. You can stay here, and not being an interference. Goodbye!

Pikachu then pushes Andrew and Squirtle away from her when Voltorb appeared in front of them.

Voltorb: Hold your horses... Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily...? I've haven't had this much fun in almost 6 to 8 months. You here me? I'm going with you guys.

Pikachu: OK... Who here thinks she should join us?

Both Andrew and Squirtle raise their hands.

Pikachu: -sigh- It's settled... you can come Voltorb...

Voltorb: Sweet... I knew you couldn't resist...

Pikachu (whispers) _But I'll be watching you... girl... Voltorb..._

Andrew: Alright... let's get going...

Voltorb: Wait Ash... shouldn't figure out how to free that Spiritual Being...?

Andrew: Ah yes... of course...

Andrew then takes out the card with the being as he figures out how to release him. He tried using it like a Pokeball, but nothing worked.

Andrew: This sucks.. What... Am I suppose to say some secret password or something like "Spiritual Being; ACTIVATE!" or something corny and... WOAH!

The card then started shaking as the Spiritual Being got out of the card. The being was the one with the grayish white mustache; the spiritual being that Andrew first encountered...

Andrew: Wow... I guess all it takes is the phrase 'Spiritual Being; ACTIVATE!'...

Pikachu: Very cool...

Squirtle: This is amazing...

Voltorb: I'm really impressed Ash...

Spiritual Being #1: Ash... I believe you''ll save us all. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you truly for rescuing me from my prison.

Andrew: It was our pleasure, sir.

Spiritual Being #1: Now since I'm free, the spell of the prison I was once held in has been broken, and I'll be able to help. However, there is one catch...

Andrew: Of course... what's the catch...?

Spiritual Being #1: Well you see Ash... even though you rescued me from the person holding me captive, I am still unable to return to Magic Heaven and my power still remains in the card... However, I can still help you out whenever you summon me from my card and be able to assist you in any way...

Andrew: That's cool... I mean, not the fact that your still imprisoned in the card, but the fact that I can use your powers is cool...

Spiritual Being #1: Ah yes. Whenever your in battles, you can always attempt to use my magic to help you.

Oak: Magic energy it is, of course!

Andrew: Oh... good freaking lord... is this gonna be another demonstration where I keep getting hit by you until I push you whenever you have a stinking light bulb right above your head?...

Oak: No! It's about selecting Magic Energy from the battle menu and...

_**BOOOM!**_

Voltorb then exploded near Professor Oak, causing him to be sent flying to a far away location...

Andrew: Thank you.

Voltorb: It was my pleasure. I really wanted to do that when I first met him to tell you the truth.

Andrew: I hear ya Voltorb.

Spiritual Being #1: Anyway... Ash... you must save the other Spiritual Beings as soon as possible. Once we 7 Beings are together, we'll grant a special power to you that's called the 'Magic Beam'.

Pikachu: Wooah... That's sounds super cool...

Squirtle: ...and totally awesome...

Spiritual Being #1: Oh it is. The Magic Beam will help you disable the Master of Doom's invincibility whenever he uses the magic maker on himself...

Voltorb: Sweet.

Spiritual Being #1: Mhmm... but now, I must return back into my card. I can't stay out like this all the time or all of my powers will completely deplete. I'll see you later. Save us all Ash...

With that, the being then returned back into his card...

Andrew: That's so totally cool. It even has a name on it: 'ELDER'...

Pikachu: Probably the name of the Spiritual Being... Anyway, let's get going...

Andrew: Right... let's get ourselves to the Pokemon Center on the other side of this city and rest up and eat some food.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb: Right.

They started walking off, when suddenly...

Voice: HEY HONEY BABY! COME HERE MY LOVE!

Voltorb: Oh no... don't tell me...

Coming out from the fortress was what appeared to be a blue colored Male Voltorb, who has a crush on the female Voltorb...

Blue Voltorb: Baby, my love... where do you think your going... I've been looking for you, my love...

Voltorb: I'm going on a quest... and I'm NOT your love...

Andrew: Is that suppose to be your boyfriend...

Voltorb: He likes to think he is...

Blue Voltorb: Come on baby. You are the love of my life. Without you, my heart will deplete, I will blow up and...

Voltorb: Can you PLEASE stop talking and obsessing about me for ONCE!?

Blue Voltorb: ...But my heart crumbles without your presence. I love you baby! I lo-

He was cut short when suddenly, Dr. V shows up to the scene, picks up the blue lovesick Voltorb and tosses him in the air to a faraway location... Dr. V then faced Andrew with an aggravated look on his face...

Voltorb: Okay..? I'm getting some mixed emotions from this... Who is this guy...?

Dr. V: I'm Dr. V! That stupid old professor might have slowed down my progress, but I'm still gonna kill you Poke Hero, whether it's now or later!

Dr. V then launches his arm (shown as a deadly hook) as Andrew and pals dodged his attack.

Andrew: This is JUST great... Could today possibly get ANY WORSE!?

His question was shortly answered, when a certain cat with a coin on his forehead jumped out of the bushes and approached Andrew.

Meowth: Hold it right there Ash! I've been waiting for you!

Andrew: MEOWTH!

Meowth: ..that's right! I told you I'd be back! Now I can get my revenge! Here it comes baby! CHECK THIS OUT!

Dr. V: What do you think you're doing?

Meowth: I'm here to kill Ash...

Dr. V: Listen, I've been hired personally by the Lord of Darkness to actually dispose of the Poke Hero myself. I'm not gonna let some stupid cat jump out and get in the way of my plans!

Meowth: STUPID CAT!? I'll have you know that I'm a really successful gang leader.

Dr. V then rolled his eyes.

Dr. V: Wait... let me guess... your the only member of a 'gang' located in a very small town...

Meowth: ...shut up!

Dr. V: That's what I thought... Now, if you excuse me, I have to dispose of...

Dr. V cut his sentence when he discovered that Andrew and pals were gone. They snuck off while Dr. V and Meowth were having an argument... Dr. V then turns back to face Meowth...

Dr. V: You do realize that neither one of us can actually murder the Poke Hero now, do you?

Meowth: What's a Poke Hero?

Dr. V: Ah... -facepalm-

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and friends were on the other side of Cerulean City, about to make way to the Pokemon Center..

Andrew: Well... we lost them... now let's go and take a rest and eat some food...

Voltorb: You said it...

Voice: WAIT! ASH!

Andrew and friends stopped short when they realized that Abra was talking to them. He teleported in front of them...

Abra: Ash... I knew you could save the first Spiritual Being.. You are well on your way. You'll save the world..er... this world and the real world in no time...

Andrew: Thanks...

Abra: But... now... I have some important information... It seems that the 2nd Spiritual Being is in Vermilion City... There appears to be a ruins where the gym once was...

Andrew: Cool... thanks for the info..

Abra: No problem... I'll keep looking for more information for you guys... Now I must return to my home in Pewter City... Farewell for now Ash...

With that, Abra teleported back to Pewter City...

Andrew: Sweet... Now we know where we need to go next... good information. Now that that's set, I'm gonna go rest up and e-

Voice: ASH!

A citizen approached Andrew...

Citizen: ASH! THERE'S A TREE BLOCKING OUR PATH OUTTA CERULEAN CITY!

Andrew: Right, now I must...

Citizen: COME HELP US!

Andrew: Oh but..

The citizen then dragged Andrew straight for the tree...

Pikachu: We should follow him...

Squirtle and Voltorb: Right..

They then followed Andrew... Andrew was then place in front of the tree...

Citizen: Please dispose of this tree for us...

Andrew: Right... since none of us can learn cut... Voltorb, mind exploding near that tree..

Voltorb: I'm on it Ash...

Voltorb then exploded near the tree, causing the tree to be turned to ashes...

Citizen: Is it gone...?

Andrew: Yes... now if you excuse me, I must..

Citizen: GOOD! NOW GET OUT OF OUR TOWN!

Andrew: WAIT I-

He was cut short when the citizen tossed Andrew and his friends out of the city, and then locked up their gates...

Andrew: -sigh-... let's go guys...

Andrew and his pals then sadly walked off into the sunset, heading for Vermilion City, and their next adventure...

**AND THAT, IS HOW ANDREW, AGAINST HIS WILL, GOT RID OF THE TREE AND WAS THEN KICKED OUT OF CERULEAN CITY WITHOUT ANY REST OR FOOD! HOW SAD! ANYWAY, WE SHALL START CHAPTER 2 NEXT TIME READERS! STAY TUNED!**


	10. The Mail Carrying Pidgeotto

Yes! Let's begin Chapter 2 to this tale! By the way, from this point forward, I shall be doing 2 segments for each part: H focuses on Andrew and pals, while V focuses mainly on Dr. V. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**H**

Andrew and friends were walking down the path, upset that they didn't get any rest or food back at Cerulean City...

Andrew: Ahhh... I'm so tired... and hungry...

Pikachu: Aw... cheer up Ash... maybe we can eat and rest when we get to Vermilion City..

Squirtle: Yeah, and we'll get some info on the Spiritual Being too...

Andrew: Where is Vermilion City...?

Voltorb: Just beyond those rough mountainous terrain...

Andrew then sees a couple of mountains, a huge climb and a couple of dangerous wild Pokemon...

Andrew: Oh crap... it had to be over a mountain... -sigh- let's get this over with...

Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb: Okay.

They then started climbing. After going up the first flock of terrain, the heroes heard a voice.

Voice: LOOKOUT! INCOMING THIS WAY!

Andrew: Huh?

Suddenly, a figure flying from the sky landed and bumped into Andrew... Andrew then saw who bumped into him and it was revealed to be a Pidgeotto, wearing a mailbag... He look worried...

Pidgeotto: Oh... sorry folks... very sorry.

Andrew already got up...

Andrew: It's fine.. don't worry about it...

Pidgeotto: No seriously... That normally doesn't happen, but this person kept SQUIRMING around in my bag and caused me to land...

Popping it's head out of the bag was none other than... Professor Oak... of course...

Oak: Really? Who?

Andrew: Oh no... How did you get here?...

Oak: I mailed myself to you...

Suddenly, Pidgeotto was shown with a pen in his beak and a notepad in his right wing..

Pidgeotto: I'd like you to sign this by the way...

Andrew: I wanna make a return actually.

Oak: Awwww...

Pidgeotto: I'm afraid I can't do that..

Voltorb: Let me take care of it then...

Voltorb then tackled Oak forward, causing him to fall down the steep mountain...

Voltorb: That'll keep him gone for a while.

Pidgeotto: Uh... is he gonna be alright..

Andrew: He's fine... don't worry about him.

Pidgeotto: Hey... aren't... you Ash...? Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?

Andrew: Ya... and your a Pidgeotto aren't you?

Pidgeotto: Yup... I'm the official Poke mailman..

Andrew: That's nice to know...

Pidgeotto: Uh... normally I'm a perfect conditioned mail man, but thanks to that old professor, I seemed to have dropped a letter in this area... Can you believe it... If you stumble upon it... please let me know right away... alright...

Andrew: Of course we'll find that letter...

Pidgeotto: Thanks Ash..

Andrew: No prob... oh if Professor Oak comes back up here, you have my permission to push him back down, alright..?

Pidgeotto: OK.

Andrew: Come on guys... let's go..

Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb: Gotcha.

The 4 heroes then strolled through the area just to find that letter...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, back in Cerulean City, Dr. V decided to have Meowth tag along with him.

Dr. V: OK, so it's a deal, you start with rough housing with the Poke Hero for a good few minutes before I go and kill him, alright?

Meowth: You said it... where's is that punk Ash.. I wanna show him who's boss..

Dr. V: Hmm... he must of left to Vermilion City... Where do we go...?

Meowth: Hey... what about that building... it says 'passageway out of Cerulean City, leads straight to Vermilion.' How convenient.

Dr. V: Let's go..

They then both go into the building to see some patrol guy... standing by his desk...

Patrol Guy: Hey there! I'm on guard duty. Gee... I'm thirsty. HEY WAIT! The roads closed!

Dr. V: What!? Why I ought to...

Dr. V then got ready to give the guy a quite painful death...

Meowth: Come on man... No need to be so harsh... We can reason with him...

Dr. V: -sigh- oh alright, but make it snappy... The Poke Hero doesn't stay in one location forever...

Meowth: Right...

Meowth then goes to talk to the patrol guy...

A few minute later...

Dr. V: Are you just about done...

He sees Meowth and the patrol guy wearing Raison suits, and doing a 'Raison dance'...

Meowth: Hmm... give us about 7 to 10 minutes...

They went back to dancing...

Meowth and Patrol Guy: RAISON! RAISON! RAISON! RAISON! RAISON! RAISON!

Just then, Dr. V placed his forehead on the wall..

Dr. V: -sigh- right... the people in this world are idiots... This will take a while...

He then just stood there... waiting...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, Andrew had found the missing letter that Pidgeotto was looking for...

Andrew: Here's your missing letter Pidgeotto. You wouldn't believe what kind of trouble we went through just to find it..

Pidgeotto: Did I say one letter... Uh... I uh... meant to say... there are two more letters out there...

Andrew then twitched his left eye...

Andrew: We... have to... go through... all that trouble again... just to find TWO MORE STINKING LETTERS!?

Pidgeotto: It shouldn't be that difficult...

Andrew then approached Pidgeotto..

Pidgeotto: Uh... let's be reasonable Ash... uh..

He then looks up.

Pidgeotto: In fact... LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!

Andrew then sees the two letters...

near the edge of a cliff...

near a cave...

under a rock...

by a dangerous wild Pokemon territory...

next to a lava pit...

Andrew: Okay... just how on earth is there a lava pit in this area...?

Don't know... maybe it's home to a Charizard...

Andrew: Well... anyway... is there an easier way to get those 2 letters without climbing...

Voltorb: Hmmm...?

Suddenly, at the top of the cliff, the same Blue Voltorb from before showed up...

Blue Voltorb: HEY BABY! I CAME TO EXPRESS MY LOVE FOR YOU! YOU AND ME FOREVUH!

Andrew then picked up a rock and tossed it at the Blue Voltorb, causing him to fall backwards and roll down the hill, exploding in the process...

Andrew: That takes care of half the problem.

Voltorb: I would have done that a long time ago if I had arms.

Unfortunately, just the noise of the explosion from Blue Voltorb triggered a Charizard to rise up from the bottom of the lava pit and let out a fierce roar, which then in turn, caused several fierce wild Pokemon, basically several Machokes and Gravelers came out and push a big rock down the hill, causing the two letters to be blown down too... The Big rock came rolling down when suddenly, Professor Oak came back...

Oak: Hey guys! I'M BACK!

Just then, the giant rock then rolled over Oak and continued down the hill, dragging Professor Oak with it...

Andrew: We just killed two birds with one stone...

The two letters then landed conveniently into Andrew's hand...

Andrew: Sweet. Here's your letters Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto: NEAT! Now I've got all the letters that I lost today. Your a lifesaver you know... I wish there was some way to repay...

Andrew: Well... for starter...

Pidgeotto: Actually, to be honest...

Andrew: Oh no.. I've got a bad feeling about this...

Pidgeotto: ...I didn't just lose letters in this particular area... I must have dropped some all over the Pokemon world while I was flying...

Andrew: Wha... How could you...

Pidgeotto: That old professor guy was REALLY squirming... eh he... you know your good at finding letters, do you mind keeping an eye out for them for me... in return, I promise I will offer any help I can give...

Andrew: You know... I'm just wondering... How come no one else in the Postal Service here helps you find these letters...

Pidgeotto: Because I'm the only one in the postal service...

Andrew then twitched his left eye..

Andrew: You mean your the only one that actually delivers every single dang letter there is in the Pokemon World...?

Pidgeotto: Yup... 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, even during the holiday, no breaks, and the paychecks are terrible too...

At first, Pidgeotto was laughing, but that laugh quickly turned into sobbing... Andrew then went to comfort him...

Andrew: Uh... there there..?

Pidgeotto then faced Andrew..

Andrew: Hey Pidgeotto, we could always use some help from you on our team. Why don't you join us on our quest. You can take a vacation from your job...

Pidgeotto then gave Andrew a hug...

Pidgeotto: Oh thank the stars... I thought I would have had to find all those letters myself. No sir. I'll do my very best to help out Ash. You shall not regret this.

Andrew: Great... welcome to the team...

Pidgeotto: Neat! Now onward..

Voltorb: What a odd Pidgeotto.

Squirtle: I actually like him..

Pikachu: Well let's go guys...

Andrew: Right... LET'S GO!

And so the 5 heroes continued hiking through the mountainous terrain...

* * *

**V**

Back with Dr. V, it was now night time, and Meowth and the Patrol Guy were still doing that raison dance...

Dr. V: -groans- Aren't you guys just about done reasoning yet?

Meowth: Raisoning!

Dr. V: Whatever...

Meowth: Just a minute...

Meowth turned to the Patrol dude, who then put a paton in his mouth and started sucking on it like a pacifier. A moment later, the patrol guy gave a thumbs up.

Meowth: GREAT! He says we can take this path...

Dr. V: Sweet! About time!

Meowth: ...first thing tomorrow morning!

Dr. V: You know what? Forget it!

Having lost his patient, Dr. V picked up the Patrol guy, went outside, and tossed him several yards off to an unknown location... Dr. V then made way through the path...

Dr. V: Come on... or I'm leaving you behind...

Meowth: Oh... right. Coming!

Meowth then ran right to Dr. V's side as they then took the path down to Vermilion City...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW, TUNE IN FOR MORE ACTION NEXT TIME READERS! TUNE IN!**


	11. Nighttime Grassland and Team Villain

Alright.. here's part 2 to Chapter 2 of this story. Let's begin now...

* * *

**H**

Andrew and his friends spend most of their time hiking over the mountainous terrain. By now, they were near a high leveled bridge...

Andrew: Hey guys... there's a bridge...

Pikachu: We'll be in Vermilion City in no time..

Squirtle: Yeah... We can do this...

Voltorb: Alright... let's move.

Pidgeotto: I'm ready for anything...

Andrew: Right... onward...

The heroes then crossed the bridge. They were about to continue when suddenly, they heard a voice...

Voice: Hey! Wait up a sec, pard!

Andrew: Of course. Who is it this time...?

Andrew then looks up and sees what appears to be a giant Fearow sitting in a nest...

Fearow: Just a dern minute... I've seen yer face somewhere before...

The Fearow then flew towards our heroes. He then took out a paper and looked at it for a few seconds, then looked at our heroes again...

Fearow: Yup. Verrrry similar. You look alot like this Ash fella that's on one of these wanted posters...

Andrew: (thinking) Oh no. I've got a bad feeling about this...

Fearow: Now give. What's yer name?

Andrew thought for a second and then thought of something.

Andrew: Okay. My name is Andrew, and these four here are my comrads; Chaosky, Rickster, Goombaria, and Puffy.

The Fearow didn't care about his partners, just Andrew.

Fearow: Hmm... well... Andrew eh?.. well, you do look like this dude...

Andrew: I've been told that numorous times...

Fearow: Welp... Your not Ash, I reckon that I'll let you pass..

Andrew: Thanks. Nice meeting you by the way...

Fearow: Anytime..

The Fearow flew back to his nest as Andrew and pals continued. After they were out of earshot.

Andrew: I can't believe he fell for it..

Pikachu: Yeah... but what were those names that you gave us..

Andrew: Err... Let's not get into that... anyway... it looks like we made it pass those mountains...

Squirtle: Now we just need to pass these grassy plains..

Andrew: Right.. let's do it.

They then made their way across the grassy plains...

* * *

A while after walking across the plains, the heroes were amazed by the scenery...

Pikachu: Wow! It's pretty mild tonight.

Squirtle: Yeah. Not too hot. Not too cold. My kind of weather...

Voltorb: Yeah, and the sky looks so nice too.

Pidgeotto: I know right? Look at all those stars.

Andrew: Definately perfect camping weather, I should say...

Andrew then noticed a tent nearby. In front of it was a campfire, and around the campfire were 3 people. Two were short and were wearing lab coats, as they appeared to by assistants, and the center one was a tall person, wearing a lab coat, and wore glasses, and he appeared to be a Pokemon Professor. The Professor then noticed Andrew as he then stood up.

Professor: Ah. Good day to you. How goes the travel, eh old boy?

Andrew: Not bad.

Squirtle was then shown to have a shocked/excited look on his face...

Professor: Dear boy, I am known as Professor Elk, and I'm on a Pokemon search here to find some legendary Pokemon treasure, being held in the ruins near Vermilion City. Problem is, the area were the gym once was, and where the ruins are suppose to be is gone, so I think it should be somewhere around this area. I'll be keeping up the search for it.

Andrew: You do that..

Squirtle: WOAH! Wait! Professor Elk! I can't believe it's you! It's me; Squirtle, who lived next door to you! It's such a suprise, running into you here! I'm on an expedition with Ash right now, and I wanna be into Pokeology just like you!

Elk: Ah. Hey there, Squirtle. Nice meeting you again... yes, if you are being serious in taking some Pokeology, then maybe you and I can go exploring or something. Anytime really...

Oak: Take him! He's been nothing but trouble for the past 4 weeks!

Andrew: It's only been a day! And how did you get here!?

Oak: Yes!

Oak who mysterious appeared from nowhere, then covered up his body in butter and then started sliding on his butt. Andrew and Voltorb were getting annoyed so they started chasing him, while Elk continued talking to Squirtle...

Elk: ...for now, you just focus on your adventure with Ash Ketchum. You must always never jump into another adventure without finishing the first, that's a lesson that you'll learn from me, Squirtle.

Squirtle: Really!? NEAT! As soon as I'm done rescuing the Spiritual Beings, the magic maker and everything else, you and I can go exploring!

Pidgeotto: Alright... let's go Squirtle. Oh, by the way, I have a letter for you Professor Elk.

Elk: Ah... spendid. It's a letter from my wife. This should help keep the strength going. Thanks alot, dear mail guy.

Pidgeotto: No problem...

Pikachu then noticed that Andrew and Voltorb were missing...

Pikachu: Uh... guys... where's Ash and Voltorb...?

They looked around but couldn't find them...

Pikachu: Crud... this could possibly be _her _work.. We gotta find them before something bad happens..

Pidgeotto: Wait a sec Pikachu. You do realize that these grassy plains are incredibly huge, do you not? They could be anywhere... I suggest we just head to Vermilion City and find them tomorrow morning...

Pikachu: -sigh- your right... let's just go...

Pikachu, Squirtle and Pidgeotto then left and headed for Vermilion City...

* * *

Andrew and Voltorb were getting tired from chasing Professor Oak...

Oak: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Andrew: Ugh... I... hate... that... old... fart...!

Voltorb: Me... too...

After taking a minute to catch their breath, Voltorb then looked around...

Voltorb: Uh.. hey... where are the others?

She then kept looking around as Andrew realized something..

Andrew: Ah.. crap... We lost them..

Voltorb: Now how are we gonna find them...?

Andrew: I have no clue at all...

Oak: Ah... yup... nothing around here but grass, rocks, and some angry viscious wild pokemon!

Voltorb: Shut up! I still have enough energy to come over there and publerize you and-did you say angry viscious wild Pokemon...?

Andrew and Voltorb then heard some growling noises from behind...

Andrew: Tell me that isn't what I think it is...

They turned around and then saw a couple of angry viscious looking Growlithes that were... well... growling of course.. they slowly approached them and then they attacked as Andrew and Voltorb made a run for it, as Andrew hit Oak towards the Growlithes to be beaten by them...

Andrew: Hmm.. I wonder why those Growlithes decided to attack us, of course, they are wild so it makes sense... but seriously, I hope that crazy professor gets completely wounded by those Growlithes...

Voltorb: Me too.

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Dr. V and Meowth just excited the path that they took..

Meowth: Well.. we made it out of there...

Dr. V: Yeah... but now where the heck is Vermilion City...?

Meowth: I believe it's right beyond those mountains...

Dr. V then sees the mountains and rough terrains that Andrew and pals went over earlier...

Dr. V: Oh... of course... of all the rotton luck... It had to be a mountain filled with viscious wild pokemon.. this is gonna be difficult...

Meowth: Aw come on... We can take out a couple of wild Pokemon. We're team 'Anti-Ash' after all...

Dr. V then tilted his head..

Dr. V: ...Team Anti-Ash?..

Meowth: Yeah, I figured that we're actually a team, so I decided on a cool team name, so I decided on Team Anti-Ash.

Dr. V then shook his head...

Dr. V: Okay. 1.) We're NOT a team. I'm just taking you along, and 2.) the name 'Team Anti-Ash' SUCKS!

Meowth: Well, excuse me. Exactly what team name would you use if you were to decide on a team name, huh?

Dr. V: I wouldn't use a team name...

Dr. V then thought for a moment and then thought of something...

Dr. V: Team Villain.

Meowth: Alright. Team Villain, GO!

Meowth then ran off...

Meowth: (thinking to himself) Though, now I actually like the name Team Rocket better, but this'll do..

Dr. V then sighed, starting to regret even saying that in the first place as he then ran to catch up with Meowth... They kept running, when suddenly, they heard a screaming noise, heading right for them...

Meowth: What's that!

Dr. V: It's a meteor! Get ready!

Dr. V then activated a force field around the two, as the 'meteor' came for us. After the sounds of the 'meteor' exploded and the dust from the landing was gone, Dr. V and Meowth then took a look at the meteor. As Dr. V made the force field deplete, he then discovered that it wasn't a meteor, but it was a giant Parasect wearing a king's crown.

Meowth: Uh... what the heck is that...?

Dr. V: I... I don't...

Before he finished that sentence, the Parasect then got up and then scanned the area around him.

Giant Parasect: Where is he!

Meowth: Who?

Giant Parasect: ASH KETCHUM! I WANNA DESTROY HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!

Meowth: HEY! ME TOO!

Dr. V: Do not get involved..

Dr. V then feared as to what was about to come...

Meowth: How about you join Team Villain? We are on a quest to find and destroy Ash!

Giant Parasect: Really?! Hooray! My name is King Parasect! Now let's go and beat Ash!

Dr. V: Don't I get a saying in any of this...?

Meowth and King Parasect ignored him as they ran off. Sighing, Dr. V then ran over to catch up...

* * *

**H (OR JUST ANDREW AND VOLTORB)**

Andrew was in another location of the grassy plains with Voltorb. Too tired from running, they decided to lay down and relax while looking at the nighttime sky...

Andrew: Ah.. the sky is very pretty tonight..

Voltorb: I'll say... look at all those stars..

Andrew: Yeah... I know for a fact that the real world has the same kind of stars as this world does...

Voltorb: Mmm... Really interesting...

Andrew then smelled something delicious...

Andrew: Sniff sniff.. do you smell that Voltorb...? I smell fruit..

Andrew and Voltorb then looked ahead and what they saw amazed them. It was some located shown with a lake, a couple of palm trees bearing bananas, lemons, limes, and coconuts, and several grape bushes...

Andrew: Oh my goodness... this really looks like paradise..

Voltorb: I know right..?

They then went over and started eating some of the fruit from the tree and drank some juice from the fruit, using a bottom part of some coconuts Andrew created... Andrew and Voltorb were then stuffed up from fruit...

Voltorb: Should we try to find the others Ash..?

Andrew: We'll do that tomorrow... tonight, we shall sleep..

Voltorb: Right.

With that, Andrew and Voltorb then fell asleep, in the grassy plains next to the tropical part of the plains...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! NOW IT LOOKS LIKE DR. V AND MEOWTH FORMED A TEAM CALLED TEAM VILLAIN AND NOW HAVE A NEW MEMBER! FOR THE RECORD, THIS KING PARASECT IS THE SAME KING PARASECT ANDREW FOUGHT EARLY IN THE STORY! CAN'T YOU TELL? ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT.**


	12. Lemons, Sandshrews, and Ruins

Welcome Back to another splendid segment that is the next part of Chapter 2 to this story. Let's get to it.

* * *

**H **

It was now daytime, and Andrew was still sleeping...

Voltorb: Ash...

Andrew: Errr... Five more minutes mom... eerrr...

Andrew then jolted up as an explosion was heard near his ear...

Andrew: AHHH! I'M AWAKE!

Voltorb: I'm glad... have I ever told you that you sleep like a rock?

Andrew: I believe so Voltorb...

Andrew realized that is was mid afternoon, and the sun was shining and everything.

Andrew: So... how do you think we'll find the others?

Voltorb: I don't know...

Voices: ASH!

Andrew turned to see the voices and noticed that they came from Pikachu, Squirtle and Pidgeotto.

Andrew: There you are! Where have you been?

Squirtle: Where have we been? Where have YOU been?! We've been looking for you all day!

Voltorb: Oh, we were just resting and relaxing near this here wonderful tropical resting spot. A lucky find for us to be honest.

Pidgeotto: It is a LUCKY find! There's some lemons! We need a lemon to get some information!

Andrew: Remind me to ask you why later, where is Vermilion City?

Pikachu: Just follow us. It's not too far off.

Andrew: Right... let's go...

Andrew, Squirtle and Pidgeotto then ran off to Vermilion City. Voltorb went after, but Pikachu stopped her for a short second..

Pikachu: I know what you're up to.

Voltorb: What are you talking about?

Pikachu: You better not try doing anything to Ash... just remember, I'll be watching you...

Pikachu then gave one last glance to Voltorb before he went after the others.

Voltorb: (thinking) _What does he think I'm doing? I wouldn't dare hit on Ash ever._

Sighing, Voltorb then shook her head as she then went after the others to catch up...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Dr. V, Meowth and King Parasect were trying to make their way across the mountainous terrain.

Meowth: Face it... We're lost!

Dr. V: We are NOT lost, I'm actually following the Poke Hero's footsteps. It's not my fault that they took a faulty path.

King Parasect: Maybe we should...

Dr. V and Meowth: Quite you!

King Parasect then looked up and then noticed something...

King Parasect: What's that?

Dr. V and Meowth then looked up and then saw a red turtle shell heading right towards them, as fast as a bullet. Dr. V then activated a force field, causing the shell to bounce off... Once Dr. V then got rid of the force field, a being came out from the shell. The red shell was revealed to be none other than... the Red Wartortle... of the Wartortle Bros.

Red Wartortle: ASH KETCHUM! My brothers might have given up their hope on defeating you, but I shall never give up trying to-hey, your not Ash..

Dr. V: I've been told that before...

Dr. V then looked really annoyed...

King Parasect: You want to defeat Ash too?

Meowth: How about you join our team?

Red Wartortle: HOORAY! I'LL DO THAT!

Dr. V: FINE! Just fine! Invite whoever you want to join in, and see if I care... Heck, have some human ally join our team for all I...

Meowth: His name is James... he says he's gonna join us...

Meowth was seen carrying some tall man with blue hair over to the group...

James: Uh... how did I get here?..

Dr. V: Don't know, don't care. (starts walking off) You guys better keep up, or I'm leaving you behind...

James: I think I'll be going now...

James then tries to sneak away, but unfortunately, King Parasect knocked him out with a Spore attack, as Meowth and Red Wartortle then carried him and dragged him with the other villains...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they had finally made it to Vermilion City...

Squirtle: Well.. this is it...

Andrew: Neat. So, what exactly do we need a lemon for? And for what kind of info?

Pidgeotto: Follow us. The guy's right over here...

Andrew then followed his Pokemon allies (save for Voltorb), and the person they were talking about, was what appeared to be, a Sandshrew wearing a cloak of some sort...

Cloaked Sandshrew: Someone who gives things is nice... Mmm... yes, very nice. You nice guys give nice things?

Pidgeotto: We sure do... Here's that lemon...

Cloaked Sandshrew: Oh heavens, a lemon. The nicest of all nice thing, making you the nicest of nice guys, and for that, what kind of information do you want from me?

Voltorb: We'd like to know how to get to the ruins in Vermilion City...

Squirtle: We already asked that.. he said we needed to find some guy named Sadashrew... Anyway, we'd like to know how to visit Sadashrew...

Cloaked Sandshrew: To visit him, go to the Poke Mart in this city... You must bye a Super Potion, then a Antidote... You'll be able to get to visit him once you do that... But I must say, you cannot buy them in a incorrect order... otherwise, the technique will fail, got it?

Andrew: Got it, thanks for the info.

The five heroes then head to the store and approached the Store Owner...

Store Owner: Hello. Welcome to the Vermilion Poke Mart. How may I help you today?

Andrew: We'd like one Super Potion and one Antidote to go... in that order, please?

Andrew then took the items in the correct order, as the store owner then jumped in place.

Store Owner: Wha-ho! Wait a sec! Buying a Antidote after a Super Potion... is a secret sign, that only friends of Sadashrew know... that means, your in with Sadashrew, right?..

Andrew: You got that right.

Store Owner: Hey Bro, glad to meet you... What can I do to help you out?

Voltorb: We'd like to know how to visit Sadashrew.

Store Owner: Oh, well he's somewhere near the edge of Vermilion City... He lives in like one of the last buildings there... You can't miss it... Good luck guys... and girl..

Andrew: Thanks..

They then head to the edge of Vermilion City, and went to one of the last buildings. When they entered, they notice that the Cloaked Sandshrew was in there, waiting for them...

Cloaked Sandshrew: It's you again nice guy... Glad you could make it..

The Sandshrew took his cloak off and was revealed to be a regular Sandshrew.

Sandshrew: Yes... I'm Sadashrew, the one you were meeting with this whole time... Yes, whenever I step foot into Vermilion City outside this house, I wear that cloak basically as a disguise. I must prevent any intruders from knowing the secrets to my ancestors. I only trust the nicest guys to know the secret.

The Sandshrew then approached Andrew.

Sadashrew: Your Ash, right? I heard that you wanna go to the Vermilion Ruins, yes?

Andrew: That's right... uh... I've got a question; if there was a gym originally here, why has it been demolished and became the new spot for the ruins?

Sadashrew: Well... it became that way mainly, due to the fact that _**HE **_came by and actually had the gym demolished and secretly hid the ruins underneath the ground...

He then started shivering with fear...

Sadashrew: We're getting a little off topic. The point is, I hear that your on an important journey, so I'll tell you the secret. The secret of the ruins has been only passed down through generations, and only shared with my ancestors. But the secret must never be told to any greedy intruders...

Andrew: Neat.

Sadashrew: Now I shall give this Moon Stone to you... Yes, it was meant to make certain Pokemon evolve, but in this case, that Moon Stone is able to unlock the secret to the ruins. Just go to where the gym once was, and placed that stone in a slot on rock, then the ruins will appear and you'll be able to enter it... Goodluck heroes..

Andrew: Thanks... come on guys, let's go.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb, Pidgeotto: Right.

The five heroes then went off to reveal the entrance to Vermilion Ruins...

* * *

**V**

Dr. V and his team then finally made it to the grassy plains...

Meowth: We're finally in the grassy plains...

Dr. V: About time...

King Parasect: I'm so HAPPY to be in these grassy plains.

Red Wartortle: We're just one step closer to destroying Ash...

Voice: WAFFLES!

Suddenly, Professor Oak appeared out of nowhere in front of Team Villain..

Dr. V: How did you get here?

Oak: You know, the real REAL question is: How did here get me?

Dr. V: Just get out of our way, you old man! I have enough crap to deal with already...

Oak: Whatever... just don't go to some tropical area with a lake, palms trees bearing fruit, and bushes bearing grapes, because no one is there at all, especially Ash!

Dr. V then looked confused...

Dr. V: Really?

Oak: Yup! Just saying that so you don't waste your time. I'm so helpful!

Dr. V then gave out a very sinister grin.

Dr. V: Your right.. Thanks for the info, old man... Come on guys, our next stop is this tropical area...

Team Villain then went and ran off to the tropical area.

* * *

**H**

Just to break the fourth wall, Professor Oak's own stupidity was located in the opposite direction of where our heroes were going. Andrew went to the spot where the gym once was, and holding the Moon Stone in his hand... He then approached a rock with a slot in the center.

Andrew: Let's do this!

Andrew placed the Moon Stone in the slot, as the rock then descended. After a few minutes of pure-awesomeness, the ruins then emerged to surface. Unfortunately for our heroes, on top of the ruins was none other than...

Blue Voltorb: HEY HONEY BABY! MY LOVE!

Voltorb: Ugh... How did you get here...

Blue Voltorb: My heart told me you were coming here... Isn't it a surprise that my own love for you knows exactly where you are...

Voltorb was then shocked by this as the Blue Voltorb then jumped down...

Blue Voltorb: How about a kiss. Come on, KISS ME!

Voltorb: Get away from me, you freak!

Blue Voltorb: I only want a kiss. I could never ask for anything more from my love. Listen, I love you babe! I lo-

He was then cut short as Andrew then slammed his hammer down behind him, sending him flying to another unknown location...

Voltorb: Thanks.

Andrew: No problem... Let's go team...

Pidgeotto: I just hope that this all ends soon...

Squirtle: We all hope so.. come on, let's go.

Pikachu: Right behind you..

The five heroes then stepped forward to the ruins, making their way inside, to their doom, which is the Chapter 2 boss...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE EXCITEMENT AS ANDREW GETS A NEW WEAPON, THERE'S A CLICHE ESCAPE, DR. V FIGHTS AN OPPONENT, AND ANDREW FIGHTS THE SECOND CHAPTER BOSS, SO TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**


	13. Sledge Hammer, and a Checkers Battle

Here it is, the finale to Chapter 2 of this story. Let's start.

* * *

**H**

The heroes were astounded by the appearance of the ruins on the inside.

Voltorb: You know what? It surprises me...

Pidgeotto: What does?

Voltorb: These ruins are like mad old from ancient times right? Shouldn't they have crumbly walls and ceilings?

Andrew: Mhmm...

Voltorb: Well why doesn't this place have crumbly walls and ceilings in it?

Andrew: Probably because it was moved from one location to this one thanks to the Master of Doom...

Squirtle: That's a possibility Ash.

Pikachu: Let's see just what these ruins have in store for us.

Andrew: Right.

Andrew and pals then toured the ruins. After coming across some puzzles, and solving them, our heroes were now in another room, where a voice was then randomly heard.

Voice: Fool... you have ignored my warning...? You fool...!

Andrew: Uh... what warning?...

Voice: You will soon become victims of the ruins and become members of the sand!

Andrew: ...right... wait... If this is Vermilion City and not a desert, why the heck did he just mention sand...?

Pidgeotto: Probably because these ruins originally came from the desert.

Andrew: Makes sense... let's roll...

Our heroes then continued through the ruins...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain was now in the Tropical Area of the grassy plains...

Dr. V: I don't understand... Why isn't the Poke Hero and his pals here...?

Oak: Told you they were gone, fool...

Dr. V: But... you basically said that to keep us from coming here!

Oak: You got that right, busta!

Dr. V then screamed in total anger...

Dr. V: GET OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU STUPID OLD MAN, BEFORE I DROWN YOU IN THAT LAKE OVER THERE!

Professor Oak then nodded as he then made a bolt for it out of the area... Dr. V then leaned his head on a palm tree...

Dr. V: No one... talk to me... or else...

James then decided to speak..

James: Uh... you know... if you guys can just follow Ash's footsteps like you were doing before, we might have a huge chance in finding them, once we get to Vermilion City...

Dr. V: ..wait... that's actually a good idea...

Red Wartortle: Well... let's go then!

Team Villain then left the place and headed straight for Vermilion City.

* * *

**H**

Our heroes were now in a room with a couple of caskets... They then opened up and a couple of Ekans came out as well as some Zubats flew into the room...

Andrew: Of course... more Pokemon to fight... Let's go team!

Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb, Pidgeotto: YEAH!

Pikachu and Voltorb went for the Zubats, Squirtle and Pidgeotto went for the Ekans, and Andrew... well... he went after whatever came his way. About 3 minutes later, the wild Pokemon were defeated...

Andrew: Phew... Let's continue...

They then left the room, after unlocking a door, and continued to another room. Once they entered a room with a picture of a treasure chest, that voice was heard again...

Voice: Uh... wait! Come on... don't go in there... Oops... ahem... I mean...

The voice then spoke in a more sinister tone...

Voice: Flee now while you still can... if you don't... you'll feel a horrible curse...

Andrew: Psstt... no stupid curse is gonna stop me... let's go.. I think theres some treasure up ahead.

Pikachu: How can you tell?

Andrew: That picture of a treasure chest over there. (points to it)

Pikachu: Oh...

Andrew and co. continued to the edge of the room where they found a giant treasure chest. Andrew decided to open it, and from it was a new weapon..

Andrew: Hey... it's a hammer... why does it look like a sledge hammer...

Squirtle: That's because it IS a sledge hammer. It's built specifically to break stone blocks..

Andrew: You know... I'm beginning to think that this is a Paper Mario spoof..

That's because it IS... Can we continue...?

Andrew: Uh... right... let's go team...

After disposing of the old wooden hammer, and smashed a stone block, our heroes continued through the ruins...

* * *

**V**

Team Villain had just made it to Vermilion...

King Parasect: Here we are... Vermilion City...

Red Wartortle: Now let's see where on Earth Ash and his friends went...

Dr. V: Let me track their exact footsteps...

Dr. V uses a tracking GPS-style ability to find them.. He then sees Andrew's footprints...

Dr. V: This way... let's go...

Team Villain then goes to follow Andrew's footsteps. After a few minutes of walking, it appears that they only went in a complete circle...

Meowth: Uh... Dr. V... this is exactly where we started...

Dr. V: It is where we start! But what I don't understand is... how could his footprints be somehow... scuffed from this place...?

Dr. V's answer was revealed when a random janitor came by and was sweeping the place...

Janitor: Uh... 'cuse me... Coming through... just keep the fair city clean and tidy...

Dr. V: ...you know what... I'm not even gonna comment on how that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever...

Janitor: Good... don't... ta ta...

The Janitor then got on his broom and changed his appearance to a witch. With an evil cackle, the witch then took off on his/her broom into the sky to a far away place, leaving Team Villain confused..

Meowth: You know what..? Let's all agree that that was just hallucination and we shall never speak of it again...

The other villains nodded in agreement, searching around the place in hopes of finding Andrew and pals...

* * *

**H**

After a while of searching through the ruins, the heroes noticed something amazing; a statue on a pedestal...

Voltorb: Hey... what's that?

Andrew: No idea...We better remember it for later...

Andrew then took some colorful, shiny gemstone from the pedestal

Andrew: Well... this is what we need for that-WOAH!

He was cut short when the place started shaking... A moment later, a giant boulder dropped from the sky and started rolling toward them... They then started fleeing the room...

Andrew: Uh... why do I get the feeling that I've seen this somewhere before?

Oak: That's basically your imagination fool..

Professor Oak who was now apparently running with the group, was dressed up, with a hunters hat, hunter clothes, boots and was holding a whip of some sort. They continued running for a few moments, when Andrew then had an idea...

Andrew: Hey Mr. Boulder... there's Indy, right there (pointing to Professor Oak). Go after him!

The boulder listened as it only then chased Oak away from our heroes... to some place far within the ruins..

Andrew: I'm glad that actually worked.

Voltorb: Me too.

They then followed the path that the boulder chased Oak in and came across another pedestal. Andrew then placed the gemstone he found earlier and then the place started shaking...

Andrew: Wha... What's going on...?

Pidgeotto: Ash! Look!

Soon, a stairway leading downwards suddenly appeared after that...

Andrew: Sweet! Let's do this!

They then went down the stairs and went through another walkway, in a small room... That voice was then heard again...

Voice: This is your final warning... enough of this foolish... leave at once! If you don't, you will be...

Oak's Voice: OH COOL! (grabbing noises) AN INTERCOM! "LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!"

Unknown Voice: Give that back, you!

Therer were then some slapping and hitting noises when the intercom was turned off a few minutes later...

Andrew: These are suppose to be some ancient ruins... and they have an intercom too...?

Pikachu: This place is crazy...

Andrew: No arguing with that. Let's roll...

They then went through another walkway. They were in a dark room with a couple of candles lit up...

Voice: Bleh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...

Suddenly, a Pharaoh's crown was then shown moving in circles a few times... A moment later, a figure, which was revealed to be a Drowzee was then shown... wearing the Crown on his head...

Drowzee: You! You ignored all those very scary warnings!?

Andrew: Scary? I've heard much more scarier stuff while going to haunted mansions...

Drowzee: Don't you have the common sense to get scared and run away? What is wrong with you?!

Voltorb: Have you ever heard of bravery? That's what its called!

Drowzee: You shouldn't mess with Tutandrowzee, a very faithful follower of the Master of Doom..

The heroes stood blank for a couple of seconds...

Andrew: Tutandrowzee?

Pikachu: Sheesh... What a horrible name! Glad that I'm not a Drowzee..

Squirtle: Same here.

Voltorb: I agree.

Pidgeotto: Me either..

Andrew: None of us are.

Tutandrowzee: You shall regret this! Ash! We shall have an epic duel!

Andrew: Right! Stand back guys... I've got this one...

His allies stepped back as Andrew took a step forward, firmly gripping his Sledge Hammer in his hands. A moment later, Tutandrowzee stepped down from his pedestal and clapped his hands twice, which then caused a checker's board to emerge to surface.

Tutandrowzee: Let's do this. I call red!

Andrew then jawdropped for a moment and then spoke.

Andrew: ...are you freaking serious? Checkers? I thought you meant like a _real _duel, like ones that involve punching, and hitting and stuff..

Tutandrowzee: I think we're much MORE civilized than that... If you want though, we can have a collectible trading card duel... I've got a couple of booster packs you can borrow, and we can duel, Yu-Gi-Oh style!

Wanting to avoid more references outside of the Pokemon world, Andrew then sat down.

Andrew: ...checkers it is then... You go first..

Tutandrowzee: Alright!

Tutandrowzee starts by moving a red piece diagonally to one spot.

Tutandrowzee: HA! Bet you can't do something like that...

Andrew then thought for a moment as he then moved one of his checker pieces..

Tutandrowzee: Ooh... Good one...

He then moved another piece to another spot...

* * *

**V**

While Andrew and Tutandrowzee were playing checkers, Team Villain were exhausted from walking..

Dr. V: Huff... huff... where on earth are they...

Meowth: I don't know... they could be anywhere and-hey! What about these ruins!

They then looked up and saw the ruins that Andrew and pals are located in.

King Parasect: You know... my senses are telling me that they are in those ruins.

Dr. V: What makes you say that?

Red Wartortle: He's got a point. Most adventurers usually go to some ruins like these ones... Ash had to be in there since he's an adventurer.

Meowth: I agree...

Dr. V: You know... he's right.. they are in there... let's go...

They were about to enter the ruins when suddenly, a Sandshrew came from underground and stopped them from entering..

Sandshrew: STOP! You shall not pass! Only nice guys are allowed in here!

Dr. V: Whatever, get out of our way.

Dr. V then went over towards the ruins, but the Sandshrew was able to do a spin jump and hit Dr. V, causing him to tumble backwards...

Dr. V: Ugh... its been years since the last time something backdropped on me...

Sandshrew: I've been told that.

Dr. V: Whatever... you're still outnumbered! It's five to one!

James: Make that four-to-one! I rather not get into a fight that I know I will NOT win!

Dr. V: Whatever! Team Villain; ATTACK!

Dr. V and his team aside from James who stood to the side, watching, all charged towards the Sandshrew. Dr. V then swung his sword-like hand towards the Sandshrew, but he Sandshrew dodged it as he then landed on top of Red Wartortle, causing him to go into his shell. He then picked the shell up and kicked it straight towards King Parasect, sending both of them flying to the grassy plains...

Meowth: Wow! No wondering how Ash managed to beat them so easily!

Meowth then charged towards the Sandshrew, but the Sandshrew then easily side stepped him and then swung his fist onto his neck, knocking him out on the spot. It was now Dr. V vs. the Sandshrew...

Sandshrew: Looks like it's just you and me now dude! Let's rock!

Dr. V: Let's do it!

They then started fighting, Dr. V using his sword like hands while the Sandshrew then used two tiny swords that no one knows where the heck he got those, and started making slashing noises, all while James was off on the side, now actually eating a bag of Popcorn.

* * *

**H**

Andrew and Tutandrowzee were still playing checkers, Andrew having three of Tutandrowzee's checker pieces and Tutandrowzee having three of Andrews. Tutandrowzee then jumped over one of Andrew's pieces.

Tutandrowzee: HA! Booya! You can't beat that, sucka!

As Tutandrowzee took the piece he jumped over, Andrew made his move and not just jumped over one of Tutandrowzee's pieces, but made it to Tutandrowzee's side of the board.

Andrew: Ah ha! King me now!

Tutandrowzee: Oooh... not bad..

Tutandrowzee then was forced to king Andrew's piece that made it to his side of the board.

Oak: Uh... how long do you think this will take..?

Voltorb: About another two hours or so..

Pikachu was now reading a Poke Magazine, Squirtle was asleep in his shell, Voltorb was watching the checkers games, and Pidgeotto was sorting through his mailbag. With that, Professor Oak was now asleep from boredom..

* * *

**V**

Back outside the ruins, Dr. V and the Sandshrew were still fighting, with Sandshrew having the better advantage, as Dr. V back flipped to dodge a low kick. Dr. V then tried to drill down towards the Sandshrew, but the Sandshrew was fast enough to move out of the way and then kicked Dr. V right in the shin, causing him to make grunting noises as he slowly started to fall over.. James was excited by this fight..

James: Man! (munches on Popcorn) This is probably the best fight I have ever watched in years! Yeah!

Dr. V: YOUR NOT HELPING!

Dr. V was then lying on the floor...

* * *

**H**

Tutandrowzee then managed to jump over one of Andrew's kings.

Tutandrowzee: HA! I stole your king! See if you can beat that, sucka!

Andrew then made his move by taking one of Tutandrowzee's King..

Tutandrowzee: Aw man...

It was then revealed that Tutandrowzee had one checker piece left, and Andrew still had four left. Without a breath, Andrew then manages to jump over Tutandrowzee's last piece and took it.

Andrew: Checkmate dude.

Tutandrowzee then stared at the board, looking shocked as all of his checker pieces were gone...

Tutandrowzee: Uh... Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE MEAN! I'M GONNA GO AND COMPLAIN ABOUT MY PROBLEMS ON THE INTERNET!

Tutandrowzee then ran away, crying, when he dropped a card with the 2nd Spiritual Being on it while he fled. Andrew was then reliefed as he then took the card with the being on it.

Andrew: Alright! I did it! That was a pretty lame and pointless fight, but I still got the card!

Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb, Pidgeotto: HOORAY!

Squirtle: Let's get out of here now!

Andrew: Right! Let's go!

They then left the ruins, proud of gaining the second card...

* * *

**V**

It should seem obvious to you now, but it was shown that Dr. V had lost and the Sandshrew was victorious...

Sandshrew: That'll teach you not to mess with the nice guys!

The Sandshrew then left the place...

Dr. V: I... hate... Sandshrews...

James then approached him, totally thrilled...

James: But you gotta admit, that fight was pretty awesome and totally epic...

Dr. V then gave him the death glare as he got up...

James: ...right... I suppose we should go retrieve the others and get out of here...

Dr. V: Screw them! You can go find them for all I care... I'm gonna rest myself...

Dr. V then walked away as James then shrugged his shoulders, as he then walked off to the grassy plains, to go retrieve the others...

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE INTERLUDE TAKEN AFTER CHAPTER 2! THERE WILL BE MORE PLOT TWISTS AND STUFF! STICK AROUND!**


	14. Splodin' Ruins and Ghost Tales

Alright. Here's the interlude post Chapter 2 of this story. Enjoy.

* * *

**V**

It was now night time, and Dr. V made to a inn in Vermilion City. The Innkeeper noticed him, but before he even said something, Dr. V already used some Hypnosis ability, causing the innkeeper to be under his control (sorta).

Dr. V: You are more than welcome to stay here for the night for free.

Innkeeper: (Zombified tone) You are more than welcome to stay here for the night for free.

Dr. V: I will leave you alone and come back first thing tomorrow morning.

Innkeeper: (Zombified tone) I will leave you alone and come back first thing tomorrow morning.

With that, the Innkeeper then left the inn for the night, leaving a key behind for Dr. V. Dr V took it and went into Room 13. Inside, there were two beds, a drawer, a table, a lamp, and a simple desk. Dr. V then went over to one of the beds...

Dr. V: Finally... alone at last...

King Parasect: I'll say.

King Parasect was standing over Dr. V an inch away from the bed as he was then shocked and screamed when he saw King Parasect.

Dr. V: What the... wha... how... when...

King Parasect: Just a second ago.

Red Wartortle: This place is pretty crafty.

Dr. V: You weren't here a second ago!

Red Wartortle: No I wasn't!

James: Finally, a nice warm bed for me to sleep in.

James then walks over and lyes on the bed.

Dr. V: Can someone tell me what in bloody 'ell is going on here!?

James didn't hear him as he was already fast asleep, out cold.. Suddenly, a computer that wasn't there a second ago, was shown in the corner, and the person using it was none other than... Tutandrowzee! SURPRISE!

Tutandrowzee: ALRIGHT! BOOYA! My dwarf finally leveled up to level 19. I'm the bomb!

Dr. V then walked over to the door...

Dr. V: ...forget it. I'm not even gonna ask who you are and how you even got in-where's cat boy?

King Parasect just shrugged his shoulders.

Dr. V: Maybe he plummeted to his death, hopefully...

Red Wartortle: ...or maybe he ran off to go ambush Ash.

Tutandrowzee then cringed and stood up after hearing that name.

Tutandrowzee: Ash? I totally hate that guy! That jerk beat me in a game of checkers and stole the card with the second Spiritual Being that the Master of Doom entrusted me with!

Dr. V, King Parasect and Red Wartortle looked confused...

Dr. V: Checkers?

Tutandrowzee: That's right! I told him that we would settle it like civilized men, and he didn't want to have a trading card duel Yu-Gi-Oh style, so we played a game of checkers.

Dr. V, King Parasect and Red Wartortle stood silent until Dr. V decided to speak.

Dr. V: ...and the Master of Doom entrusted you with the Spiritual Card, why?

It was then Tutandrowzee's turn to remain silent.

Red Wartortle: ...you stole it from the person the Master of Doom entrusted it to originally, did you?

Tutandrowzee: ...maybe...

The others all facepalmed, as Dr. V walked back over to his bed, lying on it...

Dr. V: ...Forget it. Just shut up and all of you leave me alone.

King Parasect: Your just angry because you were beaten by a Sandshrew.

King Parasect then started laughing...

Dr. V: So were you.

That automatically got King Parasect to shut up.

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they were already outside the ruins, where Andrew was talking to the Second Spiritual Being he called upon her card.

Spiritual Being #2: Thank you so much for saving me Ash. Now since I'm free from that prison, I am save to go back to Magic Heaven...

Andrew: Uh... see... about that...

Voltorb: You're still techinically imprisoned in the card until the other beings are rescued...

Spiritual Being #2: I see... well, it beats being held captive by that stupid Egyptian Pharoah wannabe thats a Drowzee...

Andrew: You said it.

Spiritual Being #2: Yeah... anyway... my name is Ma-Mah. Please to meet you in person Ash.

Andrew: Same to you.. I like your bow by the way.

The being slightly giggled from that comment...

Ma-Mah: Well... you still got a long way to go Ash, but I know you'll be able to save this world and the REAL world...

Andrew: Yeah, I hope so.

Ma-Mah: I'll try my hardest to help you out Ash. My powers involves putting enemies to sleep.

Andrew: Pretty cool.

Ma-Mah: Call on me when times are bad, I will help out in any way. I am a Spiritual Being after all..

Andrew: Good to know.

Ma-Mah: Mmm hmm mmm... Our powers are starting to develope back as time passes thanks to you. You must save the remaining Spiritual Beings as soon as possible.

Andrew: Of course, thanks for the chat. Return.

With that, Andrew called Ma-Mah to go back into her card, in a similiar style on how a Pokemon gets returned to a Poke Ball.

Andrew: Now then... should we go back to Cerulean City...

Pikachu: Do you think you'll be allowed back in..?

Andrew: Sure we will... come on, let's go...

The heroes then left Vermilion City and headed to the grassy plains... hoping they'll be able to rest when they get their... Andrew then passed Professor Elk on the way by... He and his assistance were packing up, just about to leave...

Elk: Well... this sucks... we found no clues whatsoever on those ruins... Of all the rotten luck... It's really sad...

Squirtle: Wait a second! Professor Elk! I found this ancient piece of artifact in the ruins. I think you could use it for your research!

Squirtle ran over to Elk.

Elk: I'd say... Squirtle, my boy... that piece of artifact you have... that might be of importance to us.

Andrew: (whispers) No duh.

Elk: Pardon?

Andrew: Nothing... continue...

Elk: Anyway... my eyes are decieving me... but I think that holds a clue to the Vermilion Ruins..?

Voltorb: It should be since we found them in the ruins...

Elk: Oh Squirtle, my dear boy... may I possibly keep it!? I really would like to have it!

Squirtle: Of course!

Squirtle then hands Professor Elk the artifact.

Elk: Oh, splendid! Cheers to you old boy!

Andrew: Is it me, or does Professor Elk actually speak with a British accent...

Voltorb: Uh... What's a British...?

Andrew: Nevermind.

Elk: Oh soon enough, the ancient ruins that lye in the spot that the Vermilion Gym once was will rise to surface soon enough! As a man of Pokeology, I say it must be-

**BOOM!**

Professor Elk's sentence was cut short when they all heard an explosion nearby. A chunk of the ruins soon landed near them.. Professor Oak then came by, dusting off his hands...

Oak: ...and that takes care of that.. Hey guys! What's up?

They were all extremely shocked, as Andrew then spoke... his left eye twitching...

Andrew: You... you just made an old, ancient ruins that has been around for hundreds of year explode...?

Elk: It's 'thousands'...

Professor Elk also looked incredibly shocked at this...

Oak: YUP! It was just a waste of space, so I blew it up!

Elk: Why you little...

Professor Elk then pulled his sleeves up, about to give Professor Oak his own type of beating...

Voltorb: Please... allow me...

Voltorb then ran over to Oak in extreme anger and exploded near him, causing him to be sent flying to parts unknown...

Voltorb: Let's see how YOU like being near an explosion, you annoying old professor!

Andrew: Good job Voltorb... That's even farther than when I sent him flying last time..

Voltorb: I know..

Pikachu: Well... no use standing here now... let's roll..

The heroes then left as Pidgeotto had to convince Squirtle to leave Professor Elk who was still incredibly shocked... The heroes then made it to the mountains...

Andrew: I hope that'll take care of that insane professor for a while...

Voltorb: Me too..

They then notice the Fearow that let them pass earlier...

Fearow: Hey there, Andrew!

Andrew: Sup?

Andrew then gave him a peace sign, the Fearow returning the peace sign... after they were once again out of earshot...

Voltorb: I still can't believe he fell for that load of balogney...

Andrew: Well... he's seems pretty cool to be honest..

After climbing through the mountains, fighting very minimal enemies, our heroes then made it off of the mountains...

Andrew: There's Cerulean City over there... let's go!

Pidgeotto: Let's go!

The heroes then ran off to the city off in the distance.

* * *

**V**

Back with Team Villain, they had just heard the explosion that occured near the ruins that blew up.

Tutandrowzee: Did you just hear that explosion?

King Parasect: What do you suppose it was..

Dr. V: Don't know, don't care.

Then right on cue, Meowth then came flying through the ceiling and landed face first on the floor in the inn, all tied up and stuff...

Meowth: Oooww...

Dr. V: You were in where ever that explosion came from, were you?

Meowth: Yeah... Ooo... I can't feel my spine... ACK!

Dr. V: You'll live.. now if you excuse me, I'm gonna nap...

Suddenly, a dark voice from nowhere was heard...

Dark Voice: **DR. V...**

Dr. V then already got on his knees..

Dr. V: Oh... Lord of Darkness... What is it, my master...?

Dark Voice: **WHY ARE YOU NOT GOING AFTER THE POKE HERO!**

Dr. V: You see... he and his pals are far more powerful than I thought... Forgive me, my lord, me and my team are resting for the night, but we just need to think of some ambush attack on them...

Meowth: Uh... who are you talking to...?

Dr. V gave Meowth a venomous look that warned to him shut up...

Dark Voice: **YOU WANT TO PLAN SOME AMBUSH ATTACK ON THE POKE HERO, HUH? FINE... HERE'S WHAT YOU MUST DO...**

* * *

**H**

It was now the dead of night and the heroes were now in Cerulean City...

Pidgeotto: Here we are...

Andrew: Right... now let's see if I can actually for once eat something and take a rest for a...

Voice: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Andrew's sentence was cut short when he heard a scream coming from the entrance near Rock Tunnel...

Andrew: Of course, let's go see what's up now...

The heroes then see a guard standing near the entrance, scared and shaking like a leaf...

Andrew: -sigh- let's just see what's up now...

Andrew approached the guard...

Andrew: What's up now?

Guard: Brrr... Ash... this... this ghost just came by and... sc-sc-sc-scared... meeeeeeeeee... you... know what I'm talking about...?

Andrew: What ghost?

Guard: Nooo... you must know...

The guard turns to the right...

Guard: SEE! OVER THERE!

The heroes look and see nothing... The guard turns to the left...

Guard: NO! THE OTHER WAY!

The heroes look there, and they still see nothing. The guard then looks back to the right..

Guard: It headed straight for Rock Tunnel..

Andrew was still confused... The guard was incredibly scared, to where he wet himself... but let's not get into details...

Guard: Ash... this... this... this madness has to stop... these ghost have to be stopped from coming here at night and spooking me... I... I would go check... but... but.. but I'm afraid of ghosts... so Ash... can... can you check to see what the ghosts want... please... I'm begging you...

Andrew in all honesty wanted to say 'no' and eat and rest, but after seeing just how terrified this guard looked, his heart then melted as he then sighed...

Andrew: -sigh- Oh alright... We'll go over and see just what the heck these ghosts want exactly...

The guard then rushed to hug Andrew..

Guard: THANK YOU!

Andrew didn't feel comfortable with him hugging him, especially where he wet himself, warm and stuff...

Andrew: Uh... no problem... can you let go of me now...?

The guard then listened as he then let go of Andrew... Andrew and his pals then went to Rock Tunnel to see what kind of Haunted Reasons these 'ghosts' are after that guard...

**THAT'S IT! NEXT IS CHAPTER 3, WHERE WILL ALL BE IN FOR SOME SPOOKY SCARY HAUNTED STUFF! SPOOKY HUH? WELL TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**


	15. Rock Tunnel and Forest?

OK, OK, Here's Chapter 3 to this story... read and enjoy... and recognize the twist involve too...

* * *

**H**

Andrew and pals were now approaching the entrance to Rock Tunnel... when.. well the sky was already dark out at night time, so some spooky looking fog appeared around our heroes, when suddenly, some old looking Gastly dressed as a butler appear in front of our heroes...

Andrew: AAAHHH! Why does this make me think of Halloween all of a sudden..?

The ghost didn't hear that as the Gastly faced Andrew...

Old Gastly: Pardon me sir? Would you happen to be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

Andrew: Y-Yeah...er...I mean... yeah, that would be me...

Old Gastly: How do you do sir?

Andrew: Uh... pretty good... where you the one scaring that guard back there?

Old Gastly: You are correct... anyway, my master wishes to see you... us ghosts are located in the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, just through this cave... My master has some important info for you...

Andrew: Of course...

Andrew really seemed careless as to what this ghost was saying...

Old Gastly: She also wants me to tell you she has some important information regarding the Spiritual Beings.

That got Andrew's attention...

Andrew: Really? I wanna know what it is...

Old Gastly: Please make haste... us ghost Pokemon will be awaiting your presence at the end of this cave..

Andrew: Wait! I..

By then, the old Gastly was gone...

Andrew: OK... That was...

Just then, the ghost had the most scariest look on his face that'll give just about anyone nightmares...

Old Gastly: AND IF YOU DON'T... WE'LL COME GET YOU! BLAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

The ghost then finally disappeared...

Andrew: OK... I was really tired a second ago, but now I fear that if I fall asleep now, I will have nightmares... scary spooky nightmares...

Pikachu: Yeah... let's... let's get this over with...

Squirtle: OK... I'm... on it...

Voltorb: Let's do this...

Pidgeotto: I'm... I'm ready...

Andrew grabbed a flash light as he turned it on, and the heroes entered the cave...

* * *

**V**

Team Villian was now out of the inn for some reason, and were now in front of the entrance to some forest (shortcut to Lavender Town)... Dr. V then spoke up...

Dr. V: Alright! Does everyone understand the plan...

Tutandrowzee: I think so..

Yes readers, Tutandrowzee decided to join the team and once again, everyone but Dr. V agreed on having him..

Tutandrowzee: ...OK... We take this shortcut, meet and ambush Ash and pals at the Pokemon Tower, kill them while they are paralyzed with fear and exhaustion plus our ambush, and then we go and get milk and cookies afterwards!

Dr. V: I never said anything about milk and cookies, but if it'll motivate you, then... sure.

Meowth, King Parasect, Red Wartortle, James, Tutandrowzee: HOORAY!

Dr. V: Before we start, are there any questions...?

Meowth: I've got one... I actually have two... 1st, how on earth is there a forest in the Kanto region that leads straight to the Pokemon Tower when the only way is through the Rock Tunnel...?

Dr. V: I... In all honesty, I think the author is purposely making this into a Paper Mario spoof...

HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Meowth: ...and my second question: How did we get here, if we were just at the inn just a second ago?

Dr. V was about to open his mouth but had nothing to say...

Dr. V: You know... honestly, I don't even know...

King Parasect: Doesn't matter! Let's go!

Dr. V: Right! We are off to kill the Pok-er-Ash!

They entered the forest, and Dr. V was shocked... it was suppose to be spooky and scary, but this...

...was the complete opposite, it was happy and peaceful, the sun had a smiley face in spite of it still being night time, there were cute animals...er... pokemon, flowers, and everything was colorful too...

Dr. V: WHAT THE HECK!? ARE WE IN THE RIGHT FOREST!

James: We are... this is the very rare known happy and bouncy part of the forest... even though this entire forest is rare, this is the only part that's happy and cheerful...

Dr. V: How on earth do you even know that?

Tutandrowzee: LET'S RUN AND DANCE AND FROLIC IN THE FLOWERS!

Meowth, King Parasect, Red Wartortle, Tutandrowzee: HOORAY!

The four Pokemon then startede jumping and skipping in the flowers, playing Ring-Around-the-Rosie, and acting like girls in the happy part of the forest...

Dr. V: OOOoooo... Good freakin god...

James: ...Wanna leave these guys behind and go find them ourselves...

Dr. V: That's the best idea I've heard all day... but... since when have you started caring about killing Ash...

James: I don't... but I heard that the Pokemon Tower is abandoned with empty cabinets and such. Abandoned place and Cabinets = Perfect place to store and lock up my precious bottle cap collection...

Dr. V: Oooo... Of course...

Dr. V and James then leave the four Pokemon to find the heroes for themselves...

* * *

**H**

Our heroes where now strolling through the dark cave with the only light source being the flashlight Andrew took out..

Andrew: Man... Have I ever told you guys that this cave feels and smells really dank and stuff...

Pikachu: It does...

Squirtle: It sure is dark in here...

Voltorb: Well, at least we have a light source...

Pidgeotto: Yeah... come on, I don't like the looks of some of the wild Pokemon here...

Andrew: Yeah... let's move...

They kept going until they ran into what appears to be a Machop, who then stopped them...

Machop: Hey... what do you think your doing?

Andrew: Uh... going through this cave that's what.

Machop: Listen, this is the Rock Tunnel... the path ahead of here is incredibly dangerous... you might wanna turn back..

Andrew then took a deep breath..

Andrew: But listen, we have to get through here to reach Pokemon Tower or else this ghost will haunt us for life.

Machop: Oh, so that's your story... your invited to Pokemon Tower...?

Andrew: That's what I just said.

Machop: You may pass then..

He then went on top of some rock...

Machop: Listen... this place is incredibly complicated to get through.. I suggest for your benefit, you use some light sources to light up the entire cave, then you'll get by here much quicker... remember that...

Andrew: Great... thanks..

Machop: No problem... (whispers: your gonna need it.)

The Machop then walked off...

Andrew: I have an easier way. Spiritual Card; ACTIVATE!

Andrew then summons the card with Elder on it...

Elder: How may I be of assistance Ash.

Andrew: Can you get us through this cave...?

Elder: I'll do my best...

The Spiritual Being then unleashed a powerful light, lighting up the whole cave, in which the heroes managed to easily get through the cave quicker...

* * *

**V**

Back with Dr. V and James...

Dr. V: FInally! We're in the scarier part of the forest!

The scenery then became incredibly dark, being night time, the flowers became evil, all the cute Pokemon turned into scary looking Pokemon, Zubats and such...

James: Now where is this tower...?

Dr. V: We just need to follow a path based on the scenery difference...

James: Can you be more specific...?

Dr. V: Well...

Suddenly, Dr. V then bumped into what appeared to be a Gastly, as he then got back up shortly afterwards...

Dr. V: Watch where your going.

Gastly: Sorry...

James: Hey... your a Gastly right? What are you doing here?..

Gastly: I sure am a Gastly, and if your wondering, I'm on my way to Kirby's house to get some Maxim Tomatoes and...

Dr. V: Your in the wrong world, buddy...

Gastly: Whoops... sorry... guess I'll be going...

With that, the Gastly then vanished before their very eyes...

James: Why do I feel like I seen that Gastly somewhere before...?

Dr. V: Doesn't matter... let's go...

James: Wait... shouldn't we be doing something else...?

Dr. V: What do you mean?

James: Well... you see.. this chapter's really getting short, and there should be a way to make it longer...

Dr. V then stopped walking as he then turned slowly to James...

Dr. V: Tell me you did NOT just break the fourth wall...

He gave him a deathly glare...

James: ...forget what I said!

Dr. V: Good... let's go...

He then turned around and started walking again... Wow! Someone hates it when the fourth wall is broken...

Dr. V: I HEARD THAT!

Sheesh... anyway, let's get back to the story...

* * *

**H**

Elder: Well... here we are...

Andrew: Thanks a lot... return...

Elder: No problem...

Andrew called Elder back to his card, as it was revealed that the heroes made it through the cave... They were now located in Lavender Town...

Andrew: Well... this is Lavender Town...

Pikachu: Hey look! It's the Pokemon Tower!

Pikachu points to the tower that is in fact, the Pokemon Tower... They then approached the gate...

Andrew: Well... let's do this..

Andrew then opened the gate as the heroes then were about to see what's in store for them...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! HMM... I GET THE FEELING THAT THIS CHAPTER REALLY LACKED PROFESSOR OAK!**

Professor Oak: You got that right! Readers, I swear to you I'll appear fully in the next chapter, cause the author will make sure I do! So stay around... dawgs!

**AS PROFESSOR OAK JUST MENTIONED, HE WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALONG WITH A SPOOKY FATE, A BUNCH OF OLD STUFF, A BIG TWIST, A MUSICAL, AND A NEW ALLY FOR ANDREW AND FRIENDS! TUNE IN READERS!**


	16. Sexy Ghost and Musical, Dawg

Okay Dokey, here's part 2 to Chapter 3. Let's get on with it.

* * *

**H**

As soon as they went pass the gate, and the gate closed, the same Old Gastly from before appeared...

Old Gastly: Ah... welcome Sirs and madame, it's great you guys made it through the Rock Tunnel. Our Mistress waits for you in this tower... Please come to the highest part of the tower... there you will hear all the information on the Spiritual Being...

Andrew: Ah crap... it had to be on the highest floor huh?

Old Gastly: I'll see you there...

With that, the Old Gastly then vanished as the heroes then entered the Pokemon Tower...

Andrew: This shouldn't be too bad.

Pidgeotto: Hey! I've got an idea!

Andrew: ...yes Pidgeotto?..

Pidgeotto: Okay... I seen this on TV once, we go through and disguise ourselves as four teenagers and a dog and...

Andrew: No way! We just recently had an Indiana Jones reference. We are NOT having a Scooby-Doo reference.

Pikachu: Uh... who's Indiana Jones...?

Squirtle: ...and Scooby Doo..?

Andrew: ...nevermind. Just come on.

The heroes then strolled through the tower... However, after climbing the stairs and reached the fourth floor, there were no more stairs... and the highest floor was still above them...

Andrew: Oh give me a break... there's no more theres... now how are we gonna get to the highest floor now...?

Suddenly, a picture frame started speaking, making Andrew jump...

Painting: Hi! Did I startle you...

Andrew: Well since this place feels haunted, of course...

Painting: You wanna go up to the highest floor don't you?

Andrew: Of course...

Painting: Well... I'm afraid you must find whatevers missing in this painting to get up there...

Andrew: Uh... I'm just confused.. what could possibly be missing in this painting? It already looks amazing...

Painting: Yeah, but...

Voltorb: I'll tell you, it looks like one of those things you'd find in an antique store...

Andrew: It's just an old value to society..

Pikachu: The painting is cool..

Painting: The painting's cool, but...

Squirtle: OK, seriously, by antique store, do you mean Pawn Stars?..

Andrew: Oh no! Don't go there!

Voltorb: Look seriously... there's is a huge difference between...

Painting: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH ALREADY!?

The heroes then stopped, all startled...

Painting: ...there. Sorry for yelling, but you guys were totally taxing my patience. Anyway, once you find whatever is missing in this frame, you may get to the highest floor... Mmmwwahahahahahahaha. Lady Gastly is such a harsh ghost... treating all her guests like this..

Andrew: Excuse me...? Who's Lady Gastly..?

Painting: No one... just go and find that missing portrait...

Andrew then shrugged his shoulders as he and his friends started touring the place for a missing portrait...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Dr. V and James then made it to Lavender Town.

James: There it is... the Pokemon Tower...

Dr. V: Sweet... you ready for this?

James: Are you kidding...? With this new credit card I have, I can get a 50% discount on purchasing bottle caps for my bottle cap collection! So long sucker!

James turned to leave, but Dr. V stopped him by wrapping his sharp deadly claws around his neck...

James: ...on second thought, I'll just stick with you.

Dr. V: Good..

Dr. V then releases James as he then goes and enters the gate with James and approaches the building...

Dr. V: OK, so here's the plan: We wait in front of this door, which also happens to be the only entrance/exit into this tower. When... _Ash _and his group come out, we'll ambush him, kill him, and get the bloody 'ell out of this goddamn world so I can get on with my life.

Meowth: ...and what do we do?

Dr. V: Well you can-WOAH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

Meowth: We were standing here waiting for you guys...

Meowth then points to the other 3 Pokemon...

Dr. V: But... why... how... when...

He shook his head...

Dr. V: On second thought... I don't wanna know... Just keep quite so we can ambush them...

Tutandrowzee: Aww... does that mean we can't actually do our incredible Gangsta Band Musical Performance Special right now...?

Dr. V: NO YOU CANNOT DO YOUR INCREDIBLE GANGSTA-Wait, you have formed a band...?

Tutandrowzee: Yeah.. that nice old professor over there suggested it.

Tutandrowzee then points to Professor Oak, who was wearing some robotic device on his head, allowing his to do some robotic vocals from speaking...

Professor Oak: That's right fans! I am here to perform...

It was then shown that Team Villain (except for Dr. V) were now dressed up as super cool Gangstas, wearing shades, blings, and cool hip hop accessories, with the Red Wartortle being the DJ.

Dr. V: Oh great...

Meowth: Yo, Red my man... mind playing our favorite song for us, homie?

Red Wartortle: You said it dawg... We shall perform Stronger by Kayne West right here, right now...

Dr. V: Oh... please no..

Oh yes... but to make a bigger twist, they will perform the song in reverse...

Dr. V: OH COME ON! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Oh yes I can. I'm the author, I can do what I want...

Red Wartortle: He's right... what the author says, goes dawg...

Red Wartortle then hits the reverse play button... readers, my suggestion would be that you actually listen to Kanye West's Stronger in reverse, to get the picture of it... Anyway, let's start...

_-Music starts playing in reverse-_

Dr. V: Here we go..

_Oak: (Robotic Vocals) _

_Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga_

_Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga_

_Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga_

_Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga_

_Urmos versa berlin urlon_

_Urva urven. Urva urven. Urva urven. Urva urven. Urva urven. Urva urven. Urva urven._

_Meowth: Play boi. Pl-pl-play boi Play boi Play boi._

_Pl-pl-play boi Play boi Play boi._

_Pl-pl-play boi Play boi Play boi._

_Pl-pl-play boi Play boi..._

_Oak: Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga. _

_Meowth: Play boi, reven I ekil tca battan_

_Play boise, osI dah J o-sis_

_Play more, n a no saw surface_

_Play ore, deen ev'I gnol woh homie._

_Oak: Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga. _

_Meowth: Play boi, reven I ekil tca battan_

_Play boise, osI dah J o-sis_

_Play more, n a no saw surface_

_Play ore, deen ev'I gnol woh homie._

_(Urva urven naked pearl-)_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

_(-bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil-)_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

_(-berlin naked urla bigga.) _

_(Urva urven naked pearl-)_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

_(-bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil-)_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

_(-berlin naked urla bigga.) _

_Meowth and Tutandrowzee: Long you wonder one ned send!_

_(-rl bersa earl berwing never)_

_Gag and Won and search for a man_

_(urmo sexy versa veil)_

_Vermos some give me hazards_

(_berlin naked urla bigga)_

_Bam, a ree a wonder woma_

_(Urva urven naked pearl)_

_Bermos some gave me haza_

_(bersa earl berwing never)_

_Bang, a youro ba boosh Leena_

_(urmo sexy versa veil)_

_Vermos, she gives me money_

_(berlin naked urla bigga)_

_E right and ring N, M, N-M!_

_Oak: Urmos versa berlin urlon_

Dr. V: THIS SONG MAKES NO FREAKIN SENSE!

_(Urva urven naked urlon)_

_Meowth: ti nikam er'uoy ybab... OH!_

_(Urva urven naked veil)_

_Meowth: Play boise, I ekil tca bat_

_(Urva urven naked bigga)_

_Play boise, I ekil tca bat_

_(Urva urven naked berlin)_

_Play boise, I ekil tca bat_

_(Urva urven naked urlon)_

_OH!_

_(Urva urven naked veil)_

_Play boise, I ekil tca bat_

_(Urva urven naked bigga)_

_Meowth: Play boi, reven I ekil tca battan_

_(pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga)_

_Play boise, osI dah J o-sis_

_Play more, n a no saw surface_

_Play ore, deen ev'I gnol woh homie._

_(Urva urven naked pearl-)_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

Dr. V: Can we stop this damn song!?

_(-bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil-)_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

Dr. V: MY PATIENCE IS LOST!

_(-berlin naked urla bigga.) _

Suddenly, Meowth, King Parasect, Tutandrowzee, James and even the DJ Red Wartortle all got around Dr. V...

_Meowth, King Parasect, Tutandrowzee, Red Wartortle (robot vocals): LONG YOU WONDER ONE NED SEND! _(This made Dr. V Cringe)

_(-rl bersa earl berwing never)_

_Gag and Won and search for a man_

_James: WOOAH!_

_(urmo sexy versa veil)_

_Vermos some give me hazards_

_James: WOOAH! _

_Bam, a ree a wonder woma_

_(Urva urven naked pearl)_

_James: WOOAH! _

_(Urva urven naked pearl)_

_[with robot vocals] Bermos some gave me haza_

_James: WOOAH! _

_(bersa earl berwing never)_

_Bang, a youro ba boosh Leena_

_James: WOOAH! _

_(urmo sexy versa veil)_

_Vermos, she gives me money_

_James: WOOAH! _

_(berlin naked urla bigga)_

_E right and ring N, M, N-M!_

_James: WOOAH!_

_Oak: Urmos versa berlin urlon_

The song then toned down a little bit, giving Dr. V some space.

_(Urva urven naked urlon)_

_Meowth: ti nikam er'uoy ybab... OH!_

_(Urva urven naked veil)_

_thgir s'emit eht nehw gnihtyna od ll'ew dna_

_(Urva urven naked bigga)_

_thgilemil eht rof gnihtyna od ll'ehs dna_

_(Urva urven naked berlin)_

_ekid-ednolb a rof gnihtyna od d'I llew_

_(Urva urven naked urlon)_

_ekidnolK a rof gnihtyna od d'yeht draeh_

_(Urva urven naked veil)_

_ekil naK taht gnihtyreve od annog ew os_

_(Urva urven naked bigga)_

_thgin noD nottiuV siuoL is siht_

_Oak: Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga_

_Meowth: thgir tnemom eht ni pu thguac m'I nippirt m'I_

_em fo eno ylno s'ereht s'uoy dnasuoht a s'ereht_

_em no tnorf uoy dlouc lleh eht woh os_

_em of tnorf ni uoy tup dog taht wonk I tub_

_Oak: Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga_

_Meowth: tol a niyas em tog knird siht nippirt m'I_

_ton ro snalp eht ni em tup dog_

_ton ro snalp edam uoy fi_

_ton ro nam a tog uoy fi wnok t'nod I_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

_(Meowth: We Got it!)_

_(-ed pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil-)_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

_(-berlin naked urla bigga.) _

_Meowth and Tutandrowzee: Long you wonder one ned send!_

_(-rl bersa earl berwing never)_

_Gag and Won and search for a man_

_(urmo sexy versa veil)_

_Vermos some give me hazards_

(_berlin naked urla bigga)_

_Bam, a ree a wonder woma_

_(Urva urven naked pearl)_

_Bermos some gave me haza_

_(bersa earl berwing never)_

_Bang, a youro ba boosh Leena_

_(urmo sexy versa veil)_

_Vermos, she gives me money_

_(berlin naked urla bigga)_

_E right and ring N, M, N-M!_

_(Urmos versa berlin urlon)_

_Meowth: sretah siht ekat..._

_(Urva urven naked urlon)_

_na xis ekat yemoh lepsog wen_

_(Urva urven naked veil)_

_siht edam ohw llet t'nac uoy ekil tca_

_(Urva urven naked bigga)_

_tihs epad ym no letsap ym ni yllaicepse_

_(Urva urven naked berlin)_

_tihs epa og stun og daeha og os_

_(Urva urven naked urlon)_

_tihs ekaf siht ot pu wohs neve dlouw I taht_

_(Urva urven naked veil)_

_ssenetal ym yb deronoh eb dluohs uoy_

_(Urva urven naked bigga)_

_su nekasrrof sah uoht won thgir esuac'_

_Oak: Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga_

_Meowth: ssentaerg fo ecneserp eht ni wob _

_eromyna tihs lear ekam ydobyna od_

_erus ton m'I esuac ksa I_

_eromyna siht ekil me' ekam t'nod yeht, nmad_

_Oak: Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil berlin naked urla bigga_

_Meowth: roiD naitsirhC dna naitsirhC eht emosewa_

_thgir yas lla yeht thaw kcuf a evig t'nod uoy dna_

_thginot ssob eht m'I yraterces yalp_

_thginot ssoM etaK kcalb ym eb dlouc uoy_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

_(Meowth: thginot tsol teg s'tel)_

_(-ed pearl bersa earl berwing never urmo sexy versa veil-)_

_King Parasect: Waaaiiii, in for weennaa!_

_(-berlin naked urla bigga.)_

_Meowth and Tutandrowzee: Long you wonder one ned send!_

_(-rl bersa earl berwing never)_

_Gag and Won and search for a man_

_(urmo sexy versa veil)_

_Vermos some give me hazards_

(_berlin naked urla bigga)_

_Bam, a ree a wonder woma_

_(Urva urven naked pearl)_

_Bermos some gave me haza_

_(bersa earl berwing never)_

_Bang, a youro ba boosh Leena_

_(urmo sexy versa veil)_

_Vermos, she gives me money_

_(berlin naked urla bigga)_

_E right and ring N, M, N-M!_

_Oak: urmos versa berlin urlon sexy veil naked bigga!_

_-Song Ends-_

A applause from nowhere is heard as the Team Villain aside from Dr. V were cheering and Dr. V was screaming all the way as King Parasect managed to toss Dr. V up and down a couple of times, eventually catching the eyes of some female Gastly...

Female Gastly: Uh... did I just see what I thought I saw..?

Old Gastly: No you didn't ma'am...

Female Gastly: Right... let's forget about it now...

Old Gastly: Indeed...

Suddenly, Dr. V was on the floor, screaming...

Dr. V: AHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

King Parasect: What was what for?

Dr. V then noticed that all the hip hop gear, DJ set, and the Gangsta clothes that his 'teammates' were wearing were gone, along with Professor Oak...

Dr. V: But... I... you... just... were...

Meowth: What are you talking about...?

Dr. V then twitched his left eye...

Dr. V: You know what... Screw it... just stay quite while we wait for the Poke Hero...

Tutandrowzee: That's what we were doing, so keep it down or you'll blow our cover...

Dr. V then felt like screaming... as he sat back down and waited for Andrew and pals...

* * *

**H**

Andrew and friends were in the basement after finding a new pair of shoes for Andrew when Andrew had this suspicious look on his face...

Andrew: Did you just hear that?...

Pikachu: Hear what?

Andrew: If I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn I just heard the song 'Stronger' by Kanye West be performed in reverse...

Voltorb: Really?

Andrew: Yes... let's go... I think were getting closer to that portrait...

Andrew and friends eventually ended up on top of some book shelves were on one of them was the portrait... Pidgeotto then went and grabbed the painting...

Pidgeotto: There we go... now let's go back to that painting and get to the highest floor now...

Andrew: You said it...

The heroes then go back to the painting on the fourth floor, and place the portrait into the painting... The painting was pretty happy...

Painting: Ah... thank goodness... It's been years since I was in this painting... So nice to breath air again... Now you proved your worthiness so you can make it to the highest floor... Just jump into my painting and I'll handle the rest.

Andrew: Just like Super Mario 64...

Andrew then jumped into the painting... and then came out of another, on the highest floor...

Andrew: That felt awesome..

It was then that Andrew's allies then came out of the painting...

Painting: Say hi to Lady Gastly for me..

Andrew: Will do.. come on guys. Time to pay this mistress a visit...

His allies agreed as the heroes go through the door straight to the mistress' private headquarters... A voice was then heard...

Voice: GWAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHA!

Andrew: You know... I am starting to get very spooked out now with this evil laughter from nowhere... scary...

Voice: You finally arrived! You took your dare sweet time huh?

Andrew: HEY! I RESENT THAT!

Voice: I was testing you to see if you can live up to your reputation. How were the tests, tough?

Andrew: Not really... thanks...

Suddenly, two ghosts appeared. One was the Old Gastly from before, the other was a female Gastly, that unlike the other Gastlys was incredibly hot and sexy, at least to certain people, and had enough make up on to at least be considered 'attractive'... She then looked at our heroes...

Female Gastly: I'm female Gastly, but just call me Gastly. Nice to meet you Ash...

Suddenly, Pikachu, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto were lovestruck from her appearance..

Pikachu: She...

Squirtle: ...is...

Pidgeotto: ...HOT!

Andrew: OH COME ON! She isn't your species, and your attracted to her...

Pikachu: But look at her... She's so hot and sexy...

Andrew and Voltorb groaned at their lovestruck behavior...

Old Gastly: I'm Gastler, the bulter. I'm Lady Gastly's humble servant.

Voltorb: Your a bulter, and your parents named you Gastler...?

Gaslter: My parents planned on me being a bulter..

Andrew: Oh...

Gastly: The reason I summoned you here is that I need a favor... Gastler, give him the rundown.

Gastler: Ah yes, of course my lady... Ah hem... Ash, have you ever heard of the place called Fuchsia City...? It's just south beyond the plains, and where the gym use to be is now home to the monster Nidoking...

Andrew: Oh come on... another gym being used for some overconfident Pokemon under the control of the Master of Doom...

Gastler: He's a monster, and he eats us... GHOSTS! Ghost-type Pokemon are his favorite meal... many friends have been eaten, we tried to stop him, but he's far too powerful for us... He is said to be invincible, where nothing can hurt him, that's why he's nickname the 'Invincible Nidoking'...

Andrew: Very Ghostly...

Voltorb: I'll say...

Gastler: There is hope though... According to rumors, if they are true, there should be a weakness somewhere, and that weakness... might in fact, relate to Nidoking's weak point...

Andrew: I really hope so...

Gastly: So Ash.. I want you to find out Nidoking's weakness and beat him up... You will of course, won't you...?

Andrew: Well...

Gastly: Of course, you'll get a reward for doing us this service... If you beat up Nidoking, I'll give you two things... One, I'll give you this...

The Gastly then somehow shows Andrew the card with the third Spiritual Being on it...

Andrew and Voltorb: A SPIRIT CARD!

Pikachu, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto were still drooling over Gastly...

Gastly then tosses the card to Gastler somehow...

Gastly: See that Ash... Not such a bad deal huh? You would have had to beat up Nidoking anyway to get this card right... this way, you'll be helping us Ghost Pokemon too...

Andrew: Uh... your saying that card was originally guarded by Nidoking, but it escaped and it fell into your hands...

Gastly: Correct.

Andrew: And also, you said TWO things... What's my second reward?

Gastly: The second reward... erroooww... is that you get to go on a date with me...

She then started grinning like crazy in front of Andrew...

Andrew and Voltorb: WHAT!?

Gastly: So is it a deal...

Andrew: Uh... listen... I don't date ghost pokemon... I date human girls that I feel attracted to... Goth chicks are pretty hot and sexy... I mean, the cards fine but... I can't do a date...

Gastly: Will this change your mind...

Suddenly, Gastly then transformed into a Goth Chick, who looked really hot and sexy... Andrew then became all too lovestruck...

Andrew: Ah... hu huh uhu... your... so hot and SEXY! Of course I'll go on a date with you babe...

Gastly: Thanks.. and I wanna go with you... I wanna help like no one else can..

Andrew: Sure... come on baby...

Voltorb started groaning...

Gastler: WHA-WHA-WHAT! Did I hear what I thought I heard... YOU at Nidoking's Castle!? Quite out of the question! I simply cannot allow you to put yourself through any danger...

Voltorb: Listen to the bulter and stay here...

Gastly: Still your tongue Gastler! I've seen too much suffering caused by that Nidoking.. I wish to see him be pummeled with my own two eyes... Besides, Ash will need me... There's no way he would make it without my powers...

Andrew: I need you to kiss me babe...

Voltorb: Yes he can!

Gastler: Oh, well... then alas, I Gastler will accompany you... It is my duty to make sure no harm comes upons you... the ancestors demand it! I will be at your side, ALWAYS!

Gastly: YOU STOP THAT NONSENSE! I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! I'LL BE FINE BY MYSELF! YOU WAIT HERE FOR MY RETURN!

Gastler: La-la-lady... -sigh-

Gastly still as a goth approached Andrew...

Gastly: Is this alright Andrew...?

Andrew: Of course it is...

Gastly: I'll join up with you until we ounce Nidoking..

Andrew then frowned...

Gastly: ...and after we have our date...

Andrew: YAY! LET'S KISS!

Gastly: You said it sweet cheeks..

They started kissing, making Voltorb more jealous... as they left the room... to Fuchsia City...

Pikachu, Squirtle, Pidgeotto: WAIT FOR US!

They, still drooling, went after them...

Voltorb: I hate that Gastly..

Voltorb, still fumed, decided to catch up to the others...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I HOPE THIS MUSICAL HELPS DRAW IN MORE VIEWS! DUE TO LOW VIEWS AND STUFF, I WANNA USE MORE CRAZY GIMMICKS TO ATTRACT READERS! ANYWAY, STAY TUNE FOR NEXT TIME AS ANDREW AND FRIENDS, INCLUDING A FEMALE GASTLY GO TO FUCHSIA CITY AND BEAT UP THE INVINCIBLE NIDOKING! STAY TUNED!**

**By the way, I can't spell Fuchsia for the life of me, so bare with me!**


	17. Rocky Plains and Giant Ghost

Yay! Here's the next part to Chapter 3. Let's begin.

* * *

**V**

Team Villain then heard footsteps approaching the door...

Dr. V: Here he comes! Get ready.

Meowth: Alright!

King Parasect: Let's do this.

Red Wartortle: This is it.

Tutandrowzee: Time to unleash 20d damage on them!

James: -sigh- let's get this over with.

Dr. V: Alright, ready... GO!

The door then slowly opened, amd coming from the inside...

...was a tiny toy robot Pikachu with wheels and a wind-up key on the back...

Dr. V: What the... heck is that...?

Meowth: I don't know, but it looks cute.

James: Let's pick it up!

Dr. V: Hmmm...

Dr. V picks it up as it then opens up its stomach as a timer was then shown...

Toy: **THIS TOY WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 0:05. 0:04. 0:03. 0:02. 0:01.**

Dr. V: Oh sh-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The toy then exploded and the explosion was so powerful to where Team Villain was sent flying into the sky...

James and Meowth: Looks like Team Villains' blasting off again!...

Dr. V: (from far away) Shut up!

They then turned into a star...

* * *

**H**

Andrew then reach for the door knob when he froze for a split second...

Andrew: Did... you just hear that?...

Gastly: Hear what?

Andrew: Sounded like an explosion...

Pikachu: Maybe its just your imagination...

Pikachu was still drooling over Gastly... The six heroes then made it out of the Tower and then went over to the gate going out of Lavender Town...

Andrew: Uh... why is this gate here when it wasn't here before...?

Gastly: To keep out Nidoking...

Andrew: Oh...

Gastly: Anyway... Go ahead! Open it!

Suddenly, two Gastlys somehow opened the gate for them and once they passed through the gate, it automatically became morning...

Andrew: What the... how...?

Andrew shook his head, wanting to forget how on earth that even happened...

Gastly: Well now Ash, we're on our way... Are you scared?

Andrew: Well... uh...

Gastly: Cause if you are... you are more than welcome to hold my hand sugah...

Andrew: Uh... okay...

Voltorb: He's fine! Now can we just go already...?

Gastly: Great idea Ms. Poke Ball! Let's roll!

Gastly still disguised as a goth chick grabbed Andrew's hand and took off...

Voltorb: MS. POKEBALL! GRRR... The nerve of that woman!

Pikachu: She's so hot and sexy... I'm in love...

Squirtle: I want her to read me a bed time story, and polish my shell for me...

Pidgeotto: ...and I want her to take me out to some dinner date and stuff... oh yeah...

Voltorb: You guys disguist me...

Not listening to her, the three then ran after Andrew and Gastly... Fuming with anger, Voltorb kept it together as she then caught up with the others...

* * *

The heroes were now in the rocky rough plains... eventually, the heroes came across a small village with a couple of crumbly houses... Andrew was confused about how these houses are like this... and who would live in them... Suddenly, what appears to be a Haunter then approach the heroes...

Haunter: Oh... Ms. Lady Gastly, it is nice to have your female presence here... but you know it's not safe to be around this area at this time... That monster Nidoking could be coming around here quite soon..

Gastly: I know! That's why I'm heading to his castle... I'm gonna put an end to his evil rein of terror once and for all. Bring him on! When was the last time he came by here!

Haunter: Why... just yesterday my lady... He... this time... er... he ate...poor Filbert... Oh poor dear Filbert, he was an innocent and a depressing Haunter he was...

Gastly: Oh no! Not Filbert... Oh... that horrible... That's it... that monster must be stopped...

Andrew: Who is Filbert anyway...?

Gastly: (whispers) How should I know... Just roll with it, okay...

Andrew: Right...

Gastly: (shouts to everyone) Listen up everyone! We are on our way to defeat this Nidoking once and for all... That horrible monster has eaten his last fresh Ghost Pokemon meal!

Haunter: Oh, my lady... your bravery is certainly charming...

Voltorb: Yeah...but the bad thing is she's having Ash do all of her work...

Haunter: ...but you must know lady, that it's very dangerous... he's called the Invincible Nidoking, since he is invincible... please be careful, okay?

Gastly: Right. Come on Ash, the sooner we beat up Nidoking, the sooner we get to go on our date.

Gastly and Andrew then run off as the Haunter then twitched his left eye...

Haunter: Wa-wai-wait... Ms... Ms. Lady Gastly is going on a date... with a human...?

Voltorb: Trust me, we aren't very thrilled with the deal either...

The other four allies then caught up, leaving the Haunter confused... After a while of strolling, Andrew ran into another Haunter...

Haunter: Hey there! Your on your way to beat up Nidoking, right?

Andrew: You got that right.

Haunter: Yeah! Go get him! Get revenge! He won't eat another Ghost Pokemon! Especially not...

He was cut short when a stomping noise was heard and all the ghost Pokemon except for Gastly and the Haunter that was speaking disappeared... The Haunter then panicked...

Haunter: Oh... OH NO! NIDOKING'S COMING! EVERYBODY HIDE!

Several Ghost Pokemon made Andrew's first four allies invisible when Gastly then went and made Andrew invisible..

Andrew: (whispers) Thank you Gastly...

Gastly: (whispers) No problem sweet cheeks..

Haunter: OK! Nobody panicking! Everyone's gone, especially lady Gastly!

The Haunter who was distracted by shouting to hide himself then turned around when someone breathed behind his back. He turned around and it was none other than... the Invincible Nidoking.

Haunter: ..er...

The Nidoking then picks him up...

Nidoking: Mmmm... looks yummy... I think I need a snack...

The Nidoking opens his mouth as he then swallows the Haunter down whole... he then burped a little..

Nidoking: Urp... a bit tangy, but good..

The Nidoking then turned around and headed back to his castle... The ghost pokemon along with Andrew's first four allies became invisible again...

A Haunter: OH NO! Phillip! Oh the horror of it all...

Andrew: Uh... Gastly, we can become visible again you know.. oooo...

Andrew then noticed that someone or something was touching and rubbing his butt.. Andrew couldn't see Gastly, but he knew that she was grinning...

Andrew: We can do THAT later! Now can we please turn back to normal now?

They then became visible again..

Gastly: Awww... I was having fun...

Andrew: Now I know what the problem is... That monster comes by here and eats you guys one at a time... He must be stopped... Just where is his castle...

Haunter: It's down that path, right in Fuchsia City...

Andrew: Okay... thanks... come on guys...

Andrew then walked off, followed by Pikachu, Squirtle and Pidgeotto. Gastly then went to Voltorb for a quick second...

Gastly: (whispers) He sure is cute...

Voltorb then blushed from that... as Gastly then went to catch up... Blushing and Fuming at the same time, Voltorb then went to follow the others...

* * *

**V**

Once the heroes left, Team Villain came falling down, on top of a crumbly building, falling right through it... and ended up in a pile of rubble... Meowth then came out first and was then followed by Dr. V...

Meowth: Oooohh... what was that for anyway?...

Dr. V was show dusting himself off...

Dr. V: Yeah... where did that toy Pikachu come from anyway...?

Oak: Did you guys like my new toy?

Dr. V: Oh come on! How on earth did you get here so fast?!

Oak: I rode my pet banana here.

King Parasect: I LOVE THOSE THINGS! How ripe is yours?

Oak: Well...

Dr. V then knocked King Parasect over...

Dr. V: Forget it! I'll just dispose of you myself, you no good pathetic excuse for a Pokemon Professor.

Dr. V then turned his hand into a sword as he then ran and charged straight to Oak when suddenly...

A Haunter: HEY! (Pushes Dr. V down) Why on Earth do you wanna hurt such a defenseless old man?!

Dr. V: Defenseless? What in bloody 'ell are you talking about!? Look at him!

Dr. V then points to Professor Oak as he is then shown in a wheel chair, was shaking and looked simply more older and more pathetic...

Oak: (raspy voice) Why on earth do you wanna hurt me for, you young man...?

Dr. V: Oh give me a freaking break! Alright, stand aside so I can kill him..

A Haunter: You cannot defeat us?

Dr. V: Why?

The other members of Team Villain stepped aside, not wanting to get involved...

All the Haunters: BECAUSE OF THIS!

The Haunters then went and fused with each other, causing a light to go over them as they then transformed into... A GIANT GENGAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dr. V: Oh crap...

The Giant Gengar jumped on top of him and pulberized him. Professor Oak was then shown to be normal again...

Oak: (normal voice) Why are they beating up that bad man?

James: Because they are angry at him for what he tried to do to you...

Oak: Oh that's nice of them...

James: Well he doesn't think so...

James then motions to Dr. V.. who was struggling...

Dr. V: GET OFF OF ME YOU SUNNOVA...

Oak: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! Your a bad INFLUENCE to the children!

Dr. V: I HATE YOU!

Dr. V then got out of the ghost blast and started fighting...

Oak: Ah... such a nice boy. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and actually annoy the heck out of Ash and his friends right now...

James: (not paying attention) You go do that...

Oak: I sure will.. Bye now...

Professor Oak then ran off after Andrew and friends, leaving Team Villain behind..

Dr. V: YOU IDIOTS! FOLLOW HIM!

Meowth: Nah... I'm good...

Dr. V then screamed as he then went and pulberized and beat the snot out of the giant Gengar. After the giant ghost exploded and was beaten, Dr. V then rushed over to his group..

Tutandrowzee: HI!

After punching Tutandrowzee in the face, knocking him out cold, he turned to his group...

Dr. V: Follow... now...

Dr. V then walked off as Red Wartortle hurled the knocked out Tutandrowzee on his back and started carrying him...

Red Wartortle: (whispers loudly) Someone seems to be in a really bad mood...

Dr. V: I HEARD THAT!

Meowth: Grumpy...

It took all of his willpower not to KILL them all, right then and there...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! NEXT TIME, THE HEROES WILL GO AND INFILITRATE THE CASTLE OF THE INVINCIBLE NIDOKING! TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS! HAHAHA!**


	18. The Nidoking's CastleWeakness

Finally... I'm getting to writing the next part to Chapter 3. Let's do this.

* * *

**H**

The heroes had finally made it to Fushcia City and to the Castle of the Invincible Nidoking...

Andrew: So... this is the place where that monstrous Nidoking is residing, right?

Gastly: That's right... Many Ghost Pokemon have been brought and eaten here alive...

Andrew: Well... It's time to change that now... let's go!

The six heroes went through the door, and saw a whole bunch of High Tech, Maximum Security Systems (all in the form of several Magnetons) floating around the inside of the castle...

Andrew: -sigh- figures this place is filled with maximum security guards...

Voltorb: Yeah... the only way we can past through here is if we became...

Gastly: Invisible?

Voltorb: Yes...

Gastly: So... just to be clear, you will need my help...

Voltorb: ...yes.

Gastly: Just as I thought... However, I can only make one person invisible at a time. I guess that means that you guys will have to stay here while I go in with Ash...

Voltorb: NO WAY! There's no way I'm letting you go in alone with Ash!

Andrew: Uh, Voltorb... she's right.

Voltorb: But... but...

Andrew: But that's why I have a plan to get all of us through here...

Allies: WHAT!?

Pikachu: You have a plan!?

Squirtle: This is impressive!

Andrew: Yes I have a plan.. and it does sound impressive...

Pidgeotto: Well... what are we waiting for..? Tell us what the plan is...?

Andrew: Alright... everyone, gather around...

The heroes then formed a circle...

Andrew: OK guys... heres the plan...

* * *

**ONE PLAN THAT INVOLVED 'FINDING KEYS, SNEAKING PASS SOME SLEEPING NIDORINOS, GETTING ADVISE FROM A GHOST POKEMON, GOING THROUGH PUZZLES, AND FOOLING THE INVISIBLE NIDOKING' LATER...**

* * *

Pikachu: Wow! Can't believe that plan actually worked...

Andrew: Yeah... thoses stupid Nidorinos were a piece of cake to sneak by..

Voltorb: Not to mention we managed to fool that Nidoking too...

Gastly: Thanks to me..

Voltorb: ...yeah..

Squirtle: OK... So that Haunter said there was something important behind the Nidoking's bed...

Andrew: Yeah...

Andrew looks behind the bed and sees a treasure chest...

Pidgeotto: Eureka! It's in that treasure chest!

Andrew: Great... let's get it..

They went to get it, but then they heard Nidoking coming as he then entered the room...

Andrew: -whispers- oh crap... guys, let's pretend that we're dolls...

The allies nodded in agreement as they then fell to the floor, pretending to be dolls...

Nidoking: Oooh... I.. might be in trouble... That Spiritual Being flew away... and now I think someone suspiscious is in the castle... I sure don't wanna make the Master of Doom angry... he's scary. He did make me invincible, but if I screw up, he might change me back to normal...

He then walks over to his bed...

Nidoking: Time for some beauty rest...

Nidoking then jumped onto his bed and then went to sleep... Andrew and pals then slowly got back up... They snuck to the chest and quitely opened it, as they then found a key...

Key: Hey... who are you guys...?

Andrew: Oh we are just...

Key: Let me guess... you wanna know and find out the secret weakness to Nidoking, right?

Andrew: Yes...

Key: I go to the windmill somewhere at the bottom of the rocky plains...

Andrew: Thanks...

Key: No problem... and one more thing... ahem... HEY MASTER NIDOKING! HELP! WE GOT SOME THIEVES HERE WHO WANNA KIDNAPPED ME!

Nidoking: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Andrew: NOW VOLTORB!

Voltorb: Right!

Voltorb exploded near Nidoking, making him motionless for about 15 to 20 seconds...

Pidgeotto: Now let's get out of here!

Andrew: Yeah!

They then bolted out of the room, grabbing the key while at it... It wasn't long before Nidoking got up and started chasing them. They then went into a room with a total of 8 doors, going through one door, coming out through another, in a Scooby-Doo sort of way...

Andrew: Huff... this is craziness...

Oak: I'll say...

Andrew: AHHHH! How did you get here!

Oak: I snuck in...

Andrew: Whatever, time to get rid of you...

Andrew then smacked Professor Oak right towards Nidoking, but unfortunately, the Nidoking smacked him away with his hands...

Andrew: Well it was worth a shot... let's get out of this place!

After a while, the heroes made it outside the castle... Several Haunters went and barricaded the door...

Andrew: Hey... what are you guys doing...?

A Haunter: We must protect our Lady Gastly... Now go to the Windmill, go for all our sakes... Don't look back!

Andrew: Right... let's go guys!

Allies: Right!

The heroes then stormed through the Rocky Plains, making their way all the way down to the Windmill where Nidoking's weakness is located... They then unlocked the door with the talking key as they went inside...

Andrew: So this is where Nidoking's weakness is hiding out...

Gastly: That's right...

Andrew: Wow... and to think that this well actually is dried up of water down here... let's go..

The heroes then made their way to the far end of the well and then they got to the final room... On a stand of some sort, was what appeared to be, a hairy looking heart with two eyes...

Nidoking's Heart: HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?

Andrew: Oh, we're just the people who are about to kick your sorry... (notices he doesn't have a butt)... uh... your backside...

Voltorb: Nice save..

Andrew: Thanks...

Nidoking's Heart: Well... since you now know the secret weakness to Nidoking, I'm not letting you escape! Plus, you just don't know muh true power! I might be the only part that can be hurt, but I'm also incredibly powerful! Take... THIS!

The heart then jumped up into the sky, all powerful and such...

...then it just landed on the floor, face first..

The heroes stood there for a couple of minutes, then Andrew got out his hammer and walked over to the heart and smacked it with the hammer..

Nidoking's Heart: OW! You... you... YOU BIG MEANIE HEAD! YOU GAVE ME A BOO-BOO!

The heart then stormed out of the well, crying while at it...

Andrew: You know... I'm starting to miss the Wartortle Bros... At least they put up a fight and weren't cowards...

The heroes then stormed out, chasing the heart all the way...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had just made it to Nidoking's Castle...

Dr. V: Finally... We can ambush those heroes here and-why are all these Haunters standing and barricading the door?

James: Don't know, but if you need me, I'll be standing a good five feet over here...

James and the others step five feet away...

Dr. V: Uh... why are you doing that...?

James: Because... judging by how thoses Haunters are keeping the door closed tightly, and how the door is almost ready to burst open, I'll say that something big and heavy will be coming out in 3... 2... 1...

Then right on cue, the door burst open as Nidoking came charging out.. Last thing that Dr. V remembered was that Nidoking charged towards him as he then felt a heavy fist hit him, and then... he blacked out...

* * *

**H**

As the heroes then came out, they saw Nidoking's Heart approach Nidoking...

Nidoking's Heart: It's time to reunite!

Then as you would have expected, Nidoking then went and swallowed his own heart, giving Andrew the sudden urge to puke...

Nidoking: Oh yeah! Now I'm feeling it! With my heart and body reunited, there's no way to beat me!

Andrew: We'll just see about that...

Andrew walked over with his hammer and slammed it down onto his toe, giving him great pain...

Nidoking: Yowch! I guess with my heart and body reunited, I'm not invincible anymore... That's so lame...

Andrew: Alright.. time to beat you up..

Andrew kept smacking the Nidoking with his hammer several times...

Gastly: YEAH! GO ASH! BEAT HIM UP, JUST LIKE WHAT WE DID WHEN WE PICKED ON HIM WHEN HE WAS JUST A NIDORINO!

Andrew then stopped for a short second right before he hit Nidoking with his hammer again...

Andrew: What...?

Gastly: He was always the weakess in the pack, so we Ghost Pokemon always enjoyed picking on him and spooking him...

Andrew: ...are you freaking serious!? Why wasn't I informed about this earlier!?

Gastly: Well... before he became invisible, he was a Nidorino... All that we knew about him is that he kept swearing that he'd someday get revenge on all of us...

Andrew: Yes... and how he became a Nidoking was due to the Master of Doom using a Moon Stone on him!

Gastly: Right... anyway, we Ghost Pokemon loved spooking him... now it's a deal now, so I'll have Gastler get you the card and... what are you doing with that hammer..

The Gastly wasn't in her Goth form, since Andrew approached her with his hammer firmly gripped in his hand...

Gastly: Now now Ash... let's be reasonable.. I'm sure I can think of a better solution if you just... OW! OH THAT HURT! OH THE STARS! THAT HURT SO BAD!

Andrew started smacking Gastly with his hammer as the allies jumped at each hit, except for Voltorb who was smirking the entire time... Nidoking then got back up... and saw Andrew beating Gastly...

Nidoking: Uh... oh my aching... uh... why is Ash trouncing Gastly...?

Voltorb: He's feeling sorry for you...

Nidoking: He's... showing me kindness...?

Voltorb: That's right..

Then right at that moment, it was in the Kanto region they say, that Nidoking's heart, grew 10 sizes bigger that day, causing the spell he was put under by the Master of Doom to be broken...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! YOU CAN SAY THAT THE NEXT PART WILL BE THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER 3! THERE WILL BE A NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED TO THIS TALE! TUNE IN FOR MORE ACTION!**


	19. Story of Nottahaunter

Alright, this is the last part to Chapter 3. This part is very brief since it mainly focuses on a new character to Team Villain, so bear with me ok? Let's do it.

* * *

**H**

Andrew was standing near Gastly, with his arms crossed and his right foot tapping..

Andrew: Well... I'm waiting...

Gastly then got back up..

Gastly: Alright... guys... We are from here on, never gonna pick on or scare Nidoking again.

Andrew: ...and..?

Gastly: -sigh- ...and we will give him all the respect that he deserves...

Andrew: Thank you... Now, about our deal Gastly...?

Gastly: Of course... GASTLER! SNAP TO IT!

Gastler then appeared and somehow managed to toss the card with the third Spiritual Being on it towards Andrew as he then caught it.

Andrew: Alright... card #3 down... it even says 'SCHOLAR' on it...

Yes it does... if Andrew must know, it seems as though the Master of Doom's life force seems to be getting stronger and stronger as time passes... It's mainly because of the Magic Maker that is giving him more power... Andrew must stop him as soon as possible...

Andrew: Right... thanks Author...

No Problem... let's continue...

Voltorb: Well guys... looks like you'll have to live life without Lady Gastly now..

Pikachu, Squirtle and Pidgeotto then just shrugged their shoulders...

Squirtle: Eh... we aren't bothered by it... Well just find another hot and sexy chick...

Pidgeotto: ...start drooling and admiring her looks and appearance until we have to part ways...

Pikachu: ...and then we repeat the process all over again!

Voltorb: You guys disguist me.

Andrew: Well anyway... we better be on our way...

The heroes went to Rock Tunnel, when Lady Gastly stopped them for a second...

Gastly: Uh... excuse me Ash... That travel we did to beat Nidoking was very impressive... and... ahem... it was a good learning experience... I really wanna be able to experience more within the outside world...

Andrew: So... what are you saying...?

Gastly: What I'm saying is... would it be alright if I could possibly join you on your quest... please...?

Andrew: ...

Gastly: And are we still gonna have our date that we agreed on...?

Andrew: ...uh...

Gastly suddenly then transformed into the Goth chick from before, getting Andrew's attention...

Andrew: -gasp- Oh baby... I can't stay mad at you... Of course I forgive you and I'll give you a second chance so you can join us on our quest... and we will still have our date...

Gastly: Splendid...

Andrew: Uh... are we gonna eat something?

Gastly: Of course... allow me to reveal it...

Then the Gastly revealed on a dinner table to be a fine dinned course meal, with a perfectly roasted turkey, potatos, corn on the side, and it was all decorated to perfection...

Andrew: Oh... it looks yummy... let's go..

Pikachu: WAIT! What about us!?

Gastly: Of course... GASTLER! BRING OUT THE WOODEN CONTAINER!

Then suddenly, Gastler came back with a wooden container and it was shown to contain a bunch of Poke Foods, several berries, apples, and other yummy foods that Pokemon are known for eating...

Squirtle: Sweet... let's go!

Pidgeotto: Let's dig in..

Andrew: Uh... should we kiss..?

Gastly: You said it...

The heroes then headed to the Pokemon Tower for a bit, Andrew and Gastly kissing, while Pikachu, Squirtle and Pidgeotto where seen carrying the container with food... Gastly stuck her tongue at Voltorb, causing her to fume... Despite her fuming, she sighed and still went to catch up with the other heroes...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Dr. V was still knocked out cold while Red Wartortle, King Parasect and Tutandrowzee were surrounding him.

King Parasect: Uh... is he dead...?

Red Wartortle: I don't know... Tutandrowzee, poke him with a stick to wake him up...

Tutandrowzee then got out a stick and went to poke Dr. V. Before it happened, Dr. V had extended him arm to grab the stick Tutandrowzee was about to use to poke him and then snapped it in half. He then got up..

Dr. V: Oh... what... what on earth happened...? How long was I knocked out?

James: Not too long ago. You were knocked out when that Nidoking rammed into you.

Dr. V: And Ash and co... where did they run off to? And where's Meowth?

Tutandrowzee: They all headed for Rock Tunnel!

Dr. V then got back up...

Dr. V: -sigh- Fine... Come on, let's go after them..

They all walked off when suddenly...

Voice: WAIT!

They heard the voice coming from behind them and turned to see a shadow figure. The shadow stepped out of the shadows and was then revealed to be a Haunter wearing a black cape around him... The Haunter floated over to them...

Haunter: Are you the group of people who hurt that innocent old professor and wanted to kill Ash?

Dr. V: He wasn't an inno-

He stopped short to take a deep breath...

Dr. V: Yes... yes we are...

The Haunter then formed a very devilish evil smirk on his face...

Haunter: Excellent... See, I also have my reasons to want to kill Ash as well... For I am... Nottahaunter.

Team Villain all stood silent for a moment.

Red Wartortle: Uh... but... you look like a Haunter...

The Haunter: I am a Haunter...

King Parasect: But you just said...

The Haunter: My name is Nottahaunter. I didn't say I am 'Not, A, Haunter' I said I am 'Nottahaunter'. One word.

Team Villain: Ah...

James: Your parents must have had some really twisted sense of humor..

Nottahaunter: You don't even know..

Dr. V: So what are your reasons for wanting to kill Ash?

Nottahaunter: Well you see... it all starts so long ago...

I've been in love with Lady Gastly for as long as I can remember.. I always saw her floated around the rocky plains. I had the sudden urge to want to speak to her on occasions. I loved the way she laughs. I love how she transforms into a goth chick, and the way she carries herself...every part of her made me feel like loving her even more.

Everyday, I've been building up the courage to be able to speak to her, and tell her how I feel. I was certain that she felt the same about me. She had to. I see the way she smirks at me, the way she talks to me, and how she winks at me, she must feel the same way... I had gotten all the courage, and was ready to talk to her, but then... _he _came...

I only caught a glimpse of the two together, but I could tell that she was madly in love with Ash. She would do anything to have him, even to the point on transforming into a Goth Chick to win his affection. My heart then felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces. It was then that I figured it out: Ash must have used the mystical powers of the Spiritual Cards to hypnotize Lady Gastly and made her think that she's in love with him. So, now I must destroy Ash so that the spell can be broken and Lady Gastly and I can get married.

Team Villain then just stared at him for a moment when Dr. V then spoke up...

Dr. V: Listen, I would like to say you could join... actually, that's a lie. I don't want ANYONE to join this stupid team, they just invite themselves. But of all the people we have, we don't have anyone who's COMPLETELY INSANE.

Nottahaunter: What are you talking about? All I want to do is murder Ash and enslave Lady Gastly so she'll never leave me again. How is that possibly insane?

He then twitched his left eye...

Dr. V: Uh... right... I guess we better get going... (whispers to team) Come on, let's go before he does something crazy...

Team Villain then headed off but then Nottahaunter appeared right in front of them..

Nottahaunter: So, can I join?

He was now bearing a knife in his right hand..

Nottahaunter: ...because if I can't join, then I'll be forced to kill everyone that gets in my way until I kill Ash... and I'll start with you, the guys who crushed my dreams..

Nottahaunter then let out a maniac laughter as he then swung the knife rapidly in the air, making Team Villain shiver in fear...

Red Wartortle: Uh... Dr. V... I'm scared...

Dr. V: Me too... there's only one thing we can do...

Dr. V then faced Nottahaunter.

Dr. V: Alright... you can join us, but you have to be supervised at all times, even to the point, where your put on a leash...

Nottahaunter: Just like I do with Lady Gastly during role play...

King Parasect: Role play..?

Nottahaunter: Yeah.. I take random Gastly's outside, dress them up to look like Lady Gastly, and pretend they're her.. Then to make sure they're quite, I kill them afterwards.. It's just a part time that I enjoy doing often.

Nottahaunter then started laughing like a maniac once again, with the other members of Team Villain shivering in fear, worried about what this crazy psychotic Haunter could do..

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! WOW! NOTTAHAUNTER IS REALLY MUCH MORE PSYCHOTIC THAN I THOUGHT! HE'S SO PSYCHOTIC, I COULDN'T EVEN FIT PROFESSOR OAK INTO THIS CHAPTER...**

Oak: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

**WHOOPS! I JUST DID! ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE INTERLUDE TO CHAPTER 3, AND SEE PROFESSOR OAK APPEAR IN THAT CHAPTER!**

Oak: HOORAY!

**WELL... TUNE IN READERS...**


	20. The Crazy Teleporter

Fellow Readers, I give to you the Interlude post Chapter 3. Let's see what's in store for us now...

* * *

**H**

After having that special dinner date with Gastly, our heroes (including Gastly their new ally) then headed to Rock Tunnel. A while after, it was a bit after midnight, and the heroes were almost through the cave...

Andrew: Alright guys! We are almost out of this cave!

Pidgeotto: Yeah... hey! What the heck is THAT!?

Pidgeotto pointed to a rock. Suddenly, coming out from behind the rock, was none other, than Meowth...

Meowth: AH HA! Ash! I am here to destroy you...again!

Andrew, Pikachu, Squirtle, Voltorb: You again...

Pidgeotto: Who's this dude?

Gastly: Aww... he looks like some cute little cat with a coin on his forehead...

Meowth: That... just goes to show how much you pay attention... anyway, I'm your worst nightmare... take...THIS!

Then without hesitation, Meowth then extracted incredibly sharp, razor and deadly claws from his paws as he then charged towards Andrew... screaming... Andrew then easily side stepped out of the way, as Meowth went pass him, screaming and charging away, until he disappeared beyond a cavern...

Gastly: No seriously, who was that guy...?

Andrew: Just some person who holds some kind of grunge against me...

The heroes then made it out of the Rock Tunnel, as it was just about morning...

Andrew: Ah... now that's some fresh air...

Pikachu: Where to now Ash...?

Andrew: We should head to Saffron City this time since it looks peaceful and I can take a rest and... WOAH!

Andrew then was cut short when he and his friends approached Saffron City, and noticed that a bunch of Jigglypuff ran towards Saffron City, causing trouble to the people of that place...

Andrew: -sigh- Of course... come on guys, we gotta stop them..

The allies agreed as Andrew and pals headed towards Saffron City to put a stop to whatever the Jigglypuffs are up to...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain were now in the Rock Tunnel, where Nottahaunter was telling the team about something...

Nottahaunter: ...and when she turned into a goth chick, I cut open her hand, and then I rubbed her nice warm blood all over my...

Dr. V: ALRIGHT! WE GET IT ALREADY!

Red Wartortle was all wide eyed..

Red Wartortle: Remind me to never ask him about his 'Role Play' experiences again..

The team then heard a scream heading for them...

Dr. V: Someone's coming... get ready...

Dr. V activated his force field as the screaming was unknown until coming from beyond a cavern...

...was Meowth, who then got bounced off of the force field Dr. V activated...

Meowth: OUCH! What the heck was that for?!

Meowth then got his head straight...

Dr. V: Ah quit it... Did you find Ash and his friends...?

Nottahaunter: ...and more importantly, did you find Lady Gastly?

Meowth: Yeah I...who are you?

Nottahaunter: I am Nottahaunter.

Meowth: Uh... but, you look like a...

Dr. V: His name is Nottahaunter; one word. He's with us so he can murder Ash and he can live with his darling Gastly forever...

Meowth: Really?

James: That's just part of it...

James then goes to lip out the word 'Completely insane' to Meowth so Nottahaunter couldn't here him. Meowth then got Nottahaunter's attention as he then tugged on his capped...

Meowth: Excuse me... just how much do you care about your darling 'Gastly' anyway?

After that was said, Dr. V activated another special power he has to shut off his hearing... He could tell that by the looks on everyone's faces, Nottahaunter was really being descriptive about his dear Gastly...

* * *

**H**

Andrew: Get out of here, you!

Andrew and pals were in Saffron City, and have just drove a trouble making Jigglypuff out of the house of what is suppose to be called 'the Copycat'. The heroes followed the Jigglypuff when they headed into some strange house. The heroes then entered after, but then realized the house...

...was empty and there was no trace of the Jigglypuffs anywhere...

Squirtle: Where on earth did they go...?

Voltorb: They could have gone anywhere..

Pikachu: Do they have a secret headquarters...?

Andrew: How could they have a secret headquarters if theres nothing...

He started his sentence but then light and fanfare music started playing, as a person jumped out who was none other than... Professor Oak!

Oak: CONGRATULATIONS! Your our one millionth customer!

Andrew: Of course... what are you doing here...?

Oak: I know how to get to the secret headquarters of the Jigglypuffs... and I can get you there, if you answer my question..

Andrew stared for a moment and then shook his head...

Andrew: Uh... thanks, but I think I'll pass... Believe it or not, I really don't trust the words of an insane old fart...

Oak: Oh come on! Please?

Andrew: Nope.

Andrew then crossed his hands...

Oak: Please?

Andrew: No.

Oak: Please?

Andrew: No.

Oak: Please?

Andrew: No.

Oak: Please?

Andrew: No.

Oak: Please?

Andrew: No.

Oak: Please?

Andrew: No.

Oak: Please?

Andrew: No.

Oak: Please?

Andrew: No.

Oak: No?

Andrew: Please. Wait... SHOOT!

Oak: HOORAY!

Andrew then cursed under his breath for falling for such a cheap Looney Tune gag...

Professor Oak then stood on a stand as a theme that sounds familiar to the theme song to games shows like Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, those shows, as the light shined on Oak as he then held a flashcard in his hand and spoke into the microphone..

Oak: Alright... here's your question: What kind of underwear do you wear; Boxers or Brief?

Andrew: What kind of a question is that?

Oak: If you want to get to the Jigglypuff's HQ, you must answer the question.

Andrew: -sigh- Fine... I wear Boxer, mainly since they aren't tight and uncomfortable to wear around my waist.

Oak: You are correct, sir!

Gastly: Wait a minute... how do you even know what kind of underwear Ash wears...?

Oak: Here's your prize!

Oak then got out a teleporter..

Voltorb: A teleporter? I thought you were gonna help us get to Jigglypuff's HQ!

Oak: I did! Take a closer look!

Andrew then saw a screen on the teleporter, and saw a location that was design and built by the Jigglypuffs...

Andrew: WOAH! That place looks cool and stuff and...

He was cut short when Oak pushed Andrew into the teleporter as he was then teleported into the HQ...

Voltorb: ASH!

Voltorb then teleported afterwards..

Pikachu: NUTS! Ash is in trouble!

Pikachu then teleports after.

Gastly: There's NO way I'm letting HER stay with Ash alone!

Gastly then was teleported. Squirtle and Pidgeotto then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders...

Squirtle: Eh... what the heck..

Pidgeotto: Might as well..

They then both went into the teleporter and then were teleported...

Oak: YOUR WELCOME!

* * *

**V**

Team Villain had just got through the Rock Tunnel and were now in Saffron City, and noticed that the place was a trainwreck..

Red Wartortle: WOAH! Look at this place!

King Parasect: How could this have happened!

Meowth: Maybe a tornado hit the place...

Tutandrowzee: They were Jigglypuffs actually... they are the only ones that could be responsible for this mess..

Dr. V: (mutters) You don't know the kind of mess that a REAL villain can leave behind...

King Parasect: Did you just say something...?

Dr. V: Oh nothing... nothing... Come on, let's find Ash...

They continued walking across the place until a person shut a door and out came a familiar face...

Oak: Howdy!

Dr. V: You again! What do you want now?

Oak: Nothing really, I'm just gonna say that I just let Ash and co. into a teleporter leading straight into the Jigglypuff's HQ... right in that house over there... Now if you excuse me, I need to go chase that angry yummy yam pie around... Bye now!

Oak then ran off as Team Villain then looked shocked...

James: My... My goodness... he's actually _helping _us for once!

Dr. V: Oh no, we aren't listening to him. You remembered what happened last time we took advice from his right? There's no way I'm gonna go and walked straight into a dead end thanks to the words of an insane old Professor...

Red Wartortle: Oh come on, it doesn't sound too bad... We should at least give it a shot...

Dr. V: -sigh- Alright... but we'll have Meowth go in first, just so we can tell that it isn't booby-trapped..

Meowth: That's a great idea and...wait, WHAT?!

Dr. V then opened the door, tossed Meowth in, and then shut the door behind him as Dr. V then placed his left ear beside the door... Inside, Meowth then looked around and then noticed a cool looking teleporter inside... Meowth then checked it out...

Meowth: Cool... it's a teleporter... I bet this thing leads to a cool HQ... So cool... cool... cool... WOAH!

Dr. V then heard Meowth's voice depleted as he was teleported. He then entered the house along with the others... They then saw the teleporter that Meowth teleported from..

Dr. V: Hey... this teleporter must go straight to the Jigglypuff's HQ...

James: How long do you think this has been here...?

Dr. V: Don't care... Nottahaunter, you go first...

Nottahaunter: LADY GASTLY WILL BE MINE!

Nottahaunter was then teleported... Dr. V, Red Wartortle, Tutandrowzee and James then used all their strength to push King Parasect into the teleport as he was then teleported... After him went Red Wartortle, then Tutandrowzee, and then James. Dr. V then stood staring at the screen on the teleporter, alone...

Dr. V: Savior your prayers, Poke Hero... We are coming for you...

Dr. V then went and teleported himself to the Jigglypuff's HQ, to go find and eliminate Andrew...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE START OF CHAPTER 4 AND EVEN MORE EXCITEMENT THAT'S TO COME! STICK AROUND READERS!**


	21. Prof Oak's Insane Fightoff

Alright, here's chapter 4 to this insane story.. This part might be short but it'll make up for that later when more gags, gimmicks, and even well known memes are used in Chapter 4. So without further ado, please read and enjoy...

* * *

**H**

Andrew had just been teleported into the HQ, but unfortunately, he was in mid air when he was teleported, and then prepared for a fall...

Andrew: Woooahhhhh... this place looks crazy...

Andrew landed flat on his face... His allies were then teleported and the same thing happened to them too... They got up and went to Andrew...

Voltorb and Gastly: Andrew, are you alright...?

Andrew: Uh huh...

He looked up and what he saw was horrifying...

Andrew: Uh... guys... look...

The allies looked and they were shocked too... A minute later, they all screamed... at the sight of a man dress up as a certain fat Italian plumber...

Fat Man: Hey let's... DO THE MARIO! Swing your arms... from side to side...

Andrew: AHHHHHHH! IT'S SO GRUELSOME!

Suddenly, some strange guy with a white beard approached the heroes..

Bearded guy: Hey there... ready for adventure, mah boi...?

Voltorb: MAKE IT STOP!

Suddenly, a figure came out from the sky and it was revealed to be none other than...

Heroes: PROFESSOR OAK!

Oak: So... we meet for the fifth and last time...

A Persian dressed as a Ninja: So Professor Oak... ready for an all out battle, now are we...?

Oak: Of course, let the most crazy and twistedly insane person be victorious..

Oak charged for the Persian but then 3... thats right, three Chanseys jumped in front of him, as Oak then jumped on top of the Chanseys, one-by-one. After landing on the ground, Oak then noticed that a herd of purple dinosaurs were approaching him...

Purple Dinosaurs: LET'S BE FRIENDS!

Oak: **DIE AND GO TO 'ELL, YOU MUDDA TRUCKING MONSTERS!**

With that, Professor Oak got into a Monster Truck, and ran right over the purple dinosaurs, and jumped out once the Monster Truck crashed into a wall and then exploded, he was in midair when a Farfetch'd approached him as the two then had a stick fight, which Oak had the upper hand against the Farfetch'd. After that, a bunch of Ponytas and Dodrios came running in, as Oak got out a tranquilizing gun and shot all of the Ponytas and Dodrios that got in his way. He then jumped onto a Dodrio's back and took a ride until the Dodrio crashed into a wall and was knocked out. Oak then pulled out all his crazy insane weapons and started a fight with the opponents, as the heroes were creepily disturbed by this... With that, the heroes then crepted and tiptoed away from there...

Pikachu: Well... this is gonna scar me for life...

Andrew: How? He's your owner...

Pikachu: No. He disowned me, remember..?

Andrew: Oh yeah... I forgot about that...

They then saw an Eevee running and banged into a wall and was knocked out cold...

Squirtle: Shall we proceed...?

Pidgeotto: Yeah... let's go..

With a nod, the heroes then made their way to another part of the HQ... Slowly...

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART... IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR THAT! JUST TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE TWISTS AND MEMES ON THE WAY! STICK AROUND!**


	22. Magnemite be a New Ally

Alright fellow readers. As a special surprise on my birthday today, I shall be typing out the next part to Chapter 4. Hope I get alot of views and stuff on my birthday... Anyway, let's go.

* * *

**V**

Dr. V had just been teleported into the Jigglypuff's HQ, and landed straight onto the ground. When he got up, he saw his 'allies' gawking at something..

Dr. V: What the heck are you guys gawking at...?

Dr. V found out the answer when he looked at what they saw. It was basically a bunch of Wild Pokemon fainted and passed out, and the entire area was a big complete mess with frosting, and everything else...

King Parasect: What the heck...?

Meowth: What happened here...?

Tutandrowzee: Who could have done all of this...?

Dr. V then found the answer as he saw something written in Strawberry stuff as he read it and it said "Professor Oak Was Here!"...

Dr. V: Oh, that figures... Come on, let's go! The smell is starting to make me feel nausious...

King Parasect: The smell of fainted Pokemon...?

Dr. V: No! The smell of Strawberry Ice Cream. I hate that stuff!

The team then walked slowly away from the 'messy' incident...

* * *

**H**

Our heroes were in another part of the HQ where we see Andrew with a thrilled look on his face...

Andrew: Man, that was awesome! I never thought I would ever see a Snorlax in person before...

Pikachu: You never did..?

Andrew: Nope.

Squirtle: That make sense.

Voltorb: We should continue...

Pidgeotto: Yeah, let's go..

Andrew: Yeah... let's go..

The heroes then ended up in a strange and dark room...

Andrew: It sure is dark in here...

Gastly: Don't worry sugar... I am a ghost and I'm use to the dark..

Andrew: Right... Pikachu, mind giving me an electric jolt to at least light up the place...?

Pikachu: Sure thing Ash..

Pikachu gave a thunder jolt, to light up the place, but something attracted the jolt... like some lightning rod, but the place still lit up a bit... The object that the jolt hit was what seemed to be a round circular object that was metallic and was on a necklace being worn by something, and there was a tiny key lock hole right in the center...

Andrew: Uh... I'm afraid that we aren't alone in here...

Voice: Ssssss... I seem tooooo have some guessssssssssssstttsssssssss...

Andrew: Uh... Gastly, you can see in the dark right...? Mind telling me what just spoke just now...?

Gastly: Sure thing sweetums...

Gastly then emitted a light from her eyes as then she saw what was in the room... It was what people would call an Arbok. The Arbok was wearing that metallic ball necklace around it's neck... The Arbok then noticed Andrew in the distance..

Arbok: Ah... it is, it's Ash... I'm afraid you stepped into the wrong room with an unpleasant guest. Now I shall make sure that you never LEAVE!

Andrew: AH! Pokedex, info!

Pokedex: Arbok; a poisonous Cobra Pokemon. Arbok is the evolve form of Ekans. It's has an intimidating appearance, and it's got some venomous powers so don't underestimate it Ash.

Andrew: Right... let's go..

The heroes then started the fight with the not so thrilled Arbok... in the dark room...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had just entered another room and were lost...

Dr. V: Uh... where the heck are we...?

King Parasect: HEY! WHAT'S THAT?!

The team then looked at what King Parasect was pointing to, and what they saw was a black hedgehog wearing skate shoes and he was roaming the place... angrily...

Black Hedgehog: Where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald!

Dr. V: Oh no...

Meowth: What?

Dr. V: That's Shadow the Hedgehog... I've seen this before...

Meowth: Oh...

Shadow: Now where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald!

Suddenly, a white hedgehog known as Silver the Hedgehog approached Shadow and held him up with Psychokinesis.

Silver: IT'S NO USE!

King Parasect: Huh?

Dr. V: Oh god... please no...

Then with that, Silver tossed Shadow to a nearby wall...

Silver: TAKE THIS!

Shadow then hit the wall painfully, and then got back up, got out his Shadow Rifle and approached Silver, threateningly, about to shoot him.. Before he shot him, a blue hedgehog came to the scene, who is the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic then point to a fire tornado that mysteriously appeared from nowhere..

Sonic: That's tornado's carrying a car!

Tutandrowzee: I'm lost... what's going on...?

Red Wartortle: Yeah... what gives...

Red Echidna: SHUT UP!

A red echidna known as Knuckles then appeared and approached Sonic as he told him to shut up, when suddenly...

?: BLACDJGADFSFSDJSFASDEAFASFF...

Knuckles: Huh? Who's there...?

Knuckles looked behind him and saw that the being was none other than... KING BOOM BOO! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Knuckles: What the...? A ghost...?

King Boom Boo: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Knuckles: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!

James: Okay... I'm pretty sure I saw this in a video game once...

Nottahaunter: Yeah... that's my buddy King Boom Boo... WOOOO!

Dr. V: Uh... I think we better get out of here...

They then went for the exit but then Dr. V bumped into a crocodile who appeared to be call Vector... as he looked at them in a goofy way...

Vector: Find the Computer Room!

Meowth: Come again?

Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

King Parasect: Uh... what was that...?

Oak: He's saying to find the computer room dudes... don't you get it...?

Dr. V: Oh great... here we go...

Oak: Now, I believe you were my neighbor for at least 10 years... what was your name again?

Dr. V: OK... 1.) My name is Dr. V and 2.) I NEVER WAS YOUR NEIGHBOR!

Oak: Excellent.. you ready to begin your Pokemon journey...?

Dr. V: NO!

Oak: Wonderful! Take this Poke Ball that contains an Eevee and start collecting Pokemon and fill up that Pokedex that's yours now!

Dr. V: Uh... let's run...

They started running...

Oak: But wait! YOU NEVER TOOK YOUR POKEMON!

Vector: HEY! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Team Villian then ran off as the others in that room noticed..

Knuckles: Hey! GET BACK HERE, YOU CREEP!

Shadow: YEAH! GIVE ME BACK THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!

Silver: IT'S NO USE!

Sonic: ...and I'll make sure that that Tornado carriess more than just that car!

King Boom Boo: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPYYYYYY! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPYYYYYYYY! (laughs like a witch)

The strange cast of meme characters (including Prof. Oak) started chasing Team Villain, with that Fire Tornado following behind the meme cast...

* * *

**H**

Our heroes were still fighting that Arbok...

Arbok: HA HA HA! Give up Ash... you can never defeat me!

Andrew, almost out of breath, had come up with a plan...

Andrew: I only got one shot at this..

Getting out his hammer, Andrew then smacked the metallic ball on Arbok, causing it to break open and a being came out from it.. The being was what appeared to be a Magnemite, who actually looked like it was a little child, it's appearance was so young and all, as the young Magnemite brightened up the room completely...

Magnemite: HOORAY! I'M FREE!

Andrew: Woah!

The Magnemite then turned to face the Arbok...

Magnemite: YOU! You big MEANIE! YOU KIDNAPPED ME, TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY MOMMY AND TRAPPED ME IN THAT BALL! YOU SHALL PAY!

The Magnemite then gave the Arbok the shocking of a lifetime, knocking it out on the spot and out cold...The Magnemite then approached Andrew...

Andrew: Wow! That was awesome!

Magnemite: I know... Thanks for saving me mister... I'm Magnemite by the way...

Andrew: I can tell... say, by the way, what gender are you?

Magnemite: Can't you tell...?

Andrew: Uh...

Voltorb: Ash.. it's rude to ask people what their gender is...

Andrew: Right... OK..

Magnemite: Say.. your Ash aren't you... your the coolest guy I ever met!

Andrew: Sure am... hey, how about you join us on our quest... We could use you, your powerful, and you can light up dark places and...

Magnemite: YAY! THANKS ASH!

The Magnemite then went to hug Andrew, but accidently shocked him right then and there..

Magnemite: Oops... Sorry Ash..

Andrew: No... it's okay... is it me, or do I smell something burning...? Plastic..? Unconscious...

Andrew then fell to the floor and was knocked out cold...

Magnemite: Uh... is he gonna be okay?

Squirtle: Of course... he has survived explosion and Gastly, he can survive that...

Gastly: HEY!

Voltorb then snickered at that comment as the allies waited for Andrew to regain conscious...

* * *

**V**

Team Villain was still running from the meme gang when they then noticed a green 'rock'...

James: There's a green rock!

Meowth: Let's hide behind it...

Dr. V: Right!

The villains then hid behind the rock as the meme cast ran passed the rock.. The villains sighed with relief..

King Parasect: Whew... that was a close one...

Red Wartortle: Yeah... what the...?

They then notice that the green 'rock' wasn't a rock, but it was a sleeping Snorlax...

Dr. V: What the heck...?

The members of Team Villain aside from Dr. V stepped to the side...

Dr. V: Uh... why are you guys standing over there...?

James: You'll see...

Dr. V: Huh?

Snorlax: Snore. Snore. Snore. Snore... Snorlax!

The Snorlax then rolled over belly first onto Dr. V as Dr. V then screamed but didn't make it in time as he was squashed by a being that weighs more than 1000 pounds...

James: We should move him out of the way...

Meowth: Nah... he's too heavy...

James: Right...

Suddenly...

Oak: YO SNORLAX! NAP TIMES OVER! GET BACK TO YOUR STATION!

Snorlax: Oh right...

The Snorlax then got up..

Snorlax: Well... shifts' over... BACK TO WORK!

The Snorlax then stomped off to another area leaving Dr. V flatten as Professor Oak then vanished... Dr. V then got up as the other villains then looked shock...

James: WOW! Talk about a really lame way to end a perfectly good chapter...

Dr. V: Alright... HAVEN'T WE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE WITH BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL ALREADY! LET'S MOVE!

The other members nodded as they continued on...

Tutandrowzee: I wish the author will write more exciting and awesome chapters...

After that, Dr. V then did the unexpected...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! YES IT IS MY BIRTHDAY, AND PLEASE MAKE SURE TO GET ALOT OF VIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! STICK AROUND FOR NEXT TIME WHERE WE EXPERIENCE SOME MORE WILD AND CRAZY EXCITEMENT FOR THIS STORY! STAY TUNED!**


	23. Battle of the Jigglypuffs

Fellow readers, here is the next part to Chapter 4 of this story... In all honesty, Chapter 4 will probably end up being the shortest chapter I've done yet... but anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**H**

The seven heroes were now making there way to the 'boss' of this chapter, fighting off some Jigglypuffs that got in their way while at it... Andrew was then cornered by several Jigglypuffs..

Andrew: Uh... Magnemite! Help!

Magnemite: I'm on it boss!

Magnemite then went and shocked the heck out of the Jigglypuffs, causing them to flee in terror...

Andrew: Thanks Magnemite.

Magnemite: The pleasure was all mine bro.

The heroes then approached a barricade.

Andrew: Alright Voltorb, it's your turn!

Voltorb: I'm on it Ash!

Voltorb then went and exploded near the barricade, causing it to be completely destroyed as the remaining Jigglypuffs ran for their lives to their 'lair'...

Andrew: Alright... let's go see what's up guys..

The allies: Right!

The heroes then went to the farthest room in the area.

* * *

They soon entered a dead end in a room, but they weren't alone. In front of them, were at least 2 dozen Jigglypuffs and behind them was a huge and heavy ironed, but colorful tank of some sort, and sitting on top of the tank was what appeared to be a Jigglypuff that was wearing a General's Hat on his head...

Jigglypuff General: HALT! Stop right there, Ash!

Andrew: Of course... just what the heck is going on here?

Jigglypuff General: Allow me to explain. My name is General Jigglypuff! We're following the orders of the Master of Doom by guarding a Spiritual Being! As long as we maintain it, we have permission to do whatever we want, ya hear!?

Andrew: Of course...

General Jigglypuff: I was also ordered by the Master of Doom to exterminate you when you showed up... so we shall prepare to battle now Ash! You ready?

Andrew: I'm ready...

The heroes then got all pumped up as Andrew got out his trusty hammer, gripping it in his hands...

Andrew: I don't have much faith in this fight. The last 2 battles weren't that challenging. I have my doubts for this fight...

Pikachu: Yeah. HEY! Who here thinks and bets that the guns that they are about to use are gonna shoot marshmallows!?

Gastly: YEAH! And I bet that the tanks they will use are all shown as poorly done tanks made of cardboard material!

Voltorb: ...and I bet that once we attack those guys, they'll start crying and screaming to their mommies!

Andrew: YEAH! And I bet they will...

They started laughing but were cut short when they noticed that the army approached them in fully armored heavy dutied iron tanks and real guns that shot actual bullets...

Andrew: HOLY CRAP!

The heroes managed to take cover behind a knocken down fort...

General Jigglypuff: Do NOT underestimate the power of my army, Ash!

There were then sounds of bullets and guns being shot all around the heroes...

Pidgeotto: What are we gonna do? We won't be safe behind here forever!

Andrew: Hmm... let me think...

Squirtle: Uh.. perhaps we plan some kind of counter attack and...

Gastly: Be quite. Ash is trying to think.

Squirtle: Oh... sorry..

Andrew then continued thinking until an idea struck him..

Andrew: I've got it!

Andrew then stepped away from the 'fort' as he then got out the card with the third Spiritual Being on it, who is called Scholar...

Andrew: Spiritual Card; ACTIVATE!

The card was then activated as Scholar then appeared from the card..

Scholar: Allow me to assist you in fight Ash.. Ahem... Let's go... MAGIC METEOR STORM!

After that was said, a bunch of magical looking meteorites came falling down, hitting the army of Jigglypuffs... knocking them out cold...

Andrew: Thanks...

Scholar: No problem.

Andrew: Alright then... RETURN!

With that, Scholar then went back into his card.. The allies got out from behind the fort.

Pikachu: Wow! Good job Ash..

Andrew: Thanks...

The heroes looked as all the army members, except for the iron tank with General Jigglypuff in it, were destroyed and taken out..

Andrew: What the...?

General Jigglypuff: HA HA! See Ash... this tank is made of the hardest material! It can't be damaged!

Andrew: NUTS!

General Jigglypuff: Yup. There's is nothing that is short of any magnetic electricity that can damage this baby! HA HA HA!

Andrew: Did you say... magnetic electricity...?

Andrew then turns to face Magnemite..

Magnemite: I'm on it sir!

Magnemite then approaches the iron tank..

General Jigglypuff: Uh... what are you doing?...

Magnemite: You were mean to my new friends... now for that...

With that, Magnemite started charging up so much electricity in the two magnets on the sides (which are also apparently it's hands) as Andrew and pals then covered their eyes at the sight of the blinding electrical light... Then suddenly, Magnemite let loose a bunch of magnetic electricity towards the tank, causing a booming exploding sound to occur. A few moments later, Andrew and his other pals opened their eyes and saw the damage that Magnemite caused.. The tank was completely obliterated as General Jigglypuff was now sitting on top of the rubble which was once his beautiful tank...

Andrew: Wow! Thanks Magnemite..

Magnemite: The pleasure was all mine Ash!

Andrew then approached General Jigglypuff, firmly grasping his hammer in his hands...

Andrew: Alright... we got you now, your army has been defeated and your tank is destroyed... Your outnumbered now...

General Jigglypuff: Ah ha! That's what you think... You might have destroyed my tank, but wait until you take a look at my latest invention.

He then got out a remote...

General Jigglypuff: That's right! Once I pushed this button, I will bring fourth my ultimate fighting robot machine! With it, nothing can stop me! So without further ado, let the show begin...

With that, General Jigglypuff then pressed the button, but...

...nothing happened... he pressed it again.

Still nothing happened... He then kept pressing it repeatedly..

...

...

...

...

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

General Jigglypuff: What the heck!? Why isn't this working!? The only way that this could be possible would be only if someone was riding it manually...

Then they heard a voice... it was Professor Oak's...

Oak's Voice: DID SOMEONE SAY PROFESSOR OAK!

General Jigglypuff: No, I'm afraid I didn't-wait, who's Professor Oak?...

He then saw his own robot being driven..

General Jigglypuff: ...and WHO ON EARTH HYJACKED MY SPECIAL FIGHTING ROBOT MACHINE!

Professor Oak, inside the robot then let out a maniacal laughter as he then let out an 'ooo'ing sound...

Oak: Oooo... What does this button do?..

Dee Dee: HEY! That's my phrase!

Oak: Oh be quite Dee Dee...

Dexter: DEE DEE! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY LABORATORY!

Dee Dee: Be quite Dexter... this isn't your laboratory...

Oak: She's right... this is... (dramatic music plays) Professor Oak's Laboratory! HA HA HA!

Dexter: (laughing nervously) eh he he... right... I think we're in the wrong world Dee Dee..

Dee Dee: yeah... well, time for me to vanish.

With that, Dee Dee somehow mysteriously vanished into thin air...

Dexter: And it's time for Dexter boy genius to be taking off now!

With that, Dexter got into a mini rocket as he then blasted off to outer space...

Andrew: Uh... let's not ask what that was about...

General Jigglypuff: Okay... anyway, your Professor Oak? (pointing to the cockpit of the robot).

Professor Oak: THAT'S RIGHT! PROFESSOR OAK'S MY NAME, AND INSANITY IS MY GAME! Now that those two cartoon characters are gone... it's... Time for a change of pace!

Dr. Eggman: Hey! You just stole my line, fool!

Professor Oak: Oh shut up! Get a load of this!

Eggman: You did it again!

Oak: Grr.. You know what they say; the more, the merrier!

Eggman: Alright! Now your doing this to tick me off...

Oak: DO A BARREL ROLL!

Peppy Hare: Alright... now your stealing my line!

Oak: SHUT UP!

Peppy: Well sorry.

Oak: Well.. I guess we have to fight now, right Dr. Eggman?

Eggman: Indeed, we shall Professor Oak!

Eggman then got into his Egg Dragoon machine, the final version as the two fighting robots then approached each other...

Oak and Eggman: TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!

With that, the two giant fighting robots then started brawling, totally destroying the place..

Pikachu: THAT'S OUR CUE ASH!

Andrew then approached General Jigglypuff..

Andrew: I'll be taking that..

Andrew then snatched the card with the fourth Spiritual Being right from General Jigglypuff... The card said 'MUSCULAR' right underneath the picture..

General Jigglypuff: HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SPIRITUAL CARD!

The heroes then bolted out of the room as the exit was then blocked off by some rubble, thanks to Oak and Eggman, preventing General Jigglypuff from escaping... The two fighting robots then continued fighting...

* * *

**Alright, now this part is neither a 'H' nor a 'V' segment, but these segments will show up on rare occasions, and I shall call them:**

**HEROES AND TEAM VILLAIN INTERSECTION**

* * *

Team Villain was just walking when they felt and heard the ground shaking...

James: Do you guys feel the ground shaking...?

Dr. V: I don't care! Let's find and destroy Ash and his friends..

With our heroes, they saw Team Villain in the distance.. The following was what Andrew saw: he saw Dr. V, Meowth, King Parasect, Red Wartortle, Tutandrowzee, a Haunter wearing a black cape around him, and a tall man with blue hair... Gastly looked scared at the sight of the Haunter...

Gastly: Oh stars... Not Nottahaunter...

Andrew: Oh god.. Not Dr. V... this place is gonna crumble... he'll probably wanna fight to the death... We don't have time for this...

Red Wartortle then saw the heroes in the distance...

Red Wartortle: HEY! Look who's over there!

King Parasect: Hey! It's... ASH!

Dr. V: Yes... finally.. (turning his hands into swords) I can put an end to this craziness once and for...

Andrew: Hey-there-Dr.-V!-Sorry-to-run-like-this-but-this-p lace-is-gonna-crumble-and-collapse!-We'll-have-to- fight-another-time-and-all!-See-Ya!

With that, Andrew and his pals ran right pass them... Team Villain then looked shocked...

Tutandrowzee: They just totally blew us off!

Meowth: Well... that was rather RUDE!

Dr. V: Whatever... come on! Let's get them!

James: WAIT! Didn't Ash say this place is gonna collapse?

Dr. V then looked shocked..

Dr. V: Oh crap.. come on guys... Let's get out of here...

Red Wartortle: HEY! Where's Nottahaunter!?

Dr. V: Hopefully he gotten squashed and will die when this place crumbles...

Team Villain then started running...

* * *

With our heroes..

Pidgeotto: You totally blew them off...

Voltorb: Most of them DID deserve it though!

Pikachu: Yeah!

Andrew: Alright, let's get outta...

He was cut short when he heard Gastly's shrieks as Nottahaunter approached them...

Gastly: **HE'S FOLLOWING US!**

Nottahaunter then approached Andrew..

Nottahaunter: **YOU STOLE LADY GASTLY FROM ME, YOU *BLEEP*...**

He then held out a knife over his head...

Nottahaunter: DIE!

Andrew: Die?

Nottahaunter: DIE!

Andrew: Die?

Nottahaunter: DIE!

Andrew: Die?

Nottahaunter: DIE!

Andrew: Die?

Suddenly, a shadow goblin called Ganon showed up..

Ganon: That's right... YOU MUST DIE!

Andrew: Get out of here, Ganon! Your in the wrong world!

Ganon then growled as he then vanished into the shadows.. After that, Nottahaunter then approached Andrew threateningly holding the knife, about to stab him..

Andrew: GUYS, COVER YOUR EARS!

Andrew then summoned the Spiritual Being called Ma-Mah as she then hovered over Andrew..

Andrew: Spritual Being Ma-Mah, put that crazy psychotic Haunter to sleep!

Ma-Mah: I'm on it Ash!

With that, Andrew covered his own ears as the being then sang a lullaby to knock out the crazy Nottahaunter... You can tell that her song sounds just like the song of Jigglypuff... A moment later, Nottahaunter then passed out...

Andrew: Phew... thanks alot Spiritual Being... return!

Andrew then called the being back into her card...

Andrew: Now let's escape...

The heroes head out of through the exit...

* * *

**V**

Team Villain was running when the exit they approached was blocked off by a debris...

Meowth: OH NO!

King Parasect: WE'RE TRAPPED!

Red Wartortle: NOW WE CAN'T ESCAPE!

Tutandrowzee: It's over for all of us... it's been nice knowing you guys...

Dr. V then let out a sigh and started to speak...

Dr. V: -sigh- I can't believe I'm saying this, but... guys... Gather around me! I have a plan!

With that, the members of Team Villain went around Dr. V, huddled up as Dr. V then activated a super powerful force field, protecting them while the place crumbled...

* * *

**H**

The heroes were searching for a way back to Saffron..

Andrew: Now how can we escape this place...

Squirtle: Don't ask me!

Andrew: Pidgeotto, do you think you can fly out of here and...

Pidgeotto: Ash, there isn't an exit by flying, and plus, I can't leave the rest of you here!

Pikachu: ASH! LOOK OVER THERE!

Pikachu then pointed to a teleporter...

Voltorb: THAT'S OUR TICKET OUT OF HERE!

Andrew: I just hope this will work... Come on guys!

The heroes entered the teleporter as Andrew then hit the teleport button, and with no surprise, the heroes had managed to escape the place, showing the entire place being crumbled...

Our heroes were now in the abandoned house in Saffron City... They then exited the house...

Andrew: Whew... we made it out safely...

Pikachu: Thank goodness...

Andrew: So were is there a restuarant and an inn? I haven't eaten or slept in nearly a day...

Squirtle: I heard that Celadon City has a fancy restuarant and a perfectly conditioned hotel for all of us..

Andrew: Sweet! Let's go... HEY! Celadon is just pass that walkway building!

Gastly: Sweet! Let's do it!

Magnemite: Yeah... it's too bad that the nice old professor died and risked his life to help us beat up the big bag meanie General Jigglypuff...

The heroes were silent for a minute, when suddenly, Andrew and Voltorb were thrilled with that as they started skipping and dancing there way to Celadon... Magnemite was confused..

Magnemite: Uh... why is Ash and his female Voltorb friend celebrating over the death of the nice old professor...?

Squirtle: -sigh- It's a long story...

The other allies then followed behind, as Gastly then glared at the sight of Andrew and Voltorb dancing and skipping happily... They then went off to Celadon City...

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART... NEXT TIME (WHICH IS PART OF A POST CHAPTER 4) OUR HEROES WILL GET A BREAK FOR ONCE... AND TEAM VILLAIN WILL ALSO BE GETTING A NEW PARTNER FOR THE TEAM! WHAT'LL BE IN STORE FOR US? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**


	24. A Break for Once

Yes, here is the Post chapter (or last part) to Chapter 4. Our heroes finally get to have a break for once from adventure, and Team Villain ends up recruiting a new member to the team... Who is it you ask? Let's find out!

* * *

**V**

After the HQ had finished collapsing, Dr. V then got rid of the force field/shield as he and the other members saw the damage done in the HQ.

James: WOW! Man, that was one really POWERFUL shield!

Dr. V: Yeah! It took alot of energy out of me just to activate it... Your lucky I was strong enough to activate it for that long, otherwise I would have ended up in a coma.

Then without surprise, Nottahaunter approached the group.

Meowth: WOAH! Nottahaunter! I thought you were dead!

Nottahaunter: I'm a GHOST Pokemon! I'm already dead...

Dr. V: That just confuses me... if Ghost Pokemon are already dead, how can they be killed more than once...?

Nottahaunter then sighed...

Nottahaunter: -sigh- It's... It's complicated...

After a moment, something was moving within the rubble. Coming out of the rubble was none other... than that Jigglypuff General... still wearing that General Hat of his...

Jigglypuff General: Ack! Cough... Ooowww... Curse that Professor Oak.. he completely destroyed my precious utopia...

Meowth: WHAT! You know Professor Oak!? That means... you've met Ash too...

Jigglypuff General: Why you're... absolutely right!

Dr. V: Wait a second... how in bloody 'ell did you come up with THAT conclusion...?

Meowth: Just think... Has Professor Oak ever shown himself to anyone that's either with or against Ash?

They thought for a moment, then were shocked...

James: My god, he's right!

Jigglypuff General: Anyway... the name's General Jigglypuff... I am the leader of...

Dr. V: The Jigglypuffs... We already figured that one out.

General Jigglypuff: ...anyway, I was assigned by the Master of Doom to eliminate that Ash, but unfortunately, I... I... failed miserably...

King Parasect, Red Wartortle, Tutandrowzee: Trust me, we know exactly how that feels.

Meowth: Would you like to join Team Villain? We could always use a leader that knows exactly what he's doing.

it took all of Dr. V's willpower not to kill him there on the spot.

General Jigglypuff: Oh, would I! I love teams! Especially silly teams with incredibly goofy names!

Tutandrowzee: I know. What kind of idiot came up with the name Team Villain anyway?

Everyone but Dr. V started laughing...

Meowth: Honestly, I think the name Team Rocket is a much better name!

James: Oh yeah! I love that name too!

Meowth: I bet the boss of Team Rocket would have me as his Top Cat!

James: Actually, your evolve form would be his top cat, but we'd still get to steal Pokemon, especially Pikachu, wear cool outfits with the letter 'R' on the front, we'd use Poison Pokemon like Ekans/Arbok and Koffing/Weezing, I'd be paired up with you, and we'd also have a female ally with us with long Pink hair..

Meowth: Ah... I can see it already...

The allies continued laughing, while Dr. V started growling with rage... trying not to kill them all...

Dr. V: Must... resist... killing... those... idiots...

After a few minutes of laughing, General Jigglypuff then spoke up.

G. Jigglypuff: Anyway... we should probably go and find and destroy Ash... right after we eat and get some rest...

Dr. V then looked stunned...

Dr. V: What! We can't take a rest! We have to destroy the Poke Hero while _he's _resting!

Meowth: Come on dude... We all need to eat and rest up to charge up for more action.

Dr. V then sighed...

Dr. V: Whatever... you guys go eat and rest, I'm gonna go dispose of...

He was cut short when he heard his stomach growling... Yes, he was getting hungry...

Dr. V: Alright... I'll just go and eat something with you guys, and then I'll destroy that Poke Hero...

Allies: Hooray!

Team Villain then made their way out of the crumbled down HQ and went to find a restaurant somewhere...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they were now in a restaurant in Celadon as Andrew was shown gulping down a bunch of food...

Pikachu: Woah. Slow down Ash, you don't wanna choke yourself!

Andrew: I'm sorry... I can't help it. Not only is this food so good, but I haven't eaten in nearly a day, and I'm parched...

Squirtle: You know, this all has something to do with the fact that we're too busy with our adventure that we can't stop just to take a break...

Gastly: Well if you ask me, this food seems to be more pleasant than the food they serve back at the Pokemon Tower...

Pidgeotto: Really?

Gastly: Yes.

Andrew: Well, we'll wait for tomorrow to resume our adventure after I get some well deserved sleep, then I'll out whatever comes next in our path with my trusty hammer...

Voltorb: You really love that hammer don't you...

Andrew: Yeah, it's probably the only thing I like about Oak and also the fact this is a spoof. This hammer helped show me how to get rid of an annoying professor like Oak, and it also helped me out in most other situations...

Magnemite: Well... this food is really good!

Squirtle: Oh Magnemite, your face is dirty.. Let me help you out with that...

Magnemite: Thank you Squirtle dude..

Squirtle then went to clean up after Magnemite, and then went to touch Magnemite, but the only thing he got was a shocking and being knocked out...

Magnemite: Uh... why is Mr. Squirtle sleeping?...

Andrew: Get him to the inn... I'm completely full anyway...

The heroes then made their way to the Celadon Inn... as Andrew approached the Innkeeper...

Innkeeper: Hey, welcome to-

Andrew: (hands him the money) Keep the change... No problem..

Andrew then went straight to the room 29 which had a nice set up; a draw, a couple of desks, a TV, a lamp, and a soft and comfortable bed, which Andrew then walked over to.

Andrew: Finally... some well deserved rest..

Andrew then went and laid down on the bed. After a couple of minutes, he fell asleep and was out cold...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, after Team Villain ate at a small restaurant in Saffron, they went to an Inn in Saffron. It was now night time and everyone but Dr. V were sleeping, as Dr. V was hiding in the shadows, outside their doors... Suddenly, that dark voice was heard again...

Dark Voice: **DR. V...**

Dr. V: Oh Lord of Darkness...

He was on his knees...

Dark Voice: **TELL ME... WHAT IS THE STATUS OF THE POKE HERO CURRENTLY...?**

Dr. V: He currently has possesion of four Spiritual Being cards. The only thing keeping me from destroying him is this damn stupid world. The stinking game developers knew what they were doing when they create this world.

Dark Voice: **DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE GAME DEVELOPERS. WE'VE HIRED AN EXTERMINATOR WHO IS UNDERMINING THIS WORLD EVEN AS WE SPEAK... JUST FOCUS ON ELIMINATING THE POKE HERO...**

Dr. V then stood silent for a minute and then spoke up..

Dr. V: Understood, great Lord of Darkness..

After that, the dark voice and dark aura then faded away into thin air... Dr. V then went and sat back down when suddenly...

Oak: Who were you talking to...?

Dr. V: Just the Lord of Darkne-AHHHH!

Oak: Hush... you'll wake them up...

Dr. V: How in the world did you survive that crumbling collapse of that HQ...

Oak: 1.) I'm Professor Oak, and 2.) the author had me sign a 20 year contract, stating that I appear in every chapter in this story...

Dr. V had the resistance to not choke him for breaking the fourth wall... A moment after blinking, Professor Oak then vanished...

Dr. V: Uh... I'm gonna pretend I did not just see that...

Dr. V then went back to sitting down, hiding in the darkness...

* * *

**H**

With our heroes, it was now early morning (like 4:00 AM) as Andrew then got up after sleeping for about a total of 14 hours (Wow, he was tired) Andrew then got up as he then snuck out and went to the top of the inn roof... He looked off in the distance as it was still dark out but the sun was almost ready to rise...

Andrew: Ah... what a view... This is a beautiful scenery...

He stood looking at it when suddenly, Voltorb came over and was near Andrew...

Voltorb: Hey Ash... beautiful scenery huh?

Andrew: Yeah.. It's one of the many things that you get to see when you wake up early...

Voltorb: I'll say... you passed out around noon time.. This adventure has been tiring for you, huh?

Andrew: Yeah... though I could have sworn I fell asleep a bit later, but... whatever...

They stood silent until Voltorb spoke up...

Voltorb: So anyway Ash... What do you plan on doing... after we're done with this adventure?

Andrew: Probably go back home and stuff...

_"Home... But how can I get home? I don't even remember how I even got here in the first place."_

They stood silent looking at each other for a bit, when suddenly, they heard a melody...

Andrew: What the heck...?

Andrew then turned around to see that Blue Voltorb with a love obsession with Voltorb.

Voltorb: Ugh... you again... what do you want now?

Blue Voltorb: I just wanna express to you the amount of love I have towards you. I love you so.. You have the most gorgeous eyes on the planet, your explosions also touch my heart... Your so hot, you just make my heart explode-

Before he could finish that sentence, Andrew went over, picked up the Blue Voltorb, and got out his hammer...

Andrew: FOUR!

Andrew swung his hammer towards the Blue Voltorb as he was then sent flying to parts unknown..

Voltorb: Thanks...

Andrew: No problem.. Hey, you know what, it just came to me recently, if the top of that Voltorb's head is blue instead of red, wouldn't that make him a shiny Voltorb...

Voltorb: Eh... Don't Shiny Pokemon get introduced in Generation II...? Because this story is kinda based on Generation I...

Andrew: Yeah... I thnk we should until the next Generation to make mention of that...

If your wondering, shiny Pokemon were introduced in Gen II and not Gen I... Anyway, Andrew and Voltorb continued starting at the scenery, but little did they know that Pikachu and Gastly were hiding... in the inn behind them...

Gastly: So... what your saying, is that Voltorb is actually causing nothing but grief to Ash...?

Pikachu: That's right. It was something Abra told me to beware of... She hasn't done anything yet, but I bet something will happen soon... She was probably chosen by the Master of Doom to take out Ash when the time is right...

Gastly: Well then... let's make a pact. You and I shall team up to make sure that _evil _Voltorb doesn't harm Ash in any way whatsoever.

Pikachu: It's a deal...

They then shook hands (don't ask how Gastly did it with no hands) as they then went back to their rooms before Andrew noticed they were spying on him...

Gastly: (thinking) _Eh heh heh... sucker..._

**WELL I SUPPOSE THAT JUST ABOUT WRAPS IT UP FOR THIS CHAPTER... WHAT KIND OF EXCITING ADVENTURE WILL OUR HEROES BE IN FOR NEXT? AND WHAT ABOUT TEAM VILLAIN? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS.**


	25. IT'S a Lapras!

Here we go. This is the real interlude for Chapter 4. Let's see what kind of adventure that our heroes will be in for now.

* * *

**H**

It was now morning outside in Celadon City (7:00 AM) and Andrew was now stretching and was wide awake.

Andrew: Yeah... After all that work we had done, we had definately deserved to have this break.

They had just eaten breakfast and were about to head to their next location.

Pidgeotto: Hmm... That's odd...

Pikachu: What's odd?

Pidgeotto: I have been delivering letters to this city for years, and well... it's never been deserted like this...

The other heroes realized this and were shocked.

Andrew: That is wierd... Where could the people gone off to...?

Squirtle: Hey... I think I hear a huge commotion coming from the Harbor in Fushcia...

Andrew: Well let's go to the-wait, Fushcia actually has a harbor?

Voltorb: Of course it does... Why do you ask...?

Andrew: Well you see... I always thought that the Kanto Region in the Pokemon world was smack-dab center part of the world.

Pikachu: Actually Ash, Kanto is only smack-dab center east part of the world. There are other regions that shall not be named yet, one of them is to the west of Kanto, it is also a neighboring region of Kanto and it is also the setting for the Generation after this one...

Andrew: Oh... that makes sense...

They then headed straight for the harbor in Fushcia.

* * *

When they got there, they were gawking at the sight of what appears to be a Lapras resting near shore (at least where they load or unload ships and stuff).

Andrew: Wow. A Lapras... but anyway, come on. Let's get a closer look.

The allies nodded their heads as they then fought their way through the crowd of people, and when they were near the Lapras, a person was shown. The person was revealed to be none other than...

Squirtle: PROFESSOR ELK! IT'S YOU!

Elk: Hey there Squirtle, my boy. What brings you here?

Andrew: Looking for our next location... What are you doing here?

Elk: Oh just adventuring, as usual...

Andrew: Hey by the way, what have you been doing since we saw you last?

Elk: Uh... been in therapy..

He then started twitching...

Andrew: Uh... right...

Elk: Anyway, I came to this harbor to solve the mystery behind this wierd giant long necked tuna fish creature...

Andrew: Dude... that's not a tuna, nor a fish. It's not even a whale... It's a Lapras, can't you tell...?

Elk: Uh... what's that Mr. Tuna Fish..? You wanna be friends too? That's sweet! Thank you..

Elk then started hugging the Lapras... Leaving the heroes confused...

Andrew: Uh... I think that the whole Ruins blowing up in Vermilion completely affected his brain...

Gastly: Well.. I say he's COMPLETELY insane!

Squirtle: HEY! Don't you talk about my childhood hero like that, you Gastly...

Elk: People having been saying that I've been crazy, but it's the complete opposite. I'm the only person who's actually SANE left in this world!

He then let out a maniacal laughter...

Gastly: He's crazy alright..

Gastly then went and licked Professor Elk, giving him some paralysis, and then managed to knocked him out cold, as the Lapras was incredibly relieved..

Lapras: OH STARS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT DUDE WAS DRIVING ME NUTS!

Andrew: Uh... no problem...

Lapras: Anyway, I have another favor to ask. You see, this strange bug pokemon is squirming around in my stomach, and it's causing so much pain to me, and it's giving me a stomach ache..

Voltorb: Wait... since when did a bug get inside your stomach...?

Lapras: Since I came to this shore and slept with my mouth open... Anyway, I wanted to ask someone over there to help, but they wouldn't help me.. The only person that came was that Professor Elk dude... and he was just driving me insane... So I can only ask you... Can you help me... please?

Magnemite: Of course we can, Mr. Lapras sir..

Andrew: Yeah... sure, we'll help...

Lapras: Thank you so much.. get into my mouth and get rid of that pest...

Andrew: No problem... Guys... I'm gonna only need Magnemite for this one...

The allies aside from Magnemite nodded in agreement...

Andrew: Come on Magnemite, let's do this..

Magnemite: You can count on me boss..

Andrew then manage to grab Magnemite as the two entered the Lapras' stomach...

Andrew: Now Magnemite, listen; do NOT touch anything in this stomach, OK? Otherwise, the results will be awful, understood?

Magnemite: I know Ash.

* * *

Andrew and Magnemite then made it to the stomach, where it was completely dark..

Andrew: It's so dark in here..

Suddenly, Andrew felt something sharp hit him..

Andrew: OW! Magnemite, did you do that?

Magnemite: I didn't hit you...

Andrew: Then who did?

Voice: I did!

Andrew had Magnemite use flash as the voice was coming from what appears to be a Weedle...

Andrew: Hey! It's a Weedle...

Weedle: That's right... how dare you shine me with that stupid light... but since you came in here, and after I did all this squirming, I can finally do what I wanted to do..

Andrew: Do what...?

Weedle: This.

The Weedle then managed to cover itself in silk which triggered a flashing light. After the flashing light was gone, the figure that was standing where the Weedle was was a Kakuna...

Andrew: WOAH! You evolved!

Kakuna: That's right suckers! Now you can't catch me!

Andrew: Oh yeah! Watch this...

Andrew got out his hammer as he then went and charged towards the Kakuna, but then he missed and accidentally hit a part of Lapras' stomach...

Andrew: Oops... I shouldn't have done that..

Magnemite escaped through the mouth in time, but Andrew and the Kakuna weren't so lucky as Lapras started to blow them out of his spout (don't ask how a Lapras has one). When they were shot out of the spout, Andrew headed for his team, while another figure broke right out of the Kakuna... It was what now appears to be a Beedrill. Once Andrew landed near his friends and got back up, he saw the Beedrill dancing in victory..

Beedrill: HOORAY! I GOT OUT! I'M A FREE BEE! FREE BEE! FREE BEE! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Charmy: Wanna go to my house and feed on some honey?

Beedrill: You betcha. Let's go.

With that, the Beedrill and Charmy Bee then headed off in the distance...

Andrew: I'm.. not even gonna ask how that happened...

Lapras: Anyway... thank you for helping me out... to show you my gratitude, I am willing to carry you guys on my back to this place called Cinnabar Island, which is my favorite place to go to.

Andrew: Uh... Thanks, but we are looking for the next location we need to head to and...

Lapras: Oh, did I mention that the Master of Doom was seen heading to Cinnabar Island not too long ago...?

Andrew: Wait... did you say Master of Doom?

Lapras: Sure did. He went to drop off something to one of the Pokemon he brainwashed in the volcano there and then took off...

Voltorb: That must of been the fifth Spiritual Card we're looking for..

Andrew: Well... I guess we need to head to Cinnabar Island now... Lapras.. we'll accept your offer.

Lapras: Wonderful. Just jump on my back and I'll carry you guys there...

Andrew: Sweet..

They then approached Lapras.. Before they jump on his back, they saw Professor Elk just waking up...

Elk: Oh.. my aching... where am I? What on Earth happened?

Andrew: Wait... you don't remember...?

Elk: Well.. the last thing I remember was that I was in the grassy plains near Vermilion and then, shortly, I went blank...

Andrew: Hmm.. you see..

Pidgeotto: ...that ruins was over-rated anyway to be honest, just letting you know...

Elk: Oh...

Andrew: Oh, but on the bright side, we are actually to some island to the south of here...

Elk: Did you say island? Where there's an island, there bound to be treasure... and treasure plus adventure equals awesomeness! Count me in...

Andrew: Okay... let's go...

The heroes along with Elk jumped onto the Lapras' back as the Lapras then took off from the shore and headed straight to Cinnabar Island...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain was looking for the heroes...

Dr. V: Okay... so if I have heard correctly, the Poke hero and his friends were riding on a Lapras and are now heading to Cinnabar Island..

Meowth: That means our next stop is Cinnabar then...

King Parasect: Yeah!

James: Uh... one problem though... how do we get there...? We don't have a boat, nor do we have the money to rent a boat...

Voice: I CAN HELP YOU!

Team Villain: Huh?

They turned around and saw none other than... PROFESSOR OAK! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Dr. V: Oh great... just what are you doing here...?

Oak: I know how to get to Cinnabar Island...

Red Wartortle: Oh yeah... how?

Oak: Use one of my exclusive new motor boat... it's got limited warranty and it's yours for a limited time, and it's also free...

Tutandrowzee: What makes you say that...?

Oak: I know what I'm talking about...

Dr. V: I guess we have no choice... let's do this...

Nottahaunter: YES! Now I can finally kill Ash and get my Lady Gastly back!

General Jigglypuff: YEAH! Let's go..

Team Villain then took Professor Oak's very own exclusive motor boat and place it in the water near the dock as they each got into it...

Dr. V: Let's go..

They then started the motor boat as Team Villain then took off from the dock and were heading for their next location... Professor Oak was then shown laughing maniacally... He then let out a big whistle...

Oak: MY RIDE! GET HERE THIS INSTANT!

Suddenly, a Dewgong arrived at the dock...

Dewgong: How may I help you sire...?

Oak: Take me to the place known as Cinnabar Island, will you?

Dewgong: With pleasure sir..

Oak then jumped into the water and grabbed hold of the Dewgong.. He then got on a Sailor's hat...

Oak: Matey... let's set sail, shall we?

Dewgong: Ay ay, captain..

They then left the harbor as they then headed for Cinnabar too...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW... TEAM VILLAIN ARE PLANNING TO HEAD TO CINNABAR, BUT LITTLE DO THEY KNOW THAT A VERY SPECIAL TWIST IS IN STORE FOR THEM, WHICH WILL OCCUR AFTER THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS... HOW EXCITING. ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, WE'LL START CHAPTER 5 WHERE THE HEROES MEET NEW PEOPLE AND THEY GAIN ANOTHER ALLY! WHO IS IT GONNA BE YOU ASK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, MAYBE! TIL THEN, TUNE IN!**


	26. Psyduck Kids and Lemon Fanfic

Alright readers, here is the start to Chapter 5 now. Now for this chapter, I won't be doing cutscenes from the heroes to Team Villian, but I will make up for that. For this 'chapter' and the next 'chapter', we'll be focusing solely on Andrew and his pals as they explore Cinnabar to find the 5th Spiritual Being, but we'll get back to Team Villain soon. So with that said, let's see what's up with our heroes now, shall we?

* * *

After a while of riding on Lapras across the sea, our heroes had eventually made it to Cinnabar Island, and to the shore. The heroes didn't notice Professor Elk was with them. When the Lapras reached shore, the heroes jumped off.

Lapras: If you ever need to leave this place, just ask, okay?

Andrew: OK. Thanks alot.

Lapras: No problem.

Andrew: Come on guys. Let's go.

The allies nodded as they then followed Andrew. Professor Elk decided to spend the time searching the jungle for treasure so he got off the Lapras and headed straight for the jungle.

* * *

Our heroes were now walking on the beach area, as they noticed several different Water type Pokemon, including several Shellders, Goldeens, Poliwags, Seels, Staryus, and even Tentacools. There were also a couple of Magikarp splashing around, but there were only a couple. Andrew was amazed by this scenery.

Andrew: Wow! Look at all the Water Pokemon. This is a perfect vacation spot to go to.

Pikachu: Yeah.

Squirtle: It's perfect to bathe in too, with my shell and stuff.

Voltorb: Ash... there's a village up ahead... Let's go...

Andrew: Right...

The heroes headed for the village. They noticed some of the people there, and some had their own Water Type Pokemon; one even had a Vaporeon.

Pidgeotto: Gosh. Water types seem to be the life of the party around these parts.

Gastly: Yeah... it's really cool.

Suddenly, one of the villagers noticed Ash, as he and several others stared at Ash for a few minutes when someone then spoke up.

Villager: HEY LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S ASH!

The Villagers started cheering in excitement as they carried Andrew to another direction, with the allies following. Andrew was then brought to what appears to be the village leader. The village leader then looked happy.

Village Leader: Hey Ash, long time no see. How have you been since you stopped by last week?

Andrew: Okay, I've been busy traveling and-wait, I was here last week?

Villager Leader: Of course... Don't you remember? You came here last Thursday when you saw our distress call and came to go and rid of some Grimers that were polluting our precious island...

Andrew looked confused as he didn't know what he was talking about..

Andrew: Uh... I honestly don't remember. I had hit my head really hard recently, and I've been having several memory problems lately, you know?

Village Leader: That's okay Ash... It seems like you needed a vacation anyway, so that's why you came here...

Andrew: Right... Hey Mr. Village Leader?

Village Leader: Yes Ash?

Andrew: I need to ask you something important about...

Voice: HEY LEADER!

Andrew was cut short when the heroes saw a Slowpoke heading for their direction. The Slowpoke took his dare sweet time walking. When he finally made it, the Village Leader then looked at him.

Village Leader: How may I help you Slowpoke.

Slowpoke: Ah... do you still have my potion I've been wanting...?

Village Leader: Sure do... you can have it...

The leader gave Slowpoke the potion of some sort.

Slowpoke: Thanks Village Leader.

Village Leader: No problem buddy.

Slowpoke: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go by the shore and go fishing for a Shellder with my tail. See ya.

Village Leader: See ya pal.

With that, the Slowpoke then walked off, again in a very slow manner.

Village Leader: That Slowpoke, he dreams on evolving into a Slowbro... Anyway, what did you want to say Ash?

Andrew: Oh right... I need to ask you something important.

Villager Leader: Oh wait! Before we do that, I need something to enlighten my mood.. Mind getting me a lemon Ash?

Andrew: Uh... sure...

Andrew then went to a nearby tree with lemons, as Pikachu then climbed it and grabbed a lemon right from it. He climbed down and gave it to Andrew. Andrew then went and gave it to the leader, who actually looked incredibly annoyed.

Village Leader: Not that kind of lemon, you bonehead!

Andrew: What?

Village Leader: I WANT AN ACTUAL POKEMON LEMON FANFICTION! GO GET ME ONE NOW!

Magnemite: Uh... what's a lemon fanfiction...

Andrew: Uh... nothing important... Pikachu, get Magnemite out of here... this scene might not be appropriate since it's still a little child.

Pikachu: Gotcha... come on Magnemite, let's go check out some of the very cool Dratinis that live here...

Magnemite: Ooo... I love Dratinis! Let's go!

With that, Pikachu and Magnemite went to look at some Dratinis. Meanwhile, Andrew then went to a nearby Cinnabar Cafe as he then searched up and found the most exotic kind of fanfiction he could find. He then went back to the village leader..

Andrew: Here you go..

Village Leader: Thanks Ash.

The leader then took his time reading it.. After he spent the next few minutes reading it, he got all excited..

Village Leader: Ooh... Ooo.. OH YEAH BABY! OH YEAH, THAT'S THE STUFF! WHEW! YEAH BABY! This is getting good! Work it Gardevoir! Work it!

Voltorb: Uh... who the heck is Gardevoir?

Village Leader: Oh... uh... it's a Pokemon that is introduced in Generation III, that's all. Now, away with you all..

Andrew: But wait! I still need to ask you something!

Village Leader: Oh... ask away Ash...

Andrew: Okay... now, do you know anything about The Master of..

Citizen: CHIEF!

Andrew: Ugh...

Chief: Just one more second Ash... what is it sir?

Citizen: The.. the... the Psyduck kids... and the Magikarp... they... they have vanished!

After that was said, the citizens screamed in horror as they started panicking and running in circles...

Andrew: Uh... who are the Psyduck kids?

Chief: They are the main Psyducks that live on this island... the Magikarp is their babysitter, and she always making sure they behave and stay safe...

The chief was overcome with so much excitement, that he passed out... Magnemite and Pikachu then approached Andrew...

Magnemite: Man, I love Dratinis..

Pikachu: Uh... Ash... what happened to him...

Andrew: The Psyduck kids are missing... they are worried about them..

Pikachu: So we should go look for them... right?

Andrew: You got that right... let's roll...

The heroes decided to head straight into the jungle...

* * *

Once in the jungle, the heroes scanned the place to look for the Psyduck kids...

Andrew: Do you guys see them?

Squirtle: Nope... don't see them...

Andrew: Figures...

Voice: Excuse me... can you guys hear me...?

Heroes: Huh?

Voice: Up here.. in this tree..

They look in the tree and saw what was in fact, a Magikarp...

Magikarp: Excuse me travelers... can you guys help me out and get me out of this tree?

Andrew: Of course ma'am... Pidgeotto, get that Magikarp out of the tree... and don't go EATING the poor Magikarp either, okay?

Pidgeotto: Gotcha Ash.

Pidgeotto then flies and grabs the Magikarp with his feet. Once on the ground, Pidgeotto let go of the Magikarp as Andrew then approached the Fish Pokemon.

Andrew: You okay miss..?

Magikarp: I'm fine... thanks for the help...

Andrew: So... your the babysitter to those Psyduck kids, correct?

Magikarp: That's correct. Your Ash right?

Andrew: Yup. So anyway, how on earth did you get stuck in that tree anyway?

Magikarp: Oh, well here's how it goes: It all started while I was on the beach with the Psyduck kids, and I was playing games with them. After a while, one of them said they wanted to play hide-and-seek, and so I decided to play too.. So I was the one who was 'it' while they go hide. After a few minutes of counting, I realized that something wasn't right, and realized they went to the jungle, so I went in to go find them. While searching for them, this crazy old professor of some sort with grayish hair told me one of the kids was in that tree, so he helped me up there. Once I was up there, the dude then shouted that he's gonna get revenge on the evil egg people or something like that. I then saw him taking off, trying to search for the Loch-ness whatsis as he then headed to climb over the Ding Dang Dong Mountain.

Heroes: PROFESSOR OAK!

Oak: That's my name folks...

Andrew: OH COME ON! Can we ever get a break from you... and I thought you died when that HQ collapsed...

Oak: Guess again bro... Now I'm gonna...

**BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Oak was cut short as Voltorb went and exploded near him, sending him flying away...

Andrew: Thanks... hopefully he'll be gone for good this time...

Voltorb: Hope so too.

Magikarp: Anyway... you guys are after the Psyduck kids too... right?

Andrew: Sure are...

Magikarp: I say we should team up to find the kids...

Andrew: That's a good idea.. let's do it...

Pikachu: Yeah!

Gastly: (mutters) But we are actually looking for the Spiritual Card.. We don't have time to look for some kids...

The others didn't hear her as they along with Magikarp went to look for them. Cursing under her breath, Gastly decided to catch up. Andrew however, had something on his mind...

_"I wonder... just what the heck is this 'Gardevoir'...? And what does her appearance look like...? I have to check it out for myself..."_

With that being Andrew's final thought, the heroes then began the search...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. THE NEXT 'CHAPTER' WILL ALSO FOCUS ON OUR HEROES, AND THEN A SPECIAL FOR TEAM VILLAIN WILL BE MADE. YEAH YEAH, I HOPE YOU GARDEVOIR FANS ARE INTERESTED WITH THAT 'LEMON FANFICTION' THAT THE CHIEF WAS READING. ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, ANDREW FINDS THE KIDS, GETS A WARM WELCOME BY THE HEAD OF THE ISLAND, AND A NEW ALLY JOINS ANDREW'S TEAM.. THE ANSWERS TO WHO IT WILL BE WILL BE REVEALED NEXT TIME READERS. TIL THEN, STICK AROUND.**


	27. Huge Tree, Blastoise and Ultra Gem

Well readers, here is part 2 to Chapter 5 of this story... focusing on our heroes some more. Let's go.

* * *

After a while of searching for the Psyduck kids, they had found them, two of which were being carried by Andrew and Squirtle respectively.

One Psyduck kid: Hey. Let go of me. Come on.

Another Psyduck kid: Dude, just give up. They aren't gonna do that.

Andrew and Squirtle placed them near the other kids they found.

Andrew: So, how many is that Magikarp?

Magikarp: Let's see... One, two, three... That's all of them.

Andrew: Great. Let's take them back to the village.

The heroes then took the Psyduck kids to the village, where everyone was still panicking.

Andrew: Guys! Guess who we found!?

The villagers then looked and noticed that Andrew has found all 5 of the Psyduck kids. They then cheered and were congratulating Andrew.

Chief: Thank you Andrew... for finding our precious Psyduck kids of the village...

Andrew: Eh... no problem, but... why did you all start panicking when they went missing like that?

Chief: Well Andrew, you see, there aren't many Psyducks in this world left, they are endangered. Those I believe are the last 5 Psyducks of their kind. Without those kids, there species would go extinct, and they are also the future of Psyducks.

Voltorb: You do realize that they are all boys do you not?

The people then looked shocked at that question.

Citizen: THEY ARE ALL GONNA DIE!

The villagers then started crying and panicking (some more) as the heroes seemed confused...

Pikachu: Should we tell them that there are plenty of other Psyducks that are located in other locations in the Pokemon world?

Gastly: Nah. I like how they are panicking like this.. it's so darn funny...

Andrew: As funny as it is... we really have to be going to find that Spiritual Card located here... I don't think these guys will be able to help us out any time soon... We'll have to look for it ourselves... let's go. Oh but first...

Andrew then went and snatched a piece of paper near the chief's favorite chair, which was in fact, the xGardevoir fanfiction...

Andrew: I'm gonna take a look at this later..

Andrew then stuck it in his back pocket as the group headed for the jungle, with the Magikarp accompanying them.

Magikarp: Not so fast guys.. I'm going with you all.

Andrew: How come?

Magikarp: I'm not only skilled in baby sitting, I'm also skilled in kung-fu. I'm a black belt basically.

Andrew: Uh... wait... I thought that Magikarps were depicted as being incredibly weak and useless Pokemon on the planet.

Magikarp: That might be true, but not for me. I have been training, to prove to trainers that a Magikarp might be weak, but certain types of them like myself are much more than meets the eye.

Andrew: Well how can you fight.

Magikarp: Watch this!

Magikarp then hopped to a rock and launched a fully charged tackle towards the rock. Andrew wasn't surprised at first, until the rock completely shattered and crumbled.

Andrew: Woah.. your very powerful for a Magikarp.

Magikarp: Thank you.

Andrew: Alright. You can join us..

Magikarp: Thanks.

Andrew: Let's go guys...

The heroes then headed straight for the jungle.

* * *

The heroes spend a while in the jungle, while not having any success finding a volcano that has the Spiritual Card in it. After a while of walking, a random Wartortle jumped out of the bushes and approached our heroes.

Wartortle: Excuse me travelers... is one of you known as Ash Ketchum..?

Andrew: That would be me.

Wartortle: Great. Our master who is the head of the island wants to see you... he has some important information he wants to share with you.

Andrew: What does he want to tell us.

Wartortle: Ask him for yourself young hero.

Andrew: Where is he located?

Wartortle: He's located in a very huge tree...

Andrew was confuzzles at how a huge tree could be found in this jungle...

Andrew: Uh... mind bringing us all to that tree...?

Wartortle: Of course... follow me.

The heroes then followed the Wartortle..

Pidgeotto: Who do you suppose the leader is exactly...?

Squirtle: I have a feeling of who it might be...?

Magikarp: The only way to find out is to just follow the nice Wartortle.

Andrew: She's right. Let's go.

They were then escorted to that huge tree that is said to be found in the jungle.

* * *

After a while of traveling, the heroes finally made it to the giant tree...

Magnemite: Woah! What a really huuuuugggggggggeeeeee tree.

Andrew: Yeah... this is where the leader is residing in right?

Wartortle: That's right... now you just need to climb all the way to the top just to reach him.

Andrew: What?

Wartortle: That's right... I'll be waiting for you there...

The Wartortle then departed as Andrew let out a big sigh...

Andrew: It had to be a HUGE tree that we have to climb... ugh... well... guys, let's get this over with..

The allies then nodded slowly as the heroes then went to climbing the tree...

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

Andrew: Uff... Uff... uff... I'm already getting tired...

Pikachu: This is nothing... This is only the beginning.

* * *

**15 MORE MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

Voltorb: Are... we at the top yet...?

Squirtle: Uff... we are only halfway up the tree...

Andrew: Right... let's continue...

* * *

**15 MORE MORE MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

Pikachu: Uff... we are almost there...

Pidgeotto: I can't even feel my wings anymore...

Magikarp: All this jumping for me is actually wearing me out...

Andrew: Just think, once we're there... we can rest...

* * *

**15 MORE EXTRA MORE MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

The heroes had finally made it to the top of the tree... Where all the heroes (except for Gastly and Magnemite who weren't tired due to the fact that they floated all the way up the tree...) rested for a couple of minutes...

Gastly: I don't get why you guys are so tired... I'm in perfect condition..

Voltorb: Maybe it's because your a ghost and you floated up here...

Gastly: Oh...

Magnemite: Yay! We made it!

Andrew then saw a huge silhouttee sitting in what looked like a nest...

Andrew: Excuse me sir... are you the head of this island...?

Figure: You are correct, young hero... and your Ash correct...

Andrew: Yes..

Figure: Allow me to reveal myself...

The figure turned around, and was revealed to actually be what they call a Blastoise...

Andrew: Hey... your a Blastoise huh?

Blastoise: That's right... now I can see you guys took so long... why didn't you just take the elevator to reach this floor...

Andrew: There... there was an elevator... this... whole time...?

Blastoise: My assistant didn't tell you huh?

Andrew then twitched his left eye as he turned to the Wartortle...

Andrew: We could have taken the elevator instead of climbing up here... why didn't you tell us...?

Wartortle: I thought it seemed pretty obvious...

Andrew was getting fumed as he then got out his hammer and stomped towards the Wartortle in a murderious type of manner...

Wartortle: Alright... I should of at least made it seem coincidental... just don't-HEY, WHAT'S THAT!?

The heroes saw a figure heading for them, and the figure was known as Professor Oak, who was screaming while heading for them...

Andrew: Oh no... not again...

Oak then landed in front of our heroes..

Oak: Alright... this time I'm gonna be twice as annoying than I was before and...

Before he finished, Andrew then pushed Oak off the edge of the cliff, as he then fell down and was now in for a really great fall, screaming all the way...

Andrew: That takes care of that...

Blastoise: Anyway, you guys wanna head to the Volcano... to be able to save that Spiritual Card, huh?

Andrew: That's right...

Blastoise: I'll be able to help you... AH HA! I've got just the thing... MEN! BRING OUT THE GEARS!

Several Squirtles and Wartortles brought over some air gliders, which the heroes were able to use...

Blastoise: With these air gliders, you'll be able to reach the place in no time...

Andrew: Thanks... hmm... Voltorb...?

Voltorb: Yes Andrew...?

Andrew: Mind going in my backpack for this... you have no arms whatsoever...

Voltorb: Sure..

Andrew: The only people who will be using these are myself, Pikachu and Squirtle... Gastly and Magnemite can float there, and Pidgeotto can fly there. Pidgeotto, can you carry Magikarp to the volcano..

Pidgeotto: Of course..

Andrew: Cool... let's do it... oh, and try not to feast on Magikarp, okay Pidgeotto...?

Pidgeotto: Okay.

Blastoise: Oh yeah... before I forget Ash... I have something for you... take this...

The Blastoise gave him what appeared to be a shiny red gem..

Andrew: Ooo... What is it?

Blastoise: It's the Ultra Gem. With it, you can increase the Stats of your teammates to a even higher level. You will need it to maintain a really strong team for the challenges that are awaiting you. Now good luck heroes, and save the Spiritual Card...

Andrew: Alright.. let's go team...

Allies: YEAH!

Andrew, Pikachu and Squirtle got on the air gliders, with Voltorb in Andrew's bag, as they then took off.. Pidgeotto then grabbed Magikarp with his feet as he then took off as well... Gastly and Magnemite then went and took off as well.

After a few minutes, the heroes made it to the volcano entrance... as Voltorb jumped out of Andrew's bag and Pidgeotto let go of Magikarp.

Andrew: Well... here we are..

Pikachu: Let's go.

Voice: HOORAY!

Heroes: Huh?

They then noticed that Professor Elk managed to get to the Volcano.

Andrew: Hey.. since when did you get here..

Elk: I traveled with you guys to this island, remember...

Andrew: Right...

Elk: Now let's go and find me SOME TREASURE!

He then stormed off, as the heroes seemed embarrassed..

Squirtle: Well... there he goes...

Andrew: Yeah... let's go before he goes out of his way to get fried or become cooked goose...

The allies agreed as the heroes then entered the volcano and were about to go through treachorous traps and puzzles...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! NEXT TIME, WE'LL BE FOCUSING ON TEAM VILLAIN! AND IT'S ALSO A SPECIAL CHAPTER! WHAT MAKES YOU ALL THINK THAT, YOU ASK? YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN THE CHAPTER IS POSTED... FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING... UNTIL THEN, SEE YA ALL!**


	28. Camp Villain Ep 1: Pilot

Hey there folks... this is the moment you've all been waiting for... This is a special chapter staring Team Villian... this part of Chapter 5 will focus solely on the Team Villain. Before the chapter starts, there will be a theme song used. Let's get to it right away, shall we?

* * *

-theme song plays-

_Speaker: Attention readers! Attention readers! It's TIME FOR CAMP VILLAIN!_

_Singers: There was a Meowth who met this dude and then they formed Team Villain._

_Chorus: They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain..._

_Team Villain is their name-o._

_Singers: And when the two gathered some mates, and then they gone insane-o._

_Chorus: They're called Team Villain._

_They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain..._

_Team Villain is their name-o..._

_-theme song ends-_

**Camp Villain Episode 1: Pilot**

* * *

Team Villain had just made it to some weird island that no one has ever heard of before... Dr. V then noticed that Meowth was thinking to himself.

Dr. V: What are you thinking about?

Meowth: Oh, it's just the fact that the theme song that just played right now sounds awefully familiar...

James: I know right... It's like a similiar theme song I've heard of in a cartoon I watched this one time.

Dr. V: No time to talk about any theme songs in any ridiculous cartoons... Just where the heck are we located anyway...?

King Parasect: I don't know...

Red Wartortle: Perhaps we are on the Island of the Giant Pokemon...

Voiceover: "ISLAND... OF THE GIANT POKEMON!

Tutandrowzee: OK. Just why did that voiceover we heard just now sounded just like Ash...

Meowth: Maybe it was ripped from the actual episode..

Tutandrowzee: Maybe...

General Jigglypuff: Well the only way we'll be able to find out where we are is to have a look around the place.

Dr. V: He's right... Let's go.

Nottahaunter: I hope I find my dear Lady Gastly...

Dr. V: Let's just go already..

The team then decided to have a look around this strange and mysterious island...

* * *

After spending hours of searching and roaming the island, the team found there was absolutely no sign of people living there...

Meowth: Well Dr. V... looks like there's nothing on this island whatsoever.

Dr. V: -sigh- I guess your right.

King Parasect: Perhaps we should set up some tents to rest in so we can reside here until we find out where we are exactly.

James: That's a really good idea...

Dr. V: Okay... let's set up a mini-campsite for all of us then..

The other members then went with this idea as they started to go search for some materials for the campsite.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Team Villain had successfully set up a camp site. With a few tents and a campfire.

Red Wartortle: Now how on earth are we gonna be able to light a fire right here?

Tutandrowzee: Don't know dude.

General Jigglypuff: If only one of us could use Flamethrower...

Dr. V: -sigh- Alright, stand back guys.

Dr. V then got out a match where he then lit a flame and then lit a fire on the fireplace...

Dr. V: There's your fire.

The allies cheered as to Dr. V actually being able to light fire with a match.

Meowth: I wish I had that kind of skill...

James: Yeah..

Dr. V: Alright alright... let's just get ready for dinner...

Tutandrowzee: I'll handle the food.

King Parasect: And I'll take care of the setup.

Dr. V: Alright, let's break...

They all then went to get ready for dinner...

* * *

It was now night time, and the team was now sitting near the fire.

General Jigglypuff: Alright.. where's my food...?

Nottahaunter: Yeah! I'm hungry too... even though I'm a ghost Pokemon and I'm dead so I don't need to eat...

Red Wartortle: Just one moment please...

Red Wartortle then went to get the food, but then noticed their was a problem...

Red Wartortle: Uh... guys... We have a problem...

Dr. V: What now?

Red Wartortle: The food is missing...

King Parasect: Who the heck made off with our food...

Voice: I did you little rascals!

Team Villain: Huh?

They all then turned and saw that it was none other than... PROFESSOR OAK! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Oak: Ha! Bet you weren't expecting me, were you?

Dr. V: Oh god... what are you doing here...? And could you possibly give us our food back and leave us alone...?

Oak: 1.) I had to make an appearance in this ridiculous short chapter series you know, and 2.) I shall not give it back to you... It's mine now!

Dr. V: Why you little...

Dr. V then stomped towards him.. but then Oak was able to escape and ran right towards his copter, holding their food in his hands...

Oak: And now it's time for me to make my perfect get away... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So long suckers!

He continued laughing as he then took off in the copter, into the distance. Dr. V was now on his knees.

Dr. V: CURSE YOU PROFESSOR OAK! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Meowth: Now what are we gonna do...?

Nottahaunter: I've got some backup food on me... It's right here...

James: Where did you get that...?

Nottahaunter: It's top secret information...

Tutandrowzee: Well... it's gonna be a while longer before dinner is set again...

Red Wartortle: Well... if you all need me... I'll be in my tent, fanaticizing and reading my precious xGardevoir fanfiction collection.

Red Wartortle walked back into his tent as the others aside from Dr. V; who was sitting on his knees, in defeat... were getting ready for dinner number 2.

* * *

After having their real REAL dinner, and after having roasted marshmallows on sticks, the team decided to turn in for the night...

Dr. V: Well... goodnight everyone... tomorrow we shall resume our search for life on this weird island...

Meowth: .after we eat some breakfast.

Dr.V: Yes... once we eat some breakfast... NOW GOODNIGHT!

Allies: Goodnight!

The fire went out as the villains went into their tents and then turned in for the night... But little did they know that someone was watching them... A group of shadows were seem... watching the team in their tents... but now... that just about wraps up the pilot episode of Camp Villain! That's a wrap.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! CAMP VILLAIN WILL HAVE ANOTHER EPISODE SHORT IN ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS FROM NOW... FOR NEXT TIME, WE'LL FOCUS BACK ON OUR HEROES! THAT MEANS THE CHARACTER ANDREW AND HIS CREW!**

Andrew: You got that right! I wish I can have my own series of short chapters someday. But for now, I'm on an adventure with my band of friends... right Pikachu?

Pikachu: That's right Ash. So tune in next time.

**YOU HEARD THEM! STAY TUNED FOLKS, AND GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL!**


	29. The new Piko Hammer upgrade

Alright, here's the next part to Chapter 5 of this story, where we focus on the heroes in this part. I've decided to do another episode of Camp Villain in the next part after this. So read and enjoy now readers.

* * *

The heroes were already inside the volcano which was incredibly hot and... well... fiery...

Voltorb: Whew... this place is incredibly hot.

Andrew: Well what did you expect? It's a volcano.

Pikachu: Yeah. Look at all the lava and magma.

Squirtle: Yeah.. I say we cool things down in here...

Pidgeotto: ..and we also get that Spiritual Card too...

Andrew: Right. Let's roll.

The heroes then made progress through the volcano.

They saw that Professor Elk was going crazy for treasure, as the heroes were looking at some Fire type Pokemon, including Vulpix, some Ninetails, Charmeleons, Charmanders, Ponytas, Rapidashes, Growlithes, Arcanines, Magmars, and even Flareon...

Andrew: Wow... that's a lot of Fire Pokemon...

Gastly: I'll say...

Magnemite: I love the sighting of Fire Pokemon...

Magikarp: I say Ash, we should probably get through here before we all turn into fried Magikarp.

Andrew: Great idea. Let's be careful and get by here with caution.

* * *

The allies nodded in agreement as they made way through the volcano.

After a while of traveling through, Andrew and pals saw Elk smelling something..

Elk: Sniff. Sniff. I smell it! I SMELL SOME TREASURE LOCATED NEARBY! IT'LL BE ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Andrew: Gosh... he's gone crazy.

Voltorb: Do you think he became sensitive and nuts when those ruins were completely destroyed?

Andrew: Yeah... I am now on the belief of him becoming more like Professor Oak... It's feels like we're dealing with two Oaks now...

Andrew and Voltorb were shaking in disturbance as they saw the image of two Professor Oaks running side-by-side each other.

Gastly: Forget Oak, he's even worse than Nottahaunter!

With that, Elk ran off and jumped on the platforms that sink into the lava if on them too long...

Andrew: Oh my... I better go before he gets hurt... listen, I only want Pidgeotto, Gastly and Magnemite to come with me, since they can fly or float over this lava. The rest of you stay here until I get back.

With that, Andrew jumped on the platforms one-by-one as Pidgeotto, Gastly and Magnemite followed closely behind Andrew. Pikachu then thought of something and went up to Voltorb...

Pikachu: Hey Voltorb... why aren't you going with Ash?

Voltorb: Because he told us to stay here until he gets back...

Pikachu: Don't you find it odd?

Voltorb: What?

Pikachu: That Ash chose to have Gastly go with him over you. He might see her to be more useful than you.

Voltorb: What are you talking about?

Pikachu: I also believe that you might not be of use to him out there... He told you to stay here, because you would not be that useful to him out there.

Voltorb: WHAT!? There's no way Ash sees me as being not useful. I'll show him... I'm going to go after him...

Pikachu: You go do that.

Voltorb: With pleasure.

With that, Voltorb then went after Andrew...

Magikarp: What does she think she's doing...?

Pikachu: Don't know...

Pikachu then had a thought...

Pikachu: (thinking) _We'll see if your truly an evil minion brought here by the Master of Doom. I hope you get fried._

Suddenly, Pikachu then heard Oak's voice in his head...

Oak's Voice: You're mean... how could you?

Pikachu: AH! How did you get in my head!?

Oak's Voice: I'm your worse nightmare, duh! And I'm glad I disowned you... you horrible person..

Pikachu: But that Voltorb is actually working for Master of Doom from what I think...

Oak's Voice: Oh... well, then carry on...

With that, Oak's voice then disappeared... Pikachu then shook his head.

Pikachu: That was odd..

Squirtle: What?

Pikachu: Nothing..

The other allies stood there waiting for Andrew to return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew with the three allies he chose to accompany him were following close behind Elk so he doesn't do anything stupid. A few minutes later, they saw that Elk found a giant treasure chest, as he then started smelling it.

Elk: Sniff. Sniff. This must be the treasure indeed... MUST BE!

Elk then opened up the chest as he then pulled out what appears to be the Piko Piko Hammer... Odd.. Anyway, he didn't look interested in it whatsoever..

Elk: Bleh... this treasure looks lame... Useless!

With that, Elk then tossed the Piko Hammer behind him as he ran off... Andrew manage to catch the Piko Piko Hammer as he then examined it...

Andrew: Hmm... this must be a new upgrade to my sledge hammer.

Pidgeotto: You think?

Andrew: Yup. I don't need the sledge hammer anymore now..

Gastly: Right..

Andrew then tossed the sledge hammer he had away behind him as he then heard a noise which sounded like something hard just hit someone on the head. You know; BONK!

Andrew: Uh... tell me that sledge hammer just didn't hit someone...

Andrew then looked behind him as he then saw a Charmeleon just rubbing his head as the sledge hammer just hit him on the head...

Andrew: Of course...

The Charmeleon then looked very furious at Andrew as he then called out a herd of Charmeleons to assist in attacking Andrew.

Andrew: Oh great... here we go.

The herd started approaching Andrew, Pidgeotto, Gastly and Magnemite. They had got them surrounded as Andrew got out his new Piko Hammer..

Magnemite: Uh... what do we do now Ash?

Andrew: I don't know... we're completely outnumbered. How can we possibly...

**BOOM!**

Andrew's sentence was left unfinished as an explosion just hit a Charmeleon. Seconds later, a mutiple amount of explosions knocked out the remaining Charmeleons. It was then revealed that Voltorb was the one who took them out.

Voltorb: That should take care of them...

Andrew: Voltorb? What are you doing here?

Voltorb: I was told that you didn't need my help at all, so I came here to help you.

Andrew: Uh... you know what... forget it. Thanks for that...

Voltorb: No problem. I see you've got a hammer on you huh?

Andrew: Indeed. It's the Piko Piko Hammer.

Pidgeotto: Didn't that come from Sonic the Hedgehog...?

Andrew: Doesn't matter.. we should get back to the others..

Oak: Hey there people. I'm here now to perform my solo. Here we go.

The heroes ran off as Professor Oak started singing, when suddenly, the platform that he was on had sunken and he then hit the lava, unable to move for some reason.

Oak: AHHHH! WHY! WHY! IT BURNS! I'M...I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!

Oak then mysteriously sunk down into the lava too, and was now gone...

* * *

Andrew and his 4 pals went back to the others, who were waiting for him.

Squirtle: So did you find anything Ash?

Andrew: Sure did. I found this Piko Piko Hammer.

Magikarp: Nice.. Now we should continue on as a group to find that Spiritual Card that your looking for...

Andrew: Right.

The heroes then continued on while Pikachu and Gastly were looking at one another...

Pikachu: Did you find anything evil about her.

Gastly: Not yet. She only took out some Charmeleons that surrounded us. I'll still keep my eye on her though for anything that's suspicious.

Pikachu: Same here. Come on, let's go.

Pikachu then went to catch up to the other as Gastly then had one last thought in mind.

Gastly: (thinking) _I'll show that Voltorb. I don't like how she's hitting on Ash like that. I'll show Ash what I'm made of, and make him completely fall for me. I'll make myself 10 times hotter than Gardevoir. Hahahahahahahaha._

With that, Gastly then went to catch up to the other heroes, as they continued on.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. I'M GONNA BE TURBO BOOSTING THROUGH TYPING THIS STORY NOW READERS, SINCE I'M ALREADY PLANNING ON A SEQUEL FOR IT, EVEN THOUGH IT TAKES ALOT OF TIME FOR ME TO TYPE OUT EACH CHAPTER... BUT I'LL GET IT DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. ANYWAY, STICK AROUND NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER FUN FILLED ADVENTURE OF CAMP VILLAIN! STAY TUNED.**


	30. Camp Villain ep 2: Plane Constructing

Here it is folks.. The next part to Chapter 5 which is the next short of Camp Villain. And you all know what that means?

* * *

-theme song plays-

_Speaker: Attention readers! Attention readers! It's TIME FOR CAMP VILLAIN!_

_Singers: There was a Meowth who met this dude and then they formed Team Villain._

_Chorus: They're called Team Villain. They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain..._

_Team Villain is their name-o._

_Singers: And when the two gathered some mates, and then they gone insane-o._

_Chorus: They're called Team Villain._

_They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain..._

_Team Villain is their name-o..._

_-theme song ends-_

**Camp Villain Episode 2: Plane Construction in Session**

**NOTE: THERE IS A BIT OF SWEARING TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT SHOULDN'T BE ANYTHING TOO MAJOR, SO ENJOY THE SHORT ANYWAY...**

* * *

It was now morning, and Team Villain had just finished eating breakfast and were about to start the day fresh...

Meowth: So what do we do now... Dr. V?

Dr. V: I suggest we get off of this island since there's no one on this island..

Meowth: Right..

Suddenly, King Parasect came by, with a shocked look on his face.

King Parasect: Guys... we have a problem...

Dr. V: Ugh... what now?

King Parasect: The boat we took to this place... it's gone!

Team Villain: WHAT!?

King Parasect: I'm being serious...

Red Wartortle: Who in there right minds would steal or take our boat like this...?

Dr. V: No time to be thinking on that... we have to think of another way to escape this deserted island...

They then thought for a minute when Tutandrowzee then spoke up...

Tutandrowzee: I know! We can build ourselves a plane to fly us off of this island...

Dr. V: How did you think of that?

Tutandrowzee: I'm a Psychic type Pokemon. I'm not that stupid.

General Jigglypuff: Great idea. When and how do we start the construction?

Tutandrowzee: I'm gonna point out the stuff that we need to do the constructing... it's gonna take a couple of hours, so listen carefully...

Tutandrowzee then informed the others the stuff that they need to gather, which include logs, cobwebs, a blanket or sheet, rocks, water, sticks, and string. The teams then decided to split up just to find the materials... Meowth went for the logs, King Parasect and Red Wartortle went to get the blankets and sheet, James and Tutandrowzee went for the rocks, Nottahaunter went for the water, General Jigglypuff went for the sticks and string, and Dr. V went to look for cobweb...

* * *

While the allies searched for their objects, we focus on Dr. V. We see Dr. V entering a dark Cave as he magically illuminated the place...

Dr. V: There's gotta be cobweb somewhere in here..

Dr. V then looked and then saw some cobweb in the corner of the cave.

Dr. V: Yes... some cobweb... At last.

Dr. V then went and grabbed the cobweb. As he started to exit the cave, he heard a screeching sound...

Dr. V: Who's there!? Identify yourself at once!

Voice: I have some kind of intruder... prepare to meet your doom.

Suddenly, appearing in front of Dr. V was what appeared to be a Golbat. He was angry.

Dr. V: Oh great.

The Golbat got even more furious when he saw the light that Dr. V had activated...

Golbat: You dare bring light to my lair?! YOU MUST DIE!

Dr. V: BRING IT ON!

Dr. V then put the cobweb in his pocket as he turned both of his hands into swords, as a fight between Dr. V and the Golbat then erupted...

* * *

The fight had lasted for a while. After about 40 minutes of fighting, it was shown that Dr. V was declared victorious... The Golbat was knocked out...

Golbat: Curse... you and your fighting you... evil swordman...

Dr. V then turned his hands back to normal as he then exited the cave, now holding the cobweb in his hands... He then went back to the others..

* * *

When he got back to the others, he noticed that they had all the other materials that were needed and were just waiting for Dr. V to show up...

James: There you are. What took you so long?

Dr. V: I've... got the cobweb... you wouldn't believe the trouble I went through just to get it..

Tutandrowzee: Well anyway.. we've got all the materials... so we just gotta construct the plane now just like it's shown in this blueprint I did of the plane...

Meowth: We should get starting with the construction now, huh?

Tutandrowzee: Darn right we should? Let's move.

Team Villain then went straight to constructing the plane. They had a couple of lunch breaks in between building and making the plane... They followed the blueprints to match the planes' appearance...

* * *

After about 70-90 minutes of constructing, the villainous team then finished with the constructing...

Tutandrowzee: Whew... finally... it's done...

Dr. V: About time...

The team aside from Dr. V started cheering at the appearance of the plane..

King Parasect: It's just like it's appearance in the blueprints...

Nottahaunter: We can leave now...

Suddenly, Oak appeared from behind some bushes.

Oak: Finally... About time you rascals finished building that plane.. Now I can get off of this stupid island that I've been on for several weeks now...

Dr. V: How in the world were you stuck here for weeks...?

Oak then went on the plane...

Tutandrowzee: Wait, NO! We haven't even tested the plane yet to see if it works!

Oak: Don't care. I can finally get away from this island and all of you dweebs. See you later fools!

With that, Professor Oak then started the engine as the plane then made lift off. It was flying away from the island. Yes, the plane had become a success in constructing, but the team was more focused on the fact that Professor Oak stole their plane that they built. After a moment of looking shocked, Meowth then had a comment..

Meowth: He... he totally stole and hijacked our plane..

Dr. V had once again, went on his knees in defeat as he then screamed to the heavens...

Dr. V: ** DAMN YOU PROFESSOR OAK! DAMN YOU TO FREAKING HELL!**

Team Villain then continued watching Professor Oak flying off towards the horizon, and into the distance, with Dr. V remaining on his knees. Now they shall continue on..

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW... NOW CAMP VILLAIN SHALL BE ON BREAK FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, SINCE THEY FOCUS ON ANDREW AND PALS DEFEATING THE BRAINWASHED POKEMON THAT THE MASTER OF DOOM HAD CHOSEN TO GUARD THE SPIRITUAL CARD, AS THE HEROES ALSO GO TO SAVE THE SPIRITUAL BEING TOO. **

Andrew: That's right. We're gonna save that Spiritual Being, right Pikachu?

Pikachu: You got that right Ash.

**THEY ARE CORRECT READERS! SO STICK AROUND READERS...**


	31. Definitions of Hot

Alright readers, here's the next part to Chapter 5, where we focus back on our heroes as they go and save the 5th Spiritual Card. Let's begin.

* * *

The heroes were strolling through the caves of the volcano, and they were following Professor Elk...

Elk: Ha ha! My... 'Treasure-hunting' senses are tingling...

Gastly: Uh... why are we taking directions from this crazy dude?

Andrew: Because... he's got us through the major part of this volcano so far. Eventually, he'll lead us straight to the Spiritual Card..

Gastly: ...right...

The heroes continued following Elk. After they went through a good 5 to 6 caverns, the heroes stopped as Elk then sniffed the air as they were approaching another cavern.

Elk: THERE! My senses are telling me that the treasure is right through that cavern. Ah yes. That treasure is so close, I can almost taste it.

Magikarp: Hey Squirtle dearie, I'm sorry that he's your own personal role model, but he's just... er...

Squirtle: Snapping.. I know..

Squirtle then hung his head down.

They went throught the cavern. Suddenly, Professor Oak was strolling and was searching for the way out.

Oak: Okay... now how on earth do I get out of this stinking volcano...?

Suddenly, Professor Oak then saw what people call a Ninetails and then he struck an idea.

Oak: OH BOY! A NINETAILS! If I pull on one of it's tails, I can get good luck for life!

Professor Oak was really stupid as he then went to pull on one of it's tails, as then the Ninetails then glared at the crazy old professor...

Oak: What? Do I get my good luck...?

Ninetails: On the contrary, since you pulled on one of my tails, I'm now gonna place a 1,000 year curse on you now...

Oak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!

Ninetails: No... curse you, you moron..

The Ninetails then placed the curse on Oak as Oak then plummeted into total darkness as the Ninetails then vanished after the curse was possessed in Oak.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes then were in a area with a single small lava pool as there was nothing important in the room whatsoever.

Voltorb: Uh... there's nothing in here... I think Professor Elk got this one wrong...

Andrew: -sigh- yeah.. I think we should turn around and look for another room that might have...

His sentence was cut short as the ground started shaking... Suddenly, a being rose up from the lava pool.. It was revealed to be what was called an Onix, and it was able to survive in the lava. The Onix then let out a vicious roar as the heroes were startled..

Andrew: So.. this is the Pokemon that's been brainwashed and put under the control of the Master of Doom..

Pidgeotto: Yeah...

Okay readers... I only got one shot to do this, so here we go...

The Onix: BLECK! HYUCK YUCK YUCK! YOU MADE IT ASH!

Andrew: That's right! And I'm here to kick your sorry butt!

The Onix ignored that comment as he continued saying something important.

Onix: YOU GUYS...BAD GUYS! BAD GUYS COME TO STEAL SPIRITUAL CARD! BAD GUYS WHO COME TO STEAL SPIRITUAL CARD GET HURT! WE DON'T LET IT HAPPEN...NO!

Andrew: Right... Gosh, this guy has some serious grammar problems...

Pikachu: Tell me about it..

Onix: WE TRAP SPIRITUAL BEING! WE GET VOLCANO! VOLCANO IS OURS...GOOD DEAL!

Voltorb: ..but bad idea, you freak..

Gastly: This dude likes to speak in all caps too...

Andrew: It's odd..

Onix: WE MAKE THINGS HOT FOR YOU! WE'LL BEAT YOU ASH!

Andrew: Right... bring it on! Ready guys?

Voltorb: I was born to be ready!

Andrew: Alright... let's do this!

The fight then started. The Onix then slammed it's tail down towards the heroes as they dodged it. Andrew then got up as he then saw Magikarp get into action as she was able to use Hydro Pump on the Onix's tail as it went back into the lava. Noticing what this Magikarp is capable of, an idea then struck Andrew right on the head..

Andrew: That's it! I have an idea. Magikarp, do you think you can aim a Hydro Pump attack into it's mouth.

Magikarp: I can try to dearie..

Andrew: Great! Hey you, big rock headed freak, I bet your too slow to even attack me directly...

The Onix then screeched in aggravation as it then launched a flamethrower at towards the heroes...

Andrew: NOW MAGIKARP!

Magikarp then aimed for the mouth as she then launched a powerful Hydro Pump towards the Onix's mouth, causing severe damage as a sign that said 'It's Super Effective' appeared out of nowhere...

Voltorb: My turn!

The Voltorb then went and jumped towards the Onix, performing a powerful Selfdestruct attack... Which then made the Onix give out one last screech as it then sunk down back into the lava. Andrew was able to catch Voltorb before she hit the ground.

Andrew: Thanks for the help Voltorb..

Voltorb: The pleasure was all mine Ash...

Suddenly, Gastly then gives off a glare towards the Gastly...

Pikachu: Well, since we defeated that monster, shouldn't Spiritual Card be appeared right about now?

Magnemite: Yeah.. I don't see it Ash...

Andrew: I don't know... Maybe we should...

He was cut short when the ground was shaking again. Suddenly, that Onix then came right back up and was now on fire and was completely revitalized...

Pikachu: Oh give me a break... This Onix is hot... By hot, I mean he's on fire!

Andrew: Yeah... I don't think water can take care of this dude now...

Squirtle: What should we do now Ash..?

Andrew: Perhaps we should.

He was cut short as the angry Onix then swung his heavy rock tail and hit Andrew hard, causing him to be sent flying backwards..

Voltorb: Ash! Are you okay?

Andrew thankfully got back up..

Andrew: I'm... I'm fine... just a bruised cheek, but I'm fine otherwise... Now to think of a idea...

Andrew then was thinking as the allies were distracting the boss... he then saw some stalactites... An idea then struck him... again...

Andrew: I've got an idea... Pidgeotto...

Pidgeotto: What's up Ash...

Andrew: Can you possibly fly me up to those stalactites up there? I have a plan...

Pidgeotto: I can try to..

As the other allies were holding the Onix off... Andrew grabbed Pidgeotto's foot as he then flew straight up to the stalactites.. Once on the roof, Andrew jumped down and headed for the stalactites..

Andrew: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!

The allies moved as Andrew then slammed charged down and swung his Piko Piko Hammer on the stalactites with full force. The stalactites then crumbled and fell down on the Onix, imbedding the monster in the process...

Andrew: Time to finish this...

Andrew then jumped down and performed a powerful blow on the Onix with his hammer. As the Onix gave off one last screech, the monster then fell down as it was then extinguished by the lava... as it then sank back down...

Andrew: We did it.

Pikachu: Way to go Ash!

Suddenly, the card with the Spiritual Being then appeared to the heroes...

Andrew: Alright. That's card number five...

Andrew grabbed the card that said 'MISS MAR' on it as he stood victorious..

Magikarp: So there's two cards left to be rescued...

Andrew: That's right..

Suddenly, Professor Elk tackled Andrew as he was now interested with the Spiritual Card Andrew was holding in his hands...

Elk: THAT'S THE TREASURE! GIMME GIMME! IT'S MINE, MINE, ALL MINE!

Andrew: AHHHHHH! NO!

Andrew kept trying to keep it away from Elk... Eventually, Magikarp got Elk off of him and used powerful tackles to get him off. Magnemite then went and zapped him out cold...

Andrew: Thanks guys... that'll keep him away for a while...

Voltorb: So we should activate this Spiritual Being from the card now right...?

Andrew: Right. Let's do it. Spiritual Card; ACTIVATE!

With that, the fifth Spiritual Being known as Miss Mar then came from the card as the heroes were 'awww' strucked by her appearance..

Pikachu: Wow! She's hot... By hot, I mean she's FREAKING SEXY!

Andrew: Just like Gardevoir?

Pikachu: Exactly...

Miss Mar: Hey Ash... I thank you for the rescue... I am forever in your debt...

Andrew: No problem miss..

Suddenly, the ground was shaking for the third time in this crazy chapter...

Magnemite: What's going on now...

Magikarp: Don't tell me that Onix is coming back from the dead... If it is... I'm take it down with my iron fist...

Squirtle: It can't be possible.. We watched it wilt away...

Andrew: That's not it guys...

Gastly: Oh... then what is it Ash...?

Andrew: It's the volcano... it's about to erupt...

The heroes then all looked shocked as we now have to leave behind... a wonderful cliffhanger..

**YES, THAT'S RIGHT... THIS IS A WELL KNOWN CLIFFHANGER... FOR NEXT TIME, THE VOLCANO WILL ERUPT! WHAT WILL HAPPENED TO THE HEROES? WILL THEY ALL ESCAPE SAFELY? AND WILL ANDREW END UP MAKING ANOTHER POKEMON FRIEND THAT WON'T JOIN HIS TEAM BUT WILL ASSISTANCE HIM FOR SAVING HIM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**


	32. Eruption and Alliance?

Here we go readers... This is the next part to Chapter 5... This is where the heroes have to escape the volcano before it erupts, but Andrew does an important deed... alone, while forming an alliance with another Pokemon... How will it all turn out. Let's find out right now...

* * *

Our heroes were rushing through the caverns of the volcano to find a way out before the volcano erupts...

Squirtle: This volcano's gonna erupt any minute now!

Andrew: That's exactly what I just said!

Miss Mar: Alright... follow me..

Voltorb: Alright, alright... Just to recap, the volcano's now gonna erupt and we are running for dear life to escape for dear life before we fry up. Seriously, the only way things could possibly get worse for us is..

Oak: ...if I was here!

Heroes: PROFESSOR OAK!

Oak: That's my name. Don't wear it out!

Andrew: I know of something I'll wear out...

Andrew approached him with his hammer, when Miss Mar spoke up...

Miss Mar: What are you doing.. the volcano's gonna erupt... let's go!

Voltorb: You got off the hook for now old coot. But next time...

Oak: ..you'll destroy me? HOORAY!

Voltorb: God damn it.. He even ruins a perfectly good death threat...

The heroes continued onward, as Oak stayed behind acting like a moron...

The heroes kept climbing the volcano until they managed to reach the exit...

Andrew: LOOK! There's the mouth of the volcano! We're saved!

Magikarp: Yeah but... the village is doomed...

Andrew: Wait... what... do you mean...

Magikarp: What I mean is once this volcano erupts the magma will end up reaching the village and destroying it...

Andrew was then silent for a minute.. He couldn't let some village be fallen victim to a volcano that has erupted with magma destroying it... He wasn't an incredibly selfish person. With that kept in mine, Andrew then ran and went back down through the cavern...

Pikachu: ASH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!

Andrew: I have to stop.. the magma lava from reaching the village... I have a somewhat stupid plan...

Andrew had already gotten out his hammer...

Voltorb: NO! ASH! Don't do it! It's too risky!

Andrew: I'm sorry guys... you guys exit without me... I have... I have to do this... I'll be out soon... I hope...

Voltorb: But... BUT ASH!

By then, Andrew was already out of earshot while she screamed.. He then went to find out what can stop the lava from flowing towards the village. Andrew then realized that Professor Oak was running by his side for some reason...

Oak: So Ash... this is quite a brave and herioc your trying to accomplish huh?

Andrew: It's also stupid... but... my thoughts are telling me... this is my destiny...

Oak then decided to speak to Andrew.. sounding a thousand times smarter...

Oak: Sometimes Ash... The most bravest and honorable actions might seem stupid to some people. But it's all in a matter of perspective, however. For example, to you, this might sound incredibly stupid and foolish of you. But, to the chief and all the other villagers and their own Pokemon, it's really the most honorable and bravest achievement that your doing, especially with the fact that your trying to save them... even to the point where you'll end up risking your life, heck even sacrificing yourself to save the village. This is a huge achievement. You have come a long way Ash. I know you can do this, my boy...

After that long and intelligent sentence, Andrew just started at Oak, looking all shocked and was jawdropped at everything that he just said.

Andrew: What the... since when on earth did you end up becoming the wise old man of wisdom with helpful and intelligent advice...?

Oak: Uh... I mean... OOOOO... LOOK AT THAT HOT RED LIQUID STUFF!

The lava started moving closer as it was getting faster too...

Andrew: Oh no... gotta escape... gotta get moving...

Andrew then started bolting through the caverns... Oak had then suddenly got crushed by some debris and boulders.. if the volcano wasn't gonna explode, Andrew would be cheering that he got rid of that crazy professor...

* * *

He then continued on as he then came to a halting stop when he saw a figure with it's foot stuck underneath a boulder... The figure was then shortly revealed to be what people call... a Charizard... The Charizard was having trouble getting and breaking loose from the boulder...

Andrew: (to himself) That's a Charizard... that boulder must have got on his foot when the ground started shaking... hmm...

Andrew then had an idea... he then got out his hammer again as he charged for the boulder on top of the Charizard...

Andrew: HEY, TAKE COVER!

The Charizard then noticed Andrew charging for the boulder...

Charizard: Uh... hey uh... is it Ash...?

Andrew: Yes... Now watch this...

With full force, Andrew swung his hammer hard on the boulder, pushing it off the Charizard's foot and managed to block the lava from leaking out the volcano...

Charizard: Woah... Ash, you... you saved me...

Andrew: ...and I saved an entire village... from a certain burning death...

Charizard: Thank you Ash..

Andrew: It was nothing... Now I have to get out of here before this volcano erupts and...

He was cut short as a piece of debris hit Andrew on the head, knocking him out cold...

Charizard: Uh... Ash...?

Charizard then realized that just because Andrew stopped the lava from reaching the village, doesn't mean it'll stop the volcano from erupting... Because he realized Andrew's determination to saving that village, and the fact that Andrew helped break him free, Charizard then decided to return the favor... Without another thought, Charizard then grabbed Andrew quickly as he then went and flew at turbo speed to the exit of the volcano... Just as he flew out of the volcano holding Andrew in his grip, the volcano... had erupted... with Andrew making it out safely thanks to the Charizard... The Charizard then headed to a part of the jungle, and now we shall continue on...

**THAT'S ALL! ANDREW SAVED A CHARIZARD ALONG WITH THE VILLAGE, AND THE CHARIZARD GOT ANDREW OUT OF THE VOLCANO BEFORE IT ERUPTED! IN CASE YOU'RE ALL WORRIED, ANDREW'S ALLIE DID IN FACT, GOT OUT OF THE VOLCANO IN TIME! WELL NEXT TIME, THE 3RD SHORT OF CAMP VILLAIN WILL BE SHOWN! SOME TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**


	33. Camp Villain ep 3: 13 Sages

Hey there, this is the next part to Chapter 5. And do you all know what time it is? That's right...

* * *

-theme song plays-

_Speaker: Attention readers! Attention readers! It's TIME FOR CAMP VILLAIN!_

_Singers: There was a Meowth who met this dude and then they formed Team Villain._

_Chorus: They're called Team Villain. They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain..._

_Team Villain is their name-o._

_Singers: And when the two gathered some mates, and then they gone insane-o._

_Chorus: They're called Team Villain._

_They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain..._

_Team Villain is their name-o..._

_-theme song ends-_

**Camp Villain Episode 3: The 13 Sages**

* * *

It was now the middle of the night. Dr. V was sitting alone, looking at the full moon that was out tonight, enjoying the peace and quite to himself.

Dr. V: Ah... this is more like it... Some alone time, peace and quite, and time to myself...

Dr. V then noticed something suspicious going on...

Dr. V: Wait a second... since when were those boneheads ever quite like this?

Dr. V then looked in their tents and stuff, but they were all gone...

Dr. V: What the heck are those morons up to...?

Dr. V then noticed some people dressed up as Indians in the distance heading to their campsite...

Dr. V: Oh... this I gotta see...

Dr. V then walked off and went to follow these strange Indian people...

* * *

When he made it to their campsite, he then noticed that his so-called allies were locked up in a cage and another cage had contained what was shown as a tall woman with long pink-violet colored hair. In front of him, he saw 13 people, one was apparently the leader as he stood on top of a platform with the other 12 people circling behind him.

Indian leader: HALT! We've been waiting for you mister trespasser...

Dr. V: Okay... who the heck are you guys suppose to be...?

Indian leader: We... are known as the 13 sages... and we capture your friends and are holding them hostage, and we also took that boat from you guys...

Dr. V: Figures... mind letting those guys loose...?

Sage Leader: Ah ah ah... to get to them, you have to get through all 13 of us... one-by-one, you shall face each one of us in a specific order, got it?

Dr. V: -sigh- Alright... let's get this over with...

Sage Leader: We'll start with 13 and then go down from there... sounds good?

Dr. V: Alright... let's start...

Sage XIII then stepped up first.

XIII: I am your first opponent... we each have a special power. For mine, my special power is I control fire..

Dr. V: What?

XIII: Watch this...

XIII then starts breathing fire towards Dr. V, who had easily dodged it. Dr. V then reflected it with his shield, which then hit XIII on the head, causing his hair to lit on fire...

XIII: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!

He then dropped down and was knocked out...

Dr. V: Next!

Sage XII then stepped up...

XII: I am Sage XII. Unlike XIII, I can control water.. I have the ability to swim in bodies of water anywhere...

Dr. V: So where's your swimming area..?

XII: Right here..

He jumps into a pool that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and started swimming..

Dr. V: Oh give me a break...

XII: Now watch my true power. Time to do a Hydro Pump attack..

Before he did that, he got a cramp on his leg..

XII: OUCH! CHARLIE HORSE! CHARLIE HORSE! I SHOULD OF WAITED UNTIL AFTER I ATE THAT LASAGNA!

A minute later, he was starting to loose his breathe...

XII: AAAHHH... I ALSO FORGOT I CAN'T BREATHE UNDERWATER...

A minute later, he lost concious and was knocked out, floating in the pool...

Dr. V: Too easy... NEXT!

XI then stepped up.

XI: I am Sage XI. I am capable of morphing into powerful creatures...

Dr. V: Huh?

XI then went to morphing himself into a powerful dragon.

Dr. V: Oh crap.

XI: THAT'S RIGHT! I'MMA DRAGON BABY!

While XI kept bragging about how cool his appearance was, Dr. V turned his hand into a sword and poked XI right in the side.

XI: YOUCH! I'VE BEEN VANQUISHED!

XI then turned back to normal, as he was knocked out too...

Dr. V: NEXT!

Sage X then stepped up.

X: I am Sage X. I can control Earth. I can cause mighty earthquakes that'll shake your world...

Dr. V: Oh this will be good..

X then went to do his earthquake attack, which then in turn, trigger an earthquake to occured. Unfortunately, it was just what seemed to be his foot stomping on the ground, which just made the place shake a little...

Dr. V: God, you gotta be kidding me...

Dr. V then smacked X as he was then knocked out.

Dr. V: NEXT!

IX then stepped up.

IX: I am Sage IX. I control darkness... Watch as I make it incredibly dark for you...

Dr. V: ...

IX then made it pitch black, as Dr. V couldn't see him. Dr. V then activated a light which brighten the place...

IX: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS ME SO!

IX then couldn't take it so he then lost conscious and fainted right their on the floor. The place when then back to normal...

Dr. V: Next!

VIII then went over...

VIII: I am Sage VIII! I control nature...

Dr. V: What?

VIII: I am one with nature.. I make plants and flowers grow.

VIII then made flowers and plants appear from nowhere... Dr. V then went to destroying the plants...

VIII: NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PLANTS! NOW I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO LIVE FOR!

With that, VIII then started withering away, falling to the floor like how a plant withers out when it dies with lack of water..

Dr. V: NEXT!

VII then stepped up.

VII: I am Sage VII. I maintain poisonous methods...

Dr. V: Guh?

VII then got out a poisonous cobra, or an Arbok.

VII: This creature has some serious venom in its bite, so be prepared..

But, VII had poked the Arbok in the snout to order it to attack, which got the Arbok angry... So the Arbok went and bit VII with it's poisonous vemon...

VII: AAHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!

VII was then knocked out due to the venom. The Arbok then escaped the scene...

Dr. V: Too easy... next!

VI then approached Dr. V...

VI: I am Sage VI. I control Ice and Cold.

Dr. V: Say what?

VI: I got this freeze shooting machine here to freeze you up, so prepare to get a frostbite.

But then, the machine he was about to use started backfiring as it made a shaking noise..

VI: Oh crap... don't tell me...

The machine then exploded as it was VI who turned frozen solid, in a block of ice, and was defeated apparently..

Dr. V: Not even a challenge... NEXT!

V then stepped up for his turn...

V: Yes... I am Sage V. I am able to control electricity. I get my powers from eating wires with high voltage watts.

Suddenly, V got out some electrical wires.

Dr. V: Oh god... please don't tell me...

V: That's right... Now... PREPARE TO WITNESS THE POWER-UP FROM THIS VOLTAGE WIRE AND BE READY FOR THE SHOCKING OF A LIFETIME..

With that, V then ate the wires, and the result was shocking... but not towards Dr. V... for you see, once V swallowed the wires, he automatically got himself all electrocuted and was totally shocked with powerful bolts of electrical watts and voltage power. V then fell to the floor and was knocked out...

Dr. V: Who's up now...?

Suddenly, IV then jumped in front of V in a karate-kung fu kind of manner...

IV: YAAAAAHHH! I am Sage IV! If you must now, my skill is my strength... I've got some serious brute force and powerful strength to the point where I can break and crush giant rocks to pieces...

Dr. V: Okay...?

IV: Watch this.

IV then approached a giant rocked and then did a powerful karate chop on the rock which then caused the rock to crumble to a million pieces...

Dr. V: Not bad...

IV: That's not all.. I can even smash wooden boards to pieces as well...

IV then got out a wooden plank and placed it in front of him.

IV: Now watch as I totally smash this board to pieces..

He does a karate chop on the plank and he successfully smashes it, but unfortunately... he got a splinter in his right hand as a result...

IV: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPLINTER! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! GET THE DOCTOR! GET THE DOCTOR!

He then started running and panicking like crazy to the point where he ran into a wall and was then knocked out cold...

Dr. V: I thought he would have been a challenge for a second there... bring on the next one...

Suddenly, III then stepped up...

III: Hey! I'm Sage III. I can control wind and stuff... watch this...

Suddenly, III approached Dr. V as he then started fanning him with a fan made of paper. It was really lame...

Dr. V: Pathetic...

Dr. V then slapped III up side the head as he was knocked out cold... Then II stepped up and approached Dr. V.

II: I am Sage II.

Dr. V: What are you suppose to do.

II: I control time and space...

Dr. V: No way.

II: Yeah way.. I can make connections with outer space too... Watch as I summon a Space Pokemon from outer space that is a Rock/Psychic type and it's appearance is based off of the crescent moon and has these scary red eyes, and it has powerful Psychic powers..

Dr. V: Let's do it.

II: With pleasure...

With that, II summoned a light into outer space which would trigger this space Pokemon to occur... They stood waiting, but nothing was coming.

Few minutes later, still nothing...

Few more minutes later, still nothing as Dr. V then spoke up.

Dr. V: So... where is this space Pokemon?

II: Oh yeah... it's gonna take at least until Generation III for it to get here, and it's only Generation I so it's gonna be a while...

Dr. V then let out a sigh.

Dr. V: Well this sucks. Guess that means your completely defenseless...

With that, Dr. V knocked II out cold as he was ready for the final opponent. The leader then stepped up to Dr. V..

Sage Leader: That's right. I'm your final opponent, the leader of the 13 Sages, also known as Sage I, and I do absolutely NOTHING whatsoever!

Dr. V: What... what are you saying...?

Sage Leader: I don't do anything. I have no powers, no skills, no special abilities, nothing. I do NOTHING whatsoever!

Dr. V then rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Dr. V: ...and I thought III was pathetic.

With that, Dr. V then smacked the leader right on the back of the head and knocked him out. He then went over and unlocked the cage with all of his so-called allies and freed him.

Meowth: You did it Dr. V!

King Parasect: That was spectacular!

Red Wartortle: YOU THE BOMB BRO!

Nottahaunter: I would have gone crazy if I was to stay in there any longer...

Dr. V: No problem.. Those sages were the worse sages ever..

James: Yeah..

Tutandrowzee: Who cares. You saved us...

General Jigglypuff: Good job soldier..

Meowth then looked at the cage with the woman with violet pink hair and then faced Dr. V...

Meowth: Uh... Dr. V.. I think you should free her too...

Dr. V: Eh... might as well..

Dr. V then went and unlocked the other cage as the woman was now freed... The woman jumped down and went to hug Dr. V...

The woman: Thank you so much Mr. Hero. I am forever in your debt...

Dr. V: Uh... no problem... please get away from me..

The woman then got away from Dr. V.

Woman: Oh yeah, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Jessie, and I am willing to repay you in any sort of way...

Meowth: Would you like to join Team Villain? We could use another ally on our team...

Jessie: Team Villain? The name seems pretty lame and corny, but I would love to join your team.

James: Glad to have you with us...

Dr. V: Yeah yeah... welcome to the team...

King Parasect: Aww man..

Dr. V: What is it now...

King Parasect: The boat they stole... it's been smashed to a bunch of pieces...

Red Wartortle: He's right... no idea how that happened...

Tutandrowzee: Now how do we get off of this crazy island...?

Jessie: I suggest we built ourselves another boat, one made of materials that don't break easily..

Dr. V: Good idea... but for now, let's get some rest... I'm tired from those Sages, even though they were all pathetic in their own way...

General Jigglypuff: He's right... it's been a long day... let's get some rest...

Nottahaunter: Let's go.

With that, the reunited Team Villain along with a new ally Jessie went back to their campsite to sleep for the night... but little do they know that the 'leader of the sages' was revealed to be none other than Professor Oak in disguise.

Oak: Hehehehe... those suckers have failed to see through my disguise. I was the one who took role as the leader, as I also went and gathered the 12 most powerful beings to exist and we formed the 13 Sages. But since they have been defeated, I shall be on my way... they haven't seen the last of me... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

While laughing, Oak was then heard coughing and after a few moments, he vanished into the shadows out of sight... and now we shall continue on...

**HOW WAS THAT? WASN'T THAT THE MOST LAMEST GROUP OF SAGES YOU'VE EVER SEEN? THEY SURE WERE... BUT DR. V FREED HIS 'ALLIES' AND RECRUITED A NEW MEMBER NAMED JESSIE... NEXT TIME, WE FOCUS BACK ON ANDREW... HMM... DO ANY OF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT 'SPACE POKEMON' I'M TALKING ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER...?**

Andrew: I suggest the readers take a guess for themselves...

Pikachu: I agree.

**YOU HEARD FROM THEM, LEAVE A COMMENT AND TAKE A GUESS ON WHAT SPACE POKEMON I'M TALKING ABOUT... WELL, UNTIL NEXT TIME, FAREWELL...**


	34. The Truth behind the Poke Hero

Alright... This is the part of Chapter 5 where we focus solely on Andrew... What's in store for him... Let's find out.

* * *

Andrew was shown with his eyes close... When he slowly opened his eyes, he realized that he was in a strange and empty world. He noticed that he was in a world with no object, he was floating in midair within a pinkish-purple shaded gradient background. Deciding to find out where he was, he then asked himself an important question.

Andrew: Wuh... where... am I...?

Voice: Your in a special place..

Andrew then turned around and saw the first four Spiritual Beings he had rescued; Elder, Ma-Mah, Scholar and Muscular...

Elder: Your in the dreamworld which also serves as the border between the Pokemon world and the Real World...

Andrew: What am I doing here?

Elder: We know what your purpose is Andrew...

Andrew: What is that purpose? And how did you know my real name...

Elder: We know about the real world and we know about you, and your purpose here is to save, free and protect the Pokemon species from the hands of evil.

Andrew: Like the Master of Doom...?

Elder: Exactly.

Suddenly, another being was shown.. It was what seemed to be a small man dressed up as an exterminator...

Andrew: WAAH! Who the heck are you?!

Man: Oh... the name's E.X; the exterminator and I've been sent here to exterminate the Pokemon World from existence.

Andrew: WHAT!? You can't do that...

Andrew got out his hammer and was ready to attack...

Elder: Andrew... no. Leave this guy to us... your attacks won't affect him... our attacks will...

Andrew: If you say so.

Ma-Mah: Just leave it to us hon.

Andrew: Right.

The four Spiritual Being got into an epic fight with E.X. After a few minutes, E.X had a plot...

E.X: I haven't forgotten about you Mr. Poke Hero... my servant... ATTACK!

Suddenly, a shorter person, who was in his teens appeared and was about to beat the snot out of Andrew. Knowing his attacks won't work, he backed away until he was cornered...

Assistant Teen: Hehehehe... your cornered now Mr Poke Hero... Savior your prayers dude..

The teen got out a club and was about to slaughter Andrew... Before the club even hit Andrew, the teen was being held and stopped by a form of energy. Telekinesis was holding him in place, leaving Andrew confused...

Andrew: What the...?

Then suddenly, the teen was then sent backwards into a wall... Andrew was relieved and confused at the same time...

Andrew: Uh... thank you...? But... who was the one who did that...?

Voice: I was Ash!

Andrew then turned around and saw Abra...

Andrew: Abra... what are you doing here?

Abra: I saw you were in trouble, so I came to help Andrew...

Andrew: You know my real name too...?

Abra: Remember when you asked me earlier 'how do you know who I am?' and I said 'you'll find out soon enough? Well, the purpose behind that is because I am well aware of the real world myself. As a result, my duty was to protect the Poke Hero if he's in danger...

Andrew: Oh... thanks.

Abra: No problem Andrew.

The teen then got up and noticed that Abra used Psychic attack on him..

Teen: Grrr... the stupid Abra sensed the hero in danger so he decided to aid him, correct?

Abra: That's right, but that's not all.. I have a couple of friends that'll help me too...

Teen: Huh?

Abra: GUYS! GET HERE QUICKLY! THE HERO NEEDS OUR ASSISTANCE!

After that was yelled, two other Psychic Pokemon appeared... One was what people would know as a Kadabra, and the other one was what people like to called an Alakazam..

Teen: Oh crap..

Kadabra: Back off punk.. I've got a spoon, and I'm not afraid to use it!

Alakazam: Make that two spoons for me...

Andrew: Wow... this is awesome..

Abra: You darn right it is... Andrew, the Spiritual Beings and us Psychic Pokemon have this under control..

Scholar: He's right... no need to worry...

Andrew: Right...

Elder: Right... so if you can do me a favor... can you.. .Wake up!

The words 'wake up' then became distorted as well as the image through Andrew's point of view...

* * *

Andrew then woke up and saw himself lying on the jungle floor... He then looked around himself..

Andrew: Uh... what... what happened...

Charizard: ASH! Your awake!

Andrew: Charizard? I escaped from that volcano... did I...?

Charizard: Well you were knocked out by some debris and you needed my help so I got you out of there... safe and sound... and I'm glad your awake..

Andrew: Tha-thank... you...

Charizard: Hey... I was just returning the favor for what you did for me... consider me at your service...

Before Andrew said something else, they heard a jungle cry in the distance... The cry was revealed to be none other, than Professor Oak...

Oak: HEY! What are you cretins doing in MY jungle! THIS IS MY PRIVATE PROPERTY! GET OUT RIGHT NOW OR I'M GETTING THE JUNGLE POLICE INVOLVED!

Andrew: -sigh- Not again...

Charizard: Uh... you want me to get rid of him for you...?

Andrew: Go ahead...

With that, Charizard started breathing fire at Oak which ended driving him off...

Oak: CURSE YOU FIRE BREATHING DRAGON! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME ASH!

With that, Oak was gone...

Andrew: Thanks..

Charizard: No problem Ash.

Andrew: Well... if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to the village... I don't think the people believe I'm alive, they probably think I'm dead...

Charizard: Go on Ash... but if you ever need my help, just shout for me, and I'll hear you. I'll be flying across the world occasionally, so I'll be able to hear you shouting for me..

Andrew: No problem... See you later...

Charizard: See you Ash..

With that, Andrew waved farewell to Charizard as Andrew headed for the village... And now we shall continue on with the story...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! NEXT TIME ANDREW WILL SHOW HIMSELF TO EVERYONE AND PROVE THAT HE'S STILL ALIVE! HOW WILL THE PEOPLE REACT AT HIS SURVIVAL IN THE VOLCANO...? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS...**


	35. Alive and Well

Hey readers... this is last part to the actual Chapter 5; although the REAL last part to Chapter 5 is the next chapter which is the last Camp Villain short. So anyway, how will Andrew's allies along with the villagers react when they find out that Andrew is alive? Let's find out.

* * *

Andrew then made his way back to the village... After getting through jungle vines and several other obstacles, Andrew then made it to the village. In the distance, Andrew saw that the people along with his allies were surrounding a plaque, with a picture of Andrew on top, and flowers surrounding it. Miss Mar the Spiritual Being was floating around it. Andrew also noticed that everyone looked sad, his allies especially. All of his allies had tears in their eyes. The Village Leader/Chief was standing on a pastodium and was about to give a speech...

Chief: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to honor a special person. Ash Ketchum was a brave person who was kind and good enough to go through the trouble of protecting our village, thus saving us from the lava that would have reached our village and destroy us, and we thank him. However, since we haven't heard or seen him for three days, we could only expect the worse has happen. I hearby call this sad funeral in honoring of our Ash who gave his life to save our village. Ash, you will forever be in our hearts. Amen...

Everyone started mourning and tearing out their eyes over the so called 'death' of Andrew. Andrew was surprised by this and knew how much his team and the village appreciates what he did for them, and he decided to approach them. Back at the funeral, Pikachu then spoke up...

Pikachu: *sniff* Ash was... he was... a nice and good hearted guy who cares about others...

Magnemite: He was a wise, brave and cool man to ever live.. I will miss him...

Andrew: Don't forget he was also a good guy who would think of stupid plans to save people at times, not to mention the fact that he is also determined and will never give up in hope of giving people freedom..

The people looked shocked as they turned around and then noticed Andrew was there...

Everyone: ASH!

They all surrounded him and blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't a mirage... They were then convinced that Andrew was alive...

Everyone: ASH IS ALIVE! ASH IS ALIVE!

The allies then went over to Andrew and started hugging him.

Pikachu: ASH! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE AND SAFE!

Squirtle: I'M HAPPY TO SEE YOU ALIVE!

Andrew: Awww... guys... I'm okay...

They continued the hug for a couple of noises when suddenly, they noticed that Professor Elk was swinging on the vines and was revealed that he was alive as well. He tackled Andrew and started asking about the so-called 'treasure...

Elk: WHERE'S THE TREASURE! WHERE'S THAT TREASURE BOY! I MUST HAVE IT! IT'S ALL MINE MINE MINE...

Andrew kept struggling when Voltorb went and knocked him out with an explosion...

Andrew: Thanks.. that'll keep him out for a while..

Voltorb: So anyway, Ash... how did you survive that volcano...?

Andrew: Well... after I blocked the lava from flowing, I met this certain Pokemon that got me out of there in time...

Pidgeotto: Who would that Pokemon be...?

Voice in distance: That would be me!

Allies: Huh?

To no one's surprise, that Charizard came flying towards the heroes and landed in front of them..

Gastly: Woah! A Charizard got you out of the volcano...?

Charizard: Indeed I was.. I did it since he freed me from this boulder that was stuck on my foot... He's hero..

Magnemite: I love Charizards.. Charizards are awesome...

Magikarp: Well anyway, it's great that your still alive...

Chief: Yeah... So... I guessing that your leaving now right Ash...?

Andrew: I'm afraid so...

Chief: Well... I understand... Please come back anytime you wish Ash... We'll be waiting..

Andrew: Not a problem sir... Guys, you all ready to go...

Allies: Yeah..

Charizard: Well Ash... I must be leaving too... I can finally start flying the world and seeing the world from the sky... I'll be able to assist you whenever you need me, just give me a shout, okay?

Andrew: You got it dude... Let's go guys...

With that, Andrew gave his last farewells to the villagers as Elk decided to stick on the island and hunt for treasure. Charizard then took flight and left the island himself...

* * *

Andrew and pals then went on the Lapras as the Lapras then parted ways from the island... The Magikarp gave one last look to the island..

Magikarp: Those Psyduck kids... they were always a pleasure to have around... but, they have grown so much, they don't need me anymore... It's time for them to move on, as well as for myself as I go traveling...

Andrew: Yeah... so we get to Fushcia City and find out the location of the 6th Spiritual Card, right guys?

Pikachu: Right... Only 2 more remaining...

Andrew: Yeah... let's do this...

The heroes then went riding on the Lapras across the ocean and headed back to Fushcia... Suddenly a submarine was then emerged to surface... in it was the Professor Oak...

Oak: You know, I feel like I'm running out of roles for this story... I need to make a serious comeback... I hope I have bigger roles in later chapters.. Anyway, OFF TO TREASURE ISLAND!

And so Oak then went back to the sea in his sub as he went to 'treasure island'... and now we shall continue on...

**IT'S TRUE... OAK IS RUNNING OUT OF ROLES IN EACH OF THESE CHAPTERS... NO WORRIES, THE FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL FEATURE HIM IN A LARGER ROLE IN A WAY... ANYWAY, NEXT TIME IS THE REAL LAST PART TO CHAPTER AND THE LAST SHORT FOR CAMP VILLAIN WERE TEAM VILLAIN LEAVE THE ISLAND THEY ARE ON AND GO BACK TO FINDING AND DESTROYING ANDREW. STICK AROUND TIL THEN.**


	36. Camp Villain ep 4: Farewell Crazy Island

Alright readers... here's the real last part to Chapter 5 which is also the 4th episode of Camp Villain. You know, everytime I've written these chapter shorts, this theme song got stuck in my head... Well, I don't have to worry about that after this since this is the last episode to the short-lived series Camp Villain. Now let's get this song over with, shall we...?

* * *

-theme song plays-

_Speaker: Attention readers! Attention readers! It's TIME FOR CAMP VILLAIN!_

_Singers: There was a Meowth who met this dude and then they formed Team Villain._

_Chorus: They're called Team Villain. They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain..._

_Team Villain is their name-o._

_Singers: And when the two gathered some mates, and then they gone insane-o._

_Chorus: They're called Team Villain._

_They're called Team Villain. _

_They're called Team Villain..._

_Team Villain is their name-o..._

_-theme song ends-_

**Camp Villain Episode 4: Farewell Crazy Island**

* * *

Dr. V was sitting alone, in a corner, doing some sort of meditation, and was chanting something that wasn't English and sounded like a foreign language. It also sounded like some chant... Suddenly, Meowth came over and approached Dr. V..

Meowth: Hey... Dr. V...?

Dr. V then muttered something under his breath and then faced Meowth...

Dr. V: What is it Meowth.

Meowth: Just wanted to check up on you. You've been sitting here for a long time, and Jessie was getting worried about you, so she asked me to come check up on you.

Dr. V: Good for her.. I've been trying something that I haven't done in a long time. If it works, we could travel from different locations..

Meowth: Cool. What is it...?

Dr. V: It's just opening a Portal from the Darkness beyond... that's all...

Dr. V then went back to chanting that strange language while Meowth walked a couple of feet away... A few minutes later, Dr. V had almost attempted into creating a portal, but it was a dud and it depleted...

Dr. V: (muttering) Damn it E.X. You couldn't do enough damage already in the dark world...

Meowth: Why can't you open a portal...? Was it out of practice or something...?

Dr. V: Partically. You see, an outside force is acting on the attempts of me creating a portal that leads into the world of darkness... It's not an easy skill to perform, even for myself. To perform it, one must have plenty of patient, and skills to attempt it. I've haven't been able to due to the amount of pressure that's acting on preventing me from creating a portal period as a result. Therefore...

Meowth was seen in the distance.

Meowth: (in the distance) I GOT KIND OF BORED, SO I LEFT!

Dr. V: That's the last time I ever vent on about something to someone... well... back to work..

Dr. V then went and continued his little chant..

* * *

By the time Dr. V went back to the campsite, it was already sunset. Jessie was then excited to see Dr. V back.

Jessie: There you are Dr. V.. I was so worried about you...

Jessie then went to hug him..

Dr. V: What did I say about touching me...?

Jessie: Right..

Jessie then gave him space...

Dr. V: That's better... although... it would have been ten times better if that stinking Professor Oak didn't steal the plane that we created...

Jessie: Huh? Who's Professor Oak?

Oak: That would be me madame.

Team Villain aside from Jessie then screamed at his somewhat surprising appearance...

Jessie: Oh... so he's Professor Oak.

King Parasect: Yup... and he's been... well... following us everywhere...

Oak: Well I gotta keep on track with the contract that I signed for the author so I could appear in almost every chapter in this story...

Red Wartortle: ...right... anyway... He can be a nuiscience...

Tutandrowzee: Not to mention he hijacked the plane that I thought of...

James: ...and yet... there were times where he had given us hints on where we need to go...

General Jigglypuff: Yeah.

Jessie: Oh... I see...

Dr. V: Yeah..

Oak: Oh be quite... you guys are a bunch of pansies.. now, I must make way to the world of fairies. Clefairys are suppose to help me.. So long suckers!

With that, Oak then had a bright light shining from the heavens on him as he then floated upward and then disappeared beyond the clouds...

Jessie: Okay... that was odd...

Dr. V: Tell me about it... Now are we able to leave this crazy island...

Jessie: Of course we do, my darling pumpkin. Our ship is hi-tech and has the features that can't easily be broken..

Dr. V: Cool... and don't call me pumpkin...

Jessie: Right...

Meowth then went over to Dr. V and whispered in his ear..

Meowth: You know... I think Jessie likes you...

Dr. V: That seems obvious..

Meowth: I think she has a crush on you... you know, she's in love with you...

Dr. V gave a disguisted looked and then faced Meowth..

Dr. V: Okay... there are a couple of things wrong with that... 1.) She's not my type, I don't even know her well, and 2.) As a descendant of darkness, I don't feel love towards people or anything.

Meowth: What do you mean? Everyone has some love inside of them.. We all have something or someone that we love alot... I for instance, love shiny round objects... How can you not feel love whatsoever...?

Dr. V: As I just said, I am a descendant of darkness.. Us dark descendant crave nothing but pain and darkness... I do not feel any love towards anyone... That clear?

Meowth: Right... well... it's your bad... hope you enjoy not feeling love...

Dr. V: Oh... I will..

Suddenly, Jessie and James were already in that new hi-tech ship.

James: It's ready.

Jessie: You guys ready to go?

Meowth: We sure are.

King Parasect: Glad that we can finally leave this island..

They all got on the ship..

Red Wartortle: Let's make way back to Fushcia now..

Dr. V: And we can resume our mission into destroying this Poke Hero...

Jessie: What's a Poke Hero?

Dr. V: I'll explain to you on the way there...

Tutandrowzee: Let's set sail...

Nottahaunter: Finally... I'm coming for you Lady Gastly.. you will be mine..

General Jigglypuff: Let's go!

Dr. V: (whispers) _Savior your prayers Poke Hero. We're coming to get you.._

And so the ship set off and left the island as they went back to finding and destroying Andrew... and we shall continue on...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THE SHORT-LIVED SERIES CAMP VILLAIN! THAT MEANS NEXT TIME, WE'LL BE GOING BACK TO THE TWO SEGMENTS FOR EACH CHAPTER. **

Andrew: Hooray!

**YES IT'S AWESOME. ANYWAY, IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, 'H' FOCUSES ON ANDREW AND HIS ALLIES, AND 'V' FOCUSES ON DR. V AND HIS ALLIES (TEAM VILLAIN). THIS IS ALSO THE END TO CHAPTER 5. THE INTERLUDE POST CHAPTER 5 IS NEXT. SO STICK AROUND READERS.**


	37. Portal to Mysterious Garden?

Alright readers... Here is the interlude post Chapter 5 now. Now from this chapter onward, we'll be going back to the 'H' and 'V' segments being used. So let's see what's in store for us now... shall we?

* * *

**H**

Our heroes had just made it to Fuchsia City and gotten off of the Lapras...

Andrew: Thanks alot for the help Lapras.

Lapras: No problem Ash. See ya later.

Andrew: See ya!

The heroes then left the harbor and decided to head back to Celadon City.

Pikachu: So what do we do now Ash?

Andrew: I suggest we go to the Pokemon Center and take a rest for a bit before traveling again.

Squirtle: Good Idea.

Voltorb: We could all use a rest.

Pidgeotto: Agree. Let's go.

The heroes then headed straight for Celadon.

* * *

Once the heroes made it to Celadon, they wanted to head for the Pokemon Center...

Gastly: So we head straight for the Pokemon Center now right Ash.

Andrew: That's right. We can rest up and...

Voice: ASH!

Before Andrew could finish, he heard a voice from behind him. It was a female. She had short black hair, was dressed up in some Asian/Chinese/Japanese kind of style, and was holding a fan in her right hand which had flowers on it and she has a flower in her hair.

Woman: Ash! I've been waiting for you...

Andrew: Right, uh... who the heck are you miss?

Woman: Okay.. if you must know, my name is Erika. Pleased to meet you Ash.

Andrew: You too. Wait... did you say your Erika...?

Erika: Yes.

Andrew: Aren't you the Gym Leader of Celadon City...?

Erika: Your correct Ash, but that's not important right now... I need your help...

Andrew: Of course... what do you need help with...?

Erika: You see, I'm a specialist in Grass-type Pokemon, and I can connect my feelings and senses with nature. However, recently, I've been feeling that this portal leading to where Grass Pokemon live is in trouble and needs help...

Magnemite: Oooo... I love Grass Pokemon...

Magikarp: Uh... may I ask.. where the heck is this portal?

Erika: It's right behind my gym... Can you please help them out... for me, please Ash?

Andrew: Of course we'll help you and these Grass type Pokemon out..

Erika: Thank you so much Ash!

Andrew: Not a problem... Mind leading us to that teleporter..?

Erika: Sure... follow me...

The heroes then follow Erika as she leads them to the back of her gym. When they got there, she activated the portal for them since Andrew is too freaking lazy to just find the 4 seeds that are needed to open the portal that are kept safe by Bulbasaurs.

Erika: Here you go Ash... The portal to this wonderful garden awaits you.

Andrew: Alright... thanks... ready to go guys? Let's move..

Pikachu: Let's go...

Squirtle: And maybe we'll find that Spiritual Card too while we're at it.

Andrew: Right... let's move.

The heroes jumped into the portal one-by-one. Once they all went through the portal, the portal then disappeared, while Erika was praying to the heavens.

Erika: Ash... I believe in you...

Erika then went back to her gym.

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had recently made it back to Fuchsia City, and were now currently heading for Celadon City. While walking, Jessie asked them all an important question...

Jessie: So... uh... what are all of your reasons for wanting to destroy this Ash twerp...?

Meowth, King Parasect, Red Wartortle, Tutandrowzee, General Jigglypuff: He made a fool out of us!

Nottahaunter: He stole my Lady Gastly!

James: I don't even know how I got here...

Jessie: And what about you Dr. V...?

Dr. V: That's none of your business...

Jessie: Right... anyway, let's go find them...

Team Villain had just made it to Celadon City, and were looking for the whereabouts of the location of Andrew and his pals...

Jessie: Now where could this Ash be anyway...?

Voice: I know where he went...

Team Villain: Huh?

They turned around as the voice was from none other than... PROFESSOR OAK! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Dr. V: Of course... just what do you know about their whereabouts...?

Oak: I know, that they took a strange portal that leads straight to some mysterious garden home to several Grass type Pokemon..

Dr. V: Why should we trust you..?

Oak: Because it really happened... Now, if you must know, I have to go to that mysterious garden with this potion to play poker with the boys; Oddish, Bellsprout, Tangela, and Bulbasaur. See ya'll later...

With that, Oak took out a potion and dropped it to the ground, causing a portal to appear in which he went right through it... the portal was still open as Team Villain stood staring at it...

Dr. V: Hey... we can use this portal that'll lead us straight to that Poke Hero and we can eliminate him..

Meowth: Good idea Dr. V.. Let's roll...

Without another thought, Team Villain then went through the portal which lead to that Mysterious Garden. Once they were all through the portal, the portal then vanished, and now we shall continue our story...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW... NEXT TIME, WE SHALL START CHAPTER 6, WHERE THERE WILL BE MORE EXCITEMENT, INVOLVING GRASS TYPE POKEMON, SOME OBSTACLES, A NEW MEMBER TO TEAM VILLAIN, AND ANDREW WILL GET HIS LAST PARTNER FOR THE STORY. TUNE IN NEXT TIME.**


	38. The Mysterious Garden

Alright, here is the start to Chapter 6 readers. Let's see just what is in store for our heroes this time... along with Team Villain... shall we get started?

* * *

**H**

Our heroes then came out of the portal they went through and they fell straight on the ground, screaming all the way. When they all landed, Andrew got up and wanted to make sure everyone was here...

Andrew: Is everyone here? Let's do a count.

Pikachu: I'm here Ash!

Squirtle: I'm here too.

Voltorb: Present.

Pidgeotto: Safe and sound.

Gastly: I'm here as well.

Magnemite: Here!

Magikarp: I'm also here too dear...

Andrew: Great, we're all here... so... where are we...?

Andrew started scanning the area...

Voice: Ah... looks like we have some guests..

Andrew: Huh?

Andrew then turned around and he saw what people would like to call a Venusaur. This Venusaur was standing on top of a humongous stump.

Venusaur: I'm a Venusaur, and you guys are in the Mysterious Garden; home to us Grass type Pokemon... and... you must be Ash, am I correct?

Andrew: That's right... and... isn't the 'Mysterious Garden' known for being the place where Bulbasaurs gather from all around the world to be ready to evolve into Ivysaurs..?

Venusaur: That's correct, but that's beside the point... My point is, our fair land is in big trouble...

Andrew: What's up.

Venusaur: Allow me to explain... you see, this Poison type Pokemon known as a Weezing invaded our fair land with his associates all being under the command of the Master of Doom. They had started filling our sunny skys with poisonous clouds that are hazardous to us Grass type Pokemon. It's been hazardous, honestly...

Andrew: Wait... the Master of Doom... could he have caused this with the power of the Spiritual Card he was put under possession for by the Master of Doom...?

Venusaur: You are correct. He was also brainwashed and put under the spell of the Master of Doom.

Andrew: Figures.. so are we able to fight this Weezing creature...?

Venusaur: Oh... that would be a miracle if you did... but beating him isn't easy... at least getting to him isn't. You see, he lives up in the sky in a location known as Smoggy Climb. The only way to reach him is to grow a Bean Stalk that can reach the sky to get to him.. You would need to get the seed first. The Magic Bean is actually being kept safe by the.. the garden's unique Exeggutor... He lives to the east of here... go meet him and get that Magic Bean..

Andrew: Let me guess... we have to go on a search quest to beat Weezing right?

Venusaur: That's correct... after the bean, you'll need the soil, and then the water... Goodluck Ash..

Andrew: Thanks... come on guys...

The allies nodded in agreement as they headed east to meet this Exeggutor...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had just made a landing themselves into the mysterious garden. Once they got up, they examined the place...

Dr. V: Okay... just where the heck are we?

Meowth: Could this be the Mysterious Garden that is rumored to be home to Grass type Pokemon..?

King Parasect: That's correct..

Voiceover: BULBASAUR'S MYSTERIOUS GARDEN!

Red Wartortle: There's that voiceover of Ash again...

Tutandrowzee: Yup... taken from the actual episode...

James: Anyway... it looks like Ash should be somewhere around here...

Dr. V: But where...?

Team Villain: Hmmm...

Suddenly, Team Villain saw a table nearby. At the table... was Professor Oak, and he was playing poker, with an Oddish, a Bellsprout, a Tangela, and a Bulbasaur...

Dr. V: Oh god...

Oak: AH HA! I HAVE YOUR ACE!

Oddish: NO FAIR! I don't have any arms...

Bulbasaur: Me either... but I can make up for that...

Bulbasaur then extracted two vines from his sides and picked up his cards...

Bellsprout: My two leaves on the sides act as my hands.

Tangela: Lucky.

Oak: So did you here about the Exeggutor that everyone's been chatting about...

Oddish: Sure have. I heard that Ash and his pals were going to meet him..

Oak: That's sweet.

Bellsprout: I also heard that he's being attacked by several Digletts...

Tangela: It's typical for those troublemaking Digletts to harass the grass type, being resistant to ground type moves...

Bulbasaur: What I think will happen is that Ash will take care of those punks and drive them off..

Oak: Do you think he's playing 'Whack-a-Diglett'...?

Bulbasaur: More than likely...

Oak: Figures... especially with that hammer he has on him... so anyway, Bulbasaur, do you have a 3.

Bulbasaur: Nope... I don't... GO FISH!

Oak: DARN IT!

While they kept playing... Team Villain overheard what they were talking about...

General Jigglypuff: Did you guys overhear that... Ash is over helping an Exeggutor out...

Nottahaunter: I suggest we go there, kill him and I can have my LADY GASTLY AGAIN!

Jessie: Let's go Dr. V, my sweetums...

Dr. V: What did I say about calling me those names...?

Meowth: (whispers) I'm telling you, she has a crush on you..

Dr. V: (whispers) Shut up Meowth.

Meowth: Okay, okay...

Team Villain then decided to head to the area where the Exeggutor is located...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they have in fact, really did drive off some crazy Digletts by playing 'Whack-a-Diglett' with Andrew using his hammer...

Andrew: That's the last one..

Pikachu: Thank goodness..

The Exeggutor was then thrilled..

Exeggutor: Thanks so much Ash... those guys were driving me nuts! To show you my gratitude, I'm gonna give you this Magic Bean...

Andrew: Thanks alot..

Andrew then took the bean from Exeggutor..

Andrew: Say by the way, do you happen to know where we can find some 'soil' around here? We need it in order plant a bean stalk so we can reach that Weezing and beat him up.

Exeggutor: Oh... right... let's see... Oh yes, of course... The garden's local Tangela has soil that you can use to reach that Weezing... the Tangela is to the south west from here... goodluck Ash..

Andrew: Thanks a lot... Let's go gang..

The allies then nodded their heads as they headed for the Tangela in the Southwest of the garden..

* * *

**V**

Team Villain had arrived a little too late, as the heroes left the area with Exeggutor, and the team were upset that they were gone...

Dr. V: I don't get it... where did they go...

Meowth: Why don't we ask that Exeggutor for directions...

Dr. V: Right...

Dr. V then approaches the Exeggutor..

Dr. V: Excuse me... mind if we ask you something...?

Exeggutor: Hmm... you guys seem really suspicious... who are you freaks...

Meowth: That's not important right now... what's important, is that you tell us where Ash went...

Exeggutor: I'm not telling you FREAKS anything, you hear?

Dr. V: Alright then... Nottahaunter, mind doing the honor..

Nottahaunter: Of course..

Nottahaunter then approached Exeggutor threateningly..

Nottahaunter: Alright... you better tell us where Ash and my Lady Gastly went... or else YOU WILL DIE!

Nottahaunter got out his knife and was about to stab the Exeggutor which then got him to speak..

Exeggutor: ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU! THEY WENT TO THE SOUTH EAST! THEY WENT TO GO SEE THE TANGELA TO GET SOME SOIL FOR AN IMPORTANT MISSION!

Dr. V: That's all we wanted to know... Nottahaunter, you can put away the knife now...

Nottahaunter: Roger that..

Nottahaunter then put his knife away...

Dr. V: Let's go team..

Team Villain: YEAH!

Team Villain then left the Exeggutor shaking as they went to the Tangela to get to Andrew and take him out... Now we shall continue on...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING TO CHAPTER 6... NEXT TIME, WE WILL HAVE A TANGELA, SOIL, A SAD WEEPING WEEPINBELL, A LEAF STONE, A VILEPLUME THAT WAS ONCE A GLOOM, AND THE RETURN OF A CERTAIN FIRE/FLYING POKEMON THAT LOOKS LIKE A DRAGON! STAY TUNED READERS.**


	39. Sidequest and Stubborn Flower

Here we go fellow readers. Here's part 2 to Chapter 6. You guys are in for a humorous treat this chapter. What makes me say that? Read this chapter and find out.

* * *

**H**

Our heroes were making their way to Tangela's area... After a little walking, they made it to the area of Tangela.

Andrew: Here we are..

The Tangela then noticed Andrew and his friends...

Tangela: Hey... you guys are heroes, right?

Andrew: Uh huh.

Tangela: I see... so you want to have some of my soil that will help you reach and beat up that meanie Weezing..

Andrew: Yes please...

Tangela: Coming right up..

The Tangela then went and gave some fresh soil to Andrew..

Andrew: Thank you very much.

Tangela: No problem Ash... now you just need some fresh water, which the local Weepinbell has on her... Go meet her and ask for the water to reach Smoggy Climb, got it?

Andrew: Got it. Come on guys... let's get some fresh water...

Pikachu: You know... I find these sidequests to be very interesting...

Squirtle: Yeah... Let's go get some fresh water..

Andrew: Right.

The heroes then went over to the area of Weepinbell located in the southwest...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had taken a short cut to Tangela's territory...

Dr. V: Well.. this is the place... Let's investigate it...

They stepped into the place, when mysteriously, several alarms/sirens went off..

Dr. V: Oh, give me a break.

The Tangela then approached the villainous team..

Tangela: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY, FREAKS! YOU ARE ALL TRESPASSING WITHIN MY PROPERTY, WHICH ONLY HEROES ARE WELCOME... TIME TO ACTIVATE THE SPRING FEATURE...

Tangela then activated a spring from underneath them, which then caused them to be sent flying..

Jessie: This is seriously corny...

James: It's a weird gag as well... it's ridiculous...

Meowth: Well you wanna know what else is ridiculous...?

Jessie, James, Meowth: LOOKS LIKE TEAM VILLAINS' BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Dr. V: (in the distance) Shut up!

They then all turned into a star and was sent flying to another part of the mysterious garden...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they were now located in Weepinbell's Water Garden... They noticed that the garden had dried up... They looked confused as to how this happen...

Andrew: This place... wasn't there suppose to be water...

Squirtle: There should be, but there isn't...

Magikarp: Wonder what happened...?

They then heard some weeping. They went further and saw that there was just a single Weepinbell, and she was... well, weeping of course...

Andrew: Woah! That Weepinbell's really weeping...

Pikachu: She looks sad too.. I say we ask what's wrong...

Andrew: Good idea..

The heroes approached the Weepinbell...

Andrew: Excuse me... what's the matter? Why are you crying?

The Weepinbell then stopped sobbing so she could speak to Andrew..

Weepinbell: Oh... (sniff) Mr. Hero... I'm crying because my precious Leaf Stone was stolen... That Leaf Stone when combined with the Water Stone over there is able to produce a bunch of fresh and nutrious water... Now since it's been stolen... the springs dried up and it's making me sad...

Andrew: Hmmm... Do you have any idea who could have stolen it from you?

Weepinbell: Well... from what I think is true, it was stolen by either a couple of Beedrills working for that Weezing, or it was stolen from that meanie Gloom out of jealously of being prettier than she is...

Andrew: Gloom?

Weepinbell: That's right... she is my archrival.. She's also incredibly mean, selfish and self centered about her appearance... she lives in the garden past that floral maze... It's in the far southwest.

Andrew: Hey... we'll get it back for you miss... Don't worry...

Weepinbell: Thank you so much Ash... you truly are a hero...

Andrew: No problem... Just doing what's right...

Weepinbell: I'll give you some fresh water in return, okay..

Andrew: Sweet... let's go guys..

The allies nodded their heads as they all went to the floral maze and to come face-to-face with this Gloom...

* * *

A while after, the heroes somehow managed to get through that tricky and frustrating maze...

Andrew: Well... this must be the place...

Voltorb: Now let's get that Leaf Stone from this Gloom..

Pidgeotto: Let's try neogotiating with her first... okay?

Andrew: Right.

They then went to the far end and what they saw surprised them... The Pokemon that was standing there was what seemed to be a Vileplume... This surprised our heroes... The Vileplume then noticed them and started to speak..

Vileplume: Hmmm... Some guests... who are you guys suppose to be? The dimwitts...?

The Vileplume laughed as Andrew grumbled under his breathe...

Gastly: Hey... just one question... there was suppose to be a Gloom around here... do you know where she is...?

Vileplume: Well, if you must know... I happen to be that Gloom.

Heroes: WHAT?!

Vileplume: That's right... I evolved. It happened when I picked up this Leaf Stone that I found in the maze...

She then took out the Leaf Stone...

Andrew: WOAH! THAT'S THE LEAF STONE THAT WE NEED! Can we have it?

Vileplume: Heck NO! I found this stone first and it's MINE!

Magnemite: Uh... maybe you don't understand.. we need this stone to save that poor Weepinbell...

Vileplume: Hmm.. I don't care... in fact I hope the Weepinbell dies and suffers, since she thinks she's better than I am...

Andrew: That's horrible...

Magikarp: Can we please just have the Leaf Stone?

Vileplume: I already said no.

Pikachu: Just give us the Leaf Stone.

Vileplume: You can't make me!

Squirtle: Not even for a Scooby-Snack..

Vileplume: BLECK! I hate Scooby-Snacks! They suck! Forget it!

The heroes all whispered to themselves, with Voltorb whispering to Squirtle...

Voltorb: Sheesh... this Vileplume is such a stubborn be-yotch...

Squirtle: Tell me about it..

Gastly then heard what Voltorb said..

Gastly: For once I agree. What a witch...

Andrew was obviously losing his patient as he then looked incredibly fumed at the fact that this Vileplume refused to give them the Leaf Stone plus she didn't give a crap about Weepinbell got him even angrier...

Andrew: ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! This is your last chance! YOU BETTER GIVE US THAT LEAF STONE... OR ELSE!

Vileplume: FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! IT'S MINE! MINE I SAY! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF MY GARDEN!

Andrew: I warned you... CHARIZARD! THIS VILEPLUME IS REFUSING TO GIVE ME A LEAF STONE THAT ACTUALLY BELONGS TO WEEPINBELL AND SHE IS BEING STUBBORN! HELP ME OUT!

Charizard: (in the distance) I'M COMING ASH!

Suddenly, that Charizard came flying down towards the heroes. He landed with a shake in the ground and saw the Vileplume..

Charizard: Is she the one?

Andrew: That's correct...

The Charizard then stomped threateningly towards the Vileplume as he then had a threatening look on his face...

Charizard: Grrr... You better give him that Leaf Stone... or you'll never see the day light again...

Vileplume: Uh... Make me...

Charizard: If you insist..

Charizard then got ready and then unleashed a powerful flamethrower attack, and since Vileplume was weak to fire, being a grass type, you can tell what her reaction was gonna be... She started screaming and running as her petals were on fire..

Vileplume: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! FINE! HERE! TAKE THE LEAF STONE YOU BIG MEANIE!

Andrew: Thank you.

Andrew then grabbed the Leaf Stone.. and faced Charizard...

Andrew: Thanks Charizard.

Charizard: No problem Ash..

Andrew: Here's 5 bucks for helping me with that. Plus 5 more bucks for getting me out of the volcano, and another 5 bucks for driving Professor Oak off...

Charizard: Thanks..

Andrew then gave Charizard 15 bucks..

Charizard: Well.. looks like I'm out of here... give me a call if you need anything else...

Andrew: Not a problem... see ya around...

Charizard: See ya Ash..

With that, Charizard then took off and was a miles away..

Andrew: We better go too...

Magnemite: Let's go make the poor Weepinbell happy...

Andrew: Yeah!

The heroes then left the garden, with Vileplume all worn out from the Flamethrower attack...

* * *

**V**

Back with Team Villain, they had recently landed and had seen a flamethrower attack in the distance...

Meowth: Did you guys see that Flamethrower attack...?

King Parasect: Sure did..

Dr. V: I suggest we check it out...

Red Wartortle: Good idea Dr. V... Let's go..

Team Villain then went to investigate the flamethrower attack scene... Suddenly, Professor Oak had witnessed the Flamethrower attack himself...

Oak: Hmm... Flamethrower attack can only mean one thing... 'Fire breathing dragon'...

Oddish: You think?

Oak: I'm pretty sure it was... Now if you all shall excuse me.. I'm gonna go and harass and annoy the heck out of either Ash and his gang.. or that so-called Team Villain...

Bulbasaur: Go ahead... see ya Oak..

Bellsprout: See ya.

Oak: See you later boys...

With that, Oak then took off in the distance to go annoy someone either the heroes or Team Villain... But now... we shall continue on now...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! MAN, THAT VILEPLUME WAS SUCH A STUBBORN GIRL! BUT SHE WAS TAUGHT A LESSON THE HARD WAY! WELL NEXT TIME, ANDREW GETS THE FRESH WATER AND GOES TO SEE A PARTICULAR GUEST (IT'S IN THE SKY EVERYDAY THAT ISN'T RAINING) AND TEAM VILLAIN GETS ANOTHER ALLY FOR THEIR TEAM... WHO COULD IT BE..? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS..**


	40. Villain Alliance and Sun?

Alright, alright... Here is the next part to Chapter 6... A certain stubborn Pokemon from the previous part ends up joining Team Villain... who is it you ask? ..and what will Andrew be in for now...? Read it and find out now.

* * *

**H **

Our heroes had then made it to the Water Spring for the second time, and went back to Weepinbell...

Andrew: Hey Weepinbell... we got the Leaf Stone back for you...

Weepinbell then saw Andrew holding the leave stone in his hands...

Weepinbell: Oh thank you so much Ash... Let me see it!

Andrew gives Weepinbell the Leaf Stone. Once she touched it, she began flashing in a white silhoutte, indicating evolution being done in the process... Once the light was gone, what stood where Weepinbell once was was now a Victreebel..

Andrew: WOAH! YOU EVOLVED!

Victreebel: Yes I did.. Now I gotta placed the Leaf Stone back where it goes...

She did just that as then once she did that, water started flowing into the spring, as then Water was now flowing through the spring again... The heroes were thrill at this sighting...

Andrew: YAY! WE DID IT!

Victreebel: You sure did... here's a token of my gratitude Mr. Hero...

Andrew then took the fresh water from the Victreebel as a present..

Andrew: Thanks...

Victreebel: No problem.. now we just need the sunlight back to grow that beanstalk you need to grow... Go to the Suntower at the Northwest and you'll be able to do that...

Andrew: Roger that... Come on guys... let's go..

The allies then agreed as they decided to head to the Suntower in the Northwest...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had just gotten through the maze after what seemed to be 4 hours of getting through it..

Dr. V: Finally... Good to be out of that maze.

Meowth: Who would have thought that the Oak was such a biter..

Oak: Hey! I HEARD THAT! I'M NO BITER! I'M MORE BARK THAN BITE! Watch this... BARK BARK!

Oak then started barking like a dog as Team Villain then left the scene... awkwardly...

King Parasect: Weird...

Suddenly, Team Villain then came across that one Vileplume, who was on the floor because of what happened earlier with the Charizard and the Flamethrower and everything else. She then noticed Team Villain in her garden..

Vileplume: Uh... who the heck are you guys... and what are you doing here?

Dr. V: Oh, we're 'Team Villain' and we are looking for the Poke Hero...

Meowth: Also known as Ash Ketchum..

Vileplume then jumped up after hearing that name...

Vileplume: Did you say Ash...? I totally hate that meanie... He's a big meanie...

Meowth: Really... what did he do to you miss..

Vileplume: I'll explain later... listen, I am gonna offer you a deal, since I want payback from Ash... If you guys let me join your team, then I'll help you get through that maze...

Dr. V then grumbled under his breath and then spoke with gritted teeth.

Dr. V: It's a deal..

The only reason why Dr. V decided to have her join was because he didn't wanna go through that maze again and have to deal with that Professor Oak... The allies were thrilled that she joined their team...

Dr. V: Now shall we get going...

Vileplume: Yeah... let's go...

Nottahaunter: TIME TO KILL ASH AND WIN BACK MY LADY GASTLY!

General Jigglypuff: Now... onward...

The villainous team then left the garden and had Vileplume get them through the maze...

* * *

**H**

Our heroes had actually made it to the Suntower and had managed to climb to the top of the tower and were in for a surprise.. They saw a certain great ball of fire known for bringing us light during the day...

Magnemite: Hey... It's the sun... I've always wanted to meet the sun in person...

Sun: Yes.. Guys... I am the sun..

Andrew: Wait... your the sun?

Sun: Of course... why do you ask...?

Andrew: Well you see, according to science, the sun is a star that is also a burning ball of gas that is shown in outer space... The sun is at least several hundred miles away from Earth... That's what I know...

The allies looked like Andrew was talking like an idiot..

Voltorb: Ash... I would normally believe you, but that's just ridiculous..

Pikachu: Yeah... how could that possibly be true...?

Andrew: I'm being serious... look it up yourself and you'll see what I mean... this 'sun' is a being made to look and work like the sun, but he's not the sun...

The sun then looked offended...

Sun: What do I look like to you...? A Solrock...?

HEY! NO NEED TO MAKE MENTION OF GENERATION III POKEMON!

Sun: But Gardevoir was mentioned, and it's from Generation III...

Did you say Gardevoir...? DUDE, I FRIGGEN LOOOOOOVVVVEEEE GARDEVOIR! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!

Sun: Okay... so apparently, the author has a huge interest in Gardevoirs..

Andrew: He mainly likes Female Gardevoirs...

Pikachu: Don't male ones also exist...?

Andrew: Let's save it for Generation III..

Sun: ...anyway... If you must know, I'm unable to reach the sky thanks to the Smog Clouds coming from the Smog Smog Machine that Weezing constructed... They are too thick, I can't break through... it's hopeless...

Andrew: Well where is this machine anyway...?

Sun: It's in the Northeast of the Mysterious Garden... if you plan on destroying it, then you better be full of brute force and stuff, otherwise, you might as well go home...

Andrew: Right... come on guys, let's go...

Pikachu: Right...

The heroes then left the Suntower and were about to get to the Smog Smog Machine to destroy it...

* * *

**V**

It was shown that Meowth and Vileplume were talking to each other...

Vileplume: ...and that big meanie had that scary Charizard attack me with fire...

Meowth: Oh, no he didn't.

Vileplume: Oh yes he did...

Jessie: Hey... guys, I think Dr. V trying to think of something...

Tutandrowzee: Wonder what it could be...?

Dr. V was thinking about where Andrew could be... Suddenly, Professor Oak came from a log... wearing a spiked bulldog collar on his neck...

Oak: WOOF WOOF! I AM THE OFFICIAL GUARD DOG! GET OUT INTRUDERS...

Dr. V: Get out of my sight...

Oak: Okay... but I'm just saying that Ash and pals are located at the water spring of this area... just saying..

With that, Oak then ran off on his hands and legs like a dog when Team Villain looked shocked...

Meowth: He just said that they are located at the Water Spring...

Dr. V: Well... let's go then...

Team Villain then headed straight for the Water Spring to take out Andrew...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW... NEXT TIME, ANDREW SHALL GET HIS EIGHTH AND FINAL PARTNER FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY... ALONG WITH OTHER STUFF... WELL, TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS...**


	41. Andrew's Final Partner and Love?

Here we go readers. This is the next part to Chapter 6. In this part, Andrew gets his eighth and final partner for the story. Wanna know who it is? Read it and find out.

* * *

**H**

Our heroes were seen walking towards the Smog Smog Machine when suddenly..

Voice: HEY! WAIT UP THERE BRO!

Andrew: Huh?

Andrew turns around and sees a figure flying towards them. The figure was revealed to be what people would call a Butterfree. It was a normal looking Butterfree, but Andrew knew it was a male by the looks of it..

Andrew: Uh... who would you be...?

Butterfree: I go by the name... Free... that's it... and... uh... I've been sent by Weezing to uh... exterminate you...

Andrew: Alright then... but I must warn you... I never go down without a fight...

Andrew got out his hammer as the Butterfree was shaking...

Pikachu: Hmm... something's wrong here... Why is that Butterfree scared..?

Andrew: No time to ask questions Pikachu... Let's go...

The heroes headed for the Butterfree. Butterfree was about to unleash a Poisonpowder attack but was cut short when Andrew smacked him with his hammer, followed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The Butterfree fell down and got back up... only to have Voltorb knock him back down with an explosion attack. After a bunch of powerful tackles performed by Magikarp were used on Butterfree, Butterfree was now shaking and begging for mercy...

Voice: STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!

Gastly was about to Lick the Butterfree, when suddenly, another figure rammed into Gastly, pushing her out of the way... This figure was revealed to be a Pink Butterfree... Andrew obviously knew that this Butterfree was a female...

Pink Butterfree: Don't you DARE lay your hands on my poor sweet Butterfree...

Butterfree: Ohh... Pinky...

Andrew: Wait a minute... Pinky?... Butterfree...? And the... What the heck is going on here...? Explain yourself.

Pink Butterfree: Allow me to explain. Butterfree here was put under the orders of Weezing to take you guys out, and he really didn't want to, but he had no choice. Please show some mercy on him...

Butterfree: Aww.. Pinky... really...

Pink Butterfree: No need to say it... I'm just making sure your okay, honey..

Butterfree: Thanks sugar..

Pink Butterfree: No problem sweetheart..

They both then formed a hug... which kinda touched the hearts of our heroes..

Andrew: Hey... you said that Weezing is a threat to you too right?

Butterfree: You got that right?

Andrew: Hey... if you want, you can come with us and get payback from him. We could use an eighth ally on our team..

The Butterfree looked thrilled at his offer.

Buttterfree: Really?

Andrew: Yes. What do you guys think?

Pikachu: Of course he can join us!

Squirtle: I'm okay with that.

Voltorb: He's more than welcome to.

Pidgeotto: Sure, he can join us..

Gastly: (grumbles) Fine... he can come with us...

Magnemite: YAY! I get to have a new playmate on our team!

Magikarp: I don't see anything wrong with him joining, so he's allowed to join us..

Butterfree: Thanks so much Ash...

Andrew: No problem... welcome to the team...

Pink Butterfree: Wait! Please take me with you!

The heroes looked confused as Butterfree went over to her.

Butterfree: No... I'm sorry honey... but... this is something that I must do... it's my goal...

The Pink Butterfree looked sad as Butterfree went to comfort her. A few minutes later, Andrew intersected by speaking up.

Andrew: Hey, mind if I intersect... according to the author, I am only allowed to have 8 allies on my team.. We just don't have enough room for you... I'm sorry..

Butterfree: He's right... and beside... I wanna be tougher... for you... so... I promise that I'll come back a stronger and braver Butterfree...

The Pink Butterfree then understood this and decided to join...

Pink Butterfree: I... understand... if you must do this... then I will allow you to join them... be careful out there honey...

Butterfree: I will sweetheart..

The two then gave one last hug and kiss as the Pink Butterfree and started flying away...

Butterfree: I'll be back Pinky!

Pink Butterfree: Okay! Stay safe honey!

Butterfree: I will! Goodbye sweetheart!

Pink Butterfree: Goodbye my pumpkin!

With that, the Pink Butterfree was now gone. Andrew then faced the Butterfree..

Andrew: Ready to go Butterfree..

Butterfree: Sure am Ash...

Andrew: Awesome! Let's go team...

Allies: YEAH!

The 9 heroes then made their way to the Smog Smog Machine to destroy it and clear the sky of Smog clouds...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had arrived at the Spring Garden when Vileplume then remembered something...

Vileplume: Oh crap I forgot...

Meowth: What?

Vileplume: This spring is home to that no do gooder, wannabe pretty Weepinbel..

King Parasect: Oh... let's see where Ash is now...

Suddenly, they saw at the end of the spring, was that Victreebel...

Victreebel: Hey... who are you guys...

Vileplume: My question would be... who are you?

Victreebel: Hmmm... Your that Gloom that had evolved..

Vileplume: And your that Weepinbel that evolved..

They started growling at each other as Victreebel scanned the other villains... None of them interested her, but she sparked interest when she saw James...

Victreebel: Hey... that's James right...? The same 'James' who has a Victreebel of his own that likes to show its affection for him by latching it's mouth onto James' head...?

James: -sigh- Yes it is..

Victreebel: Well... allow me to show my affection for you..

Without warning, the Victreebel latched her mouth onto Jame's head, and... well... you know what's coming now...

James: (muffling) AAHAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME!

James then started running like crazy in a humorous kind of way as Jessie looked kind of embarrassed...

Jessie: -sigh-... This is typical for this to happen to James...

Meowth: Yeah... I know...

Suddenly, Oak came out from behind the bush and saw what was happening..

Oak: WOOOOOOOOOOO! Look at him run... GO VICTREEBEL!

Victreebel then got off of Jame's head as she approached Professor Oak..

Victreebel: ...and who would you be... old man..?

Oak: I am your worse nightmare, and I must tell you that those guys wanna take your Leaf Stone in which that plan was thought of by Vileplume since she hates you so much...

Victreebel: WHAT!?

Victreebel then turned to face Team Villain and looked incredibly angry...

Victreebel: YOU LITTLE THIEVES! GET OUT OF MY GARDEN!

The Victreebel then sent all of them flying with a Vine Whip... except for James...

Victreebel: Alright... James.. allow me to show you some more of my affection for you...

James: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY PLANT!

James started running with Victreebel following close behind him. Professor Oak was relaxing...

Oak: Ah... I love a good show... I wonder what Ash and his friends are doing... I'm gonna go annoy the heck out of them now..

With that, Oak then ran off to find Andrew and annoy him to death... We shall continue on shortly..

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW... NEXT TIME, ANDREW AND PALS DESTROY THE SMOG SMOG MACHINE WHILE BEATING UP SOME ENEMIES, AND THE SKY WILL CLEAR UP... ALSO, A COUPLE OF SPECIAL GUESTS WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE AS WELL... WHO WILL THEY BE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS...**


	42. Beanstalk and The Fight

Here we go... This is the next part to Chapter 6. Now let's get started with it...

* * *

**H**

The heroes were hiding behind a bush as Butterfree then pointed to the Smog Smog Machine...

Butterfree: There it is.. That's the machine that Weezing had built...

Voltorb: What's so bad about it...?

Butterfree: It's causing air pollution...

Andrew: Figures...

Pidgeotto: So Ash.. we are gonna break and destroy that machine right?

Andrew: Yup... and we are gonna go by my plan..

Pikachu: What is your plan Ash?

Andrew: I'm glad that you asked... Alright guys... here's the plan...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, while Andrew explains his plan, Team Villain aside from James then landed in the center of the Mysterious Garden, all moaning due to the landing...

Dr. V: Ooooo... That was a landing..

Meowth: Tell me about it..

They then heard James screaming as he was being chased by that Victreebel. James then tripped and fell on top of the villainous team as Victreebel then latched onto his head... Team Villain then got up..

Dr. V: Alright.. that was strange...

Vileplume: Tell me about it..

Suddenly, that Venusaur from earlier noticed the team and got angry..

Venusaur: There they are! Those are the guys that have been causing US trouble! GET THEM!

Suddenly, a bunch of Grass Pokemon (Exeggutor, Tangela, Bellsprout, Oddish, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur) then surrounded the team... as Venusaur then made a cry.

Venusaur: Veeeenasaur!

Meowth: Hey! That's the same cry Venusaur makes in Super Smash Bros.

Dr. V: Huh?

Meowth: Super Smash Bros... for the N64... Venusaur occasionally appears in the Saffron City stage as one of the Pokemon that come out when you approach the Silph Co. building occasionally..

Dr. V: Really?

[scene goes to Super Smash Bros' Saffron City]

Mario was fighting Pikachu when he saw the elevator door to the Silph Co. building was flashing white.

Mario: OooooOooooo. What's in there...

Mario then approaches the elevator when suddenly...

Venusaur: Veeeeenasaur!

Venusaur then body slams Mario and shoots Razor Leaves at him, sending him flying..

Mario: MAMMA MIA!

Mario was then sent flying to parts unknown...

Pikachu: Pika?

[scene goes back to Mysterious Garden]

Dr. V: Oh... I get it now...

Venusaur: GET THEM!

The Grass Pokemon then charged towards Team Villain, as a fight broke out... The allies then were pushed to the side, but Dr. V was still in a fight... as he was now in for a fight...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they were now putting Andrew's plan into session, and it started with Magnemite causing a diversion...

Magnemite: HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP!?

Two of the Poison Pokemon (a Beedrill and a Golbat) then noticed Magnemite as they then approached it.

Beedrill: Oh... look at this thing... just what do you think about it...?

Golbat: I know... isn't it just the cutest thing you've ever seen...

The Beedrill and Golbat touch Magnemite but unfortunately, the result was shown as a shock to both of them as they were both shocked from Magnemite and were knocked out cold.. Two Koffings and two Grimers saw this and then backed away from the Magnemite... Gastly then went and snuck up behind them...

Gastly: Boo!

Gastly then licked one of the Koffings and one of the Grimers and caused them paralysis, knocking them out unconcious... The remaining Koffing and Grimer went to make a run for it, but they were unable to as Andrew then went to smack them with his hammer and was followed by Pikachu using Thunderbolt.. They were both knocked out...

Andrew: Alright... Voltorb, you know what to do...

Voltorb: I'm on it Ash!

Voltorb then goes and explodes near the Smog Smog Machine, completely obliverating the machine, which in turn, got rid of the smog clouds, and then the sky was clear, and it was sunny again... The heroes have cleared the skies of Smog Clouds.. The heroes then cheered and celebrated...

Squirtle: We did it Ash!

Magikarp: Dearie, your plan was brillant...

Butterfree: I agree...

Andrew: It sure was.. now we just need to plant this bean and then grow a beanstalk to reach the sky so we can beat this Weezing and save the 6th Spiritual Card...

Suddenly, Professor Oak then came to the scene...

Oak: HEY THERE YOUNGSTER! I WANT TO TRADE YOU THIS HERE COW FOR THAT MAGIC BEAN YOU HAVE!

Andrew was shocked at his appearance, but then he shook his head...

Andrew: Okay... As I already knew you were twistedly insane, you actually got it backwards! You see, in the actual story, Jack was offered to trade his cow for his magic beans... and if you think, that I'm giving you this bean, then you're even more crazy and insane then I already thought you were...

Oak then let out an insane laughter as Butterfree looked confused..

Butterfree: Uh... may I ask... who the heck is this dude...?

Voltorb: Just the craziest dude you would ever meet..

Butterfree: Oh...

The heroes then noticed the cow he was holding..

Pidgeotto: Hey.. where did you get that cow anyway?..

They then took a closer look at the cow...

Pikachu: Woah! That's... that's a... a Miltank...

Squirtle: HEY! That Pokemon ain't suppose to be here until Generation II...

Miltank: Your right. Looks like I'm outta here.. Peace out, dogs...

The Miltank then disappeared in an instance.. The Miltank was then shortly replaced with a Tauros. The Tauros was confused was to where he was... he then noticed Professor Oak holding him and then got really annoyed..

Tauros: Let go of me you stupid old professor.

Tauros then broke from his grip as he then let out a whistle as a whole group of Tauros. The head Tauros then approached them..

Tauros: Come on boys. We're heading for the Johto region!

The Group of Tauros: SIR, YES SIR!

With that being said, the group of Tauros with the leader then all ran off into the distance heading for another region...

Andrew: That was odd...

Professor Oak: Well... that might have backfired, but my partner will still assist me..

Andrew: Huh?

Oak: My partner in crime, my home boy known as Mephiles will defeat you..

Andrew: Uh... who's Mephiles..

Suddenly, a shadow then appeared.. Emerging to the surface, was a dark being, and his appearance was based on a hedgehog called Shadow, except his was grayish color aside from his eyes, which were green... The being then spoke..

Mephiles?: I'm Mephiles... Mephiles the Dark...

Andrew: Oh god... not you..

Suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog then came to the scene as he approached Mephiles..

Shadow: There you are Mephiles... You're going down this time..

Mephiles: Let's do it Shadow..

Suddenly, Mephiles went into his other form, looking all evil with sharp crystal like edges as he and Shadow then started fighting... Oak then spoke up again..

Oak: Okay... my other buddy, will fight you.. He's Jack, the Raichu.. he'll beat you..

Suddenly, a Raichu named Jack then came out of a Poke Ball Oak was holding...

Jack the Raichu: We shall fight now Ash... and see who's truly the strongest...

Andrew: Let's do this..

Andrew and Voltorb and his other partners aside from Butterfree then went to fight Jack the Raichu while Shadow and Mephiles were still fighting... While they were all fighting, Butterfree then went and got the soil, bean and water and went over to a brownish circle. He first place the soil on top, then he put the bean in the soil, and finally, he water the magic bean with in the soil for it to grow... In a matter of seconds, a beanstalk started growing.. It took a few minutes for the bean stalk to fully grow and actually reach the sky and was done growing...

Butterfree: Ash... it's done grow..

Andrew: Great! We did it..

Oak then recalled his Raichu who was beaten by Andrew and pals, and faced the heroes..

Oak: You haven't heard the last of me Ash!

Oak then took off.. Shadow had just beaten Mephiles as the dark shadow then vanished completely...

Shadow: That takes care of him... now, Chaos Control!

Shadow then used Chaos Control and then vanished in a blink of a eye..

Andrew: Alright... shall we start climbing now...?

Magikarp: Sure am dear...

They noticed a huge leave made specifically for Voltorb and Magikarp...

Andrew: Voltorb and Magikarp, use that leaf to get you up to the sky..

Voltorb: Okay..

Magikarp: Sounds good to me...

Andrew: Pidgeotto, Gastly, Magnemite and Butterfree; you guys can float or fly up to the sky, got it...

Pidgeotto, Gastly, Magnemite, Butterfree: Alright...

Andrew: The rest of us shall climb the stalk.. let's go..

Pikachu and Squirtle: Yeah!

With that, Andrew, Pikachu and Squirtle then went to climb the beanstalk, Voltorb and Magikarp got on to a leaf which indeed, started rotating around the beanstalk going upward, and Pidgeotto, Gastly, Magnemite and Butterfree went and flew up, or floated up to the sky with the beanstalk... as the heroes were heading to Smoggy Climb...

* * *

**V**

The allies of Team Villain were surprise towards the fact that Dr. V managed to beat all the Grass Pokemon...

Meowth: Wow! That was tough..

King Parasect: Tell me about it..

They saw Dr. V lying on the floor, wondering if he was defeated as well..

Red Wartortle: Woah... could Dr. V have been knocked out as well..?

James: I don't know... but after that fight, he should be tired..

Tutandrowzee: You're probably right...

Nottahaunter: Let's hope he's not dead... I need my Lady Gastly...

General Jigglypuff: Someone should check and see if he's okay...

Jessie: I'll do it...

Jessie then went to check on Dr. V..

Jessie: Dr. V... are you okay...?

Vileplume: Hmm...

Jessie checked Dr. V's blood pressure... after a few moments, Dr. V then started coughing as he slowly opened his eyes..

Dr. V: Uh... what was that all about...?

Dr. V's allies: DR. V! YOUR OKAY!

Meowth: I knew you would be in good shape Dr. V..

Meowth then went to hug Dr. V..

Dr. V: Yes... I'm fine... do you mind letting me go...?

Jessie: Oh Dr. V... my darling pumpkin, I'm glad your okay..

Jessie then went to hug Dr. V..

Dr. V: Uh... okay... this is getting really uncomfortable...

King Parasect: DOGPILE ON DR. V!

In a matter of seconds, Dr. V found himself being dogpiled by all of his allies... aside from James... A few minutes later, they stopped and got away from Dr. V..

Dr. V: Alright... now that that's all set... where do we go now to find that Poke Hero...?

Oak: I heard he climbed a beanstalk heading to the sky to Smoggy Climb...

Dr. V: AHHHHH! Why do you keep appearing mysteriously like that!?

Oak: Just letting you know... well I'm out of here... peace, dogs..

With that, Oak then disappeared...

Dr. V: Alright.. this time, I only want Jessie and James to come with me, the rest of you can stay here until I get back... alright..

Meowth: Alright...

Dr. V: Let's go you two..

Jessie: Right behind you pumpkin..

Dr. V: Can you stop calling me pumpkin..?

Jessie: But I'm just sharing my feelings towards you...

James: Uh... can we just go already...?

Dr. V and Jessie: RIght... let's go..

And so Dr. V, Jessie and James then headed for that beanstalk to Smoggy Climb to destroy the Poke Hero, while the other Team Villain allies stayed behind, while we continue on now...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW... NEXT TIME, THERE WILL BE A FIGHT BREAKING OUT, DESPITE WEEZING BEING THE CHAPTER BOSS, ALTHOUGH THIS 'FIGHT' WILL BE RESOLVED A CHAPTER AFTER THAT... ASIDE FROM THAT, SOME MORE CRAZINESS WILL BE USED... TUNE IN FOR NEXT TIME READERS...**


	43. Girl fight, and Miming

Okay, I guess I better get started on the next part to Chapter 6 huh? Well, for this part, there is a twist... Wanna know what it is? Read it and find out.

* * *

**H**

Andrew: Okay... Let me just point out just exactly what's wrong with this picture right off the back..

Andrew had made it to the top of the beanstalk along with his allies...

Voltorb: Let's hear them.. They can't be any more ridiculous than what we've already been through throughout this entire adventure...

Andrew: Alright. 1.) How the heck could that one beanstalk be able to reach up here...? It's not like we've climbed a giant tree already back on Cinnabar Island... and 2.) How on earth could we be standing on clouds? These clouds are more smog-like than they are solid...

Voltorb: I take it back. That has to be more ridiculoud than what we've been through already...

Butterfree: Affirmitive. These clouds that we are standing on are made of smog like substance. These clouds act different compared to regular clouds that are in your world...

Andrew: Right...

Voltorb: But what about the whole beanstalk thing?

Squirtle: Not even the Spiritual Beings are able to answer that question... and to prove it, we have five of them...

Andrew: It's gonna be six momentarily... Let's go guys.. I can already taste the sixth card nearby..

Pikachu: Right... let's move...

The heroes then made progress to Weezing's lair...

Voltorb: Uh... Ash...?

Andrew: What's up Voltorb...?

Voltorb: Are you... afraid of being high up in the sky like this...?

Andrew: Hmm... now that you mention it, sorta...

Voltorb: Well... I'm scared...

Andrew: Uh... hey... it can't be any worse than that giant tree we climbed just a couple days before...

Voltorb: Your right...

Andrew: Of course I am... and besides... we all have each other to make sure we're all safe...

Voltorb: Right..

Gastly: Hey... are you two gonna get moving, or are you having a talking fest...

Andrew: Uh... right... sorry... let's move..

Voltorb: Right...

The heroes then kept moving...

* * *

After a while of walking.. they were now at a dead end, where there was nothing around... The heroes then saw a round, puffy purple-ish like substance hiding...

Butterfree: There it is... Let's do it...

The heroes approached the object as it then popped out.. The object was revealed to be that Weezing that was causing trouble for the Mysterious Garden...

Weezing: Sooo... we finally meet, Ash... you were the one who destroyed my Smog Smog Machine and totally foiled my plan into poisoning the Mysterious Garden and the Grass Pokemon in Smog.

Andrew: That's right. I also know you are under the command of the Master of Doom... and your guarding the sixth Spiritual Card...

Weezing: That's right..

Butterfree: Well we're still gonna beat you Weezing!

Weezing: Is that you Free? So... you have betrayed me... You will be punished... I was in fact, given this Spiritual Card by the Master of Doom.. I will never give it up to the likes of you... You will all learn the errogants of your ways..

Andrew: Bring it on! We can beat anyone!

Pikachu: Cause the nine of us are Pokemon Heroes...

Squirtle: Pokemon Heroes?

Pikachu: Yeah... pretty cool..

Magikarp: I wouldn't say... we are particularly heroes...

Pidgeotto: Well then what would you call us then...?

Magikarp: Uh... we'd be... pratically nice people who do good deeds to save the world..

Pidgeotto: That sounds about right.

Magnemite: Yay! Good deeds!

Pikachu: We're all nice and heroic!

Voltorb: Well... all except for one..

Gastly knew what Voltorb was talking about...

Gastly: Gosh darn it! I'm really getting sick of being the butt to all the jokes around here!

Voltorb: Well maybe if you were a nicer Ghost Pokemon...

Voltorb then got into Gastly's face..

Gastly: Get out of my face, you stupid Poke Ball...

Gastly then somehow pushed Voltorb away, as Squirtle then wrapped his arms around Andrew.. Andrew noticed this and was confused..

Andrew: What are you doing?

Squirtle: Knowing you, you'd get involved in whatever kind of fight they'll be starting, so I'm making sure you don't get involved..

Andrew: What does that suppose to mean..

Squirtle: Just look... Two girls are fighting over you and want to make you one of their dates..

Andrew: Okay.. I don't think we should go that far... Me dating a Voltorb and/or Gastly doesn't seem right... It's so... awkward...

Squirtle: Right...

Weezing: Are.. you guys done yet...?

Heroes: Quite Weezing!

Weezing: Okay... okay... sheesh..

Voltorb and Gastly then continued argument, to the point where they did name calling... a few minutes later, a fight broke out...

Andrew: Oh crud..

Andrew then watched the both of them fighting each other...

Pidgeotto: I'm betting 10 that Gastly will be better...

Magikarp: ...you're actually betting on one of them...?

Pidgeotto: Yeah, of course...

Magikarp: That's not right... besides, it's obvious that Voltorb will be better..

The other allies then made their bets (a majority bet on Gastly), even Weezing bet 10 on Gastly. Andrew was the only one who didn't bet, as he watched the horror break out... before the unspeakable happen...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Dr. V had just climbed up that beanstalk along with Jessie and James... They then looked at the scenery...

Jessie: This is pretty... magnificant..

James: I'll say..

Dr. V: No time to look at our surroundings now... let's find that Poke Hero..

Jessie and James: Right..

They then started climbing the smog like clouds, when Jessie decided to ask Dr. V an important question...

Jessie: Uh... excuse me... Dr. V?

Dr. V: What is it..?

Jessie: Uh.. I'm just wondering, in all honesty... do you... have a girlfriend at all...?

Dr. V: No, and really, I don't plan on having one either... You see, as a descendant of the darkness, we don't particularly have any love interests whatsoever. We only crave power and darkness... We don't have any love towards anything besides that... The only time we would find 'soulmates' would be on rare occasions, and really, it would be of our own kind of species...

Jessie: Oh..

The freaky thing was, Jessie didn't really care about everything that Dr. V just told her, from being a descendant to the darkness, to not having dates and stuff. She was happy to be with him..

James: So what are you then...?

Dr. V: What are you saying...

James: Are you infected, or you pure?

Dr. V: Heck, I'm pure dude. I've always been pure.. I'm been fighting and hunting for myself just to survive.. It's not an easy life...

Jessie: It must seem very complicated for you huh?

Dr. V: Yes.. it sure is..

James: Is there a major difference between descendants of the dark, and humans...

Dr. V: Not much... just our personalities and what we love and crave is different...

Jessie: So these descendants of the dark are a subspecies of the human races?

Dr. V: ...yes..

James: What would you call the species then... huh?

Dr. V: ...you know.. I don't even know..

James: Oh..

Dr. V: Let's go... I can smell the Poke Hero just up ahead...

Jessie: Right.. let's go..

James: Yeah..

The three then continued climbing the smog-like clouds to find Andrew and pals...

* * *

**THIS IS A RARELY USED INTERSECTION INVOLVING BOTH OUR HEROES AND TEAM VILLAIN. **

**H & V INTERSECTION**

Dr. V, along with Jessie and James then made it to a part, and saw the heroes up ahead on the clouds.. made of smog..

Jessie: What in the world...?

Jessie looked confused at the sight... Dr. V then took a closer look and then saw Voltorb and Gastly fighting... He then saw Andrew in the distance...

Dr. V: Finally... (turns his hand into a sword, about to launch it at Andrew) I can put an end to all this nonsense...

Andrew: NO!

Dr. V then was cut short when he saw that Voltorb was knocked off of the edge by Gastly... Even before Dr. V decided to kill Andrew, Andrew then ran over to the edge, and doing the stupidest thing ever, without thinking, he jumped down after Voltorb... Through Dr. V's eyes, Andrew had just plummeted to his death...

Dr. V: (mutters) Oh great... what an idiot...

Gastly: NO! ASH!

Pikachu: I KNEW IT! (Looks down the edge)... YOU STUPID VOLTORB GIRL! ABRA WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!

Dr. V felt a chill go down his spine when he heard the word 'Abra'...

Pidgeotto: So do you think I should fly down and go get them and...

Butterfree: They're falling down way too fast... There's no way you'll be able to catch them in time..

Gastly was crying over the fact that Andrew jumped...

Gastly: No... Andrew... I didn't mean for this to happen...

Gastly was now sobbing, tears coming down her eyes...

Weezing: Uh... hello... I'm still here, I still have the sixth Spiritual Card, and I'm still waiting to kill you all...

Magikarp: HOW COULD YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE!

The Magikarp jumped straight in front of Weezing's face...

Magikarp: Our friend just plummeted to his death in the reaction of a death of our other friend, and you're just sitting here acting and pretending like nothing EVEN HAPPENED!?

Weezing: Well... I uh...

Squirtle: MAGNEMITE! GET HIM!

Squirtle then had Magnemite approached the Weezing as it then launched a powerful Thunder attack on the Weezing, causing him to exploded and got totally obliverated in one hit... He then vanished and standing in where he was previously, was the sixth Spiritual Card... Gastly then mysteriously picked up the card and faced the others..

Gastly: Let's go... (sniff)

Pikachu let out a sniffle, as they then went down the clouds... only to run into...

...Dr. V, and Jessie and James... The allies were shocked..

Pikachu: AH! It's... It's that guy!

Squirtle: Dr. V! And... who the heck are those two freaks...?

Jessie: Prepare for trouble, we are no freaks.

James: Make it double, we're at the top of our peaks.

Jessie: To protect the world from devistation.

James: To united all peoples from within our nation.

Jessie: To dennouce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: and James.

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight.

Meowth (from the distance): MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!

Dr. V was shocked at what they just said...

Dr. V: What was that all about...? We aren't Team Rocket... heck, I didn't want to form a team to begin with, and also, you two aren't suppose to reveal your names...

Jessie: Well sorry... It's a really cool motto that the fans adore..

James: I say the readers were surprised that we decided to recite that..

Pikachu: Uh.. are you guys gonna stop the chatting and get to what you want from us..

Dr. V then shook his head as he remembered Andrew plummeted to his death...

Dr. V: Ugh... screw this.. that Poke Hero might have killed himself, but I'll kill the rest of you foolish mortals regardless..

Dr. V then turned his hand into a sword and was about to make his attack on the allies... only to find out, his sword-like hand hit an invisible wall...

Dr. V: What the... WHERE THE HECK DID THIS INVISIBLE WALL COME FROM!?

Suddenly, Professor Oak suddenly appeared...

Oak: Hi there! Do you like the new invisible wall!? Me and my home boy Mr. Mime just made it and installed it last Tuesday...

Before Dr. V could react, a Mr. Mime then came to the scene... he was practicing with his pantomiming and such...

Mr. Mime: Hey there folks... don't mind me... Just practicing my Pantomiming... Don't interrupt my session now, or I'll be forced to slap you all with my broad hands!

The Mr. Mime then continued his Pantomiming as Dr. V then got fumed... Professor Oak along with the allies then suddenly disappeared within the smoke...

Dr. V: My god... could this possibly get any worse...

To make things worse, the smog clouds they were standing on, had disappeared... They stood in mid-air for a split second...

Dr. V: My god, I hate this world..

Without another comment, they all then fell down, screaming all the way downward... Let's end this part now before we go further...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW... NEXT TIME, ANDREW ALONG WITH VOLTORB ARE REVEALED TO BE ALIVE, AND.. WELL... MORE SURPRISING TWISTS WILL OCCUR, SUCH AS THE APPEARANCE OF SPECIAL CHARACTERS AS WELL... SO STICK AROUND..**

**Note: I WROTE OUT THE ORIGINAL MOTTO OF TEAM ROCKET THE BEST I COULD, AS I'M NOT THE GREATEST SPELLER. SO BARE WITH ME... **

**ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME...**


	44. Alive and the Hip Hop-opatamus

Alright... this is the last part to Chapter 6. Get ready for a very huge surprise and plot twist coming up when it comes to the Team Villain segment... but first, let's see how Andrew is doing with Voltorb, shall we...

* * *

**H**

Yes readers, Andrew did survive that fall from the sky, since he got the assistance from the first 5 Spiritual Beings. He was currently, on the ground, holding Voltorb in his hands...

Andrew: Voltorb... are you okay..? Speak to me... please...

Andrew had comforted her for a few minutes. After those few minutes, Voltorb started groaning and opened her eyes... slowly... to see that Andrew was holding her...

Voltorb: Uh... Ash...?

Andrew: Voltorb! You're okay!

Andrew then hugged Voltorb closely, which led Voltorb to confusion...

Voltorb: Uh... what just happened...?

Andrew: You were knocked off from the clouds we were standing on, and I jumped after you... Thankfully, the power of the 5 Spiritual Beings brought us to safety...

After hearing that, Voltorb struggle from Andrew's grip and broke free from him, and looked kinda upset at his attempt.

Voltorb: Yeah... but the Spiritual Beings weren't the ones who acted stupid by jumping off of a cloud that's really high in the sky...

Andrew then sighed.

Andrew: I... I know it was stupid... but.. I did it... because I wanted to make sure you were safe Voltorb...

These words were touching to Voltorb... As a result, Voltorb went up to Andrew's side as Andrew picked her up and started hugging her again..

Voltorb: Thank you... Ash...

Andrew: No problem Voltorb...

They were having such a wonderful bonding moment when suddenly...

**POOF!**

A dust cloud was formed and coming from it was the others allies, along with Professor Oak, who was now shown to be wearing a Captain's hat and was holding an intercom in his right hand as he then approached the intercom.

Oak: (through the intercom) Thank you for choosing Professor Oak's Insane fully Awesome Flight Team Inc. We hope you had great service, we hope you enjoyed the ride, and we would like to see you all again soon...

With that, Professor Oak gave out a whistle as a magic carpet then appeared... He then got on the carpet as the carpet then started taking off. Oak was now flying off into the distance, crying ''wee wee wee'' all the way home...

Voltorb: Gosh darn it! Will there ever be a moment of us bonding without it being interrupted by something foolish?!

Allies: ASH! YOU'RE OKAY!

With that, Pikachu and Gastly (don't ask how) went and hugged Andrew...

Pikachu: Oh Ash... you're alive... thank goodness you're safe...

Gastly: Oh Ash.. I'm so so sorry..

Andrew broke free from Gastly's hug and then glared at her...

Andrew: I'm NOT the one you should be apologizing to.

Andrew motioned towards Voltorb, who then nodded..

Gastly: Uh... Ash... I know I've been a little... snobby lately... maybe out of jealously... but... I don't mean to... get all angry at Voltorb... It's my fault..

Voltorb: No no... this is my fault... I was the one who started it all...

Gastly: I guess... it's both of our faults... so... you think we should... start being positive from now on..

Voltorb: Sounds like a deal..

Squirtle: You mean like friends..

Voltorb: Now now... don't go there... we're not in that kind of state...

Gastly: Yeah... we're more like... uh... acquaintances.. yeah, that's it..

Pidgeotto: Well as long as you two make up and make peace with one another...

Voltorb: Sure... is it a deal Gastly?

Gastly: Yeah sure... it's a deal.

With that, they both mysterious shook hands... (don't ask how, since neither one of them have arms or hands...)

Gastly: Oh yeah... before I forget Ash... I have something for you...

Gastly then somehow got out the card with the 6th Spiritual Being on it, which said 'CLEVER' underneath the picture.. and she somehow tossed it towards Andrew as he caught..

Andrew: Thank you..

Gastly: No problem Ash..

Magikarp: Well... that's six now, right?

Andrew: Yup... only one more to go... let's head back to Celadon...

Butterfree: Ash.. Are you okay with me traveling with you... I wanna see the other part of the Pokemon World for myself, and.. to tell you the truth, I wanna end the Master of Doom's rein of terror for myself as well... is this okay?

Andrew: Of course you can come with us...

Butterfree: Thanks Ash.

Andrew: No Problem. Now, how do we get out of this place?

Venusaur: I know... see that door over there... That door leads you straight back to Celadon City...

Andrew: Cool... Thanks Venusaur.

Venusaur: No problem Ash... Come visit us again anytime you'd like...

Andrew: Will do.. come on, let's move...

The heroes went to the door and opened it, but Pikachu and Gastly stayed behind for a second...

Pikachu: What was that for? She might have a trick up her sleeve.

Gastly: Well... you can't blame me for forming a acquaintances with her... she'll be under my sight..

Pikachu: Hope so... we gotta make sure she doesn't do anything else that's suspicious...

Gastly: Right... but you know what they say... "You keep your friends closer, but you keep your rivals or enemies closer."

Pikachu: Right... Let's go..

Gastly: Right behind you..

With that, they went through that door as they went back to Celadon City...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Dr. V was lying on the ground, while Jessie and James (who managed to make it down safely) were standing around him...

Jessie: Do you think he's gonna be okay...?

James: One would hope... he had a really great fall... so I hope he's fine...

Jessie: Me too...

Suddenly, Dr. V started groaning and opened his eyes slowly as he then saw Jessie and James right there in front of him...

Dr. V: Uh... what was that all about...?

Jessie: DR. V! YOU'RE OKAY!

Jessie then went and hugged Dr. V again...

Dr. V: Okay... please let go of me..

Jessie then did just that as Dr. V dusted himself off...

Dr. V: So... where did the Poke Hero run off to now...

James: Well... he survived that fall, and he went through the door with his pals.. heading back to Celadon City...

Dr. V: Right... let's follow.

Jessie: Right behind you sweet cheeks..

Dr. V then grumbled under his breath when Jessie called him that... they then walked towards the exit..

* * *

When they were near the door, Dr. V was shocked at what he saw in front of them...

Dr. V: What the... WHAT IN BLOODY 'ELL IS GOING ON HERE!?

What we see is the other Team Villain allies, jamming and dancing to the radio, which was playing a specific song...

Radio: Urva Urven Naked Pearl Bersa earl Berwing Never Urmo Sexy Versa Veil Urla Naked Erla Bigga...

Vileplume: My goodness... this song... it's so dang groovy...

Red Wartortle: Tell me about it... It rocks...

King Parasect and General Jigglypuff: It's awesome!

Tutandrowzee: I couldn't have thought of anything better...

Nottahaunter: DANCE WITH ME GASTLY!

Meowth: I'm telling you, I'M NOT GASTLY!

Meowth then got whipped by a whip that Nottahaunter was holding... Dr. V was surprised, along with Jessie and James...

Jessie: Wow... sure looks like they're having a good time, huh?

James: Yeah... a really groovy time to be exact.

Dr. V: Well I like to prefer it as 'Foolish Childish Time'...

Jessie and James didn't say anything, but since they respected his opinion, they nodded in agreement. Dr. V then stood silent for a minute as he then thought about turning off the radio and telling the others to follow... Then... he thought logically as this moment was the perfect time to do this.. He then walked around the allies of Team Villain and went right pass them.. Meowth then noticed him heading for the exit...

Meowth: HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE DR. V!

Dr. V: Can and will.. So long, losers...

Meowth: DR. V!

Meowth then got hit by that whip again as Jessie and James then caught up to Dr. V...

James: So you want the two of us to join you...?

Dr. V: It's two more than I wanted... but at least you two aren't COMPLETE idiots...

Jessie: Does this mean you really like us...?

Dr. V: Now... don't go saying stuff like that now... we aren't that close...

Jessie and James: Right..

Dr. V: Now let's get out of here...

They both nodded as Dr. V headed straight for the door when suddenly...

STOP RIGHT THERE DR. V!

Dr. V: What the... who are you... what are you saying...?

I AM THE AUTHOR TO THIS DEAR GOD STORY! AND YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON DITCHING YOUR ALLIES NOW WERE YOU?

Dr. V: Well.. they're complete boneheads... I can't deal with them..

DON'T CARE! THEY'RE YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! THIS STORY MUST HAVE THEM ACCOMPANYING YOU! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE UNTIL THEY JOIN YOU!

Dr. V: I'm not listening to some foreign freak like yourself...

If you insist... GUARDS! REPORT TO THE DOOR AT ONCE!

Suddenly, two large Hippo's dressed up like wannabe gangsta appeared from the sky, both preventing Dr. V from leaving..

Dr. V: Okay... who are you two supposed to be..

One Large Hippo: Okay dig, if you must know, I go by the name H20, and this guy here is my homeboy, aka H202, Dig...?

Dr. V: Yes..

H20: You got that right, dog... And you're not allowed to leave here without your homeboys... got that boy?

Dr. V: Don't care, they are annoying...

H202: You better listen to my home boy... We are known as the beat boxing hippos, and H20 is also my homie...

Dr. V: Whatever.. let me through...

H20: Not gonna happen bro... you're in our crib now... word... so we're not moving from this spot..

Dr. V: That's it... GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU STUPID MAD COWS!

There was silence for a moment as another figure then approached Dr. V.. he was what the homeboys called... Goodbling... dig?

Goodbling: Oh no you didn't... I know... you did not just insult my home boys; H20 and H202 dawg... For the name's Goodbling, and you're gonna pay...

Dr. V: Oh great.. just what's gonna happen to me...

Goodbling: Goodbling's gonna insult your mama!

Dr. V: Oh great... here we go..

Goodbling: Yo mama's so fat, she's as big as a Snorlax.

NOW SNORLAX! THAT'S YOU'RE CUE!

Snorlax: SNORLAX! AHHH...

Suddenly, a Snorlax fell from the sky and landed right on top of Dr. V, belly first..

Dr. V: (muffling) Get me out...

Are you ready to give up yet, Dr. V?

Dr. V: I will never... let them join me...

Then you leave me no other choice... CUE THE MUSIC!

Suddenly, that crazy anoymous music that's played whenever King Dedede does his Final Smash move in Super Smash Bros Brawl started playing in the background as several hundred Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and those Spike Ball enemies with eyes appeared everywhere, and it was getting on Dr. V's nerves as he could take the music and the craziness anymore...

Dr. V: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! STOP! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! I'LL HAVE THEM JOIN ME! JUST PLEASE... **STOP THE MADNESS!**

Thank you.. that's all I wanted.. Guys... you're all dismissed..

Kirby based Enemies, Snorlax, Goodbling and the Hip Hop-opatomaus Duo: Roger that... let's go..

With that, they all disappeared in an instance... as Dr. V turned off the radio they were listening to (the Team Villain boneheads) as they were focused on Dr. V...

Dr. V: Let's roll..

The boneheads then nodded as they all headed straight for the door, with the latter muttering to each other..

Tutandrowzee: That was crazy...

King Parasect: The Snorlax, Goodbling, even those two Hippos..

General Jigglypuff: Not to mention, those Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos and the Spike Ball enemies from the Kirby world... They were amazing..

Red Wartortle: RIght.. let's move..

Nottahaunter: My Gastly will be mine soon!

Vileplume: Yeah yeah, let's roll..

The team then went through the door as Dr. V then looked angry, being tormented into having the boneheads travel with him, as we now continue our adventure...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU! THAT WAS IN FACT A TWIST PLOT! ANYWAY, WHERE COULD THE LAST SPIRITUAL CARD BE LOCATED? AND WHAT ABOUT THE FATE OF ANDREW'S REAL WORLD? WE'LL SOON FIND OUT THE FATE FOR ALL OF THIS, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... STAY TUNED...**


	45. Magical Clefairy

Alright readers, you asked for it. It's the interlude post Chapter 6 part of the story. After the craziness that happened to Dr. V at the end of the last part, he is FORCED to have his 'idiotic allies' with him. But now, what'll be in store for Andrew and his pals now... Read and find out now...

* * *

**H**

Our heroes had just came out of the portal and where back in Celadon City... The heroes then came face-to-face with Erika..

Andrew: Hey... Erika, we saved all the Grass type Pokemon and they are in peace again..

Erika: I know... and I thank you Ash for your help.

Andrew: No problem..

Erika: Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading back to my gym now... See ya.

Andrew: See ya Erika.

With that, Erika went back to her gym.

Voltorb: So what should we do now...?

Squirtle: Should we try to locate the last Spiritual Card...?

Andrew: Of course we shall... right after I get something to eat and take a rest for a bit...

Andrew then headed straight to the Pokemon Center to rest up for a bit when suddenly...

Voice: ASH!

Andrew: Huh?

Without warning, Abra appeared in front of Andrew...

Andrew: Abra... What are you doing here?

Abra: You gotta come to my house in Pewter City, quick! There's a guest that wants to speak to you!

Pikachu: What's going on?

Pikachu along with the other allies approached Abra...

Abra: A guest wants to speak to him, and we must head to my house quickly..

Andrew: But I wanted to...

Without a warning, Abra had already teleported Andrew along with his friends to Pewter City...

When they got to Abra's house, they all entered the home, but Andrew stopped short in his tracks, when he noticed that the guest Abra was talking about... was a Clefairy...

Andrew: WOAH! You... you're a...

Clefairy: Yes... I'm a Clefairy... and I know your Ash, correct?

Andrew: Uh huh...

Pikachu: So your the guest that Abra was talking about...?

Clefairy: Sure am...

Squirtle: So... what did you want with Ash...?

Clefairy: Well... It so happens that.. I came...

Voltorb: From Mt. Moon...?

Clefairy: No... From New Magicborn Valley...

Heroes: What's that...?

Clefairy: It's located in the far north... where it snows all the time... You know...

Andrew: Right...

Abra: Ash.. he's trying to say that the far north is possibly the location of the last Spiritual Card...

Andrew: What!?

Clefairy: That's right... I have come to retrieve you to get there...

Pidgeotto: May I ask how the heck we're gonna get there?

Clefairy: A portal located on the Seafoam Islands leads straight to the far north... Seafoam Island is in the ocean area... I can bring you there pronto..

Gastly: Sounds promising..

Magnemite: YAY! I want to go to the far north.

Clefairy: I can bring you to Seafoam Island with my magical powers..

Magikarp: Magical powers...?

Clefairy: Yes... see... I can teleport...

Butterfree: Cool..

Clefairy: Sure is... let's do this...

Abra: Ash... you gonna be okay traveling through the far north..

Andrew: Of course I'll be fine...

Abra: Well... stay warm Ash... and... goodluck finding the last Spiritual Card..

Andrew: Thanks Abra...

Abra: No problem Ash..

Clefairy: Alright.. let's go...

Without a warning, Clefairy used it's Metronome ability to teleport the heroes straight to the Seafoam Island...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had just gotten out of the Mysterious Garden and landed back in Celadon City...

Dr. V: Alright... we're finally out of that place...

Meowth: Tell me about it...

King Parasect: So... any idea where those heroes ran off to...?

Dr. V: I don't have a clue...

Red Wartortle: Isn't it obvious... Ash and his pals set off to find that last Spiritual Card that is being guarded by a brainwashed Pokemon minion done by the Master of Doom...

James: That makes sense... but where is that card located...

Team Villain: Hmmm...

Voice: HEY YOU! YEAH YOU DUDES!

Team Villain: Huh?

Voice: Are you all looking for something...?

Dr. V: What we are after is none of your business...

Tutandrowzee: Actually... we are looking for Ash and his friends and where the last Spiritual Card is located so we can find him and destroy him...

Voice: That's all, huh? Well step up to my wonderful misfortune! This is... PROFESSOR OAK'S THE FORTUNE TELLER'S LOCATING, FUTURE PREDICTING EVENT OF MAGICAL WONDERS!

Yes readers, Professor Oak is now part fortune teller...

Dr. V: Oh god... why again... why do you keep following us... and why should we trust you...?

Oak: Because... I know where they are heading...

Nottahaunter: Well... let's hear it... TELL US WHERE ASH AND MY DEAR LADY GASTLY ARE HEADING NOW!

Oak: Okay... let me look into my crystal ball to see where they are heading...

He then looks into his Crystal Ball and does that weird hand thing that fortune tellers are known for doing...

Oak: AH HAH! I SEE IT!

General Jigglypuff: Really... well where are they heading...?

Oak: It appears as though they are heading to the Seafoam Island to get transportation to the far north where it snows alot...

Jessie: The Far North... and Seafoam Island?

Oak: That's right... Now I can use my magic to poof you to the Seafoam Island to find Ash and after that, you must do everything else on your own... got that...?

Vileplume: Got it... although, just the sound of the far north gives me the chills... I don't think I can make it...

Meowth: Hey... I'll keep you warm..

Vileplume: Thank you..

Meowth: No problem...

Oak: Okay... watch and be amazed...

Dr. V: Let's do it... Poke Hero, here I come...

With that, Oak then magically poofed Team Villain out of sight to Seafoam Island to find Andrew and pals... Oak then gave a minute of crazy laughter, then he closed his curtain to his tent like house...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they were now on Seafoam Islands, thanks to Clefairy, as the Clefairy lead the heroes straight to a portal leading to the far north...

Clefairy: See this portal... this portal leads to the far north... to get there, all you have to do is run towards it and then shout 'FAR NORTH!' and then POOF... You are sent to the far north...

Andrew: Neat...

Clefairy: I'll go first to demonstrate...

The Clefairy then ran to the portal..

Clefairy: FAR NORTH!

The Clefairy then jumped through the portal and vanished in an instance... Andrew then thought for a moment...

Andrew: It's my turn now... you guys go after me... Let's do this...

Andrew then ran to the portal...

Andrew: FAR NORTH!

Andrew then jumped into the portal and then vanished in an instance... the allies then decided to go in a specific order... First was Pikachu, then Squirtle, then Voltorb, then Pidgeotto, then Gastly, then Magnemite, then Magikarp, and last was Butterfree... as they all shouted 'FAR NORTH!' When they jumped through the portal one-by-one, when the portal then disappeared once Butterfree went through the portal and vanished in a second.. Now our heroes headed off to their second to last adventure...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! NEXT TIME, WE'LL START CHAPTER 7, WHERE YOU'LL ALL BE FOR CHILLY TREAT! THERE WILL BE ICE TYPE POKEMON (FROM GENERATION I), A MURDER MYSTERY (NOT REALLY), SOME RUNNING GAGS, AND OTHER COLD AND FREEZING STUFF.. TIL THEN, STAY WARM AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME...**


	46. Murderers, Knick knacks, and Snow

Alright fellow readers... This is now the start to Chapter 7 of this story. This chapter will seem very wierd with the names of the city and places I came up with, since I want this chapter to be similiar to Chapter 7 of Paper Mario; located in an icy, cold location with snow, and some cold elements included as well. There will be Ice type Pokemon, but the cities will be made up cities, so please bear with me and understand this, okay? Now let's begin...

* * *

**H**

Andrew had just flung out of the portal he took to the icy region as he was now located in a place called 'Chilly City'... Andrew was then falling straight to the ground.. Luckily, the snow bank he fell into managed to save himself from broken bones and such. He was stuck in the snow, when he heard a voice... it was from Clefairy...

Clefairy: Wow! You actually landed pretty decently there Ash.

Citizen: I would give him a 7.

Seel: Same with me...

Andrew: Oooo... That was some landing...

Clefairy: It sure was...

Clefairy was then shown snickering... As Andrew was wondering about this, his allies then started coming out from the portal he came out of, each being flung out...

First was Pikachu, who was flung from the portal into the sky, but did a spin and used a Quick Attack to land safely on the ground. He landed on the ground with the aid of his tail... He then got back up..

Pikachu: That was awesome!

People were cheering as another person came from the portal. Next was Squirtle who was in his shell when he was flunged from the portal upward. When he hit the ground, he was spinning like a top inside his shell as he then came out when he stopped spin, shown shivering.

Squirtle: Brrr... some cold landing... if you need me, I'll be keeping myself warm inside of my shell..

Next was Voltorb as she was flung the portal into the snow bank, making a soft landing... Andrew managed to help her out from the snow...

Andrew: That was a pretty swifty landing you made there...

Voltorb: Thank you..

Next was Pidgeotto, who was actually soaring like a jet plane when he was flung out from the portal. Pidgeotto managed to make a accurate landing on his feet, as he sprouted his wings on boths sides, where snow flakes were sparkling. The people were impressed by this as they started cheering.

Pidgeotto: Thank you. Thank you.

Pidgeotto started taking a bow as people left behind loose change for him. It was then that Gastly was next to be flung out as she was flung out towards Pidgeotto, hitting him, and knocking him down...

Gastly: Ouch... that kinda hurt.

Gastly was shown mysteriously dusting herself off.. Next was Magnemite who was then flung into the air and slowly made a soft landing in the snow and slowly floated back up, looking all excited..

Magnemite: YAY! That was fun! Let's do it again!

Next was Magikarp, who was flung into the air and looked like a flying fish. When she landed on the ground, she started splashing for a few second..

Magikarp: Whew... what a chilly landing..

Last was Butterfree, who was then flung and was sent towards the sky at a decent speed. It took a few minutes for a responds when suddenly, Butterfree ended up flying back down to the ground, sprinkling shiny sparkles from his wings, displaying a beautiful scenery...

Seel: I say that's the best one yet..

Shellder: Me too... I give him a 10. A perfect 10.

Butterfree: Thank you people... Brrr... now my wings are freezing..

A minute later, Andrew and his allies were now together, and were facing the Clefairy..

Andrew: So uh... where the heck are we...?

Clefairy: Oh... uh... this place is known as Chilly City.. The place I came from; New Magicborn Valley, is just to the east of here... Just take this path to reach there...

Andrew: Okay... whatever... Let's go..

Clefairy: Hey... before we go there... I need you to do me a favor...

Andrew: Oh sure.. what is this favor you want us to do...?

Clefairy: It's pure simple.. I just want you to deliver this package to the mayor of this city... His house is located at the far western part of the city... It's the last house to the west.. Please do this...

Andrew: Oh sure... we'll do this..

Clefairy: Thank you..

Clefairy then gives Andrew the package as Andrew and pals headed for the mayor's house... Suddenly, the great and insane Professor Oak came out of hiding once they were gone and approached the Clefairy...

Oak: So did you give him the package..

Clefairy: Sure did..

Oak: Hehehehehe... those guys won't know what hit them when they find out what's in there... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Clefairy: Yeah yeah... may we head off for now..

Oak: Sure thing... let's go...

They both then headed to the east as they left the city...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain were now in the Seafoam Island and were looking for the portal leading to the snow/ice region...

Meowth: Now where is this portal that should be located around here...?

Dr. V: It should be somewhere nearby..

King Parasect: Let's hope that we find it...

Red Wartortle: Relax.. we'll find it... let's move..

James: I agree.. let's find that portal..

They then continued the search... after spending a good hour of searching, they were now in the dead end part of the area...

Tutandrowzee: Now where is that portal?

They then saw a sign that conviently said 'Portal to the Icy Region' as well as the portal itself.

General Jigglypuff: Hey... I think that's the portal...

Nottahaunter: Sniff sniff.. It's got the smell of Lady Gastly all over it... I can almost taste her nearby...

Jessie: This must be the portal Dr. V, my sweet.

Dr. V then grumbled under his breath from what Jessie just called him...

Vileplume: Uh.. the snow is totally gonna freeze my petals, and will ruin my appearance...

Meowth: Hey... I'll keep you warm..

Vileplume: Thank you..

Dr. V: Alright guys.. let's go and destroy that Poke Hero...

Without another word, they all jumped into the portal one-by-one shouting 'FAR NORTH!' while at it.. They then headed to the Far North to find and locate Andrew and his friends..

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they had just made it to the mayor's house at the far western part of the city...

Pikachu: This must be the house alright...

Andrew: Alright.. let's get this over with...

Voltorb: Right behind you Ash..

They then entered the house as they then noticed the mayor's wife in the kitchen. She looked shocked as she then noticed the heroes..

Mayor's Wife: Hey.. who are you guys... YOU THEIVES! BACK OFF! I KNOW KUNG-FU!

Andrew: Calm down. We're no theives... We have a package we want to deliver to the mayor...

Mayor's Wife: Oh... well in that case, my husband is in the other room... Go in if you must...

Squirtle: Thanks miss.

The heroes then went to the back room, and saw the mayor. But when they saw the mayor, he was lying on the floor, knocked out and had those 'XX' eyes on his face...

Andrew: Oh god... don't tell me..

Pikachu then approached the mayor and examined him..

Pikachu: Uh... Ash... I don't think he's moving whatsoever...

Andrew then took a closer look along with his allies...

Andrew: Your right Pikachu... He's not even budging an inch... I've got a bad feeling about this guys...

They continued looking at the mayor for a few more minutes, when Andrew felt the presence of someone else in the room. He turned around and saw the wife, who at first, looked shock, and then she started screaming...

Mayor's Wife: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A MURDERER! YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!

Andrew: Okay... 1.) he was like this when I came in here, the true murderer is not here anymore, and 2.) How could I have done it if I just got in here...

Mayor's Wife: HELP! POLICE! POOOOOOOLLIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEE! THERE'S A MURDERER IN MY HOUSE! MURDERER IN MY HOUSE!

Andrew: -sigh- Why do I even bother...?

A few minutes later, the police came in and started surrounding the heroes... There were basically three cops.. The first one, who was the leader or sargent officer, looked like a buff guy, and his voice sounded like the typical sargent military general. The second one was one of the sargent's assistant officer. He looked really dimwitted as he had a big nose, a dumb look on his face, and was sometimes shown picking his nose, and he spoke like most dummies would. The last one, was the other assistant officer. Compared to the dimwitted one, who doesn't take his job seriously, this assistant looked smarter, and actually took his job seriously... He was wearing glasses, and his voice sounded... well, serious... The three cops then started handcuffing the heroes... except for Voltorb (who didn't have arms) Gastly (who's reason is the same as Voltorb), Magnemite (who actually floated away from reach) and Butterfree (who's hands were too small to handcuff). The sargent then faced Andrew..

Sargent: Alright... I'm placing you nine murderers under arrest.. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law...

Andrew looked upset as the dimwitted assistant decided to go to the farthest room of the house to search for stuff...

Serious Assistant: Where's is Dummy going...?

Sargent: Don't worry about him Timmy... We are focused on these here murderers...

Timmy: Right..

The Sargent and Timmy were about to grabbed hold of the handcuffed heroes, when Voltorb and Gaslty stopped them...

Voltorb: Don't do this... Andrew is innocent.

Gastly: Agree...

They somehow managed to dehandcuff Andrew, as the Sargent was jumping to reach Butterfree, while Timmy went to grab Magnemite, but then got a shocking and was then knocked out as a result... Andrew then dehandcuffed his other handcuffed allies.. As the sargent looked upset, Dummy came from the back room to tell the Sargent something..

Dummy: Duuhh... hey sargent... I think I better tell you something...

Sargent: I got no time for games from you Dummy... These guys are under arrest... Save it for later..

Dummy: But sir... I found something important, something that would get your interest... duuuuuuhhhhhhh...

Sargent: What could possibly be more important than arresting these murderers...?

Dummy: Duuuuhhh... I found the mayor's precious DVD collection... It's got... uh... P.O.R.N on it... uhhhhh...

Sargent: Look here boy, I don't have the time to be watching some of the mayor's pornographic DVD collection, ya hear!

Dummy: Uhhh... yeah but... this DVD collection has some... derrr... Gardevoir Pornography on it..

Sargent: Did you say... Gardevoir Pornography...?

Dummy: Sure did boss.. hehheheehehehehehehehe..

By then, Timmy had gotten back up as the Sargent looked thrilled..

Sargent: Why didn't you tell me that in the first place Dummy... I love Gardevoir... LET'S GO AND WATCH SOME OF THE MAYOR'S PRECIOUS GARDEVOIR PORNOGRAPHIC DVD COLLECTION!

Dummy: Yes sir!

With that, the Sargent and Dummy went to the TV room and started watching some pornography with Gardevoir on it... Sorry readers, you can't see or hear mentioning about it... Anyway, Timmy looked upset..

Timmy: GUYS! COME ON! WE CAN'T WATCH ANY PORNOGRAPHY WITH GARDEVOIR ON IT! GUYS!

They ignored him as they watched the DVD... Andrew then faced the Mayor's Wife and Timmy..

Andrew: Alright... can you give us a chance to prove our innocence!

Mayor's Wife: Never..

Timmy: Not in a million years..

Andrew: Voltorb...?

Voltorb then slowly approached them, about to explode near them..

Mayor's Wife: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! We'll give you a chance...

Andrew: Alright... did you guys even decided to check his blood pressure..

The Mayor's Wife was dumbstruck as she didn't thought of that...

Mayor's Wife: I never thought of that..

She then checked his blood pressure and then got a reaction..

Mayor: AHHHH! What was that for...

Mayor's Wife: Honey! You're Okay!

Mayor: Yeah Yeah... I'm fine...

Andrew: So mister... how did you get all knocked out and such...?

Mayor: Oh... I was just cleaning my shelf, organizing all the knick-knacks and stuff into a neat order... Then one of them fell on my head and I was knocked out cold...

Andrew: Oh.. that makes sense...

Mayor: So anyway Ash... what can I do for you...?

Andrew: I have this package that needed to be delivered..

Mayor: Oh... thank you...

The mayor took the package from Andrew, as he then opened it and what he grabbed from the box appears to be a cheap snowglobe..

Mayor: Neat... another cool looking knick knack to add to my collection..

The wife then looked upset at the sight of the snowglobe and glared angrily at Andrew and pals again..

Mayor: AAAHHHHHHHH! A MURDER WEAPON! OFFICER, ARREST HIM!

Andrew: Sometimes, I just can't win...

Timmy then charged for Andrew as he and his allies managed to escape... It was because he went against all nine of them by himself, since the Sargent and Dummy were busy watching the Mayor's precious Gardevoir Pornographic DVD collection to help out... so Timmy then called for backup police to catch them and take them down... The heroes then bolted away from the city, with a whole bunch of police officers behind their tail... And now we shall continue on..

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! NEXT TIME, THE HEROES WILL MAKE IT TO THE LOCATION THAT THEY NEED TO HEAD TO, AND FIND OUT THE LOCATION OF THE FINAL SPIRITUAL CARD! TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS...**


	47. Oak's Potion and King Dedede?

Okay readers, here is the next part to Chapter 7, where we'll really start zipping through the chapter. What's in store for us now...? Read and find out now.

* * *

**V**

Team Villain had just made it to Chilly City, where Andrew was previously... The team then examined the place...

Dr. V: Hmm... so this is the far north, huh?

Meowth: Yup... says here that we're located in Chilly City, one of the coldest cities in the world...

Dr. V: Really?

Meowth: Yes.

King Parasect: That does sound chilly..

Red Wartortle: I know right?

Dr. V: Well.. let's not waste time... let's find that Poke Hero and destroy him...

The allies nodded in agreement as they began the search for Andrew and his pals...

* * *

After spending several hours of searching, they had no luck in finding him...

Dr. V: I... I don't get it... where could he have gone...?

James: Beats me...

They then started thinking for a second when suddenly, a radio nearby starting speaking...

Radio: Attention, citizens of Chilly City! Be on the lookout for the attempted murderer, known as Ash, who was seen going to attempt to murder the mayor with a cheap snowglobe and is now wanted... He was last seen running out of town, through the Chilly Snowfield. Rumors are saying that he's heading to New Magicborn Valley.. The search team is under investigation..

Team Villian then looked shocked after that was said...

Tutandrowzee: Did you just here that?

Dr. V: That hero is now in New Magicborn Valley...

Nottahaunter: No time to waste... Lady Gastly shall be mine shortly...

General Jigglypuff: We better get moving... Apparently, Ash is being convicted of attempt murder...

Jessie: Shall we press on, my darling Dr. V...?

Dr. V: Ugh... why do you keep talking to me like that...?

Jessie: Because I like you sweet cheeks..

Dr. V then groaned again at that comment..

Vileplume: Okay... can we stop the lovie chatter and get moving...? I'm starting to freeze here...

Meowth: She's right... let's move!

Dr. V: Right..

Without another word, Team Villain then went in pursuit for Andrew and his pals...

* * *

**H**

Meanwhile, the heroes were in Chilly Snowfield as they all looked relieved...

Andrew: Huff... huff... phew... I think we lost them...

Voltorb: Glad we managed to outrun those cops...

Squirtle: Tell me about it..

Andrew: Let's go..

They then walked on when they encountered that Clefairy..

Clefairy: Hey guys... you feeling good?

Andrew: (sarcastically) Oh yes... we are feeling good alright...

Clefairy: Right... so how did that delivery go for you guys..

All nine of them then glared daggers at him.

Clefairy: Uh... okay... so...

They continued glaring at him..

Clefairy: So it didn't go so good then huh?

They were still glaring at him..

Clefairy: Can you guys stop glaring at me like that... it's creeping me out..

Voltorb: Oh... I'm sorry... Would you rather have me explode next to you and send you flying all the WAY TO KINGDOM COME!?

Clefairy: Okay... so forget about the package... We still need to get to New Magicborn Valley... it's just up ahead... follow me..

The Clefairy then went to the valley, as the heroes stood standing..

Voltorb: Uh... Ash... may I recommend to you that we don't do anymore sidequests from here on..

Andrew: After what just happened, I couldn't agree more Voltorb... let's get moving...

The allies then continued to the valley... they then came across a being blocking their path... It was a sparkly ghost thingy, with a scary face...

Magnemite: Oooo... It's so sparkly...

The Ghost: You fools... you are trepassing... begone from this place... turn back now, or your in for a fight...

Andrew: Uh... is this really a joke...

Pikachu: I think this dude is a fake...

The Ghost: (childishly) No we're not...

Squirtle: 'No we're not' huh? Mind if I do the honor Ash?

Andrew: Go right ahead..

Without a warning, Squirtle sprayed a powerful water gun towards this ghost, causing the illusion to disappear. It was then reveal that it was a bunch of Spiritual Kids, playing a prank on the hero...

Spiritual Kid: Wahhhh.. you big meanie... let's retreat..

The Spiritual Kids then went crying back to their home in New Magicborn Valley, as the heroes then followed..

* * *

Our heroes finally made it to the valley...

Andrew: Finally, we're here..

Pidgeotto: I'll say..

Andrew noticed that one of the Spiritual Kids from before was with a woman, and was crying to her..

That Spiritual Kid: See... that's the guy.. he's the one that was being mean to us..

The kid continued crying as the woman looked confused as to what he was talking about... Andrew then shook it off and went to ask an important question..

Andrew: Alright.. I have a very important question for you all! Who here sent a Clefairy to go retrieve me so they can tell me where the location of the final Spiritual Card is located!

Several people (revealed to be humans, Spiritual kids, Dewgongs, Cloysters, and even several Jynx that were shown taking care of the kids) all looked confused at Andrew's question..

Citizen: Huh? What was that?

Another Citizen: Clefairy? What Clefairy?

Dewgong: We don't have Clefairy living here.

Jynx: Nor did we sent one out to get you guys!

Andrew then looked confused when that one Clefairy shown himself to the heroes and coming from behind a snow bank was... PROFESSOR OAK!

Oak: IT'S ME!

Andrew: Ugh... not again.. what do you want this time...?

Oak: Two things... 1.) I sent this Clefairy to bring you here, as this is my Clefairy, and 2.) I know of the location of the final Spiritual Card you're looking for..

Voltorb: Right... and where would this location be, huh old coot?

Oak: It's at the top of the Chilly Mountain... in a place called the 'Icy Palace'...

Andrew: And... how do you know this..

Oak: That's not important... what's important is.. I got a potion that'll lead you guys there..

Butterfree: Uh... wait just a second... how could some potion actually bring us to a palace that's located on top of a icy mountain, huh?

Oak: It just will... and I can bring you there... follow me!

Magikarp: Should we Ash?

Andrew: Eh... let's get it over with..

The heroes then followed Oak to the entrance to Chilly Mountain... They then came to a mountain with four snowmen, two on each side, as there was no entrance...

Andrew: So... how do we get there...

Oak: Watch this..

Oak then drops a potion in front of the center of the mountain, causing a door to magically appear as it then opened up and it lead straight to Chilly Mountain...

Andrew: Okay... that's really odd..

Pikachu: Doesn't matter... let's get going..

Andrew: Right..

The heroes then entered the mountain..

Oak: YOU'RE WELCOME HEROES!

The door then closed behind them as Oak recalled his Clefairy to his Poke Ball and then started walking off...

* * *

**V**

Team Villain was now on the outskirts of New Magicborn Valley as they saw no trace of Andrew and friends..

Dr. V: I... I don't see them..

Meowth: Where could they have gone?

Voice: You talking about Ash and his friends..!

The team looked confused.. as Professor Oak then approached them...

Dr. V: Of course.. just what is it this time... where did that hero go...?

Oak: If you must know, I sent Ash and his friends straight to the Chilly Mountain to Icy Palace..

Dr. V: And how do we get there?

Oak: That's none of your business... now if you excuse me, I'm gonna play some games with the folks of New Magicborn Valley... Bye now!

With that, Oak then walked off, as the team then looked disappointed..

James: Well this sucks.. he didn't help us out this time..

Dr. V: Yeah.. of all the rotten luck..

Voice: HEY! Does someone need a King!

Team Villain: Huh?

They heard that voice and turned around.. they then saw that the voice belonged to none other than... KING DEDEDE! HAHAHAHA!

King Dedede: Yes... that's me... you all shall know me..

Meowth: King Dedede... Wait... aren't you suppose to be in Dream Land with Kirby?

King Dedede: Well you see... I decided to take a break and go on vacation so I decided to spent my time in this world... Trying to think of ways to take out Kirby is a hard task, so I'm taking a vacation from it...

Dr. V: I see...

King Dedede: Hey... did you know that I have this wonderful huge hammer that I like to use..

King Dedede then showed off his huge hammer which he showed them many wonderful techniques with it.. After a few minutes, he then stopped..

King Dedede: So what did you guys think...

Everyone was speechless... A moment later, the allies were complimenting..

King Parasect: That... was... AWESOME!

Red Wartortle: I know right... What a guy!

Tutandrowzee: Man, I wish I had a hammer as big as that one..

King Dedede: Thank you all...

Meowth: Hey... would you like to join Team Villain...? We are on a quest to destroy Ash and his pals for what they did to us..

Dr. V then was grumbling since another person was joining their team..

King Dedede: Oh, do I? I love joining teams... and I especially LOVE causing trouble to other heroes!

Dr. V: Alright... Alright... No more time to chitchat... We are trying to find the location that leads to the Chilly Mountain... And.. we don't know where it is...

King Dedede: Chilly Mountain...? Bro, everyone knows where that is... I know especially!

Dr. V then looked surprised...

Dr. V: You... do...?

King Dedede: Of course... follow me..

The King them lead the team to the entrance to Chilly Mountain..

Red Wartortle: I like this dude.

General Jigglypuff: Me too...

Dr. V: Let's just hope he's of some use to us..

The other members continued following King Dedede, their new member to Chilly Mountain's entrance, and now we shall continue on now...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW... WEREN'T EXPECTING KING DEDEDE TO JOIN TEAM VILLAIN, WERE YOU? WELL ANYWAY, DON'T BE SURPRISED BUT THIS CHAPTERS GONNA BE SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS, AS ALOT OF THE PLOT WILL BE DONE NEXT TIME... THE HEROES INFILTRATE THE ICY PALACE, SOLVE PUZZLES AND FIGHT THE CHAPTER BOSS, WHILE TEAM VILLAIN HAS TROUBLE GETTING TO THE PALACE THEMSELVES... SO STICK AROUND READERS...**


	48. Snow King, and Global Warming

Readers... this is precisely the last part to the actual Chapter 7... In spite of this, this is also the longest part of the Chapter... So what will be in store for us this time? Read and find out now.

* * *

**V**

Team Villain had just made it to the entrance of Chilly Mountain thanks to King Dedede...

King Dedede: Here's the entrance Dr. V.

Dr. V then noticed the snowmen..

Dr. V: Snowmen? Oh... that figures...

Meowth: So how do we get to Chilly Mountain...

King Dedede: It's easy... Watch this..

Suddenly, King Dedede got out a potion and slammed it into the wall, which then caused the entrance to appear as the door then opened up..

King Dedede: There's your entrance..

Dr. V: Thanks... let's go.

Team Villain: YEAH!

And so, Team Villain started their long climb up the Chilly Mountain...

* * *

**H**

Meanwhile, the heroes had climbed to the top of the mountain, and had made it to the Icy Palace...

Andrew: Wow! Look at this... the Icy Palace...

Squirtle: Yeah... according to what I researched about this place, this place was once the sanctuary built to honor the Spiritual Beings... but... as time passed, this place slowly got abandoned over time, and as a result, people have forgotten about this place, along with forgetting the way to get up here...

Andrew: That's interesting... but surprisingly, a minion to the Master of Doom is in this palace... I say we make it rough for this minion..

Pikachu: Got that right... let's go..

Andrew: Yeah!

The heroes then went and entered the palace... After solving several puzzles within the palace, the heroes were now in a hallway, where Andrew saw a cracked wall at the end...

Andrew: Hey... there's a cracked wall over there... Alright Voltorb... you know what to do..

Voltorb: I'm on it Ash..

Voltorb then went and exploded near the cracked wall, blowing it up... But... the problem was that once she did that, 4 other Voltorbs appeared out of nowhere, surprising our heroes and Voltorb...

Voltorb: What the... who... Who are you all IMPERSIONATING ME! Ash... tell me you know that I'm the real Voltorb..

Voltorb #2: No, I'm the real Voltorb.

Voltorb #3: No way. I am.

Voltorb #4: I happen to be the real Voltorb..

Voltorb #5: It's obvious that I'm the real deal here...

Voltorb #1: Ugh... Ash... Don't listen to these imposters..

Andrew was so confused..

Andrew: I... I don't know... who's the real Voltorb...

Pikachu: Yeah... this isn't easy.

Squirtle: They all look the same..

Pidgeotto: They are all perfectly disguised as Voltorb..

Gastly: Hmmm... I don't know what to say...

Magnemite: Hmmm... I'm confused..

Magikarp: Well.. I hope Ash has a plan..

Butterfree: Yeah... he's the man... he's thinking of something..

Voltorbs: I'm the real Voltorb!

Andrew was then thinking for a few moments when an idea struck him...

Andrew: I have an idea!

Pikachu: What is it..

Andrew: I read it in a Pokedex Entry once... listen... I'll make them all giggle and laugh..

Allies: Huh?

Andrew: That's right... Pikachu, Squirtle... bring out the funny kit...

They both busted out a funny kit filled with several gags and such..

Andrew: Let's start...

Andrew and his pals then performed a show... a dinner and a show, as that anomynous music that is only played when King Dedede does his final smash move in Super Smash Bros Brawl started playing in the background... The gags were too damn funny, that four of the Voltorbs started giggling..

Andrew: It's working...

Because they couldn't maintain their disguises due to the giggling, they reverted back to their original form. The four fake Voltorbs were actually four Dittos, you know, pink slime with a childish drawn face on front... The four Dittos were angry..

Ditto leader: Guys... let's get them!

The Dittos went to attack, but were stopped when Pikachu went and did a Thunderbolt attack on them..

Ditto Leader: We shall return!

The Dittos then fled the scene... Voltorb was impressed...

Voltorb: How... how did you know that would work Ash...?

Andrew: It's simple really... When a Ditto starts giggling, they are unable to maintain their disguise which then in turn, makes them revert back to their original form..

Voltorb: Thanks Ash... For that, I got something for you.

Without warning, Voltorb somehow managed to kiss Andrew on the cheek, as the other allies witnessed this... Andrew started blushing red when she kissed her... After a few minutes of blushing, Andrew then went back into focus...

Andrew: Uh... okay... uh... let's continue shall we...

Voltorb: Alright Ash..

Other Allies: Yeah!

The heroes then went to continue their quest, while Pikachu and Gastly were talking to each other..

Pikachu: Did... did you just see that...?

Gastly: Yes... gross... I'm really jealous that she can kiss him and I can..

Pikachu: Uh huh... listen... we gotta do something soon before it's too late... let's go..

Gastly: Right behind you...

They then went to catch up to the other heroes as they continued through the palace...

* * *

**V**

It was then shown that King Dedede's somehow going up the Chilly Mountain..

King Dedede: Come on guys... that the best you can do...? You guys suck at hiking..

Meowth: Well man... it would be easier, but we're the ones that are carrying you up this mountain...

Yes guys, King Dedede was riding in a chairot that the other members of Team Villain were carrying up the mountain..

Dr. V: Ugh... why are we even carrying you up this mountain anyway?

King Dedede: Trust me Dr. V, it's a king's way of life.. I have the Waddle Dees at home do this for me all the time, and they're pretty use to it.. hahahaha...

After that comment, Dr. V dropped the chairot along with everyone else, as they all took a moment to breathe...

Dr. V: This isn't gonna work for us... we need an easier way to get to the top...?

King Parasect: Hey.. what about that elevator over there...

King Parasect points to a nearby elevator that they didn't notice a minute ago...

Dr. V: Since when was that elevator there?

Red Wartortle: Beats me..

Tutandrowzee: Well... let's not just stand here... let's take the elevator...

Nottahaunter: Yeah... let's go...

King Dedede: I go first, since I'm a king..

King Dedede then goes into the elevator first...

General Jigglypuff: Well... let's set off..

They all then go inside the elevator...

Vileplume: You know, I feel much warmer in here than I did out there...

Meowth: Yeah..

Dr. V: Okay... let's go up..

Dr. V then presses a button that will bring them to the top of Chilly Mountain...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes, they had just finished driving off some more Dittos...

Andrew: Man... these Dittos are such a pain, and they're very sneaky..

Squirtle: Tell me about it... Let's roll...

The heroes then continued... after going through a room, which involved getting some Dragonairs to stand on a yellow square pallette, which then revealed a door.. they then went through that door... They then ended up on the outside part of the palace. The heroes manage to see the Northern Lights in the distance..

Andrew: Woow... look at that view..

Voltorb: Cool... so where is this boss we're looking for..?

Voice: Oh, are you all looking for me...?

The heroes then were confused... Suddenly an illusion appeared... It was what appeared to look like a snowman, with a dark look on it's face, wore a ice crown and a robe..

Andrew: So your the boss to this chapter...?

Snowman: That's right Ash... I am known as the Snow King.. I am in charge of the 7th Spiritual Card entrusted by the Master of Doom.. Mwahahahahahahahaha.

Andrew then stood staring, then looked confused..

Andrew: Wait a second... if the previous 6 bosses were all brainwashed Pokemon, how come this boss isn't a brainwashed Pokemon..

Pikachu: It's probably because this generation lacked a pure Ice type Pokemon... And the 5 Ice type Pokemon that were around during Generation 1 don't fit the roll..

Squirtle: Yeah... 5 Ice types existed during this generation. 3 of the 5 were also part Water type.

Pidgeotto: One of the 5 was also a Flying type.

Gastly: That Ice/Flying type Pokemon, is also a legendary...

Magnemite: What about the last one Jynx?

Magikarp: Yeah... Jynx was also part Psychic... so... really this is all the author could think of for a boss..

Butterfree: That's totally understandable..

While the heroes continued chatting for a few moments, the Snow King then got their attention.

Snow King: Ahem! Are you guys forgetting about something... I might be the final minion of the Master of Doom, but I happen to also be the toughest of the 7 minions..

Andrew then felt like bursting into laughter..

Andrew: Ha... Toughest? You? We can easily manage to be you with a strong Fire type move..

The Snow King then stood still for a minute and then realized something..

Snow King: Ah... but you don't have any Fire type moves, so HA!

He then stuck his tongue out at Andrew..

Andrew: Well.. I know the perfect person who can use fire attacks.. YO CHARIZARD! GET OVER HERE, I NEED YOU!

Suddenly, that Charizard came flying towards Andrew and friends.

Charizard: What's up Ash..

Andrew: See that guy? (points to Snow King) He thinks you're incapable of doing any fire attacks..

Charizard: SAY WHAT!?

Charizard then stomped towards the Snow King..

Charizard: So 'I can't do any fire attacks' can I? Well I'll show you what a real fire attack is like...

Charizard then got ready to do a Flamethrower attack...

Snow King: ** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

* * *

**2 AND A 1/2 MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

Right where the Snow King once stood, was now just a puddle of water with a robe on top...

Andrew: That takes care of that... thanks Charizard.

Charizard: Anytime Ash...

As Andrew gave the Charizard 5 bucks and shook his hand, a sparkle appeared. Floating right above the puddle and robe, was the last Spiritual Card.

Andrew: Alright! That's the last one!

Andrew then went and grabbed the final Spiritual Card that said 'CALMER' underneath the picture as he held it into the sky..

Pikachu: Yes... we have all seven of them now..

Andrew: That's right.. MASTER OF DOOM! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU DUDE!

Squirtle: I suppose we should get back to New Magicborn Valley... right Ash?

Andrew: Yeah... but I don't feel like climbing back down the mountain..

Charizard: Hey Ash... may I offer this chance to actually bring you guys where you need to head to next..

Andrew: Of course.. we just need to head to New Wishborn Valley...

Charizard: Alright.. get on my back and I'll fly you there..

Andrew: Okay.. Pikachu, Squirtle, come on.. Voltorb.. hold on tight...

Voltorb somehow managed to hold on to Andrew...

Magikarp: Okay.. Mind saving a seat for me...?

Andrew: Sure..

Magikarp then got onto Charizard's back.. Andrew then faced his other allies..

Andrew: You guys gonna be okay to follow close behind us...

Pidgeotto: Of course I will Ash..

Gastly: I'll be fine too Ash.

Magnemite: I'll be set to go.

Butterfree: Eh... I'm good with it..

Andrew: Alright.. let's move.

Charizard: Right away Ash..

With that, Charizard took off, with Pidgeotto, Gastly, Magnemite and Butterfree following close behind as they then made a course to New Magicborn Valley...

* * *

**V**

Team Villain had just made it to the Icy Palace...

Dr. V: Alright... we're here... now let's take out that Poke Hero.

King Dedede: Of course.

Dr. V went for the door, but before he opened it...

Voice: STOP! NOT SO FAST BROTHER!

Dr. V: Huh?

They then see Professor Oak approaching them..

Dr. V: My god... what is it now?

Oak: Don't go in there... didn't you hear? There's been too much air pollution...

Dr. V: So?

Oak: So!?... Too much air pollution can cause global warming!

Jessie: Global Warming?

James: Yeah... you know, when the temperature get surprisingly warmer than it should be normally..

Jessie: Oh yeah...

Oak: And if my calculations' correct, global warming should be hitting us any minute now...

Dr. V: Wait just a moment! How on earth could there be a global warming if we're all the way in the far north!?

Just then readers, it felt like the move Sunny Day was used (funny since it didn't exist in generation I) as the sun was incredibly bright. It was incredibly hot, almost like between 80 to 90 degrees Fahrenheit... Suddenly, all the ice that Team Villain was standing on, became a water slide, but they were standing on a single platform..

Dr. V: Oh give me a break.

Just then, Team Villain then went sliding down the waterfall at an incredible speed.. They were going so damn fast, you couldn't keep up with them.. Once they made it to the bottom, they were now floating on the ice platform, where they were surrounded by a large body of water... Going right past them, was Professor Oak, paddling in a row boat, as he was whistling the tune to 'Row, Row, Row your Boat' and kept moving. Dr. V then looked upset..

Dr. V: I.. hate... that... professor...

Suddenly, Doctor Robotnik came floating by standing on his own ice platform...

Robotnik: I... hate... that... hedgehog...

Dr. V then got fumed..

Dr. V: **I... HATE... THE... AUTHOR!**

Wow.. that was mean.. he just hurt my feelings... anyway, we shall move on now..

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 7. IT WAS PRETTY SHORT FOR A CHAPTER.. DON'T WORRY, THE STORY'S ALMOST OVER, JUST GONNA DO THE INTERLUDE NEXT TIME, AND THEN GET TO START THE 8TH CHAPTER; FEATURING THE FINAL BATTLE... ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE CRAZY ACTION! STICK AROUND...**


	49. Magic Heaven and the Final Prep

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you the interlude post Chapter 7 now. Now watch and be amazed as Andrew releases all the Spiritual Being from their cards and sets them free.. They will then help Andrew get preped to beat the Master of Doom. Let's start...

* * *

**H**

Our heroes had made it back to New Magicborn Valley, thanks to Charizard as Andrew and his pals got off of him.

Andrew: Thanks again Charizard..

Charizard: It was my pleasure Ash... Well.. I better be going now... Call me if something else is up.

Andrew: Will do. See ya Charizard...

Charizard: See ya Ash...

With that, the Charizard then took off as the heroes saw the citizens looking at them...

Andrew: Oh... well.. now that that's all set... let's do this.

Andrew held the 7 Spiritual Cards he had up in the air as the people were fascinated..

Person: Ooooo... look at that..

Jynx: It's the 7 Spiritual Beings...

Suddenly, after a bright light had occured, the 7 Spiritual Beings were released from their cards completely...

Elder: Yes... we're free... thanks for the rescue Ash..

Andrew: Hey... not a problem..

Ma-Mah: Your a true hero hon.

Andrew: Awww... thank you...

Scholar: So Ash... you ready to take the fight to the Master of Doom..?

Andrew: Sure am... how do I reach him..

Muscular: That's simple Ash. First, you need to get to Magic Heaven, where we'll grant you a power to beat that Master of Doom...

Ms. Mar: And with it, you can take back that Magic Maker and that Teleporter that he stole from us..

Andrew: Of course... but how do I reach Magic Heaven..?

Clever: Of course... we are gonna open up the gateway... Watch this!

With that, a shining bright beam shone near our heroes...

Andrew: Woah... cool...

Calmer: Just step into this beam of light, and you'll be sent straight towards Magic Heaven...

Elder: We'll see you soon, Ash..

Andrew: Alright... see you guys in a bit..

With that, the Spiritual Being were transported back to Magic Heaven..

Andrew: Let's go guys.

Pikachu: Okay!

Squirtle: Let's do this.

Voltorb: I'm ready.

Pidgeotto: Time to take flight.

Gastly: I'm also preped.

Magnemite: Yay! Let's go!

Magikarp: Ready when you are dear.

Butterfree: Let's get going.

Andrew: Alright! Let's go!

With that, the nine heroes stood in the beam of light and were transported straight to Magic Heaven...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain were now searching again for Andrew...

Dr. V: Ugh... now where could that hero be..

Meowth: I don't know.. but I could have sworn I just saw a beam of light in the distance..

King Parasect: Do you think Ash has something to do with it..

Dr. V: More than likely..

Red Wartortle: I say we chase after them... and figure out the source to that beam of light..

James: That's a pretty clever idea...

Dr. V: Sure is..

Tutandrowzee: I say we go for it... LET'S GO!

With that, Team Villain then headed for New Magicborn Valley...

* * *

When they made it to New Magicborn Valley, they were puzzled...

Dr. V: I... I don't see anything here...

Nottahaunter: Me either... both Ash and Lady Gastly are gone...

Dr. V: Now what do we do...

General Jigglypuff: I say we use a ship to head to where ever the heck it is that those heroes went off too...

Dr. V: Great.

Jessie: Do you have any ideas for vehicles Dr. V, my darling sweet pumpkin..?

Dr. V: What did I say about calling me that... and no, I don't have any ideas at all..

Vileplume: Perhaps if one of us had a ship on them that we could use, we'd be golden...

Dr. V: Yeah..

King Dedede: Hey guys... you need a ship... we'll use my ship.

With that, King Dedede pressed a button as a huge flying ship came from underneath the ground onto surface...

King Dedede: Like it... I call it the Robo Dedede 2000, or aka, the Halbred..

Dr. V: Halbred? What kind of a ridiculous name is that?

King Dedede: Just get on the ship.

With that, Team Villain got on the ship known as the Halbred.. as Dedede got into the driver's seat.

King Dedede: Let's go!

Dr. V: Alright! Watch your back Poke Hero.. your going down this time, and there will be NO more distraction... you must die...

With that, the Halbred then took off into the sky... to where ever Andrew and friends are heading...

* * *

**H**

With our heroes, they had made it to Magic Heaven.. they were astounded by the appearance...

Pikachu: Wow! What a wonderful place...

Squirtle: This place is huge..

Andrew: No time for that now.. let's find that sanctuary that the Spiritual Beings live in..

With that being said, they headed for the sanctuary... but little did they know that Professor Oak was still following the heroes..

Oak: Hmm... those heroes are out saving the world huh? Hmm... I better figure out what they are up to..

With that, Oak then sneakily went to investigate...

* * *

When the heroes reached the sanctuary, they were impressed with it's appearance...

Andrew: Woah! What a place..

Voltorb: The interior design is magnificent...

Elder: Ah... there you are Ash...

Andrew: Yup.

Elder: The time has come to take the fight onto the Master of Doom's turf... so, stand still Ash while we combine our powers to grant you one last special ability..

With that, the 7 Spiritual Beings all combined their powers to grant Andrew a special ability; known as the Magic Beam...

Elder: The Magic Beam Ash, is what will actually be able to disable the invincibility of the Master of Doom when he uses that Magic Maker to become invincible.

Andrew: Cool..

Pidgeotto: So where is his place located anyway?

Elder: I was just getting to that... I have something else that'll help you out... watch this.

Suddenly, a weird looking ship with a star on front where the driving steer resembled a N64 Game Controller..

Gastly: Pretty cool... what is it..

Elder: It.. is the Magic Ship. With it.. you can reach the Master of Doom's turf which is located in the sky...

Andrew: Wait... his turf is in the sky?

Elder: Yes.

Magnemite: Ooo... Where is it? Where is it?

Elder: I'll show you... it's up there.

Elder then points to the sky, and what he was point to, was some giant floating saucer that had something on top. On top of the saucer, was a cave, and on top of the cave was a huge building.. Andrew saw this and was surprised.

Andrew: Hey... that's... that's Victory Road...

Magikarp: And that building on top of Victory Road is the Pokemon League HQ...

Elder: That's correct..

Butterfree: Why would he want to take Victory Road and Pokemon League HQ hostage and make them his turf...?

Elder: Well... because he's evil.

Andrew: In that case, we should get going..

Andrew jumped into the Magic Ship, and was surprised by the driving steer...

Andrew: Hey.. this steer looks just like an N64 game controller..

Elder: That's correct Ash..

Andrew: Guys.. let me drive this thing... I've played many N64 games... this includes Paper Mario.

Pikachu: Were there other games you played..

Andrew: Well.. I played Pokemon Stadium.. and Pokemon Stadium 2, and of course, I played Super Smash Bros.

Squirtle: Alright... you can drive.

Andrew: Right.. just don't tell me to 'do a barrel roll'. That drives me nuts..

The allies nodded yes.

Andrew: Well... we're off...

Elder: Goodluck Ash... if you need us, you can summon us at any time... other than that... give that Master of Doom a good old beating..

Andrew: Will do.. Let's go guys.

Allies: YEAH!

With that, the allies jumped into the ship as Andrew then started the ship as it then lifted up in the air and went up through the opening of the sanctuary, and then they took off into the sky.. heading to the Master of Doom's turf.. Professor Oak saw them taking off and called out a ship of his own. It was just a U.F.O.

Oak: Time for me to shine!

With that, Oak then took off and headed in the same direction Andrew and pals were heading..

Meanwhile, our heroes were soaring through the sky...

Andrew: This is it.. Master of Doom.. you're going down..

With that, the Magic Ship headed straight for the Master of Doom's turf.. as the heroes got ready for their final adventure...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! NEXT TIME WE'LL START CHAPTER 8, THE FINAL CHAPTER, WHERE WE REALLY START PUMPING UP THE ACTION AS THE HEROES GET THROUGH VICTORY ROAD TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE HQ, AND TO BEAT THE MASTER OF DOOM. AND DR. V SEEMS PRETTY DETERMINED THIS TIME TO KILL ANDREW... HOW WILL THIS CHAPTER TURN OUT... ? WAIT FOR NEXT TIME READERS TO FIND OUT...**


	50. Through Victory Road

Behold readers... this is the start to the final Chapter to this story... We shall witness many types of epicness, in the form of fighting, restoring, and many other heroic elements. Let's start the last chapter to the story now...

* * *

**V**

* * *

Team Villain were flying in the Halbred, when they saw something flying past them...

Meowth: Did you guys just see that...?

King Parasect: I think that was Ash and his friends..

It was in fact, Andrew and his pals as they were making their way to the Master of Doom's Turf... which is actually Victory Road and Pokemon League HQ on top of a giant saucer...

Red Wartortle: They are heading for the Master of Doom's turf in the sky...

Dr. V: Well then... you know what that means... LET'S FOLLOW THEM!

King Dedede: Right away, Dr. V...

The Halbred then went in pursuit for Andrew and his friends, as they made their way to Victory Road...

**H**

Meanwhile, our heroes had made it to the Master of Doom's turf, as they all got off the Magic Ship.

Andrew: Well... here we are...

Pikachu: This place is huge...

Squirtle: I always wanted to visit Victory Road...

Voltorb: Well this Victory Road is not the place you wanted to visit originally... it's under the Master of Doom...

Pidgeotto: She's right... We ought to rough things up for him..

Gastly: Yeah... I'm ready to do this.

Magnemite: YEAH! Let's go!

Magikarp: I'm ready to teach him a lesson...

Butterfree: I'm prepared to free all of my people and the entire world..

Andrew: Yeah! Let's go guys. This is it. We're almost done. Let's go!

Allies: YEAH!

The nine heroes got out of the hanger for saucer vehicles as they just came out of the giant saucer... When they got out, they noticed that the entrance to Victory Road... was locked...

Andrew: Strange... this entrance wasn't locked before...

Pikachu: Well, let's go find the key then...

The heroes went to search for a key... After beating up two brainwashed Nidoran, they retrieved the key... They went back to the entrance and then unlocked the door... The heroes opened the door and made their way through. In the meantime, we see that Professor Oak had just arrived in his U.F.O on top of the giant saucer. He had caught a glimpse of the heroes entering Victory Road..

Oak: Hmm.. They'll be strolling through Victory Road... hmm... I better follow them and make sure that they really are victorious...

With that, Oak then follows quitely through the entrance to Victory Road... to follow Andrew and his pals..

* * *

With our heroes, they had just saw the freakiest thing ever, it was a stone-headed door with a persons head on the front that was... well, stone headed...

Andrew: Wow. Get a load of that thing...

Pikachu: That door wasn't here before, right...?

Andrew: Agree.

Stone-headed Door: Gwahahahahahahahahahahaha... I am a guard door in Victory Road... you must be Ash, right?

Andrew: Uh-huh.

Stone-headed Door: Great.. now if you must know.. I'm not gonna let you pass, and instead.. I'm gonna reveal a trapdoor on the spot your standing on... get ready...

Andrew: Okay..

The heroes approached the door..

Stone-headed Door: Alright... get ready for this!

Suddenly, a trapdoor appeared...

...in the spot that the heroes were standing a second ago..

Stone-headed Door: Huh? What the... why didn't you fall through...?

Andrew: Because... you said that your gonna reveal a trapdoor underneath the spot that I was standing on, and so to take advantage of that, I just simply moved off of the spot that I was just standing on to prevent myself from falling...

Stone-headed Door: Grrr... of all the dirty... Curse you Ash and your mere and cunning intelligence... I won't forget about this..

Andrew: Right.. let's move guys..

The heroes nodded as they followed... Pikachu decided it was time to inform Andrew about something... He approached Andrew...

Pikachu: Hey Ash... I need to tell you something... I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time...

Andrew: Uh... sure... what's up?

Pikachu: Well you see.. in the beginning of our adventure, Abra told me to "Beware of a female Voltorb, which will cause nothing but grief to Andrew later on"...

Andrew: Sure... well... who is this female Voltorb?

Pikachu: Ash.. don't you get it... The female Voltorb that's been traveling with us is the one Abra told me about...

Andrew was shocked at what Pikachu just said. Andrew didn't believe that Voltorb, his third partner could be a threat to them.. She has helped alot during their adventure... he had to disagree..

Andrew: No... I don't think that's right... Voltorb wouldn't be a threat.. she has helped us alot during our journey... I don't believe it... She can't be a threat...

Pikachu: I'm just telling you what Abra told me...

Andrew: Right... well... I don't see any proof whatsoever...

Pikachu couldn't deny Andrew, but he couldn't just lie to him about what was told..

Pikachu: Whatever... I warn you, just be on your toes..

Andrew: Alright... let's go.. the others are way ahead of us.

Pikachu: Right...

They both then went to catch up to the others...

* * *

**V**

Meanwhile, Team Villain had just arrived at the turf of the Master of Doom...

Tutandrowzee: Well... we're here..

James: Yup.. this is Victory Road alright..

Meowth: You ready to go Dr. V...

Dr. V wasn't listening to him... He was surrounded by a darkish aura and he had an angry look on his face..

Jessie: Uh... what's wrong with Dr. V?...

King Dedede: Perhaps he's power hungry...

General Jigglypuff: Or he's really determined to killing Ash once and for all...

Nottahaunter: Doesn't matter.. Let's go and take back what he stole from me...

Vileplume: Yeah... let's go..

Team Villain got out of the vehicle hanger within the giant saucer and got to the entrance to Victory Road...

Dr. V: _Just you wait Poke Hero... This time, you're gonna be history.._

With that, Dr. V then dashed ahead of the others, with a darkish stream leading behind him..

Meowth: Wow... he's really determined...

King Parasect: Let's catch up...

Team Villain then went to catch up to Dr. V. After passing several prisoners, which were Pokemon held captive by the Master of Doom, the team then came to a stop, when they saw Professor Oak wearing an armored suit and holding a club with spikes on the sphere in front of the door..

Red Wartortle: Him again? Just what is it this time...?

They approached the door when Oak acted first..

Oak: Ah, ah, ah... You pay me scarubs to pass...

King Parasect: Uh... what are scarubs..

Oak: I have no freaking idea...

King Dedede: Hey... how about I give you this Pinser..

King Dedede was holding a Pinser and put the Pokemon down, in which the Pinser interested Oak...

Oak: You pass... but don't tell boss..

Tutandrowzee: Who is your boss anyway..?

Oak: Don't know, don't care... now away with you all..

Oak then steps away from the door as they pass on through. After getting the Pinser into a Poke Ball, Oak then decides to follow...

* * *

**H**

Back with our heroes.. they had gotten through alot of puzzles, using Strength, beating brainwashed Pokemon such as a couple of Cubones, hypnotized Hypnos, and a Marowak. They were now at the location of a second Stone-Headed Door, where they were having a quiz... Andrew was participating in the quiz..

Andrew: ..and that, my friend, is the answer to your question.

2nd Stone-headed Door: I don't believe it! YOU ACTUALLY COMPLETED MY BRAIN BUSTING QUIZ GAME!?

Andrew: That's right...

2nd Stone-headed Door: AUUGGGGHHHHHH... WELL... You guys may pass on through... but you fools won't make it much more farther when you see what's in store for you..

Andrew: Whatever... Let's go guys..

Allies: YEAH!

The heroes then passed through the second door as they continued their way through Victory Road... We shall continue on next time..

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW... NEX T TIME, THE HEROES CONTINUE THROUGH VICTORY ROAD, TEAM VILLAIN FOLLOW TO DESTROY ANDREW, AND SOME ULTIMATE FIGHT BETWEEN ANDREW AND DR. V WILL BE IN COMMENCE... TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE CRAZY ACTION.. STICK AROUND.**


	51. Andrew vs Dr V

Here we go readers... this is part 2 to Chapter 8 of this story. In this part, Dr. V and Andrew have their final fight against each other. How will it go? Read it and find out now.

* * *

**V**

Dr. V was on the outer part of Victory Road. He was checking his surroundings...

Dr. V: _Now that Poke Hero has got to be here somewhere... _

Dr. V then saw in the distance, Andrew and his pals... Dr. V then looked determined...

Dr. V: _There you are... prepare yourself hero... your gonna be dead._

With that, Dr. V then dashed off. The allies of Team Villain saw him dash off.

Meowth: Woah. Did you see that?

King Parasect: He totally dashed off.

Red Wartortle: He must have found Ash..

James: Probably.

Tutandrowzee: We better follow him..

Nottahaunter: Right... Lady Gastly... here I come...

General Jigglypuff: Let's go.

Jessie: I suppose we should.

Vileplume: Let's get going..

King Dedede: Come on team, we have a job to do.

With that, the allies went to follow Dr. V... Oak then saw them running off..

Oak: Hmm... this is gonna get pretty interesting..

With that... Professor Oak then went to follow the others..

* * *

**H**

Meanwhile, the heroes have gone through one room through another. After going through an area that seemed like they kept going through forever and ever and ever, our heroes made it to a stable bridge...

Andrew: Whew... that one room was driving me nuts. Well guys... we better keep moving... let's go..

Pikachu: Okay!

Squirtle: Let's do this.

Voltorb: I'm ready Ash.

Pidgeotto: Let's go and see what's in store for us now..

Gastly: Let's get this done.

Magnemite: YEAH! Let's go.

Magikarp: We shall get moving dearie.

Butterfree: Let's get through the rest of Victory Road..

Andrew: YEAH! LET'S ROCK!

Allies: YEAH!

The nine heroes then went through a couple more rooms in Victory Road...

* * *

**A HERO/VILLAIN INTERSECTION**

Our nine heroes then came face-to-face with... another Stone-headed door... this was the third one...

Andrew: Oh no... not another door..

Third Stone-headed Door: Yes, that's right Ash... I'm the last guard door in this place... you aren't going any farther... and I have a exterminator that'll take you out...

Andrew: Oh great... just who could it be...?

Third Stone-headed Door: You won't believe who it is. It's...

Before he finished his sentence, a figure came crashing through the wall.. The figure, was none other, than Dr. V...

Third Stone-headed Door: Wait a second... that's not the exterminator I hired..

Andrew: Oh great... not Dr. V..

Dr. V: _**Enough of this foolishness... you have been such a pain and hassel for too long, Poke Hero... This time, your going down, and we will fight to the finish. I'm done playing games with these fools... you are dead hero..**_

Andrew: BRING IT ON! (Takes out hammer) Guys.. stand to the side... I've got this one..

Pikachu: Okay... be careful though Ash..

Voltorb: No.. Ash... please..

Andrew: Sorry Voltorb... but I have to do this..

Voltorb was worried as she and the others stood to the side as the ultimate battle between Andrew and Dr. V then started..

Andrew: LET'S ROCK!

Andrew started the battle by charging towards him with his hammer, but Dr. V nearly dodged it. Dr. V then intersected with a sword launch attack with his hand, as Andrew dodged that attack as well... The allies of Team Vilain arrived as they saw Andrew and Dr. V fighting..

Meowth: Wow... look at that..

King Parasect: I never thought that Dr. V would fight so dirty...

Red Wartortle: Me either...

They decided to watch the battle for themselves... Andrew and Dr. V were fighting so hard, they ended up in another part of Victory Road... Parts of the place had crumbled and the sky was shown through the place...

Dr. V: _**Give it up Poke Hero... You can't win this one! I am not gonna let you win.**_

Andrew: Think again Dr. V...

Andrew's hammer and Dr. V's swordlike hand hit one another... Dr. V decided to end this and grabbed Andrew by the throat and started choking him...

Dr. V: _**Are you ready to give up yet... hero...? Your no match for me...**_

Andrew: No... I will... never give up...

Dr. V: _**This is incredibly pointless.. Back when I first met you, it was pointless.. Your not a tough opponent to beat... The only reason I didn't kill you the first time was because of that crazy old professor.. Do you see him anymore...? I certainly don't. So now your history hero...**_

Andrew: That's not gonna happen... because... because in all stories, movies, and TV shows... the good guy always wins...

Dr. V had just about enough of Andrew's words, and started strangling him to death. He was about to stab him with his left hand which had turned into a sword...

Dr. V: _**Now... say your prayers, Poke Hero...**_

Dr. V was about to finish him when suddenly...

Voice: **STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

From somewhere above, Voltorb landed and exploded right on top of Dr. V, causing him to be sent backwards as Andrew broke free from his grip...

Andrew: Voltorb... you saved me..

Voltorb: I couldn't let him kill you... Are you okay Ash?

Andrew: I'm... I'm fine...

Andrew got back up as Dr. V then got up and looked really angry now..

Dr. V: _**GRRRRRRRR... You stupid Voltorb... how dare you interfere... No matter... I shall destroy the both of you..**_

Andrew: You better think again Dr. V.. It's two against one..

Andrew had his hammer gripped while Voltorb was cackling with electricity all around her...

Dr. V: _**I don't need allies to assist me in battle. I have strategies... your both going down...**_

Andrew: Let's rock!

Voltorb: Yeah!

They both then fought against Dr. V. After a few minutes of fighting, Andrew and Voltorb were getting worn out, but Dr. V was worn out as well...

Dr. V: _**Grrrr... I'm gonna end this once and for all...**_

Andrew: Not if I can help it...

Andrew then started spinning in circles while gripping on the hammer. When he felt the right moment was here, then then let loose the hammer which then hit Dr. V and sent him flying off from the Victory Road, through the sky...

Andrew: Whew... we did it...

Voltorb: Glad I could help Ash..

Andrew then sensed something coming...

Andrew: VOLTORB! LOOK OUT!

Andrew managed to get Voltorb out of the way as a black dark shock wave almost hit them...

Dr. V: _**You thought you could get rid of me that easily... Poke Hero...? Well think again...**_

Dr. V then launched a dark shock wave at Voltorb, causing her to be sent backwards...

Andrew: VOLTORB!

Voltorb was then unable to move...

Dr. V: _**GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now watch, Poke Hero... as I kill off your Voltorb friend first..**_

Andrew: YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!

Andrew went charging towards Dr. V, but Dr. V launched a dark shock wave at Andrew, causing him to be sent backwards as well, right next to Voltorb...

Andrew: Ooooo... that hurt...

Dr. V: _**Alright... Poke Hero.. if that's how your gonna play... then I shall kill the both of you right here, right now... say your prayers, hero...**_

Dr. V was about to finish them with one last powerful attack when suddenly...

Voice: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Suddenly, a powerful Thunderbolt hit Dr. V directly, causing him to fall down. It was revealed that Pikachu attack Dr. V...

Andrew: Oh... Pikachu.. you... you saved us...

Pikachu: Sure did Ash... is Voltorb alright...?

Andrew: I think so... but... why do you care about Voltorb now...?

Pikachu: I've been thinking about it... and well.. I've decided to respect the fact that she's close to you... You my close friend, and I'll respect anything about you..

Andrew: Tha-thank you... Pikachu..

Voltorb: OoOOOoo... What was that about...

Andrew: Voltorb! Are you gonna be okay?

Voltorb: Yeah... I'll be okay..

Suddenly, Dr. V then got back up and was beyond angry...

Dr. V: _**GRRRRRRRR... THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! ALL OF YOU ARE GONNA DIE!**_

Andrew: I'M GONNA END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! Pikachu... Voltorb... both of you, USE THUNDER!

Pikachu and Voltorb: Let's do it!

Suddenly, Pikachu and Voltorb then charged up so much electricity, that once they were charging, they launched a powerful Thunder attack on top of Dr. V, causing so much damage that he couldn't fight no more... He was then sent flying... he was defeated...

Pikachu and Voltorb: YEAH! WE DID IT!

Andrew: Good job you guys..

Pikachu and Voltorb then went and hugged Andrew..

Andrew: Awwee.. it was nothing... come on, the others are waiting..

Pikachu and Voltorb: Right..

They went back to the allies who were happy that they won.. The door was just stunned...

Third Stone-headed Door: That... was... AWESOME! THAT FIGHT WAS SO AWESOME! THAT FIGHT HAD TO BE THE BEST FIGHT I'VE WATCH IN AN ENTIRE MILLENIUM! YOU HEROES PROVED YOURSELVES! GO RIGHT ON THROUGH!

Andrew: Wow... looks like someone got some enjoyment out of all this... come on, let's go..

Allies: Right...

The heroes went through, as the allies of Team Villains were surprised..

Tutandrowzee: Wow. That was an awesome fight..

Jessie: Yeah but... my Dr. V is dead..

James: No he's not...

Jessie: What do you mean?

James: He's not completely dead... only his body is dead... his soul is still alive...

Jessie: Do you think he'd be reincarnated..

James: Who knows...

General Jigglypuff: In any case.. we better follow Ash and his pals...

Vileplume: Yeah... maybe we'll get to watch more epic fights too while we're at it..

King Dedede: Yup.. It'll be a dinner and a show... with my one dozen bag of potato chips, it'll be awesome... Let's go!

Team Villain Allies: Right.

They then followed Andrew and pals.. Professor Oak had also witness the fight between Andrew and Dr. V...

Oak: Man.. that fight between those two was awesome... I better go and see what other epic battles will be in store for them..

Oak then decided to follow the others...

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Dr. V was still floated out through the sky somehow, admitting defeat...

Dr. V: Oooo... I've been... defeated... Lord of Darkness... I... have failed you...

Dr. V's soul then left his original body as it then departed... The body of Dr. V's is now dead... But we shall continue on next time..

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END FOR DR. V. WELL, FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY... IT IS. BUT HE'LL RETURN IN THE SEQUEL... JUST IN A DIFFERENT BODY. ANYWAY, OUR HEROES WILL BE HAVING ANOTHER EPIC BATTLE, AGAINST THE MASTER OF DOOM HIMSELF. HOW WILL THE EXCITEMENT AND ACTION TURN OUT... TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS TO FIND OUT...**


	52. The Final Fight: Part 1

Here we go Readers... this is the next part to Chapter 8 to this story. This is part 1 to the final battle, and yes, there are 2 parts to the final battle, due to time constraints... So let's start the 1st part to the final battle...

Note: From here on, I won't be doing the 'H' and 'V' split segment no longer, as we will be mainly focused on this final battle, so just go with it...

Our heroes have finally made it to the Pokemon League HQ...

Andrew: Whew... we finally made it... here we are...

Pikachu: Let's not waste time Ash... let's find that Master of Doom and take him out..

Andrew: Right... let's go for it.

The allies nodded in agreement as they entered the Pokemon League HQ. Professor Oak had appeared shortly after..

Oak: Okay... so the final battle will be taking place.. This I gotta see...

Professor Oak then enters the building too... The allies of Team Villain had made it to the entrance afterwards..

Meowth: Well... here we are... the Pokemon League HQ...

King Parasect: Let's go and see another epic battle that'll be taking place..

King Dedede: All while having a dozen bag of potato chips...

Team Villain Allies: YEAH!

They then entered the building as well...

* * *

After the heroes had went through a couple of rooms or so, passing room after room, our heroes had made it into the second farthest room in the building, which is where the champion would have been staying, if... it wasn't being taken over...

Andrew: Look at this place... it's huge...

Pikachu: Yeah.. The Master of Doom could be anywhere...

Andrew: Hmm...

Suddenly, they heard an evil laughter out of nowhere...

Voice: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA...

Andrew: What... was that?

Voice: You finally made it... Ash... I've been waiting for you...

Andrew: Who are you...? REVEAL YOURSELF!

Voice: Allow me to do the honor!

The voice was then reveal to be from a figure. The figure revealed himself, and was revealed to be... the Master of Doom. He was depicted as some white skin man... with brownish hair, wore an evil looking cape, had red and black clothings underneath the cape, had pointy teeth, and had this curly mustache as well...

Andrew: So... we finally meet... Master of Doom...

Master of Doom: Indeed. I am the Master of Doom, responsible for the damage that's been done throughout this entire world and also the real world.. I've brainwashed Pokemon, made them my servants, captured the Spiritual Cards, stole the stuff that is precious to them, and I did lots more evil stuff..

Andrew: Yes... and your gonna pay for that...

Master of Doom: I must admit. I always wanted to take you down by force, and I shall have the privelage to sending you to oblivion.

Andrew: Bring it on..

Suddenly, the doors bursted open... they were revealed to be... Professor Oak... and the allies to Team Villain!

Andrew: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?

Oak: We came to watch the epic match...

Meowth: Because really, we could use some excitement.

King Parasect: And the last epic match you had was... well epic.

Red Wartortle: So we're gonna cut the evil acts and support your epic battle.

James: Yeah... I had nothing to do with it anyway..

Tutandrowzee: I am also gonna be turning over a new leave too...

Nottahaunter: I'm here to cheer on Lady Gastly. GO LADY GASTLY!

General Jigglypuff: As the leading general of Jigglypuffs, I also support your fight.

Jessie: Eh... might as well show some support as well.

Vileplume: I like watching epic battles too...

King Dedede: And I wanna watch some excitement... over a whole dozen bag of potato chips!

Andrew: Okay... so we have an audience now...

Master of Doom: I don't need an audience to help me defeat you.. I have the Magic Maker that'll help me defeat you...

Andrew: Doesn't matter! Let's go!

Pikachu: Time for you to get a shocking!

Squirtle: I'm ready to spin the shell back to back with this creep..

Voltorb: What he needs is some explosive personality.

Pidgeotto: I'm ready to take it to the sky with this fight..

Gastly: Ready for a spooking! LET'S DO IT!

Magnemite: LET'S FIGHT! LET'S FIGHT! LET'S FIGHT!

Magikarp: You're gonna be in for a splashing of a lifetime.

Butterfree: It's time for me to set my people free from your wrath, Master of Doom..

Master of Doom: Very well then... let's start...

Heroes: YEAH!

Oak and Team Villain Allies: LET'S START THE BATTLE!

And so the fight started... Andrew had started with a hammer smack attack, which was followed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.. A few minutes later, after attacks from Voltorb and Squirtle were made along with Andrew's, the Master of Doom then decided to change gears...

Master of Doom: Alright.. enough of this.. I'm ready to use the power of the Magic Maker...

He then uses the Magic Maker to become completely invincible.

Andrew: You know what this means... Spiritual Beings; ACTIVATE!

Andrew then summons the Spiritual Being to him, as they then all floated over the Master of Doom and performed the Magic Beam, which disabled his invincibility..

Master of Doom: What the... What the heck just happen... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE POWER OF THE MAGIC MAKER!

Andrew: I disabled it dude...

Pidgeotto then gave him a powerful Wing Attack..

Master of Doom: Grrrr.. you cheap cowards... this fights' just starting...

The heroes then continued the fight with the Master of Doom. After spending a few more minutes fighting, to the point where the Master of Doom decided to become invincible with the Magic Maker and then was disabled by the Spiritual Being once again, the fight was over... and the heroes had beaten the Master of Doom...

Andrew: We did it!

Pikachu: Way to go Ash!

Meowth: That was an epic battle.

Oak: Tell me about it...

The Master of Doom then got back up and dusted himself off..

Master of Doom: Gosh.. you guys are tougher than you look. How is that possible.

Andrew: We're just tough people.

Master of Doom: Well still... you still pratically look like a nusciense Ash. That was basically just a warm-up for me... I'll see you at the top of this place... if you can make it...

Andrew: Huh?

Master of Doom: COME HERE AT ONCE, MY SERVANTS!

Without warning, three figures flew in through the window. The figure were revealed to be... the Legendary BIRD POKEMON; ARTICUNO, ZAPDOS, AND MOLTRES!

Andrew: OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S THE LEGENDARY BIRD POKEMON!

Pikachu: How did the Master of Doom get possession of those Legendary Pokemon.

Andrew: He must have brainwashed them with the Magic Maker...

Pikachu: Right.

Master of Doom: Now.. to make a getaway to the top.. Articuno... take me up to the top of this place...

Articuno then nodded as it then let the Master of Doom onto it's back and then took flight to the top of the building..

Master of Doom: Zapdos, Moltres, Stop those heroes from reaching the top!

Andrew and his allies headed to a flock of stairs when Zapdos and Moltres destroyed them with a Thunder/Fire Blast combination attack.

Master of Doom: GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE YOU AT THE TOP IF YOU CAN MAKE IT... ASH!

He continued laughing as Articuno flew him upward with Zapdos and Moltres following close behind them... Andrew was puzzled..

Andrew: Now how do we reach him..

Pikachu: Hey... there's an elevator over there... it leads straight to the Master of Doom.

Pikachu then points to the elevator he spoted.

Andrew: Great one... let's go...

They headed for the elevator..

Meowth: We're going up too.

King Parasect: We're gonna watch the final battle take action.

Andrew: Okay..

The heroes along with the allies of Team Villain went into the elevator as it went up.. Professor Oak then thought of an idea.

Oak: I know what to do.. I have an idea.

With this idea in mind, Oak then went the opposite direction to the final fight to plan something special...

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes along with the allies of Team Villain made it to the top... They got out of the elevator..

Andrew: Now where could the Master of Doom have disappeared to...?

Squirtle: Perhaps that floating platform there looks suspicious...

Squirtle then points to a giant floating platform that he saw...

Andrew: I say we investigate it..

Others: Yeah.

They all then crossed the bridge leading to the giant platform... When they made it across they were on the platform..

Andrew: I've got a funny feeling about this guys..

Voltorb: Me too...

Voice: Gwahahahahahaha... welcome to your worse nightmare Ash...

The Master of Doom was standing on a green switch in the center as behind him were the Legendary Birds, the Magic Maker (of course), the Teleporter, and something else too...

Master of Doom: Since you fools fell for my trap, it's time to activate it..

He then pressed the green switch, causing the bridge to crumble as they were all trapped on the platform...

Master of Doom: How does this feel? You're completely trapped!

Dark Magnemite: Gweehehehehehehe... you foolish heroes..

Pikachu quickly recognized the Dark Magnemite..

Pikachu: Hey.. that's the dark Magnemite from the beginning of the story... the one who dropped the building block...

Andrew: Oh yeah...

Master of Doom: Okay... for this fight, I've got a special someone that'll fight you foolish heroes and take you all down...

Meowth: We all better get seated.

The Team Villain allies sat down to the side, to where King Dedede started eating another bag of Potato Chips..

Master of Doom: The person that I have here to exterminate you all, is the strongest creature of all time.. He's the toughest Pokemon in the entire world, and it's was created specifically for battling opponents... I brought this Pokemon to my control using the Magic Maker... you ready for this... Then let's go.. DO IT DARK MAGNEMITE!

Dark Magnemite: YOU GOT IT SIR! COME ON OUT YOU LEGENDARY POKEMON!

The Dark Magnemite got out a Master Ball which he gave to the Master of Doom... He then tossed the Master Ball to summon the Pokemon from within the Master Ball... Coming out from the Master Ball, after that cool red light was done shining, was the strongest Pokemon in the Pokemon world, the figure was none other than... MEWTWO!

Andrew: OH MY GOODNESS! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS SERIOUS! YOUR HAVING MEWTWO DEFEAT US!

Master of Doom: That's right Ash... Mewtwo the strongest Pokemon I could find. I caught this dude with my Master Ball and now he's under my control.. being a Psychic type, this Pokemon's got some powerful Psychic attacks. Now, to stop babbling, Mewtwo, go and destroy those pests!

Mewtwo: With pleasure, my lord..

Andrew: What... he's your lord...

Mewtwo: Course he is.. Now watch this..

Suddenly, Mewtwo held the heroes up in midair with a Psychic attack.. making them unable to move...

Andrew: Oh god... he's using a Psychic attack..

Pikachu: We could be done for Ash..

Mewtwo was about to finish them quickly for good, when suddenly...

Voice: MEW!

Everyone: Huh?

Coming to the scene was figure, in that signature pink bubble that belongs to the figure.. the figure was reveal to be... MEW!

Andrew: HEY! IT'S MEW!

Pikachu: Why isn't it speaking the human language like the rest of us..

Squirtle: I think it's because Mew has the personality and behavior of a little child. Despite this, Mew can use Psychic attacks just like Mewtwo...

Andrew: Your correct...

Mewtwo freed the heroes from it's Psychic attack and approached Mew...

Mewtwo: Grrrrr... if it isn't Mew, the person I was created from... we shall have an epic fight now...

Mew: Mew!

Mew nodded it's head in agreement... Without another warning... Mew surrounded itself with a pink sphere while Mewtwo surrounded itself with a blue sphere...

Mewtwo: Let's take this fight to the skies now, shall we...?

Mew: Mew!

They both headed off to the sky as began an epic battle of their own... The Master of Doom was pretty upset...

Master of Doom: Well... so much for that plan.. It's a good thing I had a plan B to beat you fools...

Andrew: And what would that be...?

Dark Magnemite: I'm just gonna use a power up booster to make the Master of Doom bigger and more powerful so he can crush you all with his bare hands... Ready for it Master, then POWER UP!

The Dark Magnemite then powered up the machine as it started activating. A moment later, the Master of Doom then grew 3 times bigger than before... he was impressed..

Master of Doom: AW YEAH! NOW WE'RE TALKING! Now, Time to take out and squash some tiny little Pokemon Trainer..

The Master of Doom then stomped heavily towards Andrew and pals..

Master of Doom: Hey you... Ash... it's not gonna be like before, you pokemon training loser! So prepare to be beaten!

Andrew: BRING IT!

The final fight started... It seemed easy at first, with some successful Hammer attacks, Thunderbolts, Water Guns, Explosions and even Wing Attacks did some damage to the Master of Doom. But a minute later, he already had the plan up his sleeve...

Master of Doom: GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to use the power of the good ol' Magic Maker..

The Master of Doom then used the Magic Maker to become invincible like before...

Andrew: Alright... here we go...

Andrew summons the Spiritual Beings to disable the Magic Makers' invincibility power... But it soon turned out... IT DIDN'T WORK! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Andrew: WHAT THE...?

Allies: OH NO!

Master of Doom: GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... THAT'S RIGHT FOOLS... THAT WEAK ATTACK DOESN'T AFFECT ME ANYMORE! NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA BE HISTORY!

Andrew then gulped...

Andrew: Uh... guys... what do we do now...? We could be done for...

The allies nodded as the audience looked concerned, talking to one another, worried about what'll happen now...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**THAT'S RIGHT, THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER... NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THE MASTER OF DOOM LOOKS LIKE... NEXT TIME IT'LL BE PART TWO TO THE FINAL FIGHT. WHAT WILL HAPPEN THEN? WILL THE MASTER OF DOOM DESTROY ANDREW AND PALS? WILL ANDREW HAVE SOME HOPE? WILL A MIRACLE HAPPEN THAT'LL JUST SAVE ANDREW AND PALS? WILL THEY WIN THE FINAL FIGHT? AND WHAT ABOUT THE FIGHT BETWEEN MEW AND MEWTWO? ALL THESE QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME READERS! SO STICK AROUND AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT...**


	53. The Final Fight: Part 2

Alright... here's part 2 to the final battle to this wonderful story... Let's hope that Andrew and his pals can beat the Master of Doom, take back that Magic Maker and the Teleporter he stole, give them back to the Spiritual Beings, and save both the Pokemon World, and the real World. Let's begin the exciting finale...

The heroes were struggling with their battle, while to the side, the Dark Magnemite was watching the fight..

Dark Magnemite: Gweehehehehehehehehehehehe... That's right... You foolish heroes are done for... Mwahahahahaha...

Voice: Not if I can help it.

Dark Magnemite: Huh?

Suddenly, teleporting right in front of the Dark Magnemite... was Abra...

Dark Magnemite: Oh god... not you again...

Abra: That's right... and I brought my two pals with me..

Suddenly, Kadabra and Alakazam teleport next to Abra as well...

Dark Magnemite: Crap...

Kadabra: That's it, you magnetic punk... I've got a spoon, and I'm still not afraid to use it.

Alakazam: As for me, I've got two spoons, and I'm not afraid to use them either...

Abra: Let's do this..

Kadabra and Alakazam: Yeah!

The three Psychic Pokemon fought against the Dark Magnemite. It only took three minutes to beat the Dark Magnemite... as during Generation I, the Psychic type literally had no match... The three Psychic Pokemon faced the heroes..

Alakazam: I suggest we grant our Psychic powers to the Spiritual Beings to give them more power to use a stronger version of Magic Beam...

Abra: Correct. Ready for this guys...

Kadabra: Ready when you are..

Abra: Let's go.

With that, the three Psychic Pokemon then gave all their Psychic Powers and started transferring them to the Spiritual Beings... Back with the heroes, the Master of Doom...

Master of Doom: Hahahahaha... what's wrong hero? Feeling a bit under the weather? You ought to work out more...

With a distraction, a Psybeam hit the Master of Doom as he was confused to wondering where that came from... He then looked around as the Spiritual Beings appeared.. at least Elder did...

Elder: I... can't believe it... this power... we're being given... it's amazing...

The other Spiritual Beings appeared as Abra, Kadabra and Alakazam appeared before them.

Abra: Spiritual Beings, us Psychic Pokemon are willing to give you our Psychic Powers to increase the strength of the Magic Beam.

Elder: Abra..? Kadabra... and Alakazam... I can't believe it... they are giving us more power to become stronger... Perhaps now we can be a match for the Master of Doom's Magic Maker... Now Ash... don't give up... we Spiritual Being are gonna possess you with a new ability... Check this out.

The Spiritual Beings then bestowed another power to Andrew and pals...

Abra: Hey Ash..

Andrew: What's up Abra...?

Abra: The Magic Beam has now been upgraded... It's now called Psychic Beam.. You can now use the Psychic Beam...

Andrew: Psychic Beam huh?... I like it...

Pikachu: Wait... shouldn't it be called Psybeam for short...?

Andrew: Doesn't matter... it's awesome...

The Master of Doom then faced our heroes...

Master of Doom: Huh? What the hecks going on..? We have a fight to finish!

The heroes: WITH PLEASURE!

The fight then resumed..

Master of Doom: Why are you guys still standing... you should be passing out by now..

Andrew: Well... watch this...

Andrew then activated the newly powerful Psychic Beam on the Master of Doom as the invincibility power from the Magic Maker was disabled this time...

Master of Doom: WHU-WUH-WHAT!? You gotta be kidding me... the Magic Maker's power is gone...?

Andrew: That's right... now this'll be a fair fight...

Master of Doom: Grrr... I should have expected this from you... Poke Hero... and I thought teleporting you to this world would've kept you from saving both this world and the real world... but you actually have been successful... but I will still win this..

Andrew: What the... heck are you talking about...?

Master of Doom: I had one of my associates teleport you to this world, because you are told in the legends to be the Poke Hero... you get that... Andrew?

Andrew was surprised that he knew his name... the allies were wondering on how he called him Andrew...

Pikachu: Uh... Ash... you're really named Andrew...? What's going on here...?

Andrew: I'll explain it in a while... right now, we have a fight to finish...

Squirtle: He's right... let's do it..

Master of Doom: Too bad... you won't win this... your not the ultimate Pokemon trainer in the entire universe...

Andrew: Well just see about that dude... I'm gonna have 6 of the greatest and strongest Pokemon battle you... and none of them are legendaries either...

Master of Doom: Who are they...?

Andrew: Allow me to explain...

As the Champion theme from Gold, Silver and Crystal started playing in the background, Andrew called upon 6 of the greatest pokemon in the Kanto Region... and here are the following that all appeared in this story...

First was Pikachu, the partner of Andrew's that's been with him for this entire story...

Next was Lapras, the Pokemon that brought Andrew and pals to Cinnabar Island and back to Fushcia City.

Then it was Snorlax, a Pokemon that appeared in the Jigglypuff's HQ, and was also used as a gag to keep Dr. V from leaving without his partners.

Another one was Venusaur, the Pokemon that is the leader and head of the Mysterious Garden.

The next one was Charizard, the Pokemon that Andrew helped in the volcano, who also helped him in the Mysterious Garden, as well as in the Icy Palace in the fight against the Snow King.

The last one was Blastoise, the head of the Cinnabar Island, helped our heroes get to the volcano, and gave Andrew the Ultra Gem.

These 6 Pokemon all went around Andrew, with Pikachu on his shoulders, and the other 5 were all behind him...

Master of Doom: Oh crap..

Meowth: Hey, why is the Champion theme from Generation II playing in the background...?

King Parasect: And why does Andrew have a Lapras with him and not an Espeon...?

Red Wartortle: I think it's because Espeon didn't exist during Generation I, but Lapras did, so that's that...

Tutandrowzee: But his team is now identical to PKMN Trainer Red's team in HeartGold and SoulSilver...

General Jigglypuff: Hey... who gave you permission to break the fourth wall..?

Tutandrowzee: Well it's a fact...

General Jigglypuff: Well if you say so...

Andrew: That's right... now I'm the ultimate pkmn trainer... know me in this form as Red... cause Ash is NOT Red, get that...

Pikachu: Got it..

Voltorb: Why is Ash a different person from Red...?

Pidgeotto: Well... let's face it... Red is the ultimate Pokemon Trainer.. Ash is... well... he's not the greatest whatsoever...

Gastly: Not to mention, he's a pretty mediocre type of trainer...

Magnemite: Mediocre..

Magikarp: Well I say this dude Andrew is the ultimate trainer...

Butterfree: Yeah... you can do it Andrew, or should I say... RED!

Andrew: Let's do it.. Go get him guys...

Pikachu: I'll shock them up.

Lapras: Time to freeze you to bits.

Snorlax: SNORLAX... TIME FOR A SQUASHING!

Blastoise: I'll blast you away with these water cannons..

Venusaur: Time to unleash a powerful Solarbeam...

Charizard: Time to beat feet and heat things up for this creep...

The six Pokemon then made things rough for the Master of Doom.. A few minutes later, after a beating from the six powerful Pokemon, the Master of Doom was almost out..

Master of Doom: I... I don't believe.. it... How could the Poke Hero... the one fortold in the legend, be able to defeat me...

Andrew: Because... I'm the Poke Hero...

Suddenly, from up in the sky, Mew and Mewtwo were still fighting... To break things up for the Master of Doom, or simply being planned by the author myself, Mew and Mewtwo launched their most powerful Psychic attack towards the Master of Doom... and he was down and out..

Master of Doom: Oooo... I've been... defeated...

The Master of Doom then dropped the Magic Maker he was holding as Andrew went over and picked it up...

Andrew: YEAH! I'VE GOT THE MAGIC MAKER!

Pikachu: WAY TO GO! AND HERE'S THE TELEPORTER!

Andrew: YEAH!

Lapras: You did it Ash... or should I say, Red...

Andrew: Yeah...

Blastoise: So what are you gonna do now..?

Charizard: Are you gonna plan on going to some place called Mt. Silver and spend 3 years training your Pokemon there?

Andrew: Don't make me laugh...

Mewtwo: Well... ahem... Andrew.. I think the light has hit me... so I'm gonna make peace with Mew, and move on with my life...

Andrew: Good idea.

Mewtwo: You agree... should we go Mew...

Mew: Mew!

Mewtwo: Well... let's go..

With that, Mew and Mewtwo then took off.. Suddenly, an unexpected guest appeared.. it was that Miltank from Chapter 6..

Miltank: Hey kids! Who's ready for a dinner and a show..?

Andrew: Ugh... get out and don't come back til it's Generation II... Miltank...

Miltank: I can do whatever I want... and I'm not just any ordinary Miltank.. (dramatic music plays) ...I'm Whitney's Miltank..

Andrew: OH GOD! PLEASE NO!

Suddenly, the place started shaking... Realizing that this wasn't part of the plan, the Master of Doom went over to the Dark Magnemite...

Master of Doom: Yo... Dark Magnemite... what's with all this shaking...?

Dark Magnemite: Uh... master... the battle you had with Andrew and pals was so intense... that the machine had started to malfunction.. where it's entirely screwed up, and the power is heading for your giant saucer... I'm afraid that your giant saucer, and this spot here... is about to explode..

Everyone: EXPLODE!?

Dark Magnemite: We must flee... we have no choice...

Master of Doom: Right.. I agree... let's get out of... HERE!

They were sent flying thanks to the exploding and were sent flying to parts unknown... meanwhile, everyone else was panicking...

Andrew: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!

James: More importantly.. how do we get off...

King Dedede: MY SHIP! MY SHIP WILL BE DESTROYED!

Miltank: Well.. I'm outta here.. peace out... dogs..

The Miltank then disappeared...

Voice: DID SOMEONE NEED MY HELP!

Without a warning, Professor Oak was shown driving the Malbred...

Andrew: PROFESSOR OAK! HOW DID YOU DRIVE THAT THING!

Oak: No time for question boy... EVERYONE GET ON!

Everyone; including Andrew, the allies, the allies of Team Villain, Lapras, Venusaur, Snorlax, and Blastoise got on while Charizard and the legendary birds flew off in time.. Andrew even had the Magic Maker with him along with the teleporter...

Oak: LET'S DO TURBO SPEED!

Everyone: YEAH!

The Malbred then boosted off at Turbo Speed as the place had just exploded.. Apparently, Victory Road and PKMN League HQ were safe and damage free... But now we shall finish up next time...

**THAT'S ALL... THE FINAL FIGHT WAS SUCCESSFUL FOR ANDREW AND HIS PALS... NEXT TIME, ANDREW WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THE POKEMON WORLD AND HIS FRIENDS SINCE HIS FINISHED HIS DUTIES IN THIS WORLD! HOW WILL IT ALL TURN OUT... FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS...**


	54. Farewells are Sad

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the second to last chapter to this entire story. This time, Andrew tells the allies the truth about himself.. and as sad as it will sound, Andrew will be going back to his own world.. Relax and enjoy this part of the story...

**IN THE POKEMON NEWS...**

Pokemon Newscaster: This is a news flash. The evil Master of Doom that's been controlling our world has been vanquished and defeated by the one and only Ash Ketchum... of Pallet Town.. He sir rightfully took that freak down and restored peace back to our world and retrieved the Magic Maker and the Teleporter back for the Spiritual Beings.. We owe Ash our biggest thanks...

* * *

**AROUND THE WORLD...**

Pokemon and people of all kinds were cheering all around the world for Andrew's victory into defeating the Master of Doom...

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

It was shown that the Halbred that Oak was driving had landed safe and sound and the heroes and allies of Team Villain, along with the others (including Abra's evolutionary family) were just near the outskirts of Pallet Town.. the location where Andrew's journey began...

Andrew: Well... we did it...

Pikachu: We sure did Ash...

Suddenly, the Spiritual Beings appeared, and Andrew knew this was the right time to do this..

Andrew: Hey... Spiritual Beings.. I believe this belongs to you guys...

Andrew gave them the Magic Maker along with the Teleporter..

Elder: Thank you so much... Andrew.. you are the true hero, the Poke Hero. I knew you could do it..

Ma-Mah: You are a brave hero at heart. We knew we could count on you to help us.. Thank you Andrew..

Scholar: We exist in both this world and the real world, so when you look out in the sky at night in your world, you'll see these glittering stars, that are us giving you the thanks for what you did for us...

Muschuler: You were awesome there Andrew... You totally showed that bad guy who's boss. Your the bomb man... I knew you could do it.

Ms. Mar: Really in all honesty Andrew, we should be showing you our gratitude... with the brave and heroic deeds you've achieved, you have really outdone yourself Andrew. You were great..

Clever: Well.. I guess that the Master of Doom have been taken care of.. Too bad he won't be appearing in the sequel to this story... aw well...

Calmer: Andrew. Your brave acts are what helped save this world and the real world... you should be proud of your achievements...

Elder: And Abra... you and your friends did a good job too.. you guys deserve credit as well...

Abra: Really?

Elder: Yes..

Abra got all happy as Andrew faced his allies...

Andrew: Uh... guys.. I have to tell you the truth behind me...

Pikachu: What is it.. Andrew..?

Andrew: Here's how it goes..

Andrew then tells his allies that he was sent to this world from the real world to save the Pokemon species, along with his own world... he then states that he really isn't Ash and he's just been possessed in Ash's body this whole time..

Pikachu: Woah... so you were just being in possession of Ash's body this whole time...

Andrew: Yes..

Andrew then stood thinking for a minute and then he knew that... the time has come...

Andrew: Uh... guys... I... I have some sad news... the time has come...

Pikachu: What... what are you talking about Andrew...?

Andrew: I already achieved my goals in this world, I had saved this world and brought peace to all the Pokemon here... and well, my job here is done... so... I must return back to my own world... I'm... I'm sorry...

The allies looked upset..

Pikachu: You have to leave...? Well.. that's really too bad... I really enjoyed having you as a trainer...

Andrew: I'm sorry guys... I... I'll miss all of you guys... I'll... I'll never forget any of you guys...

His allies were starting to get all tearie eyed... it was just sad... they love Andrew...

Pikachu: Andrew.. you... you were the greatest trainer I could ask for... I'll... I'll miss you Andrew...

Squirtle: Andrew man... I don't know how to say this... but... you've been a really huge inspiration to my life... I'll never forget you...

Voltorb: Andrew... I loved all the times we had together... Please.. don't ever forget about me... I'll miss you...

Pidgeotto: Andrew.. you helped me out alot.. I'll be going back to delivering letters... Although.. I hope that they hire another Mail delivering Pokemon for Generation II, one that's a Ice/Flying Pokemon.. But anyeay... Andrew, I'll also miss you... Thank you..

Gastly: Andrew.. I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused you throughout our adventure... I.. I will never forget the good times we had on our journey... I'll... I'll miss you Andrew...

Magnemite: Awww... Andrew has to leave.. WAAHHH! I'LL... I'LL MISS YOU ANDREW... YOU WERE A REALLY GREAT FRIEND. AND POSSIBLY THE GREATEST TRAINER I COULD ASK FOR... I'LL MISS YOU ANDREW...

Magikarp: Andrew... dear, I had the greatest time getting to travel with you.. I think you have help me get the chance to be with a caring and kind hearted pokemon trainer... and... thank you Andrew... and I'll never forget you...

Butterfree: And I guess I'm the last one... Andrew.. I think you help me be able to defend my people... and keep the love of my life safe... I... I couldn't ask for a better trainer than yourself Andrew... I'll... I'll never forget what you've done for me... so... farewell Andrew..

All of his allies were sobbing, all with tears in their eyes.. the other Pokemon (Charizard, Snorlax, Blastoise, etc) Abra's evolutionary family... and even the allies of Team Villain were tearing up in their eyes... they were all sad that Andrew had to leave.. Andrew was getting sad and overwhelming... after seeing how much they'll miss him... and how much they cared.. after everything that Andrew's done.. he couldn't help it no more... he started tearing up in his eyes..

Andrew: Guys.. I'll miss you too.. Group hug..

All of Andrew's allies joined in a group hug with Andrew...

Andrew: I'll never forget any of you guys... I'll miss you all... and.. I love you...

After a moment of hugging... Andrew wiped a tear away.. and then faced the Spiritual Beings..

Andrew: It's... It's time... Spiritual Beings... please activate the teleporter to send me home..

Elder: Will do Andrew..

They activated the teleporter that was ready to go. Andrew then walked over to the teleporter and gave one last look to his allies...

Andrew: Goodbye... my friends... farewell...

With one last tear dripping down... Andrew stepped into the teleporter and right then, he was teleported back to his world.. the allies were waving farewell...

Pikachu: Goodbye... Andrew...

The allies noticed that Ash's body was now free from Andrew's possession and was passed out... Pikachu though... was thinking of Andrew...

Elder: Hey... Pikachu... you helped Andrew saved the world.. Is there any way we can repay you for what you've done...?

Pikachu: I just wish I could have been able to keep in touch with Andrew..

Elder: Well.. I got the perfect thing... Here you go..

The Elder gave Pikachu a paper with a phone number...

Pikachu: This must be his phone number.. thanks alot Elder.

Elder: No problem.. now us beings must head back to Magic Heaven.. we can live there in peace now that the Magic Maker and Teleporter is back in our possession.. Farewell... great heroes..

Allies: Farewell Spiritual Beings!

With that, the Spiritual Beings then took off to Magic Heaven to where they belong...

Pikachu: So what are you guys gonna do now that Dr. V is gone for good..

Meowth: Oh... I'm gonna be forming a band called Team Villain since the villainous group Team Villain has been disbanded. My friends here will be members..

King Parasect, Red Wartortle, General Jigglypuff, Vileplume: We're in!

Tutandrowzee: I'd love to join Meowth, but I'll be going to the Johto region.

Meowth: Why?

Tutandrowzee: I'll be visiting my folks that consist of two Hypnos... I'm sorry Meowth..

Meowth: Aw well.. I think a replacement for you would be a Psychic Pokemon that looks like a light blue punching bag with a wierd tail with two eyes..

Tutandrowzee: Okay..

Pikachu: What about the rest of you..?

Jessie: I'll be heading to the Johto region with James..

James: Yeah.. we are planning on exploring that region and looking at some of the cool places there...

Nottahaunter: I'll be heading back to the Pokemon Tower.. I think I should quit being so psychotic and be manly in order to get the Lady Gastly's attention..

King Dedede: I'm going back to my world and try to take out that dang Kirby for good...

Abra: Me and my friends here shall set off too.. Now since the Poke Hero did his job, we are going to move to the Johto region for some more fun..

Venusaur: I'm going back to the Mysterious Garden...

Blastoise: I'll be back on Cinnabar Island..

Charizard: I'll be flying across the globe for more adventures..

Lapras: I'll be relaxing at the Fushcia Harbor..

Snorlax: SNORLAX! AHHHH!

Pikachu: Okay... what about the rest of you guys..? I'll just be living with Ash now...

Squirtle: I'm gonna be setting off and traveling with my idol Professor Elk... hopefully he's not so nuts and insane..

Voltorb: I'll just live with Ash as well...

Pidgeotto: I'm going back to my job by delivering letters... I hope that another flying pokemon is introduced in Generation II who can help out..

Gastly: I'll be going back to the Pokemon Tower.. I'll need to be at home.. and maybe get going with Nottahaunter too...

Magnemite: I GOT NOWHERE ELSE TO GO! I'LL JUST STICK WITH ASH!

Magikarp: Since the Psyduck Kids are now better off the way they are now.. I'll just make my home in the lake near Pallet Town...

Butterfree: I'll be heading back to my people in the Mysterious Garden.. and to the love of my life... Pinky... I hope on living a happy live with her..

Pikachu: That's good..

Oak: As for me.. I'll be acting 10 times more crazy for the sequal to this story..

Pikachu: Good for you... well... see ya guys..

Everyone: FAREWELL..

With that, everyone was heading in the place they said they were heading.. as Andrew was teleporting back to his world, and things were great... Ash was brought home by Pikachu and his friends.. and now we have a happy ending... not quite... we shall continue to the last part of the story...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW... ALMOST DONE, JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER REMAINING, WHICH IS THE EPILOGUE... IT SHOWS THE EVENTS THAT HAPPEN AFTER ANDREW'S HEROIC DEEDS, AND EVEN AN EVENT THAT'LL GIVE FORESHADOWING TO THE SEQUAL TO THIS STORY... BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO DR. V...? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS FOR THE EPILOGUE...**


	55. The Epilogue

Hey, hey, hey there readers... this is it. This is the final chapter to this crazy story... this is the Epilogue... For this last chapter, we're gonna take a look at how things are for everyone since the Master of Doom have been defeated... Let's go and begin this final chapter to the Legend of the Poke Hero!

* * *

**IN THE REAL WORLD...**

It was shown that Andrew had returned to his temporary home in Boston.. Andrew was happy to be back..

Andrew: Whew.. it's so great to be back in my world...

Suddenly, his mom came into his room..

Mom: Hey honey... I've got great news... the unnamed war has come to an end and it's peaceful in our world again.. so we can return back to our original home sweetheart...

Andrew: Really? Sweet!

Andrew was thrilled to return to his original home since the war had ended..

* * *

Andrew's parents were shown packing up their stuff in the car.. and in a matter of minutes, they set off to their original home...

Andrew: It's gonna be great for me to return back to our original home...

Andrew was excited to go back and play on his N64. Suddenly, he felt something in his left pocket. He decided to check it and he discovered that in that pocket... he still had the Pokedex that Professor Oak gave to him. After looking at this, he smiled... remebering his friends from the Pokemon world... Suddenly... Andrew felt his cell phone vibrate, and he got a text message, so he check it and read it to himself...

"To Andrew,

I hope your safe and sound, back in your world, and I hope we meet again someday.

From your friend,

Pikachu"

Andrew was so touched by this message, that he decided to send a message back to him... He wrote a message for him and then sent the text message afterwards...

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE POKEMON WORLD...**

Pikachu was on the couch, watching TV with Voltorb and Magnemite... when he felt the cell phone vibrate. Knowing he got a text message, Pikachu decided to check it out...

"To Pikachu,

I'm safe and sound, back in my world. I hope we meet again someday too buddy. I miss you too Pikachu.

From a good friend,

Andrew

P.S. Tell Voltorb I said hi too."

Pikachu: Aww.. I'm glad he's safe.

Voltorb: And he misses me too... that's sweet...

Magnemite: YAY! Andrew is safe..

The three of them continued watching TV. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum was lying in bed when suddenly, he slowly opened his eyes... and started speaking..

Ash: Uhhhhh... What the... where... am I?

It was shown that his mom was standing over his bed.

Ash's Mom: Oh Ash sweetie.. I'm so happy that the hero is safe and awake...

Ash: Uh... hero...? Wait... what the heck is going on here...?

Ash's Mom: Allow me to explain stuff.

His mom then tells him everything about the fact that he had went on a quest to stop some bad guy and saved the Pokemon world... Ash looked confused afterwards..

Ash: So wait... I went on a quest... to save the Pokemon world...?

Ash Mom's: That's right...

Ash then looked thrilled afterwards..

Ash: Well in that case.. this brave hero's gonna go downstairs and enjoy the day like normal.

Ash then stretches, gets out of bed and heads downstairs to enjoy the wonderful day...

* * *

Okay, Okay, I'll say just what the allies that traveled with Andrew are up to... Of course, Pikachu, Voltorb, and Magnemite are living in Ash's house... For the others, Squirtle decided to go on adventure with Professor Elk.. who he seemed concerned about at first since he seemed crazy since the ruins were blown up.. But one day, while traveling, they both had encountered what appeared to be... the REAL ancient ruins that wasn't suppose to be in Vermilion.. As a result, Professor Elk decided to call a celebration by having his associates accompany him along with Squirtle to retrieve the treasure and then they became billionaires baby.. Yeah! Anyway, Pidgeotto went back to delivering letters like normal. He wishes that someone else will be hired in the Postal Service during Generation II.. Luckily, the next Generation's gonna have a Ice/Flying type Pokemon that's gonna join in the postal service and deliver stuff.. This Pokemon will not just deliver letters, it'll deliver presents too.. Really cool.. For Lady Gastly, she was back in her home at Pokemon Tower. She still gets short tempered from her butlers' overprotective nature, but she's settled down on that a bit.. She even started considering Nottahaunter as her next date, since he's stopped being so psychotic and obssessive over her... Yeah... for Magikarp, she was currently living in the lake near Pallet Town.. She keeps training to stay a strong Magikarp, but despite this, she refuses to evolve into Gyrados. She stays safe and healthy in the lake... Butterfree is back in the Mysterious Garden with Pinky the Pink Butterfree... They have been reknowned as a married couple. It was also revealed that they'll have children soon as well... They are excited for forming a family, and Butterfree is also greatful that he has freed his people as well..

* * *

Now for others, Meowth along with King Parasect, Red Wartortle, General Jigglypuff and Vileplume have formed a band called 'Team Villain'... Meowth's the lead singer, King Parasect's the drummer, Red Wartortle's the DJ, General Jigglypuff's the keyboardist, and Vileplume is the guitarist... Meowth is currently hiring a certain Psychic Pokemon that looks like a light blue punching bag with a black tail that has two eyes for the bass guitarist... which this Pokemon will be introduced in Generation II.. King Dedede is back in Kirby's world. Enough said... Abra was packing up in Pewter City along with Kadabra and Alakazam. Once they were set, they then set off for the Johto region by teleporting..

* * *

Speaking of the Johto region, we see a ship sailing over the see... Jessie and James are on the ship.. along with Tutandrowzee... who were all heading to the Johto region... Jessie and James are exploring, and Tutandrowzee's visiting his folks...

Jessie: Hey... there's a city right over there...

James: Yup... that's New Bark Town... we're entering the Johto Region...

Tutandrowzee: Yup.. when we leave.. I'll be heading to see my folks..

James: Yeah... you go do that..

Jessie: Uh.. I wonder James... do you think Dr. V is still around somewhere..

James: Who knows... He might has been reincarnated as a Pokemon for all we know..

Jessie: -sigh- Yeah..

Jessie then looks up to the sky and starts praying to herself...

Jessie: (to herself) "Til we meet again... someday... Dr. V... I love you... farewell..."

The ship then made the stop to New Bark Town...

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION (OR DARK ALLY)...**

It's been revealed that Dr. V has indeed, been reincarnated as a Pokemon... The Pokemon he's been brought back as is an Eevee.. Dr. V then looks confused..

Dr. V: What the... what's going on...?

Suddenly, the Lord of Darkness started speaking..

Lord of Darkness: **DR. V...**

Dr. V: What is it, my lord...?

Lord of Darkness: **THE TIME HAS COME... FOR THE GREAT AWAKENING FOR THE LORD OF DARKNESS! YOU ARE GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE BY ME... YOU SHALL BEGIN YOUR TRAINING AND START PLANNING 'THE GREAT AWAKENING'...**

Dr. V: As you wish... my lord...

Lord of Darkness: **EXCELLENT...**

The voice started doing an evil laughter as Dr. V started his training as an Eevee (mainly during the night) as he began the great awakening...

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Oak: And so fellow readers, this concludes the plot to this amazing adventure. The adventure that contains lots of love, drama, action, adventure, humor, parody, and other stuff... that actually makes a wonderful story like this one. This story is just about over, and we shall close this story... now..

HEY! OAK, I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD STEAL MY JOB AS THE NARRATOR!

Oak: Well sorry... I must make my way now... (faces the readers) Oh... and before I forget... for the record readers, what I'm gonna do now, is travel to the Johto region and create my own radio talk show that'll air at the radio station in Goldenrod City... meaning I will appear in the sequel... hopefully the author adds me... until then... PEACEOUT AND GOODNIGHT!

With that, Oak then high-tailed it outta there.. Sorry readers that he had to steal my job as narrator... but anyway, this story has met the end to it's chapter... as the story is now officially... over...

**THE END!**

**FINALLY! THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY... THIS STORY WAS IN FACT, A CLOSE SPOOF TO PAPER MARIO FOR THE N64... LIKE OAK MENTION, THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL... IT'S GONNA BE BASED ON PAPER MARIO: THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR, AND THE STORY WILL BE TAKEN PLACE IN THE JOHTO REGION SINCE THIS STORY'S BASED IN THE KANTO REGION.. I WON'T BE STARTING THE SEQUEL FOR A BIT, BUT I WILL EVENTUALLY.. SO STAY TUNE AND WAIT PATIENTLY FOR THE SEQUAL... UNTIL THEN READERS, THANK YOU FOR READING, AND HAVE A GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL!..**


End file.
